The Keyblade Pirates
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: The generation is filled with pirates sailing and travelling the world. Fourteen legendary warriors were apart of the pirate crew; 'Keyblade', the most wanted group of pirates ever. Three years ago, they decided to part ways and go solo. But what happens when new villains rises, and destiny and fate plays it's part? {Special/Oldrival/Mangaquest/SoulSilver/Frantic/Commoner shipping}
1. The Over-The-Region Broadcast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters.

* * *

Prologue — The Past and The Present

* * *

"Ahoy Captain! We're almost near land!" A brunette with a blue bandana greeted, showing her sharp tooth while speaking.

"That's good, Sapphire." The captain's red crimson eyes shined in the sun as he looked towards the path of goldeens. "Where's the others?" He asked.

"Oh them? They're already in da kitchen eatin' breakfast. Yellow and I are watchin' da ship while they do that." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see her. Where is she?" He inquired. Sapphire pointed her thumb at the front of the ship. There was a little, petite girl watching the waves while her blond pony tail danced in the wind behind her.

The captain grinned. "Sapphire, go ahead and eat. I'll watch the ship with Yellow." Sapphire nodded.

"Thanks Red!" She high-fived the man before walking in to the kitchen; which was like a small shed on the ship. Once Sapphire left, Red walked towards the petite girl and snuck up behind her.

"You're enjoying the view?" Red asked the girl. She tensed up and jumped in surprised hearing his voice. She turned around, and started stuttering.

"W-What C-C-Captain?!" She stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. Red rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Yellow, I couldn't help it." Red apologized. Yellow smiled her usually soft smile, and her golden eyes lit up.

"It's fine, I need to train more so I can keep up with you guys. And sneak attacks are one thing," Yellow said.

"That's not true. You're as strong as the rest of us," Red insisted. He actually wasn't lying to save her feelings or anything. Yellow was the doctor of the ship, but since she was a pirate with the gang, Green trained her. Even though she's trained, she doesn't like violence, so she never fights unless her life was in danger. Like sword at her neck danger.

Yellow smiled seeing his way of cheering her up in a way. "So, where's Sapphire?" She asked, changing the subject.

"She's eating breakfast with the others. You wanna go too?" Red asked. Yellow shook her head.

"I'm fine. I like looking at the various Pokémon, so you could go ahead and eat with them." Yellow replied.

"Mm... I'll watch too then." Red said. They both stared at the water Pokémon together with the wind blowing against them. The city was about a mile away, so they'll reach it in ten minutes.

Unknown to them, people were watching in the doorway of the kitchen. _SNAP! _The camera the long haired brunette was holding had a photo coming out of it as it snapped the picture. She held in between her middle and index finger, grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew they were the best couple~!" The brunette exclaimed happily.

The black haired boy next to her spoke up. "I trained him to be the best lady's man, that's why he's with Cuz." He put a fist on his chest and lifted his head proudly. The blue haired pigtail girl rolled her eyes.

"Then why doesn't he act like a jerk like you?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. Her star earrings shined in the sun as it reflected the lights towards the black haired boy's golden eyes. He moved a bit to the right so he wouldn't get hit in the eye by the light.

"I'm not a jerk, Super Serious Ga—" He didn't finish what he was saying because she punched him in the face.

"Don't call me that." She glared at the teen with goggles. "My name is Crystal. C-R-Y-S-T-A-L." She could never get used to that nickname even though he's been calling her that for the past six months.

He rubbed his bump where he got on the side of his cheek. "Geez. If you were Soul, then my face would've been shattered..." He muttered, rubbing it softer. The two twins were the best in combat, separately. Soul had really good arms, while Crystal had good legs.

"Hey!" He looked up to see a brown haired twin tail girl. "I am not that aggressive." She folded her arms.

"Yeah, but you and Se— Crys are like a scary duo. Your fists and her feet could make a muscle man cry, you know that?"

Soul puffed out her cheeks. "I'm adorable though!" She pouted.

"That's nice coming from a pirate," A red-head said sarcastically from behind her. His silver eyes were cold like he was glaring it them, when he really wasn't.

"Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm scary," Soul said. The red-head rolled his eyes, and continued talking.

Two brunets were watching from afar, watching the younger ones argue. "Isn't this caaayotee Greenie?" Her blue eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"No. Now let me go so I can resume eating again," The man next to her answered in a monotone voice. She was grabbing his arm, forcing him to watch the others with her.

"You're such a party pooper," She puffed her cheeks out and pouted, "Why can't you be like the younger pirates?"

"Do you mean us, Blue-senpai?" Blue turned her head from Green to the blue haired girl in front of her. The girl didn't even looked like a dirty thieving pirate, but instead like a wealthy rich heiress - oh don't get her wrong, she is. But still, for her to join a pirate group was a little strange, but that was just her. She had a sense of trying new things after all.

"Oh hi, Platina!" Blue greeted. "I told you not to call me 'sempai'! It makes me feel old!" She put her hands on her hips while Green, who's next to her, rolls his eyes. The younger girl was just acknowledging her sempai, what's wrong with that?

"I am sorry Blue." Platina said, bowing. There was two teens behind her; one blond haired, one black haired.

"So, are we there yet? We're running out of food..." The black haired one whined, patting his stomach.

"That's because you ate it all Dia!" The blond haired one next to him scolded at the shorter boy. Blue laughed at the duo.

"Got it. We can filled the whole storage closet this time. Who knew we'll stumbled into the Team Rocket's ship? They're idiots for having so much money lying around!" Blue laughed hysterically.

"The money was in a safe, Thief," Green said, with his bored expression.

"Hey. I'm a pirate. They're supposed to do that," Blue defended. "Oh! Speaking of younger ones, where's the other trio?" she asked Platina.

"Ruby and Sapphire are in the kitchen while Emerald is in the lower deck as usual, making a new invention." Platina replied.

"That kid needs to make his legs longer. He's too short!" Gold said, popping up. Crystal came from behind him, and hit him on the head, growing a bump.

"Don't talk about Emerald like that!" Crystal scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

It was just another happy day for everyone; enjoying life, and freedom. But everyone knows that happiness will come to an end at one point.

* * *

Everyone was wearing black, and it was a gloomy day. Everyone was on top of the ship's deck, even though it was raining and the waves were vicious. They had sad expressions on their face as they stared at the waves. Red was in the front while the others were lined next to each other. He held green flowers in his hand, and placed them on the deck.

"You were a great crewman, and friend." Red muttered, before throwing the flowers into the ocean. He had tears in his eyes - you couldn't notice it though, because of the rain. But, you could see his expression and you can know right away that he was sad.

Some of the people lined across him tightened their lip, trying to held back the tears. The others broke into to tears. Blue was hugging Yellow in her arms, while she was crying loudly.

"It's... all my fault," Yellow said between her sobs. "I-I failed." Blue shook her head.

"It's not your fault Yellow..." Blue wiped her tears with her free hand while the other hugged the blond haired girl. "Everyone's bound to die someday."

Red stood in front of everyone again with a strong face; you couldn't read his current emotion. You couldn't see the hurt, or sad expression anymore. "I have an announcement," he said in a low voice.

* * *

The 'Keybladers' were the strongest group of pirates that have ever been made. They've been together all the time, and travel many seas — or about five. They fought many battles together, too. But one day. One day, they parted ways. No one knew why, though. It remained a mystery. Now three years later...

* * *

Chapter One — The Over-The-Region Broadcast

* * *

His red hat covered his shiny black hair and crimson eyes. Everyone was gathering around him, as they turned their attention to the commotion. He stared at the top of the tower in Kanto - the one that was built in Pallet Town a year ago. Police sirens were heard around the area, and the police officers surrounded the area.

He assumed it was a _pirate_, nothing new. He pushed through the crowd, exiting the area since he didn't think he needed to be involved. He was almost out of the crowd until he stopped. A shout was heard, catching his attention. He turned around to see an old women on the top of the tower and a crobat holding the camera, recording her.

The people around him quieted down immediately once her scream was heard. Her mouth curled into a smile once she did, making more wrinkles visible.

"Good. Look's like you young folks know something." she spoke in audience voice, speaking loudly but now yelling. "I am Agatha. I am a pirate—" He was right. It was a _pirate_. "—of the Elite Four in the Kanto Region." Mutters were made after she finished her sentence. She was pretty old for one.

"There should be an Elite Four in every region," she explained. "And we are going to be the pirates of the new world." More mutters were heard, but she ignored it and continued her speech.

"If you are brave to challenge us, then go ahead. We _will_ destroy our enemies." She stated it like it was a fact. Like it already happened. "The new era is going to be ruled by us. And only us. The 'pirate' era will belong to us, and soon, the world." She gave a cackled laugh before smirking at the camera.

"You all should live in fear of us. Soon we might even come to your city." She said. The crobat flapped it's wings, and dropped the camera on the floor, destroying it in a million pieces. Agatha, the old lady, grabbed onto the crobat's feet, and they flew off, disappearing into the sky.

People filled the whole town with chatter about the news. Apparently, it was spread around all the regions, being broadcast. Some didn't believe it, and others didn't care. But. Most of them do. They looked at each other in worry as they heard the news. Red had a confused expression on his face. Why would they be scare of an old lady and her crew? Questions went through his mind.

He snapped out of them, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see; Joey, the youngster.

"Hey Red!" he greeted, waving the crimson eyed boy. Red waved back, smiling. Joey's eyes sparkled with interest, "Guess what?!"

"What?" Red asked, following his lead.

"I decided to become a pirate!" Joey replied, putting a fist over his chest in pride. It reminded him of someone. "And I want you in my crew! Pleaseee!" he begged him.

Red smiled before answering him, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in pirate stuff." Joey's smile fell.

"But we could be the best group ever!" Joey tried to persuade him. "Maybe even better than the 'Keyblade' crew!" Red flinched at that name, but still kept his bright smile.

"Sorry, but I can't go." Red left the conversation, walking away.

* * *

Red entered the house, shutting the door gently after coming in. He immediately laid on the couch lazily, and stared at the celling fan moving.

"Pirates... huh?" On the celling was a wanted poster. It was a picture of him three years ago. He looked very similar three years ago; besides the fact that his hat is backwards back then, and not now. He had a serious look in the picture and his crimson eyes stood out so much. Under it was the description of the wanted poster.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**THE BLOODY FIGHTER - RED AKAI**

**$360,000,000 POKEDOLLARS FOR REWARD**

He frowned when he looked at the other wanted poster on the celling, wondering why he put it up there in the first place.

_BOOM!_

He rose up from his couch quickly, and ran outside where people were panicking and yelling about something. Joey ran up to him, speechless.

"R-Red!" Joey tried to explain what happened, but words couldn't come out of his mouth. But he didn't need an explanation anymore. His eyes were focused on the flying object in the sky. They widen when he saw what it was doing.

_BOOM!_

It was dropping bombs.

* * *

Unknown to Red, others were watching the broadcast while some were lurking in the shadows, watching.

* * *

I accept constructive criticism since my writing is pretty bad. Anyways thank you for reading and please review thoughts about the story! *bows*


	2. Pallet Town's Bomb Attack

Before we start the story, I wanted to talk about two of the reviews. It was a guest one trying to guess (no pun intended) who died. Just saying: green flowers were just random. OldRival is too strong to break, lol. And about the other one; I added three too much zero's on Blue's bounty, sorry! Well, no one's perfect. Especially me when it comes to writing. Because of the review (thanks for it) I replaced the chapter with another document that changed the bounty, so no one will be confused and know. Thank you again for pointing out that mistake :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters! If I did, I would totally make Oldrival a religion by now. They're my fav :3

* * *

Chapter Two — Pallet Town's Bomb Attack

* * *

"What the _fuck_." Red muttered. Joey was shaking while clutching Red's arm.

"R-Red! W-W-We should go!" Joey stuttered. "C'mon! Let's get to the shelter!" He yanked Red's arm, but Red wouldn't budge. He widen his eyes in surprise when he saw the expression on his face. Instead of being scared and shaking like he is, he had fire in his eyes and a determined look.

"Joey. You go to the others, i'll take care of it." Red said in a low voice. He broke Joey's grip, and ran out to the field of bombs. Joey stood there staring at Red running. He wanted to move to the shelter, but he just couldn't take his eyes off Red's eyes. It was like they came to life (well they are, but in a different way), and they had a fire that could burn a water Pokémon.

* * *

"HIIYYYAAAA!" Sapphire punched the ursering in the middle of it's stomach, making it faint. She was wearing her usual grass bra and skirt, living in the jungle. The hot sun melted her, but she just wiped it off, and jumped into the stream of feebas next to her. It was probably the only thing in the forest that cooled her down.

She jumped up like a dolphin, and landed on her four feet on top of the rocky floor. Her sharpedo tooth was still sharp as ever as she grinned.

"Papa!" She smiled upon seeing a man in a labcoat, and stood up on two feet. She waved at the man, "What are ya doing here? It's not even a week yet." Her father would visit her every two weeks to check up on her once in awhile between his travels. The last visit was three days ago.

"Sapphire," His face expression was serious. "I need you to go back to the lab."

"Why Papa?" She asked, tilting her head a bit with a confused expression.

"We might get attack next. Samuel's hometown is already going down." He replied. She still had a confused expression.

"Wait-What? What's happening? Who's dat?!" Sapphire questioned. This wasn't making sense to her. First, he tells her that she needs to go home, then second, he didn't say why. After all, she was in the forest in the first place because she wanted to help her with his research.

"Let's just say it involves you." Prof. Birch replied, grabbing her arm gently. Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows; still confused.

"Just tell me Papa. I'm aint leavin' da forest just cuz ya say somethin' random." Sapphire broke his loose grip, and folded her arms. She would always agree with her father and go with whatever, but now she changed a bit. She loved the forest, and when her father come back and tells her to come back to the city without a reason; she needed a reason.

He bit his lip. "Okay." He gave in, and took off the backpack he was wearing. He placed it on the floor, unzipped it, then took out a laptop. Sapphire raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why do ya have ah thingy?" Sapphire asked, pointing at the laptop.

His eyes were on the computer screen instead of her face when he spoke. "This will explain most things." He started typing faster. Then after a minute or two, he turned the screen to Sapphire, and held it up to her. On the screen was an old lady, and a triangle was in the middle of the screen.

Prof. Birch clicked the triangle, making the video start, and Sapphire watched it. (it's the pause button)

* * *

"Pirate Era my ass..." Gold muttered to himself, slamming his cue stick on the pool table. He was gambling as usual with his buddies and playing pool. The T.V. in the corner of the room caught his eye, and he decided to watch it, but when he did, his mood deflated.

"What's wrong?" One of his gambling friend asked, seeing the reaction.

"That old lady is totally she's bluffing." Gold pointed at the screen. There was no way in possible -to him at least- that an old lady would rule the world. Her fighting and 'pirate' skills probably suck to him. "Plus she's wrong." Gold pointed out.

"Why?" He asked the golden-eyed boy another question. He stopped pointing, and continued his pool game by focusing on the ball with his cue next to it.

"Because _they're_ still alive." Gold replied with a serious face. His friend tilt his head in confusion because he didn't really answer his question clearly. "Especially SSG and her scary sister..." He extended his cue, and striked the white ball, making the other colored balls scatter all over the table.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Two girls with pigtails sneezed at the same time. Together, they both rub their noises like it was an instinct.

"Bless you." They both said simultaneously. "Thank you." And again. They were both in perfect sync. It's not surprising when they're _twins_, though.

"Where are we going, Soul?" Crystal asked her sister. They were both sitting in a bus next to each other, going to place Soul suggested.

Soul pointed at the sky like what super heroes do before flying off somewhere, but instead the celling since she was on the bus. "Where there's a mall!" She answered. Crystal rolled her eyes at her sister's child-ness behavior. Sure she got used to it, and all, but Crystal really wanted to know where they were going. This is probably what she gets for saying, 'Soul, you pick where we go shopping.' earlier since her sister was whining about the one in Goldenrod. She was in a good mood, so it didn't matter to her. But when you're on a bus for two hours, you _will_ ask questions.

"No hints?" Crystal questioned the white hat girl. Soul shook her head, and folded her arms firmly.

"No hints." She answered. Crystal rolled her eyes again. It was kinda her habit. It was nice that Soul's good at keeping secrets, but she really wanted to know where they were going. The only thing she knew about the destination was that it was a shopping mall.

That was all. She didn't know what was going to happen in there after they arrive (of course). Or that something bad was going to happen. Soon.

* * *

Red looked around the bomb zone (the area that's getting attack at the moment) to see if anyone was there. He turned his head left and right checking the area.

"AAAHHHH!" He turned his head swiftly to see who it was. It was a little girl. Without thinking about himself, he ran towards the girl while more bombs dropped out of the sky, or out of the plane.

_BOOM!_

Luckily, it was farther from the two, so it didn't affect either person. Red continued to run towards the little girl only about five feet away. Once he got there, he bent down to the girl's level.

"Are you okay?" The little girl had tears streaming down her face. She was wiping her eyes while her mini pigtails stood up from her head.

"O-Onii-chan..." (Onii-chan = brother) She tried to say within her tears. "W-Where's mommy?" She asked. Red looked around. There isn't anyone in sight. Either that they're gone or they're at the safety house. Red couldn't be sure, but he had to help the little girl out of the area.

"Onii-chan will help you back, okay?" He patted her on the head. The girl put her hands down from her face, and nodded slowly; kinda like an obedient dog.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell. This time, it was a smaller one, so it didn't really get in his way. Especially since its on the other side of Pallet town. Red hurriedly scooped up the girl, and ran through the field where the safety house was. He didn't really have to make it far though because he found Joey near his house.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Red asked the youngster who seemed to be deep in thought.

Joey snapped out of thought. "I-I don't know..." He answered. Red stared at him with half a confused and a serious expression. It's not the best time to be daydreaming when bombs are falling out of the sky.

"The safety house is near, right?" Red questioned. Joey nodded.

"We're going?" He beamed at Red, hoping he'll come. But that hope shattered when Red shook his head.

"I'm not going, but she is." Red placed the little girl next to the youngster, who raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah?" Joey looked at the girl oddly.

"You know her?" Red asked. Joey nodded.

"She's one of the neighborhood kids." He replied. Sarah; the little girl nodded her head.

"Okay," Red said. "You take her, and i'll take care of the bombs. See ya," Without Joey stopping him, he ran off again. Sarah held Joey's hand since he was supposed to guide her. As he watched Red run to the field again, he held her hand tightly.

"Will he be fine, Joey-onii-chan?" Sarah asked in a high voice. He still couldn't take his eyes off him.

Joey gulped before answering. "He should be Sarah, he should be." He didn't want to see Red go, but telling a little girl that he's dead meat is not the best idea. He believed in Red, of course, but any human would die from bombs. Especially since he didn't have any protective gear. All he had was his clothes (that didn't have _bulletproof anything) and his red hat._

* * *

_BOOM!_

A huge bomb fell on the house half a mile away from him. The black smoke coming from the explosion filled the air, smelling burnt. Pallet town was officially a ruin. Red raised his head, and turned his red eyes to the plane that was above the place. There were four people; including the old lady (Agatha) from before. He stared at them as his head tries to process what to do. But the first question on his head was: why were pirates in a plane? It didn't make sense.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell out of the plane, and landed next to Red, missing him a bit. He rolled on the dirt field, getting away from the smoke to make sure he could breathe. Red threw out two pokeballs. A yellow mouse and a gray dinosaur with wings appeared.

"Aero, lift Pika up to that airplane, and drop him on the plane so he could thunderbolt!" Red commanded the two Pokémon. They both nodded, and obeyed their raven haired trainer. Pika was held by it's claws as it flew him up towards the plane. Red watched the two, hoping his plan would work.

Pika was held by Aero until the Aerodactyl dropped it on top of the plane so the thunderbolt wouldn't affect it.

"Pi...ka-chu!" Pika let out the thunderbolt, making the plane explode immediately. The Pikachu jumped into the Aerodactyl feet again, and they flew down to Red. Once they did, they happily cheered to Red. But Red didn't change his face. It wasn't happy even after his plan succeeded; instead it was the same expression. Both of his Pokémon followed his crimson eyes, and looked towards the plane.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell, surprising the two Pokémon. They flinched when they heard it. The two looked around trying to find the source of the bomb. But Red was staring at it now. The four people that were on the plan were flying by four other Pokémon clutching on their shoulder, holding them firmly. They held a box of bombs in their arms, throwing one at a time. They continued the attack.

"What should I do now..." Red muttered unconsciously.

_BOOM!_

Red tried to think of something. He could repeat the plan, but that might now work again. Plus if he did, they could just drop the whole box onto Pallet Town, and that would make the place a wasteland - probably not a good idea. If they weren't airborne, he would've already got them. When he wasn't paying attention, and was deep in thought, another bomb fell.

This time, the bomb was flying towards _him_.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story, reviewing, favorite(ing), &amp;&amp;' following! I love y'all as always. Oh &amp;&amp;' I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! The next one is pretty long &amp;&amp;' this is kinda like a introducing chapter to chapter four. Sorry! Also, I will be introducing the characters in smaller parts when they're not a situation (like Blue and Yellow) If you're confuse or anything, PM me or review! I will be happy to answer them if this is confusing. :) Thank you~!


	3. Mall Madness

4700 WORDS! Way more than the other chapter c: This is probably the last (chapter) time I am introducing people. This is like a Blue &amp; Yellow story. It's switching back and scenes. Sorry if you hate that! I just wanted to do this last set of people introducing, then it's off with Red &amp; the bombs cx. Anyways, thank you for review/favoriting/following. :)

Ka-Tay Mind: Thank you for pointing out stuff for me ^-^ &amp;&amp;' that's not my writing style with the 'Onii-chan' part, so I could change it :) I just think it's weird if a little girl calls him brother even though he's not. Oh well. Thanks again though. I'll take your suggestions :)

To visualize them, i'll put their ages! (Sorry if I don't put the year apart right)

Red &amp; Green - 23  
Blue - 24  
Yellow &amp; Silver - 21  
Crystal &amp; Gold &amp; Soul - 20  
Ruby &amp; Sapphire - 19  
Emerald - 18 (1/2)  
Platinum - 14  
Diamond &amp; Pearl - 13 (1/2)

I know the ages are pretty young (which meant Diamond and Pearl became pirates when they were 10), but I don't want them to be too young~! Plus, kids are scary (well to me)...

* * *

Chapter Three — Mall Madness

* * *

"Did we really have to go all the way to Sinnoh just so that you could go shopping?!" Crystal yelled at the brunette, who was sweat dropping. Both of them were at the Veilstone mall since Soul wanted to go shopping somewhere. Crystal didn't expect her going to Sinnoh (another region) though. It's like going out of the state just to get a pair of shoes.

"Look Crys. Goldenrod city has nothing I want now! I mean, I've been there for like forever." They were at the entrance at the huge mall, passing by the crowds of people while Crystal still looked pissed off.

"This is the last time i'll let you pick where we shop. Goldenrod had everything I needed." Crystal said.

"The only thing you need is books, and food." Soul stated. "We need real clothes. Plus we're already here so why not?" She raised her hand near Crystal, and the white key with a red ribbon on her bracelet jingled. They both have a confused face.

"It was my turn to wear it this week. Did you forget?" Soul asked. The keys they hold jingles every time they're near each other. Since Crystal and Soul stood together (because Crystal thinks she can't handle living by herself and they're sisters) the key will keep jingling every hour, and that would be annoying. But they can't leave it. So, they take turns wearing it every week. And Soul decorated hers since it looked pretty to her while Crystal's was plain clear.

Crystal shook her head. "Mayb-" Crystal stopped when someone in the mall yelled from in the middle of the food court, which was only eight feet away from them. It was some boy in a weird suit with green lime-ish hair, wearing a black and white outfit. He spoke in a microphone now.

"You will all be hostages!" He spoke in the microphone. He snapped his fingers. "Now." The mall was shaking a bit, and a grinding sound was heard. Crystal and Soul turned their head to the entrances and exits. They were being blocked by a huge brick wall, making the mall darker since they blocked the sunlight out.

Soul held her sister's arm. "T-They're blocking the entrance now." Crystal had a serious face now, while Soul looked worried.

"And this is why we don't leave the region." Crystal mumbled. 'Duplicates' of the person yelling came marching in the pathway. They were walking with sync; looking the same. You probably couldn't tell the gender.

"Do not worry hostages! If the police pays the ransom, you won't die yet!" He spoke in the microphone again. Crystal cussed under her breath, while Soul still clutched on her arm. The people who were basically clones, grabbed people, and started to tie them up.

"What should we do, Crys?" Soul asked, holding her arm harder. Crystal just stood there, thinking of something while staring in space.

* * *

"What should we do, Miss Berliz?" The worker that controlled the security cameras asked the wealthy heiress. Her indigo blue hair was neatly clipped up by yellow clips and properly under a white beanie; which was also neat. Her posture was straight as she sat it in the chair next to the worker.

"I do not think we need to take action until we see who is in the hostage group," Platina replied. Her bracelet that had a purpleish blue key jingled. She knew one of them were close by. She just needed to know which one. If it was Yellow, she would help but if it was someone like the captain, then she would let it go. Depending on their level, at least.

"Are you sure?" The worker questioned.

"I am very sure. Do you not trust me?" Platina questioned the worker. He shook his head rapidly. She adverted her cobalt eyes towards the screen instead of the worker now. Those cobalt eyes would observe your every move. Seeing how to get information on you. Knowing everything and anything.

* * *

"You got an idea yet, Crys?" Soul asked as she struggled with the rope that was wrapped around her arms. "Geez! Why did they have put it so tight?" It was Crystal's plan to blend in with the crowd while she could think of something. And Soul was unhappy with this plan.

"Soul, that's what you're worrying about?!" Crystal exclaimed. Soul puffed out her cheeks.

"These are new overalls too!" Soul mumbled. "I got them for Boutique Couture from Kalos! You have no idea how much I spent on these!"

Crystal rolled her eyes like the usual. "Anyways," She changed the subject, and lower her voice. "Give me a minute." Soul sweat dropped. This might be the first time that her sister didn't think of something yet. Usually, she would; but she has her mind on something. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of _that. _She needs to think of a way to help people.

"Okay, I got a plan." Crystal said. Soul inwardly cheered when she heard that. She really didn't want her overalls to be more wrinkled. "But first, how good are your eyes?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Crystal gazed at the 'members'.

"See what Pokémon they have on them, and the weapons." Crystal answered. "Because, we'll need to know what we're up against." Soul furrowed her eyebrows.

"My vision is um... 16/20 or whatever." Soul replied. She squint her eyes trying to see the pokeballs on their waist. "Mm... I can't see their Pokémon though." You need really good vision to see what kind of Pokémon was inside of the pokeball.

"I started reading in the dark, so my vision is kinda messed up." Soul laughed nervously. "So why don't you try Crys?"

"I was too." Crystal stated. She sighed, "This isn't going anywhere. We just need to get close to the people to see."

"Does it matter?" Soul asked. Crystal nodded, still keeping her gaze at the people.

"Here, I'll make a distraction. You go near them, and check out their pokeballs before they see you."

* * *

Platina watched the screen. She found what she was looking for, and bit her lip. She didn't know what action she should pick. She needed to see them in real life, but she doubt that the worker and the body guards outside will let her. But she needed to tell them.

She observed the screen intensely before moving her eyes towards the beige blanket of the room. She stood up from her seat, and bent down to pick it up. The worker in charge of the cameras raised an eyebrow - obviously about to ask a question. But he couldn't be rude to the heiress.

"Miss Berliz, you shouldn't touch that dirty rag. It will taint your hands," He said, getting up from his seat as well. He tug on the other side of the blanket to get it out of her hands but her grip didn't let him.

"Nonsense," Platina stated. "May I please use this?" He kept his eyebrow raised, and tug back harder. But to no avail, she wouldn't let go.

"Nonsense," He copied her. "If you must take a nap, then you are allowed to use my jacket. I know it is filthy as well, but it should be less dirty than this rag." Platina felt a bit offended that he would think she would take a nap at a situation like this.

"I will take nothing else. I want this," Platina said in a polite tone, yanking the blanket towards her. He wouldn't budge. Neither side would. There was no way she was going to lose her cool, and give in to him.

"Sorry Miss Berliz, but I will not allow you to get the dirty thing." He insisted. Now, he got on her nerves. She had her stone face - not showing any emotion at all.

"I am sorry, Mister, but I want to use it no matter what you say." Platina stated. "Please do not get in _my_ way." Before he can question her, she went closer to him, and pushed the back of his neck. He fell forwards unconscious until Platina caught him with her right arm. He was almost falling on the blanket.

"Do not worry. You will only be asleep for an hour." Platina informed. She gently placed him down in the corner of the room, and shook the blanket, making the dust come off a bit. She ripped the blanket and altered it so she could wear it, and see where she's going. She wore it despite the dirt, and it didn't bother her at all. She put her hood on, making her look like 'little red riding hood' but in beige version.

"Now to deal with the others," She muttered to herself before opening the door. Two men in black with sunglasses stood outside. They turned their head when they saw her at the doorway - not recognizing her.

"Who are you?" One asked in caution. They both wore scarfs — red and green, and had the weirdest hairstyles.

"Do you not remember your client?" Platina deadpanned. Both of them dropped their shoulder, and got down on their knees, recognizing her voice.

"We are sorry, Lady!" They both apologized together in sync. Platina bent down to their level, but her knee was not touching the floor.

"It is fine. I forgive you, and I should be sorry as well." She said. They tilt their head, and looked at her in confusion. She reached both of her arms out towards the two, and pressed their necks, making them drop to the floor. She stood up, and walked down the hallway. Before she continued, she looked at them.

"I am very sorry, but you would've disobeyed me if I did not do that action." Platina stated. She turned around again, and continued to walk to her destination.

* * *

"Hello, umm..." Crystal stood in front of the people who took others hostage. She was going to say 'Mister', but she wasn't sure if that person was a female or male. It was pretty hard to tell. She ignored it, "I need to go use the restroom." The person with the green bob cut raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like you're an urgent one," The person said. Crystal inwardly snapped. This was ridiculous. She pretended to squirm and rub her legs together.

She faked a sheepish smile. "P-Please...?" _This might be the stupidest thing I have ever done. _Crystal thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She adverted her eyes to the person and Soul; who was behind him or her. Soul was bending down near the pokeballs on his waist. It surprised Crystal how the person doesn't realize Soul was there. I think you would know if someone is behind your butt.

"Let me go ask my boss. Sit there." The person pointed at the group of hostages. Before Crystal could say something to buy some time for Soul, he had already turned around and seen her. Soul straighten up, and smiled at him.

She let out a nervous laugh, "Hehehe..." Crystal would face palm at that, but her arms were tied up.

"What were you doing?" The person did a protective stance.

"Um..." Soul tried to think of something. A light bulb appeared over her head. "Oh! I was admiring your butt." The person and Crystal fell.

"Okay Soul, this isn't working. Plan B," Crystal announced. Soul had a confused expression.

"Wait, what's plan B? We didn't discu-" Soul stopped talking when she saw Crystal raise her leg, and kicked the person on the floor. He was already _unconscious_. Soul finally realized what the plan was. "Ohh... that's plan B."

"Soul, what Pokémon did you see?" Crystal asked. Soul tried to remember.

"Um... I think a skunk Pokémon and a metal blue shield." Soul answered. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Do you know the name of them?" Crystal questioned. Soul shook her head, causing Crystal to eye roll again. Best situation ever. The 'duplicates' came marching in towards then, they separated to surround the two in sync. Soul and Crystal put their backs to each other.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Soul asked, whispering to Crystal. She had her serious face on again, and shrugged her shoulders.

"One way to find out," Crystal replied. She reached down to her waist where we pokeballs are, and kicked it once it fell from her waist. It flew in the air before a glow covering the pokemon. "Go Megaree!"

"Anium!" Meganium called out as it came out of the pokeball.

"Megaree! Use Magical Leaf!" Crystal commanded.

"Mega!" The Meganium cried. Different colored leaves came out of the Pokémon then it flew towards the duplicates. Some hit them, while others didn't. There was probably half left.

"Soul, which one has the Pokémon?" Crystal asked in caution. Soul stood straight up, and scratched her cheek. They were now facing each other instead of back to back while Mega was standing a small distance away from them.

"Um... I don't know." Soul answered bluntly. Crystal fell at her response.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Crystal scolded at the twin tailed girl.

"They look the same!" Soul countered. "How could you _not_ know?!" She swung her arms around as she said that statement. Crystal face palmed herself before rubbing her temples like always.

"This... sucks..." Crystal mumbled. She was trying to think of a back up plan since her first plan failed. But she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone shout. She turned her attention towards the group of hostages. There was a boy (for sure) and he held a gun against one of the hostages. He looked like the other duplicates, but instead, he had a black cape covering his mouth. That was what made him stood out of all of them.

"Freeze, or i'll shoot." He commanded. Her plan was crumbling already. They both stood still like they were ordered, and waited for him to say something else. Crystal kept a glare like gaze on him.

"Return your pokemon then walk over to the hostages, and sit with them. Now." He ordered. Crystal and Soul did as command, and sat down next to the hostages. She pulled out Mega's pokeball, and returned it by moving her wrist a bit since her arms were still tied up. She didn't seem to notice an extra person in the hostages group - and so did the _duplicate_.

* * *

Platina cradle the child in her arms. It was a crying little girl with two small pigtails. She sat down Platina's lap, while Platina tried to comfort her.

"Please stop crying," She told the child. "If you are a woman with pride, then you shouldn't have to shed tears." That only made the child cry more. She mentally face palmed herself for failing at an easy task: Making a child stop crying. Then again, she never had experience nor had she met a child in a long time.

"Waahhh!" The little girl cried softly. "Mommy... Daddy... Marble-nee..."

Platina was relieved that she cried quietly since she could get killed if she disturbed the people who took over the mall. "Don't worry. I will find them."

The little girl stopped crying, and she rubbed her eyes before holding out her hand to her. Her pinky was extended towards Platina's face. "Pinky promise?" She tilted her head in cuteness. Platina looked at the pinky. She made a face that made her looked terrified. (since the little girl is shorter than her, she could see under her hood)

"Are you okay Miss?" The little girl asked upon seeing her expression. Platina shook it off. She couldn't let the little girl know her worries.

"I am very well okay." She imformed the little girl. She held out her pinky, and wrapped it around the girl's finger. It made her remember something. Memories. She quickly let it go afterwards, kinda surprising the child a bit.

"What is your name, child?" Platina asked.

"Quartz." She replied.

"Okay, Quartz. Stay here, and everything will be alright." Platina stated. "I promise I will find them._ Dead_ or alive," She let go of the child, and she moved to the middle of the hostages. She got out her pokeball - containing a blue penguin.

"Make sure to not get shot. We don't have _her_ anymore." She whispered to the pokeball as she held it to her face. "Whirlpool." She threw the pokeball, surprising everyone, and an Empoleon came out.

"Poleon!" It called out as it came out of the pokeball. The duplicates were caught off guard so they didn't get their guns ready yet. It took the chance, and moved it's wings (or arms) around, and a swirl of water came out. It hit the duplicate in black. Everyone was focused on the Pokémon to notice her move closer. Platina grabbed Crystal's arms.

"Who is it?!" Crystal exclaimed, feeling the contact of someone. Platina smiled at the sound of her voice. It was really ironic to her that her voice hasn't change in three years. Then again, she was grown up by then.

"Do not worry. I am here to help," Platina told her in a calm voice. She knew her voice had change. She untied the tight rope, and rope marks were on her skin that weren't covered by clothes. Crystal didn't even turn to her before turning to Soul and doing the same thing.

"Thanks," Crystal mumbled at her before running up towards the Pokémon. Soul followed her.

By then, her Pokémon had been almost knocked out. Platina grabbed the Empoleon's pokeball, and held it out. "Return!" She said, making it go into it's pokeball. She placed it back in her purse (which she can still fit under the robe like blanket), and watched the scene. She had done her sheer of help. Now it's time to see what they'll do.

"I would totally get my Marill on you, but I want to get revenge on wrinkling my designer Kalos clothes!" Soul said, crushing her fingers, and stretching out her arms. Crystal was next to her, and for the first time, not rolling her eyes on her sister's ridiculous statement. She took a pokeball out from her waist, and kicked it towards one side of the group. An Arcanine came out.

"Take care of that side, i'll take the other." Crystal commanded. Like a loyal puppy, it followed her command. Crystal turned to one side of the duplicates, ran towards them. One tried to attack her with a stun gun.

"You-!" It was a girl this time. Crystal had kicked it out of her hand, and kicked her knee, making her collapse on the floor. She might have not been unconscious, but she couldn't get up either. Or feel her legs...

She ran towards the others.

Soul cracked her fingers again, before grinning at them with an evil aura. "You owe me new overalls..." She said in a threatening deep voice.

* * *

"Thank you for helping." A policeman told them. There was a group of duplicates piled up, or on the floor, laying everywhere. They had managed to take them out.

"It's not problem, but you owe me new overalls." Soul said, pointing a finger at him. Crystal 'karate-chopped' Soul's arm. It was more like a slap then a bone-crushing kick.

"Soul, stop being so rude. And anyways, you haven't told me that we were coming here either!" Crystal exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you we were going to a shopping mall!" Soul defended. They started arguing and bickering. And in the middle of it, the policeman left them alone so he wouldn't feel awkward in the sister fight. Especially since he was a dude.

* * *

Platina watched the two bicker, and smiled unconsciously. She looked down when she felt somebody tug on her robe. It was Quartz. And she was smiling at her brightly.

"Thank you Miss!" She thanked. "I found my family because of you!" She pointed at a two adults and a little girl. The little girl looked exactly like Quartz, so there's a possibility that she was her twin. The mom had beautiful blue hair similar to her own hair, and the dad had black messy hair. He was carrying Marble, her sister.

She bent down to Quartz's level. "That is very nice. You should go back to your family," She told her, smiling a bit. Quartz nodded.

"Thank you!" She thanked again, while running to her family. "You kept your pinky promise!" She held out her pinky, as she ran into her dad's arms. Her mother had walked up to Platina.

"I do not know how you are. Can you please tell me?" She asked. Her cobalt eyes matched Platina's. It was like she was an older version of Platina. But of course, Platina didn't notice how similar they looked.

"I will not give my name because I do not think it is needed." She had told the lady. The lady smiled warmly at her despite her strange response.

"I see," The lady said. "I thank you very much for helping my daughter out." She bowed at Platina gracefully, then walked back to her family.

"Did you get her name, Missy?" Her husband had asked. He was now eating a sandwich while the two twins were hanging over his back.

"No, I did not." She glanced back at Platina. "But I can tell that she is still blooming." She hooked her arm with him, and put her head on her arm.

"Shall we go to the food court, Dia?" She questioned her husband.

"Yeah Missy!" He smiled at her, taking another bite of his sandwich. They walked towards the food court stands, and walked together as a happy family. The twins were on there father while he was already eating, and the lady was holding his arm, romantically.

_CLINK!_

She looked down to see what had fell. It was a pocket watch.

"Oh, let me get that." Her husband said, picking it up for her.

"Thank you," She smiled at him warmly as she clutched the pocket watch. She placed it back in the purse she was carrying, and walked with her family again.

* * *

Platina watched the family walk away then turned back to the other twins. They had stopped bickering by now, and were chatting. She walked towards them. Then stopped. She wanted to meet them after so long, and reunite with them, but she didn't want to do anything without caution.

What happened if they love their new life, and she would only cause them pain? What will she do if that happened? She knew it would be better to not meet them again, but she just couldn't resist the urge _to_. The other part of her kept thinking it was fate, and that she should go. She couldn't decide. But she knew one thing.

She walked forward to them, who didn't seem to notice her. But then she stopped again. She bit her lip, and knew what had to be done. "It is not time yet," She muttered to herself as she looked at the key on her wrist.

She bit her lip again. "If I am a woman with pride, I will not cry." She muttered to herself. She glanced at them for the last time before turning her heel, and walking the other way.

While she was walking the other way, her bracelet jingled.

* * *

Soul glanced at the beige robe person who had free them, who was walking the opposite direction. She was going to thank the person since she had free them, but as soon as she took a step, her bracelet jingled. She froze. Then turned her head towards Crystal.

Crystal didn't hear it since she was too busy getting thanked by the hostages from earlier. She turned her gaze away from her sister, and looked down at the key. In years, it jingled. Crystal didn't seem to have hers, did she? She looked around to see who it was, but there wasn't anybody inside the mall that she had recognize.

"What's wrong?" She snapped out of thoughts when she saw Crystal in front of her.

"It's just that—" She froze. She didn't want her sister to worry about something she had just assume. Something was probably wrong. _She_ was probably wrong. She shook it off, and faked a smile. "It's nothing. It's just that the policeman refused to pay for my overalls!" She pouted. Crystal did another eye row.

"Let's just go," She suggested. Soul nodded, and followed her to the exit, then she stopped. She turned her head, and glanced behind her before continuing to follow her sister. It was probably an illusion. She kept telling herself. But part of her, had hope that it _wasn't_.

* * *

A duplicate was seen standing outside of the mall, behind it, hiding in the shadows. It was the one with the black cape - the one that stood out of all of them. He stood next to a girl with purple hair.

"I cannot believe you failed," She stated.

"I am sorry Jupiter." He apologized in a monotone voice. He didn't really care on how it resulted.

She rubbed her temples. "This is what I get for letting a _grunt_ be in charge. _Captain_ Cyrus is going to be unhappy," She took a look at him before walking away. "You better report to him. I have better things to be doing than getting yelled at for your mistakes." She walked away from the grunt, running in the shadows. The grunt stood there, and pulled out something from his black cape. It was a camera. He opened the contents, and viewed the pictures.

There was a picture of Soul head locking one of the grunts, and Crystal kicking one in the face. They were both in the same picture.

"I found the infamous 'bonecrushing twins', huh? The feet and the fist..." He muttered to himself in a creepy voice. Then he noticed something else in the picture. It was in the background. There was a hooded person. He zoomed in the hooded person's face. The light had caught the person's face at the time. He froze when he found it. Then his mouth curled into a grin slowly. "And for bonus, the 'Information Heiress'." He smirked at himself. He had a plan now.

* * *

_With Red_

He didn't know the bomb was coming for him. He was off-guard. Once the bomb exploded, darkness filled his eyes. The last thing he heard was,

A jingle.

Then it was silent.

* * *

I'm sorry that I made Platina's feelings get jumbled up. I tried to make emotional, but this isn't a hurt/comfort story so... I don't know. I just wanted to cause drama~! Oh yeah about the 'duplicate' thing, it was the 'Galactic' grunts! Galactic just isn't a whole group yet, and they're not called grunts _yet_. Sorry if you're confused! And I'm sorry about the nicknames I gave them. After the Kanto Region Dex-Holders, I gave them random names ._. It's hard to come up with those things...

Anyways REVIEW! &amp;&amp;' i'll update half than usual time! I'm bloodthirsty for them! LOLOLOLOL. And the next chapter shall be about Red &amp; the bombs again! c: I am probably going to stop switching scenes for awhile :3


	4. The Vice-Captain of Keyblade

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Four — The Vice-Captain of Keyblade

* * *

_Red's POV_

"Oi, Captain." I hear a voice in my mind, but I couldn't see anything. It was only black - darkness. I wonder what happened. Am I dead? Was that satan or an angel? "This is so lame." I heard the voice speak again. Okay, maybe not an angel. But the voice _did_ sound familiar, only that it was different a bit.

_BOOM!_

Something in the background made that noise. It sounded familiar as well, but I can't put my finger on it. I tried to speak, but no words come out of my mouth. Or, at least I can't hear the words.

"You better not be dead. The infamous captain, after three years of being found, dies by a bomb. How lame is that?" He pops in my mind again. I want to open my eyes to see the person. I just want to know who he is. His voice sounded _too_ familiar.

Once I did, a bright smile crept up my face, unconsciously.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Red smiled at the sight of him - he didn't look that much different. His spiky auburn hair was the same as he had the same stoic face as usual. The only different was how tall he looked, and he was a bit more buff.

"Green!" Red exclaimed. He was about to stand up, but he felt a sharp pain in his side. He winced a bit at the pain, but still kept his gaze on the person in front of him; Green.

Green was standing up in front of Red, while Red; the injured person, was laying his back on the tree, sitting up. "Good, you're awake. When I cut the bomb, part of the explosion hit you, but you didn't seem dead." He said. His voice was the same too - but his voice was deeper by a bit.

"W-What are you doing here?" Red questioned. "How did you know I was here?" Green turned his back to Red, as he stared at the plane in the sky.

"I heard about something in Pallet Town, and I wanted to check up on Grandpa. He's in the safety house with the others. Then Joey comes to me, and tells me that you carelessly ran into the bomb zone." Green replied.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell, but it was a mile away from them. "You really need to use your head sometimes." Green dead panned. "You haven't changed."

Red kept his bright smile — even though Green's vision was away from it. "You haven't either. Did you meet the others yet?" Green nodded.

"I met Yellow about two years ago," Green replied. Red widen his eyes.

"Y-Yellow?" He questioned the brunette curiously. Green nodded his head again.

"She lives in the forest as usual, but I didn't speak to her." Green answered his curious look. "She still keeping the oath we made." Red's smile faltered a bit.

"I guess we broke it, huh?" Red said. Green didn't respond, and there was a long silence.

"Guess fate wants us together." He finally responded after thirty seconds. "But, fate also wants you to die." He joked. Red did a nervous laugh.

"So how long was I out?" Red asked.

"Five minutes," Green replied. "Well, I think it's enough small talk. Can you get up or not, Captain?" He emphasized on that word. Red nodded, and tried to stand up. This time, he didn't wince or flinch. His side hurt a lot, and blood was coming out, but it wasn't a big problem to him. He never cared about his injuries. It never hurt him since he was always used to it afterwards.

"What's your plan?" Red questioned the brunette, standing next to him.

He focused his green eyes towards the four who were_ still_ throwing bombs. "Easy. Get your Venusaur out, and follow my lead. Also, get it's vine whip out." Red nodded, and got his pokeball. He pushed the button, and an oversized green Pokémon came out.

"Hey Saur!" Red greeted the Pokémon, smiling at it. "Use vine whip, and follow Green's instructions." Saur widen it's eyes a bit, but didn't make that much of an expression. It was like it wasn't surprised at all. All it did, was nod it's head slowly.

"Charizard." Green threw a pokeball into the sky, and a orange dragon-like Pokémon came out. It blew fire out of its mouth, as it flew in the air higher. Red watched the starter Pokémon in action. He wanted to see what Green's plan was.

* * *

The charizard kept going up until it reached the four people, who were airborne because of their Pokémon. "Slash." It heard Green said from below. It obeyed, and used slash on the Pokémon. They were all distracted, and dropped the people who they were holding.

* * *

They both watched as the people fell out of the sky. "Saur. Catch the boxes filled with bombs." Green told the Pokémon.

"Saur," It did as told, and grabbed the boxes gently, making sure the bombs didn't have an impact to set them off. The four people that were on the plane earlier, flew down as well.

"Saur! Catch them!" Red commanded. The venusaur placed the bombs next to it, and caught the flying people, and held them tightly with it's vines. Just then, Charizard flew down, holding their Pokémon, who were burnt and fainted.

"Your job is done." Green said to the Pokémon, returning it into it's pokeball. The remaining Pokémon besides Venusaur laid on the floor. Green walked up to the people who were in the sky earlier, and glared at him. His green eyes were colder than usual.

"Why are you attacking Pallet Town?" He asked them. They didn't answer, but instead, stayed silent. He was about to ask another question, but Red interrupted him.

"Wait. Weren't there four people?" He questioned curiously looking at the three people. He was sure there was four people, and there was no mistake.

The redhead in glasses bit her lip. "Tch." The sound came out of her mouth, making Red know he's right.

Green's eyes still stayed cold as he gazed at them. "Oh? Then that would mean that you let your leader escape then." He concluded. "Tell me where he is."

There was no response to his demand. "Fine. If you won't talk," He walked up to the boxes, and held a bomb in his hand. He put in front of the redhead's face, "You'll lose your life. And if you think that I wouldn't do that, try me."

"That would mean that you can't get answers out of us." The old lady, Agatha scoffed in pride. Green went closer to her, and knocked the bomb into her forehead gently, not setting it off yet.

"Your lives doesn't matter to me," Green shrugged. "And anyways, if you do die then we can attract your leader, and he can come back. Then, we'll take him next. So, I'm giving you a choice - either tell me what we want to know, or we'll send your heads off, and even get reward money. You are pirates, right?" He had a small smirk on his face. It was his signature move when he already knew that he won.

It was like chess. He had surrounded their queen, and captured it. The game was already in his hands, and he fully knew that.

"Fine," The redhead with glasses sneered. "We'll tell you."

"Lorelei! What about Master?!" The guy with no shirt yelled out to her. He wore white pants, and kept his long spiky hair in a ponytail.

The redhead, Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Trust me on this." She told him. She looked straight at Green, "What's your question?"

"First. Why are you doing this?" Green questioned, his smirk falling to a cold expression again.

"I see news haven't spread around yet." Agatha said. "If you must know, we're only doing this to become the best. Don't think this will stop us,"

"I've seen the broadcast already," Green told her. "I just wanted to make sure you're telling the truth. Second ques-" He stopped when a smoke appeared. _Smokescreen attack... _Green immediately recognized this attack. _Dammit._

"RED!" He shouted his captain's name. If he was right, they probably knew who they were. And if the famous pirate group's captain was about to die, they would strike him down without hesitation. He had to find him. Catching them was important, but he had to make sure Red isn't dead.

But he couldn't see anything.

He threw a pokeball in the sky. "Pigeiot. Whirlwind!" It came out of it's pokeball, and flapped it's wings. Once the smoke was cleared, he could see everything again. That, was what made him unhappy. Red was perfectly okay, besides his bleeding and injuries, his Venusaur was okay too. But wasn't okay, was the three missing people.

He cursed in his head for wasting that one question.

"Green!" He snapped out of his thoughts, and turned his attention to Red.

"Are you okay?" Green asked him. He was limping, and he looked like he was half dead already.

Red nodded. "I am. But I can't find them." He answered. "What should we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go after them." Green said. "They might try to do the same with the other cities or towns."

Red had a determined look like he did. "Then I'm going to."

"Reuniting after three years, huh?" Green muttered to himself. "Well, we should take a look at your injuries first."

He scanned Red from top to bottom. There was a big blood wound in his side, one of his leg looked like it was broken, and his face had scratch marks and bruises. It was a surprise on how he could actually stand, or that he was _alive_ at all.

"I'm oka-" Red's smile fades as he falls towards the ground. His Venusaur catches him with it's vine whip, then sets him gently on the floor.

"Idiot." Green muttered, bending down towards him.

Just then, a wingull appears, and drops a stack of paper next to Red. Green stops gazing at Red, and picks up the newspaper.

His expression hardened once he saw it.

* * *

"Those idiots..." Silver muttered as he held the gray paper in his hands, reading it.

**IMPORTANT NEWS! **

**Locals has seen the legendary Keyblade members alive in cities! The hunt for them has continue, and the Navy is searching for them as this minute! If you had seen them, report to the police!**

**Last Seen Alive Members:**

**Notorious Thief - Viridian Forest Shore**

**Petite Fairy - Viridian Forest**

***Rumors says they might gather or hang around Viridian Forest! So keep out!***

**Reported &amp; Author of this selection: Unknown.**

At the bottom, was the wanted posters, and news about the bombs and the 'Elite Four broadcast'.

He crumbled the paper, and threw it in the gray trashcan in the alley. He placed his hands in his pockets, and continued to walk down the streets of Cherrygrove, ignoring the looks he was getting because of his bright red hair and his dark outfit. "Nee-san..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Machamp, carry him. Make sure his wounds do not open more, though." Green said, pointing at the raven haired boy laying on the floor. Next to him, was a blue muscle Pokémon with six arms. It lifted the boy with two of it's arms, then carried him bridal style.

Green continued walked afterwards. Machamp had a confused expression, but followed his trainer.

"Machamp! Machamp!" It tried to say something. Green turned around to the Pokémon, and they stopped walking.

"If you're wondering where we're going," He understood what the Pokémon meant. "Then it's a place where someone can actually help Red." He stared at the background behind the Machamp. Pallet Town.

It was a ruin. Holes, debris, and messed up houses were everywhere now.

The place where he grew up in. Him, and Red.

He turned around again, and continued walking, taking out his pokegear. The Machamp continued following too as the phone was dialing.

Someone picked up. "Hello?" An old man's voice was heard on the other side.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry."

* * *

I'm sorry if it wasn't clear, but Platinum/Platina did recognize the twins, but she just didn't want to reunite with them again. xc There's that one guest reviewing questions, lol. And I'm sorry about the confusion about Quartz's parents! They will be essential (If I want them to) later on~! I think.

Well, thanks for reviewing, favorite (ing), or following my story ^-^ y'all are the best! Please review or PM if you have anymore questions or suggestions I should use :) My writing is pretty complicated (to me anyways).


	5. Trouble in Viridian Forest

Hey guys! I'm not dead yet so don't worry! This story will probably have an ending! :D At first, I had a huge writer block on writing the interactions of this chapter and I was gonna go on hiatus, but then I saw that this story got SO MUCH reviews, that I changed my mind and wrote the next chapter based on inspirations in my dreams because I'm that kind of author lol. Anyways, thanks so much! It's so nice to hear that people are reading this story even though I haven't updated in awhile!

AND to Sapphire53's review a LONG TIME AGO, I've realized that I haven't told y'all this but this is an AU-ish. It's actually the Pokémon world (with the regions and all), but in the future where everything is built and added (like how Viridian has a lake and Pallet Town has a tower). And instead of Pokémon trainers in the world, there's pirates, criminals, and etc. So.. that's all about it! YAY~! But, there is a possibility for trainers, but they're using Pokémon for something other than just Pokémon battles.

Okay, now that I'm done with this long author note (assuming that you've read it), BEGIN THE STORY GUYS!

* * *

Chapter Five — Trouble in Viridian Forest

* * *

Green and Machamp, who was carrying the unconscious Red, was in the middle forest after travelling three hours. He looked left and right, trying to find his way through the trees. But he snapped his head to the right when he felt someone there.

"Machamp, dodge!" Green and his Pokémon jumped out of a thunderbolt's path. It fried the grass floor, making it into ash. Green glared at the direction of where the thunderbolt came from.

"Come out," he demanded. As instructed, a black shadow hurriedly came out, and stood on top of a branch. It was a boy. Or... actually a girl. She wore a yellow straw hat, and had a fishing rod in her hands. Green soften his glare as he saw the person who attacked him. It was Yellow. He heard a familiar jingle from the key he held.

It surprised him since she would never attack without a reason or unless she was being provoke. Not when people are travelling through the forest, who may or not be innocent.

"Yellow," he called her name, staring up at her. "Why are you doing this?" He watched her widen her golden eyes, and jump down from the tree branch she was standing on. When she reached the floor, Green could see her red puffy eyes - it was too obvious that she was crying. But Green didn't think she wanted to talk about it, so he didn't ask.

"I-I'm sorry Green!" The blonde bowed in apology. "Some Team Rocket members came earlier, and I was guarding the forest to make sure nobody would trespass. Anyways, why are _you_ here? Oh, and it's nice to see you again by the way!" She greeted at the end.

"I need help," Green said. "You think you can help him?" He gestured Machamp to show Yellow, the unconscious Red. Yellow's eyes grew wide when she saw Red's body condition. Her eyes turned back to normal, professionally.

"W-What happened?" Yellow asked. Before Green could answer, Yellow spoke again. "Wait. Hold that thought. Let's go back to my house, where it's safer. I can heal him there, and _then_ you can tell me." Green nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I finished the operation," Yellow said, taking off her gloves, and placing it on top of an old wooden table. Red laid on a bed while Green sat on a wooden chair behind the dining table, which was in the same room. "Red should be healing soon, I just need to get an oran berry and he should be back to normal." She stood up from her stool, and stretched. She has been in the same position for about an hour, and she felt stiff.

"You know we're the one who broke the oath first, right?" Green said, making the atmosphere dense. Yellow stopped stretching, and turned towards him.

"But to me, it was a pretty good reason." Green had told her the whole story on the way to her house. "I think it was wise to do that. After all, you're probably the smartest person I know, so you're probably the person who makes the wisest decisions, and I support your reason." She gave him small smile.

There was a long silence for awhile. Green stood up from his chair, surprising Yellow a bit.

"Are you going to come with us?" Green asked. There was another long pause.

"I... honestly don't know," Yellow replied, looking down at her feet. "I want to be everyone together again, but I'm not sure if I can keep up with everyone... And besides that, I don't thin-"

"It's fine," Green interjected, stopping her from continuing. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. He changed the subject to make her feel better, "I'm going to get the oran berry that's needed to help Red. Take care of him while I'm gone." Before she can reply or respond, he left her house already.

"Thanks..." Yellow mumbled even though he wasn't there. She turned around to Red, and sat her stool again. She held his hand as he laid unconscious in front of her. She smiled a gentle smile. "It's nice to see you again, Red."

She felt her tears about to burst out again, but wiped it away with her right hand, which was her free hand.

"Y-You're not going to die, so don't worry..." She lifted the back of Red's hand, and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Red. I'm sorry."

* * *

As Green searched for the oran berries, he talked with someone on his pokegear. "-And that's what the situation is. What should I do about it, Grandpa?"

"Hm... that's a good question, Green." A male voice from the other side of the pokegear said. The voice sounded like one of an old person since the voice was a bit deeper and strained. "I suggest you gather everyone again-"

Green flinched. "Why?" he interrupted.

It was silent for while before the voice spoke again. "Because. You kids are the strongest people I know, and if you want to take down the enemy, then you should do it altogether."

"Grandpa, this isn't an anime. No one would leave their peaceful life just to go back to a pirate one," Green stated, thinking back to Yellow's answer. She couldn't bare to leave her forest unguarded, and seemed like she didn't want to go back to the pirate life. Thinking about the others as well, he made a decision that he shouldn't take peace away from them.

"But if they missed the pirate life? What about that, Green? You have to try and ask before you give up with no hope."

"I don't have no hope, and I know they'll all say 'no'." Green denied. "I already tried. I already asked. But the offer to go into war with other pirates was rejected. I know all of them are smart enough to turn it down. Even that idiot Gold will."

Again, it was silent on the other side. "But Red didn't."

"That's only because Red's the competitive type, and he wouldn't leave his hometown in ashes before finding who did it. I'm the same," Green stated.

"You're not the same," he said sharply. "You're Green, and he's Red."

Green sighed. "You know what, Grandpa, I got to go. See ya," he said, not wanting to continue to conversation any longer. Without waiting for the reply back, he clicked off his pokegear, then continued to look for the oran berry.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"So Red should be conscious tomorrow, correct?" Green clarified, repeating the information again. Yellow had just told him that he's probably going to heal in about three days, become conscious in two, and be able to walk in a week due to the heavy wounds in his legs.

"Mmhm..." Yellow replied shaking her head and mumbling. She carried white glass plates to the sink, and began doing the dishes. "After the battle, you should at least rest up, y'know. Because right now, you looked tensed." She didn't even turn to him to say that.

"I'm fine," Green inquired, getting up from his chair. He glanced at Red, who was sleeping in the bed peacefully, then glanced at the back of Yellow. "I'm going to go get some supplies in Viridian City."

"Okay, but be careful Green!"

* * *

_Green's POV_

I inspected Viridian City. "This city is still fine, huh?" I wonder how it didn't get damaged at all since it was near Pallet Town, but I guess the route is still fin- I instantly look up, scanning the sky. What was that? I felt something... But then, I shook my head. Maybe Yellow's right. I need to be less tense, and focus on relaxing a bit. After all, this is probably the only time we have to rest.

* * *

_Normal POV (Back at Yellow's House)_

Yellow had just finished washing the dishes. She wiped her hands with a towel, then turned to Red. She placed the towel on top of the counter, then walked over to him. Even if she could only see him for a week or less, or maybe one more day, it made her really happy. She could join them too, then be with him even longer. But, she didn't want to leave Viridian Forest unguarded.

This could be one of the places that could end up like Pallet Town, and Yellow wouldn't give it up without a fight.

As she looked at Red's sleeping face, she smiled wider. It reminded her of when Red asked her if they should live together when he thought that she was a boy at first. The memories made her giggle at how funny the misunderstanding was.

But then her amber eyes turned serious, and her smile went to a frown when she heard something through her opened window. You could hear bushes rustling everywhere, and tree branches break. The trees - the whole forest is practically telling her something. She knew that something was wrong.

She grabbed her fishing pole off the kitchen counter, and grabbed her sachet and placed it around her body sloppily in a rush, then took the straw hat off the coat hanger and placed it on her head, determined.

She looked at Red. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon Red!" With a last glance, she exited out the house, closing the door gently to not wake him up.

* * *

_Yellow's POV_

I closed the door gently behind me with my free hand while the other one was clutching onto the fishing pole. I really, really don't want to leave Red alone - especially since he's injured at all, but hopefully I find the person who's making the forest cry before he or she finds Red. That, and I hope Green will be back soon.

I put my pole in front of me, and focused on it while closing my eyes. Even though I could only see darkness, I could feel the pokeball move around in circles, searching for something. But then, I felt something. I opened my eyes, and jumped back. The field I was standing on exploded inches away from me, resulting with a dent in the ground, and it turning black.

I immediately looked up to find the attacker. There was a red-haired man standing on top of a Dragonite, who was slowly descending on the ground. I waited for the moment he landed. The red hair looked so familiar.

"S-Silver?" I asked, doubting if it's right. I've never seen anybody with red hair except for Silver. I was probably wrong, but just to make sure, I asked.

The red-headed man raised an eyebrow, and gave a confused look but was cleared up seconds later. "I am not that Dark Hood fellow, y'know." He talked as if he knew who I was talking about. "I don't think I need to introduce myself, Fairy."

I flinched. I haven't heard that name since Team Rocket busted inside the forest yesterday. "Who are you then?" I asked another question. I think for a moment. "Are you from Team Rocket?" He must've been since he knew where I lived and knew that name.

The man smirked as he jumped off his Dragonite. "Don't say such things. There is no way that I will be with that loser of a pirate group. My name is Lance, from the newly formed Elite Four of Kanto."

Elite Four... that sounded so familiar. Elite Four... ELITE FOUR! I remembered that Green told me about them... Thinking back about the information Green gave me, he's the... captain of the group that found I think.

"So, is your captain in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and my eyes met his brown eyes. Was this guy after Red or something? Green told me that they tried to kill a lot of people, but I wondered why actually.

I change the topic. "What about you? Why are you here? Are you here to bomb everything?" I asked in a rude tone. I felt uncomfortable talking like that, but if it's for Red and Green, then it's fine.

Now his face was between a smirk and a smile as if he was excited to tell me the reason. "Why would I do that?" he asked in a offended tone. It was obviously acting though. "I'm only protecting the Pokémon, so why would I bomb a place that's filled with Pokémon?"

"Pokémon?" I'm not sure if I heard it right, but he's _protecting_ the Pokémon? _That's_ why he bombed Pallet Town?!

"Yes, Pokémon. I only do that solely for them," Lance replied. "Now that I told things about myself already, it's your turn. Where is your captain?" He went back to the topic about Red. Ugh I hate this. I'm such a bad liar.

I gulped before answering, trying my best to lie. "I... d-don't know!" By the look on this face, he didn't buy it.

"He's in that shack behind you, isn't he?" This guy is such a good guesser... I guess it was too obvious.

"No, he isn't." I denied, lying better than last time.

"Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble in this forest. I'm just finishing the job of finishing off your captain's head. My crew told me a bit about him too," Lance said.

I can feel heat rose up into my head. Is this guy serious? First he says that he's "protecting" the Pokémon by killing millions of people, then he says that he wants me to step aside and let him cut off Red's head!

Without replying back, I swing my fishing pole around. "Chuchu! Come out!" The pokeball connected to the string flashed opened, and Chuchu came out. I turned my attention to Lance again. "You are not taking Red's life away!" I raised my voice a bit. Chuchu stood in front of me, electric sparking in her cheeks. The electric static started getting larger until it was visible that electricity was surrounding the two of us.

Just when I was about to attack, I heard the door behind me open but I didn't turn my head. I see the smirk on Lance's face get even bigger. "Well, well, so you are here!" he said amusingly.

I arched an eyebrow at him, confused. What did that mean? "Yellow...?" I cringed when I heard my name. That voice. It's the same. But I couldn't be. My medicine doesn't wear off until one more day. He couldn't walk until a week. So it couldn't be that he was in the doorway.

I turn around to make sure, and widen my eyes the moment I saw him in the doorway covered in bandages. I can feel my heart beep faster and my cheeks turn red and not because I was angry.

"... Red.." I muttered inaudible.

His raven hair was messy and spiky as usual, and his red eyes burned fiery inside. He even had a small, handsome smile at the time. I wanted to smile too, but this is the worst time to be coming out.

* * *

This is kinda short, kind not, I guess. I was going for a short chapter but then I ended writing about 3000 words which is more than I usually write, so yay! And sorry if I made Yellow OOC a bit! I usually don't prefer first POV, but I wanted to give it a try just because why not? Anyways, please review, etc. I know I made this chapter cheesy and switched scenes a lot so I'm sorry!

Just because I'm a jerk, this won't have an ending until later (this chapter I mean). The next chapter is going to based on...

Diamond _or_ Gold or Emerald! I haven't decided which one to do yet &amp; I'm doing these -

Because they hasn't shown up yet (same with Pearl &amp; Ruby), so this cliffhanger won't have an ending until later because I'm evil &amp; a jerk. MUHAHAHA!

Lol, I'm just kidding (ish). If you want to pick the next person, i'll take requests. You could vote if you want me to finish this segment with Green, Lance, Yellow, &amp; Red or do some other Pokespe character. If no one votes in the reviews or PM, then I will choose guys! :)

Okay, that's all about that XD! Now, if you excuse me, byee!


	6. Wedding Rings Misunderstandings

Because y'all showered me with reviews, I made this one within a week but I wanted to update on Friday since that's when my stories are usually updated. That, or Saturday! :)

The segment is about Gold this chapter! YAY~! XD I like to thank y'all for actually voting for a character. The votes were two for Emerald, two for Gold, two for Green/Yellow/Red, and three were neutral, while one was for "other". Because of that other vote, I added one point to each character besides Viridian, changing the vote to three to Emerald, three to Gold, and two for Red/Green/Yellow while one to Ruby, Pearl, etc. SO THE WINNING VOTE WAS GOLD &amp; EMERALD! But I flipped a coin, and Gold won. Sorry Emerald!

Also sorry to the voter who really wanted Emerald as the next segment! The next segment will be in the order of Gold, Green/Yellow/Red, then Emerald XD because I don't feel like leaving Viridian in a cliffhanger anymore. I apologize for it, sorry!

Uh.. lastly, I wanted to say that I suggested those characters to write at the bottom of the last chapter, and realized that Gold had already made in an appearance (a short one), but y'know an appearance. But, I'm still gonna do him because he won my coin flipping thing XD and I started writing him already!

ANYWAYS THANK YOU SO FREAKEN MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, &amp;&amp;' ESPECIALLY, THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Chapter Six — Wedding Rings Misunderstandings

* * *

Gold entered his house in a giddy mood. He had just won some money from the Game Corner, and he was planning to spend it on something special. When he entered in, he even did a dance and a cheer.

"Oh yeah! I won! I won~!" Gold twirled around like a ballerina, then shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Uncle Gold! Uncle Gold!" A little girl with medium-length black hair came running towards the man. He bent down happily, and held out his arms for the girl. She jumped into those arms, and wrapped her small bony arms around his neck.

"Hey kiddo! Guess what, we're gonna be eating nice tonight!" Gold announced, twirling the little girl around. She giggled as he set her down.

"Yay~!" Her crystal blue eyes shined with delight. She raised her arms in excitement, and like Gold, did a little dance.

"Now I got to go call Cissy! Kris, you go ahead and take a nap. We won't be going in awhile anyways," Gold said. The little girl, Kris's smile went to a frown at the mention of the name, Cissy. Cissy was his recent girlfriend, and Kris didn't like her. She didn't know why, but she felt a bad vibe when ever Cissy's around.

"Cissy's coming?" Kris asked, tilting her head. The disappointment wasn't visible inside her voice since she tried to hide it. Pretty good for a three year old, too.

Gold was too busy dancing in excitement to notice the little girl's disappointment and face expression. "Yep! It'll be like a family like you always wanted!"

"Uh.. okay!" Kris faked a smile. "I'll be upstairs, Uncle Gold!" And with that, she ran up stairs, leaving Gold dumbfounded on the phone with his girlfriend.

* * *

"So, as I was saying, Rudy tried to challenge me, and he ended falling over into the water!" The redhead that sat across Gold cackled afterwards. Kris looked at her with disgust because when she laughed, spit went on her face all the time. One the reasons that she hates being short.

Gold dropped his fork and knife onto his plate and smiled. "Hey Cissy, can you watch Kris? I have to go to the restroom."

"Of course Honey!" she answered, smiling brightly back at him. Gold nodded, and left the table, leaving just the two of them. Once he was out of the clear, Cissy got up from her seat as well. Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need to go to the restroom too, Cissy?" Kris questioned, tilting her head.

"Actually, I'm going to teach you a lesson that only girls know: invading boyfriend's privacy." Her response made her even more confused. Cissy walked over to Gold's seat, where his jacket was draped around his chair. She started digging inside it's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Kris asked. She was assuming that it was stealing by the looks of it too.

"I heard from my friend that Gold honey is going to propose to me tonight!" Cissy said excitedly. "I'm looking for my ring! Oh— here it is!" She pulled out a small black box from his jacket's pocket, and opened it. The diamond ring inside sparkled in the chandelier's light. Kris's face fell.

"Uncle Gold is not going to propose to you! He would've told me first," she defended. Cissy closed the box, and looked down at Kris.

"Oh, and why wouldn't he? We've been dating for a month, and he has this ring!" She wiggled the box in her fingers. "Besides, he doesn't need to tell a brat like you. You're just freeloading him anyways." Kris didn't know what the word 'freeloading' meant, but she knew it was offensive.

Tears formed in her eyes, now turning them watery. "I-I'm going to go to the restroom..." she muttered.

"Okay, i'll be admiring my new ring over here then!" Cissy said, opening the box again and examining it even more. Kris ran away from the table with tears dripping down her cheeks. _It wasn't fair_, she thought. _It wasn't fair that Uncle Gold would to that to me without telling me first._

For a three year old, she was pretty conscious of her surroundings. She already knew that she didn't have parents, and she knew that the only person she knew as family was Gold, who had found her on the streets one time when she was a baby. She kept running forward, not looking back to see the 'happy couple'.

On the way, she had already bumped into someone's leg. "Oomph!" she exclaimed as she fell backwards, landing her butt on the ground.

"A-Ah! Are you okay?!" The person she had bumped into to bent down to her level. Kris looked up to see crystal eyes similar to hers. "Um Soul, something's going on right now. I'll be back later, and don't you dare argue with a police man again." And with that, she hung up her pokegear.

She focused on that small girl. Noticing that the little girl had cried, she freaked out a bit. "I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need help walking?" she offered.

Kris shook her head. "It wasn't because of you that I was crying," she replied 'professionally' like an adult. She got up like a big girl. "And anyways, thank you for helping me even though I was the one who bumped into you." She wiped her tears with her arms.

The lady looked unconvinced by the little girl's words. "How about I make it up to you? I'll give you this." She got Kris's arm gently, and opened her hand. She got the star necklace that she wore, took it off, then put it around the girl's neck. Grabbing her hair, and pulled it over the necklace.

"There," she said smiling. Kris looked at the necklace, then at the lady.

"Are you sure I can have it?" Kris asked.

The lady nodded her head. "Stars remind me of something shining bright even though darkness surrounds it. There was a person I knew who always did that. And the look in your eye remind me of that person. Plus, I have another copy."

Kris smiled softly at the lady. "T-Thank you."

"Mmhm..." the lady mummed. She stood up and straightened her knees. "Okay little girl, so where's your family? I can walk you back there since I got some time on my hands."

"Really?"

"Yep. Meeting you was probably the highlight of my day anyways. Today I was ambushed by people, and my sister was complaining a lot. Well, enough about my day, let's go back to you parents."

Kris's mouth turned slightly to a frown. "I don't have any parents..." The lady bent down to her height again.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized. But then she paused and gave Kris a confused look. "Wait, who did you come with then?"

"My uncle and his girlfriend," Kris replied, grimacing when she said the word 'girlfriend'.

Noticing her face expression, she asked, "Is there something wrong with his girlfriend or something?"

Kris shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like her. She's a big meanie and she just wants me out of the way so she could hang out with my uncle more often. But that doesn't matter anymore because he's proposing to her."

"Proposing?"

Kris nodded. "When she was digging inside his jacket, she found a diamond ring, and told me that he was going to propose to her later," Kris explained.

"Oh," the lady said, understanding the problem perfectly. "Well, maybe you could work things out with your uncle and his girlfriend. I'm sure if you become a big girl and talk it out, then he will understand your feelings and accept them. And his girlfriend might do the same, probably. You just need to know that everything will be better in the long run."

Kris tilted her head. "Long run?" That was one of the phrases she actually didn't know. Truth is, she learned how to read at the age of three, and when she's bored, she would read a dictionary so she could become smarter.

"Mmhm," the lady mummed again, not replying to her question. She held out her hand and smiled warmly at the girl. "Now, are you ready to go back?"

* * *

Gold came back from the restroom moments later. Cissy spotted him. She quickly closed the box and shoved it inside his jacket pocket, then sat down in her seat, acting like nothing ever happened.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so lon— where's Kris?" Gold asked, noticing that she was missing.

Cissy gave him a fake smile, trying to hide her lie. "She said that she had to go to the restroom too, and when I offered to go with her, she said that she uh.. wanted to be a big girl and go by herself."

Luckily for her, Gold believed that lie, but he still had a unconvinced look. He whistled casually and sat down in his seat. "Yeah, she acts really grown up for her age," Gold commented as he started to eat his spaghetti noodles.

"So..." Cissy started, trying to start a conversation. "Is there something you want to say to me today?"

Gold looked at her with a skeptical look, then showed a look that he knew what she was talking about. He finished his noodles before speaking again, "Oh yeah! Your dress fits you perfectly!" Like the animes, Cissy literally almost fell out of her seat, hearing an answer she was not expecting.

She twitched her eyebrow in annoyance, but still kept the plastered smile on her face. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you wanted to say?" The excitement was bubbling up inside her, and she couldn't wait.

But this time, Gold was dumbfounded more than ever, having a face expression similar to his previous look when he had no idea what she wanted him to say. "Your hair is as beautiful as a rose," Gold tried to flirt his way out.

Cissy slammed the table, surprising him. She couldn't wait to become engage, and Gold was not even mentioning it already. "Is there something wrong or what?" Gold asked, placing his fork on his plate.

"Why don't you just propose to me already?! I already know that you were going to do it today!" Cissy shouted, causing a commotion. People's eyes were on the couple while the other half of the restaurant ignored the two, continuing on their meal.

"Hah? What are you talking about? I wasn't going to propose to you!" Gold denied. Cissy stood up, slamming the table once more.

"Then what was that ring I found inside your jacket? Guys don't just carry diamond rings for nothing!" Cissy exclaimed. Now, it was Gold who had the upset look.

"You looked inside my jacket?" His voice became deeper and more serious. Cissy didn't reply back. But she did cuss under her breath that it slipped out. As silence filled between them, Gold too, stood up from his chair.

"We're breaking up," Gold announced.

Cissy had a shocked look on her face. "What?!"

"We're breaking up," Gold repeated, looking at her seriously.

"Why?!"

"Why? Because I don't want to date a nosy chick. A dude has some boundaries, y'know? Even Kris knows this, and she's three!" Gold replied, holding three fingers up. "Speaking of Kris, where is she? She's taking too long to be in the restroom."

Cissy folded her arms. "That _brat_? She ran off because she hates you!" Gold silently grabbed his jacket off the chair, then walked away from the table without saying a word.

"Wait!"

Listening to Cissy's command, Gold stopped. He turned around. "What?"

Cissy walked towards him, clicking her heels onto the marble floor. "If you weren't going to propose to me, then why the heck did you have that diamond ring, huh? If it's for another girl, then that would mean that you're cheating on me, and I should be the one who dump you." She wanted to be the person who didn't do anything wrong in the relationship.

"For your information, this ring wasn't for _you_. And I'm not cheating! This is my _ex-wife's_ ring, not yours." Gold stated, walking away afterwards. Cissy stood there dumbfounded, before realizing what had just happened. She stomped her foot in anger, and crossed her arms as she watched him walk away.

* * *

The lady was holding hands with Kris as they stood in front of the tables. "Okay, so where's your table?" she asked Kris. For once, Kris looked unsure. She usually knows and can memorize anything, but this time, she forgot. Instead of answering the lady, she kept looking around like she was lost.

"Are you lost?" Kris shook her head, denying that.

"I could never be. After all, I'm a big girl," Kris defended. She nodded, agreeing with the little girl. As they got closer to the tables, the lady's bracelet jingled. Kris, who was holding her hand, heard it since it was right next to her but the lady didn't seem to notice.

"Um.. your bracelet jingled Miss," Kris told her. The lady had a surprised expression.

"That's weird. I told my sister that she didn't need to come," she muttered. "Oh well, just ignore it. Let's focus on finding your uncle and his girlfriend." Kris nodded, agreeing with her.

* * *

After five more minutes of frantically searching, Kris had finally spotted her uncle who was walking around the restaurant as well.

"Miss! Miss! I found him!" Kris said, pointing at Gold. The lady looked towards the direction of where she pointed at, only to mistake a man about forty for her uncle.

"Wow... he looks nothing like you.." she muttered in audible, gazing at the bearded man similar to a Viking's, thinking that was her father. She didn't even notice the raven haired boy standing five people away from him, where Kris actually pointed at.

"Okay thanks, Miss! I can go to him by myself!" Kris told her, letting go of her hand. The lady smiled at the little girl.

"Remember what I said about!" The lady reminded. Kris nodded.

"I won't!" She put a fist over her heart. The lady smiled at her actions. Kris stopped her pride look for a second, then asked, "What's your name, Miss?"

"Crystal," she replied curtly. Kris looked a bit surprised.

"Wow what a coincidence, my name's kind of like yours. It's Kris," she introduced herself. "Well, anyways, thanks a lot Ms. Crystal!"

* * *

A key on his key-ring jingled. Gold almost forgot about looking for Kris for a second as he examined the key. It was only for a brief moment that he had heard that, and he wondered if it was true.

"Uncle Gold! Uncle Gold!" He stopped examining it when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to his right to see a familiar little girl running towards him.

"Kris!" Like Kris, Gold yelled back too. He swooped down, and pulled her into a hug. "Aw Kiddo, I thought I lost you!" He bent down, placing her onto the ground again. Then he pulled away from her, his hands holding onto her arms.

"Sorry for making you worrying," Kris apologized. She frowned slightly though. "So, are you and Cissy getting married?"

Gold widened his eyes a bit, then smacked his forehead. "Aw not this again!" The misunderstanding irked him. "I will never marry that woman. I might date her, sure, but not marry." Kris's eyes lit up, then she sighed in relief.

"Good..." she muttered under her breath. "So, what happened to her?"

Gold scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Well after she found out that my ring was my ex-wife's, she deflated. I broke up with her because she was snooping through my stuff, and she got really angry," Gold explained.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. Ex-wife's?" Kris uncharacteristically said. Gold nodded. "Why am I finding this now?"

Gold frowned for a split second, but then covered with a smile. "Well we split up when I first found you outside my door a bit afterwards, so you never met her. Anyways, we better leave the restaurant quick."

Kris was about to ask more about his ex-wife, but changed her mind to leave that for later. "Why do you wanna leave early?" Kris asked.

"Because when I walked away from Cissy, I left her at the table, so she'll pay the bill. And I gotta bolt out of here if I want to keep my money."

* * *

Sorry if it's OOC! I wanted to write Gold, but I don't know how to write him separately since I don't feel comfortable writing him with someone besides Crystal because of my shippy-ness fangirl heart. And, I know that some of you guys think that Kris is TOO smart for a three year old, but, that's the character I gave her. Sorry! She's based on the female player in Pokémon Crystal! By the way, it's obvious, but guess who's Kris's parents!

So anyways, now you guys know that Gold is living his life normally, holding onto his past (ish) &amp;' taking care of a kid that he found at his doorstep. This is probably the only chapter that doesn't have criminals lol. &amp; this might be my shortest chapter yet, so this chapter was out of it. Sorry~!

*Oh and by the way, Cissy is NOT an OC, but a character from the orange islands of Ash's journey. Just wanted to point that out.*

AAANNDDD! Crystal has another appearance just because of my shippy heart again. XD Sorry guys!

Anyways, like I said in the above author's note! The next segment will be back in Viridian, then to Emerald! Aw that kid is so cute, you just have to write him!

_Next Chapter _**—**_ Yellow's Resolve_

_Next Next Chapter _**— **_Show 'em the Guns_

**REVISED ON ****— 08/03/15**


	7. Yellow's Resolve

Okaayyy! So today's segment is... Red/Green/Yellow (aka the Viridian) segment! Answers for a guest review will be at the bottom of the page :) &amp; to Shidake &amp; Waterlily12 &amp; EmeraldoftheStars: I know how y'all feel! I wanted Crystal &amp; Gold to meet so bad, but then I changed my mind XP sorry! But fear not, mangaquest will forever be in this story, just cuz it's my OTP.

Gold is 18 as stated in chapter three in the beginning. &amp;' usually people don't think about ages when it comes to love, so Cissy doesn't know about his age. Y'know the term, age is but a number. Plus, I have a friend who got married at 16. The world I created is that Pokémon trainers are replaced with pirates, so they're very common (y'know unless you're a citizen, etc.) and they blend in easily. But if they're wanted, then people would go after them. Other than that, pirates are petty criminals, but (less than 30% probably) kids look up to them because they're strong and brave in ways. &amp; Gold shows himself in broad daylight because he doubts people would look for him since Keyblade was old news. &amp; lastly, People wouldn't really choose boats, but some do because of the cheaper price and it's easy to get robbed since there are many other rich pirates sailing around.

GEEZ SO LONG! I wish that guest that asks a lot of questions (reasonable ones) would get an account so I could PM you! Anyways, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, FAVORTING, OR FOLLOWING THIS STORY. I LOVE Y'ALL! &amp; I apologize ahead for all the grammar mistakes you're going to see!

Okay, now start the story! YAAAYYY!

* * *

Chapter Seven — Yellow's Resolve

* * *

_Normal POV_

"... Red..." Yellow muttered under her breath, staring at the raven haired man who smiled goofily. Lance smiled as well, but a different one; one that looked like he had just won victory in something. He stepped closer, his footsteps making the sound of crushed brittle leaves.

Hearing the noise, Yellow snapped out of her memorized state, then looked at Lance. She ran towards Red, who looked confused. Stepping in front of him, arms wide while a fishing rod in her hand, she shouted, "You are not going to talk with Red! I refuse to let you!"

"W-What?!" Red said, skeptical of the situation. He was holding onto the edge of the door, trying to keep his balance while being wrapped in bandages all over.

"Well, well," Lance began. "Looks like someone was lying to me. Red, come with me. I'm going to heal you and end your pain."

"I told you to stay away from Red!" Yellow shouted, electric flying everywhere again. While Lance was distracted by dodging the electric attacks and sending his Pokémon to attack Chuchu, Yellow took this chance to make Red go inside.

"L-Long time no see, Captain..." Yellow said grimly, like she wasn't happy to see him.

"Uh Yellow.. did I do something wrong or something? And who was that guy?" Red asked.

"Just... an acquaintance," Yellow lied. "Now why don't you rest a bit more and we can continue after I... finish some business! So, you rest up and i'll be back you after a few minutes!" _Sorry Red,_ she thought, flashing a fake smile. She didn't want to do this. But she didn't want Red to get injured further.

Red looked unconvinced of her lie. She had almost electrocuted the guy and her sudden outburst earlier. But anyways, he played along, knowing that he couldn't change her mind by the look in her eyes.

"I see. I'll be waiting for you." Red smiled. Yellow felt her face heat up when she saw his smile once again. She silently nodded, and left, not knowing the words to say. She turned to the Pikachu who came inside.

"Chuchu..." she muttered. "I'll leave Red to you." She made sure it was inaudible so Red couldn't hear.

* * *

Closing the door gently, she turned around to Lance, who was still in the same place as before. "You shouldn't hide things from your captains."

Yellow flinched for a bit. She gulped, trying to wash down the guilt. "I wasn't lying," she stated. "In a way, you are an acquaintance and I am going to continue talking to him right after I finish talking with you."

"Oh?" He showed a look of interest. "Isn't it the other way?" He stopped speaking, then pointed in Yellow's direction. "Dragonite, use Flamethrower." The dragonite that stood behind him shot flames out of it's mouth in her direction, obeying him.

Yellow was about to dodge it, but then she remembered Red's smile. Red was still in there. If she didn't block it, Red would be in flames. She quickly threw a pokeball out using her fishing rod. "Omny! Hydro Pump!"

An omanyte popped out of the pokeball and water came out of it's mouth without a second to waste. The fire dragonite was blowing overpowered the Hydro Pump though, and it inched closer to Yellow. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Move out of the way!" A familiar voice yelled.

Yellow felt someone shove and tackle her down onto the ground. After a few seconds of regaining herself, she opened her eyes to see brown hair in her view and fire in the background. She widened her eyes, unconsciously forgetting about the person who saved her.

Quickly, she shoved the person off her gently, and ran towards the huge fire, which was now her house. She tried to open the door and rush in, but the person grabbed her arm. A silent jingle was heard, but Yellow chose to ignore it.

"Stop it! Are you trying to die?!" Yellow didn't bother to turn around, and tried to break the person's grip while trying to reach for the door with her other hand.

"Red's in there! I can't let him die!" she shouted back at the person without turning around.

"And going recklessly into a fire isn't like you at all, Yellow! If you die yourself, you're basically breaking the oath, and I won't let you do that!" the person yanked her back, and threw her backwards onto the floor. Before Yellow had a chance to get up, the person threw a pokeball into the air, and a blastoise popped out of it.

"Blasty, Hydro Pump!" the person commanded. Water came out of the blastoise's pumps rapidly onto the fire. Yellow finally got up off the ground, then stood next to the person. She turned to look at the person's face to thank her, but instead, widened her eyes, seeing the person's familiar face.

"B-Blue?" she spluttered, surprised.

The brunette turned to Yellow, and smiled warmly. "The one and only!" she said, winking at the blonde. She turned her back to her to face the enemy, Lance; while her blastoise was getting rid of the fire behind her.

"I don't know what's going on here, but if you're going to hurt her, you're gonna go through me first." She narrowed her eyes at him, then threw another pokeball out. "Jigglypuff!"

A jigglypuff appeared, coming out of the pokeball. "Sing!" Blue commanded, pointing at Lance's dragonite.

"Jigg-a-ly-puff~! Ah~!" The jigglypuff sang.

Lance flinched for a second. He swung his arm back as he commanded, "Hyper Beam!" Before falling asleep, the dragonite flew up, and generated an orange ball getting bigger and bigger in its mouth, getting ready to shoot.

"Jigglypuff! Hyper Beam back at him!" Blue commanded. The jigglypuff flew up to the dragonite's level, and started an orange ball as well.

"Release!" Lance and Blue yelled out in unison. Following the command by their trainers, beams shot out of their mouths, towards each other. The two beams clashed into together, making the every thing blow up. Black smoke filled the air, releasing out a strong pressure.

Yellow staggered back when she felt the smoke touch her. But the pressure was so strong, that it knocked the petite girl back, slamming her onto the walls of her house.

"Yellow!" Blue shouted, turning to her head to the girl. She blocked the pressure by holding her arms out in a defensive stance, covering her face. But it failed, and she was sent back a few feet. She fell on the ground, groaning.

"Whirlwind!" Another wind interfered with the scene, making the black smoke clear up quicker. It didn't even take a few seconds before the smoke cleared up.

Blue pushed herself off the ground, and turned around to look where the Whirlwind came from. It was Lance. Unlike Yellow and her, he didn't take after effect of the Hyper Beam, and was unharmed with no scratches. He was riding on top of his dragonite, who had a few burnt marks but was still fine.

He smirked. "I see your partner there is no match for Dragonite," he said. Blue widened her eyes, then looked around to find her jigglypuff. Once she spotted something soft pink behind the bushes, she stood up immediately and ran towards it. Or, she would have.

The moment she stood up, she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She limped, and fell to the floor again._ Dammit_, she thought._ I must've twisted it._

"Yellow!" she called, sitting up from her spot. She turned to the direction of Yellow's house. After the fire Lance started, the house turned black, burnt marks all over. By the looks of it, she could just poke the house and it would collapse. But she knew that it was still sturdy if it could survive the pressure and Yellow slamming into it.

Yellow was laying on the floor, unconscious with her omastar next to her, also unconscious. Blue assumed that she must've hit her head, and got knocked out. She bit her lip. They were in a tight situation. With Yellow knocked out and her handicap, they couldn't stand a chance.

But even in this situation, her mouth curled into a smirk. Lance looked surprised for a split second before turning his expression to impressed, his smirk still staying on his face. Blue started to laugh, surprising him more.

"Do you really think you beat us? Because if you do, you're wrong." she stated, showing a face of relief.

She had almost forgot one of the most important rules. Rule #7: No showing the enemy that you're in a tight spot. Trick the enemy that you have an extra plan by giving them a carefree expression. Make them think about your bluff while you think of a plan. When their guard is lowered, attack.

It made her laugh inside her head to think about the rules that Keyblade used to make up, and that she would still follow them. But all she needed to do was stay calm, and process a plan that could turn the tables around.

She looked up to check Lance's expression. He seemed to be having a conversation with his dragonite, whispering to it.

Once again, she smirked. _Checkmate._ She got her fingers together, and blew on them, making a whistling sound. After a split second she did that, her blastoise jumped out of the bushes, and flew up using Water Gun through its pumps.

"Skull Bash!" Blue cried. Obeying the command, it's head went straight towards the dragonite's head. Caught by surprise, it didn't notice it until seconds later. Blastoise smashed its head onto the dragonite's, making it stumble back. Lance's face hardened as he tried to keep balance on top.

"Tackle it down!" Before it could recover after the Skull Bash, the blastoise tackled it, airborne, and the two went straight to the ground. "Return!" Blue got his pokeball out, and returned the blastoise back in before it reached the ground.

Lance and his dragonite on the other hand, fell onto the ground, making a hole in the dirt and a small dust cloud surrounding them. Blue took this chance to walk over to Yellow's house. Her only option was to get Red if he's in there like she said.

But the moment she stood up, once again, she felt the pain in her knee again, and fell halfway down, trying to stand up with the support of the other leg. _Dammit!_ she thought again, forgetting about her leg. But she didn't have time to be worrying about herself. While Lance was still on the ground, she tried to limp to the house, one of her feet dragging behind.

"Uh, uh, uh. You shouldn't turn your back to your enemies, y'know." With horror in her widened eyes, she turned her head to the voice. _There's no way..._ she thought, staring at him, his body reflecting off her blue-colored eyes. Her mouth agape opened unconsciously.

She couldn't believe it. It was Lance, no surprise. But he was uninjured. Not one scratch. She believe that he would at least get a bump, or break an arm or leg like her, but he was uninjured. It was physically impossible. Just, impossible.

His Pokémon too. His dragonite that just got smashed onto the floor with him as well, and there was no scratches on either of them. The two stood up, looking confident and strong.

"I like that look on your face," Lance commented, amused. "It's also interesting how I get to face not only Petite Fairy but you, Notorious Thief. But of course, it turns out that thieves don't really have the best battle skills, huh?"

Blue hurriedly changed the horror to serious, looking at him with a dead look and closing her mouth immediately.

Lance put his arm out, his palm showing. "Dragonite, finish them quickly. We're wasting a lot of time already," Lance commanded. Quickly, the dragonite that stood next to him flapped its wings up, and flew a few feet higher.

Like before, an orange ball appeared in its mouth again. Blue widened her eyes again. Man, she hated this guy so much. She dug in her purse quickly, and threw out a random pokeball.

"Nidoqueen!" A blue female Pokémon cried as it was let out.

"Nidory, Ice Beam!" Blue shouted.

The nidoqueen nodded. A light blue ball started to formed in front of its mouth. "Release now!" Lance shouted. The dragonite quickly shot its Hyper Beam towards the two. But the nidoqueen countered back last minute with it's Ice Beam, the two clashing together back and fourth.

"You can do it, Nidory!" Blue cheered.

On the other side, seeing that he might lose, Lance threw another pokeball out onto the field. A dragonair popped out, slithering on the floor. "Dragonair, use flamethrower on the girl!" he commanded.

The dragonair nodded, and shot fire out of its mouth towards Blue. She was too focused on her Pokémon's battle to notice the flames until it was a few feet close to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself, covering her head with her arms.

She waited for the moment, but it never came. With a confused look, she opened her one of her eyes to see what was happening.

A blue Pokémon stood in front of her, covered with light burnt marks on its body. Blue immediately recognized the Pokémon. Golduck. Her blue eyes widened in disbelief of the situation. A soft jingle was heard. Blue looked down at her bracelet, and stared at for a few seconds before raising her head to the figure who's the Pokémon's owner.

"G-G-Green," she stuttered. Behind the familiar male was her nidoqueen laying on the floor unconscious with Lance's dragonite.

"Why is that when you're around, trouble always happens?" Green questioned. Blue couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not because the tone of his voice was always the same. She shrugged, then gave a light giggle, giving him a smile.

"Who would think that Greenie would be the first one to break the oath, especially before me? Aren't you such a bad boy?" Blue taunted.

Green rolled his eyes. "After three years, you haven't changed at all. Can you stand up, Pesky Woman?" Green asked, holding out a hand. Blue gratefully grabbed his hand, and stood up carefully.

"Thanks," she said. She turned from Green to Lance, partially surprised that he didn't attack when she was talking to him. She gave Lance another glare, then waited for his next action.

Lance stared at them, distastefully. "Ah," he said as he clasped his hands together, getting an idea. He smiled. "I have the best idea. Since four out of fourteen of the Keyblade Pirates is gathered, why not eliminate them? It would be best for the world if I did."

"Not if Greenie and Red beat you to it!" Blue retorted, yelling. She turned to Green and whispered, "Go get Red! Yellow told me he's in the house earlier!" She then smacked him on the elbow with the back of her hand.

Green gave her an incredulously look. "Are you an idiot?" he bluntly asked.

Blue shot him a look. "Hah?" she said. "If anybody's the idiot, it's you! I'm doing the best plan right now, and Red can help you! You guys are a great pair after all."

"Have you seen him yet?!" Green scolded.

She shook her head. "All I know is that he's in that house. Now hurry up and go get him!" Blue retorted.

"He's—"

"He's almost dead, correct?" Lance interjected. Blue and Green turned their heads and attention to the red head again. "Y'know, I hate to be ignored, this is painful to watch, and I'm wasting my time. I'll end this quick."

He threw his arm back as he shouted, "Dragonair, Dragon Rage!" The blue Pokémon slithered around its trainer, before flying forward to the two. It shot its head back then released purple flames out of its mouth.

"Golduck! Blizzard!" Green commanded. The golduck quickly jumped in front of the two, and opened its beak. Snow flew out of its mouth, colliding with the Dragon Rage. The Dragon Rage melted the Blizzard attack, but in the Blizzard, it disappeared due to the occurring storm. It continued to proceed towards the dragonair, and hit it head on.

"Dragonair!" Lance shouted, running towards the Pokémon. He held it in his arms. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

What he did next made Green and Blue widen their eyes.

"Y-You have _that_ power too?!" Blue shrieked, pointing at the now healed dragonair who was now not fainted. The scratches disappeared too.

Lance showed another smirk. "As in 'too', do you mean the Fairy?" It was more like a statement than a question.

"Don't call me that," a small voice said. Everyone turned their head towards the source of the voice. It was Yellow. She tried to stand up, looking at the floor. She stood up after awhile, wobbling around a lot like a baby deerling. Lifting her head, under her blonde bangs were eyes of fury.

"I.. am not that anymore..." she said, standing her ground. "I am no longer a pirate, so don't, ever call me that again. Please. I am Amarillo Del Bosque Verde — Yellow of the Viridian Forest."

"Yellow!" Blue cried out. She smacked Green's arm weakly, and pointed at Yellow. "Green, go help her stand up or something!" But before he could react, Yellow spoke again.

"As a person of this forest, leave now! It has already been tainted by previous battles, and now with you here, it's going to be tainted even more!" she shouted.

"Huh? What are you saying; Viridian doesn't belong to you," Lance said, not caring about her statement. "I was born here. Viridian was my birth place, and having pirates such as yourself and the cowardly bloody warrior is tainting it more than I am."

"Don't speak low of our captain!" Blue shouted.

"It's okay, Blue." A new voice said. "Hiding inside a small house this whole time while part of my crew is fighting someone who's trying to kill me, _is_ cowardly."

Blue whipped her head around, her brown hair flipping in Green's face. Green, for once, ignored the gesture and turned around as well. Yellow widened her eyes and slowly turned left and Lance frowned at the sight of him.

"Red!" Blue cried. She scanned the raven haired boy who stood in the doorway of Yellow's house. "W-What happened?" He looked like half of a mummy, being wrapped around in bandages.

Green rolled his eyes. "I already told you that he was injured!" he muttered next to her, making sure that Lance couldn't hear.

"Red! You should be inside!" Yellow shouted desperately, trying to shove him inside. Red turned to Yellow.

"You took a bit long talking to your acquaintance, so I thought that I come out. Sorry I'm late by the way," Red apologized, giving a sheepish smile to her. He then turned to Lance, and looked him in the eyes. "So, I heard you were looking for me?" Red's face fell to a serious expression, and so did Lance's.

But, his smirk came back. "Yes, I was. And now it's easier to talk to you in person than letting others tell my messages to you," Lance said. He threw out another pokeball. Another dragonite came out.

"Nite!" it cried out.

"You have got to be kidding me! How much dragonites does this guy have?!" Blue complained.

"Dragonite, Dra—" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt something in his pants ring. He sighed, and dug through his pocket to pick it up. The others watched him cautiously and awkwardly.

"What is it now?... What?! How did that happen?... I'm busy right now..." he sighed again. "... Fine. I'll be there right away." He closed his phone, and shoved it into his pocket.

"You're off lucky. I'll finish you later, I have to go," Lance said, hopping onto his dragonite. "Dragonite! Let's go!" Green ran to stop him, but as soon as Dragonite flapped its wings and flew off, he stopped chasing after him.

"Dammit. He got away," Green said bitterly.

Blue was the opposite. She sighed in relief. _Good_, she secretly thought. She wanted a re-match with him later. Right now, her leg was almost broken and most of her Pokémon were knocked out. It wasn't a good situation for her.

Green walked towards Red. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Red's serious face turned back into a smile. "I feel really good, but I can't walk correctly yet." he replied. "Thanks, but when did we arrive in Viridian? I thought we were in Pallet..."

"I flew over here with Charizard," Green answered. "Now hurry up, and walk to the ship I got ready near the shore. I packed everything. We're leaving right now."

Red widened his eyes. "What?!" He looked left to Yellow, then to Blue who still stood in the same place even after the battle. He barely hopped closer to Green and said quietly, "But I finally got reunited with Yellow~!" He said in a sort of whiny voice.

Green sighed exasperatedly, annoyed a bit. "Yellow, Blue," he said, raising his voice. "Are you gonna come with us or not?"

He turned to Yellow, waiting for her decision, while his back was faced to Blue. Yellow looked at him straight in the eyes. "No," she answered after a few seconds of silence. "I-I'm not going."

Red's face fell for a second before remaining a small smile. "What about you, Blue?" he asked, hopeful.

"Hehe. Sorry Greenie, Red! I'm not going either. Getting dirty and becoming a pirate is too much trouble, I don't want to deal with it again." Blue faked a smile.

"I see," Green curtly said without turning around to her.

"Well, I'm happy that you won't get yourself hurt," Red said. "I'm... going to miss you, Yellow." Yellow's frown went to a small smile similar to his. She gently and slowly walked towards him, and tackled him into a hug.

Red put his arms around while her face was buried in his chest. "I'm going to miss you too, Red." she muttered quietly, so only he could hear. "Don't break the oath even more. Stay alive." she released him. "You got that?"

He nodded, making her smile bigger. "Good. Have a safe trip then," she said, backing up a bit.

In the background, Blue smiled. She adverted her eyes from them to Green. She too, wanted to give him a hug, but she couldn't walk over there without him noticing her leg. She loves it when he gets worried, but this time, was probably the least that she wanted him to be.

She cuffed her hands and put it over her mouth, making her voice louder. "GREEN! I'LL MISS YOU!" she shouted.

Green cringed for a split second, then turned around. "Be quiet, Pesky Woman. You're too loud," he told her. He smirked afterwards then muttered under his breath, "I hope you're like that when we meet again too." He turned to Red again, and waved at her with the back of her hand.

"Red, let's go. We can't waste time," Green said. Red nodded, agreeing. He threw a pokeball out, and his charizard came out again. Green helped the Red get on, then hopped on himself after whispering something to Yellow.

"Any last words?" Green asked.

Red nodded. He cuffed his hands around his mouth like what Blue did so he could amplify his voice. "Take care and be safe!" And with that, they took off, full speed.

Yellow and Blue watched them fly off in silence. After they were out of sight, Yellow spoke, breaking the silence. "So will you entrust you leg with me?" Yellow asked. Blue smiled sheepishly, realizing that the blonde found out already.

* * *

"Thanks Gravvy," Blue said as he gently carried her to Yellow's bed. The golem nodded, then trotted outside to get something that Yellow ordered it to do. Blue adverted her eyes from the rock Pokémon to Yellow, who was putting something into her bag with one arm.

She smirked. "I knew you would be that way," she said.

Yellow continued to shove stuff into her bag and without turning around, she nodded. "Of course, I can't let them go when he burnt and destroyed part of the forest. But I also don't want to be in Red's and Green's way. Will you come with me, Blue?"

Blue nodded. "Duh. That's why I denied their request on going with them. Letting a little girl travel all over the ocean by herself isn't my thing, y'know?" she said.

Yellow turned around and smiled. "Thanks for being here for me, Blue. I missed you so much." the brunette nodded again.

"And so did I," she responded. Yellow walked across the room, and took out a big box out of her kitchen cabinet. It was a white, hard box that had a picture of a key in red. When Blue saw it, she giggled.

"I can't believe you still have that thing," she said.

"I never forgot about it." Yellow set the box on the floor next to the door, then took off her bag. She stood face-to-face to Blue who sat on the bed.

"So when are we leaving?" Blue asked.

"Tomorrow. After I heal your leg, then fix my arm tonight, we'll sleep here. Then in the morning, we can pack and head to the ship. Is that okay?" Yellow asked.

"The plan's fine, but when did you broke you arm?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "When I hit my house," she answered. She shrugged her shoulders. "But it probably doesn't hurt as much as your leg, right?"

Blue shrugged as well. "I don't know actually. Well, anyways, we might as well head towards our ship."

"Yeah, but we don't know where it is."

"I do." Yellow gave her an incredulous look. "You do? How?" she asked.

"Before we left, someone helped me put a tracker in everyone's key so in case something happens, I can rely on them and they can rely on me for help. I can also contact everyone, but it has to be activated from my key."

"Is that how you knew I was in Viridian Forest?" Yellow questioned. To her surprise, Blue shook her head.

"I can check my tracker twice a week. The reason why I came is because I accidently left one of the bags of money I stole on the beach shore. But then I heard noises, so I rushed over here." she replied.

"Oh." Yellow said flatly. In a way, she was happy that Blue didn't change at all, even if it's about stealing.

"So, shall we check where _he_ is, and contact him?" Blue suggested.

"Oh wait, why don't we just contact everyone so it would be easier?" Yellow asked. They were trying to gather all the members after all and if Blue had contact with them, then why not call instead of travelling place to place.

"Because Green and Red would hear it too, then come back for us." Blue answered. "Do you really want them to do that?"

Yellow shook her head. "Okay then, should I proceed to call him then?"

Yellow nodded. "Yes, please do so." Yellow said. Blue nodded, then put her arm forward. She touched the key once, twice, then continued to tap it in different places for about ten more times. Yellow looked confused when she watched Blue, wondering how she could activate it in the first place.

"Hello. Welcome to the Great Inventor's invention. Who would you like to contact?" A random voice was heard, coming out of her key. It was official, Yellow could never understand technology or how the thing worked at all.

"The Mighty Great Inventor-sama," Blue said into the key, snickering afterwards.

* * *

"Don't move," a blond haired boy warned, holding a gun at the guy's temple. His long blond hair was down, and strips of bullets were wrapped around his body in an 'X' formation over his pale yellow shirt. His green emerald eyes were threatening even though it was the eyes of a kid's.

"Now speak. Why are you inside this ship? You are trespassing, ya know." he said in a serious yet bored tone.

The man that had his head against a pistol was shaking visibly. "I-I..." You could hear him swallow his saliva loudly. "Y-Y-You..."

He looked at the man as if he was an idiot. He interrupted him, "If you came for the treasure, it's too late 'cause one of mah sempais already took it three years ago. You probably came for it when you heard that I was guarding it, didn't you?"

"A-Aren't you a pacifist?" the man managed to say. He shoved the gun harder on his forehead.

"That's just a title. Do you really think that I would be a pacifist and shove a gun on your head?" he asked sarcastically.

"Blue Aoi is contacting you! Would you like to answer Inventor-sama?" A voice came out of a shiny green key that sat on the wooden table, interrupting them. Still keeping his gun at the guy's temple, with his other hand, he reached for it since it was on the nearby table.

As soon he got the key, he brought it near his mouth while keeping his attention on the guy. "Yes." he mumbled into the key. It got silent for awhile, before a different voice was heard from the key.

"Hellooo~! It's Blue!" A cheery voice came out, loud. It was like the key was a phone, and the brunette was on speaker. "I came to tell you that me and Yellow are on the way, and I broke part of the oath~!"

"It's funny how ya say that in a cheery tone even though the words aren't exactly happy," the kid commented.

"I _am_ happy that we're going to see each other again," Blue said. "So yeah. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that we're coming for you, _Emerald_. Make sure to tidy up the ship so you can greet us with nicely! Well, that's all! Tootles~!"

And with that, the key became silent which meant that Blue hung up.

Emerald got his key and toss it back at the table, still keeping his attention on the guy. "Looks like I can't let ya go since ya heard that," he said, now holding the gun with both hands.

_BAM!_ That single noise echoed through the room.

* * *

Author's Note — Geez. This is like the longest chapter I have ever written for this series. But... in a way, when I wrote this, it seemed short though T^T But it's almost 6,000, which meant its about twice/thrice (for the 2000 word chapters) as long as normal chapters, so I am proud even though there's so much grammar mistakes which I apologize for! I will be looking over them, and try to revise them since I think I missed a lot of mistakes.

And I apologize that it was rushed, or how they all reunited already so quickly was rushed. I just thought that even though its been past the seventh chapter, I haven't done any progress! I mean, nobody but Green, Red &amp; Yellow reunited, right? Gold &amp; Crystal were close, so were Crystal, Platina, and Soul, but they didn't meet! I just had to shove Blue into the scene so she could do all the re-uniting stuff for me XD Also, I totally suck at making battle scenes, so... sorry for that. ^

Oh yeah, and about Emerald's outfit, it's the outfit he wears for the ORAS chapter. I mean, the kid look SO cool wearing that omg. But yeah, anyways, i'll be writing Emerald's chapter soon! *give chibi thumbs up* Wish me luck &amp; Happy Valentine's Day!


	8. Show 'em the Guns

Author's Note — Hey guys! I'm happy to say that I might be updating every week and half or two... maybe. I don't know. I'm still deciding on that since I have a busy schedule at the moment since Algebra sucks and my Spring Break is finished TT^TT but oh well. That's life.

Well, anyways, this story is based on Emerald (as said in the last chapter), since he's the cutest~! Oh and by the way, he has a bit of an accent (in my opinion) since he says 'ya' a lot in the manga sometimes, and I feel that Hoenn Region people just have it like how Sapphire has a strong(ish) accent. Ruby, on the other hand, probably has it but changed it since he lived in Goldenrod for awhile. So yeah, just wanted to inform you.

Also, I apologize if you were confused when I updated this story LAST Friday but then deleted it. I forgot to added something, and thought I would revise it a bit so I can post it now. Plus, I got the dates mixed up DX Sorry if you were upset or confused.

* * *

Chapter Eight — Show 'em the Guns

* * *

"Hey Blue, did you steal this ship...?" Yellow asked as she struggled to bring her special big white box on board. Blue nodded in reply, following behind her.

"Yep. Travelling through sea is cheaper than flying, and plus I don't have any flying types or any Pokémon who could fly that long," Blue replied.

Once she got on board, she said,"Hey I know I said this once, but you are a miracle worker. My legs feel like brand new!" She swung her legs around in a playful manner to emphasize it.

Yellow sweat dropped. "Blue! Don't treat your body as if it was some product," Yellow scolded from behind her box. She placed the large thing on a wooden table found on board, then took a deep breath. It was so hard for her to carry the big box in one hand while trying to climb the rope.

"Not used to carrying things since you've been in Viridian all your life?" Blue asked, walking over to the blonde. Yellow simply shrugged in reply.

She went over to the edge of the ship, then spread her arms, sniffing the air. "Even though there's not much wind since we're not moving yet, it feels nice to be on a ship again."

Blue laughed, watching her. "Well it's going to be a long trip to Hoenn so you better not get sea sick," she teased. "So is that everything we need? Because if it is, I'm going to release the anchor so we can set sail."

Yellow put her arms down and nodded. Blue walked over to the opposite edge, and pulled up a rope. In one pull, she threw the anchor on board, making a dent in the wooden deck. Afterwards, the ship started moving.

Yellow scanned the ship, partially wondering how Blue got it. It was pretty big, and probably expensive. The ship had very neat wooden floors. Wood that comes off rare trees judging by the color. From the outside, the storage was full of food, and there was even a large deck under where thirty to forty people could sleep. And on the top — where they were — the deck was huge. It had lots of chairs and wooden tables with umbrellas covering them. It was impossible to think that Blue bought it with her own money.

But then she saw it. The real source. The flag. "You stole this from Team Rocket, didn't you?" Yellow asked.

"How'd you know?" Yellow sweat dropped, when she actually admitted it. She didn't know if she should laugh or scold Blue for it, so she didn't do either.

"So," she said, changing the subject. "Do you think this is the right thing for me?" Her straw hat shadowed her eyes as she looked down at the floor, still upset of something haunting her. Blue passed her, and sat in the wooden chair across her.

She shrugged. "He wouldn't want us sailing the ocean without him in my opinion," she began "but he wouldn't want his friends— us, to be separated and fight. Basically we broke his wish, so it doesn't matter anymore." That pep talk didn't help at all, but Yellow felt a bit better.

She looked up to Blue seriously, then smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess." she stretched her arms. "Anyways, I can't wait to see Rald again!"

Blue smiled back at her. "Yup. But you have to wait, it's going to be long ride," she said.

* * *

Emerald sat on top of the wooden floor quietly, staring at a picture. It was an old, wrinkly, dusty picture of him, Gold, and Crystal. You could tell that Gold was saying a joke by his expression, Crystal was scolding him and Emerald was looking annoyed, standing next to Crystal.

It was a picture Blue had taken when they used to be a crew before. No matter how many times he thought back to it, it always irked him.

Same thing with staying in the ship. He just couldn't bare himself to leave the thing, so he lived inside the bottom deck of the ship, inventing stuff for the last three years. Honestly, he thought to himself that someone is going to find the ship, and when they do, they're either going for the treasure or they're coming back because _they_ agreed to.

The ship wasn't exactly a fantasy home even though the countless of rumors of it filled with treasures though. Under the deck, where he sleeps, was just old wooden planks on the walls and sets of old hammocks set against it. There was also a small diner chair with a desk in there too, but other than that, there was literally nothing. No T.V., no computer, but instead, Emerald's junk and old furniture. Nothing special.

Emerald sighed, thinking about it. After placing the picture on the desk in front of him, he laid on his hammock at the back of the room, and started to stare at the ceiling, thinking.

This life was _so boring_.

He adverted them to the doorway when he heard a creak. "Why are they so many thieves coming here?" he muttered to himself. Without caring if it was a dangerous person or not, he closed his eyes so he could take a nap. "If you're here for the treasure or yer friend that came earlier, they're both gone. That idiot ran out before I could do anything anyways."

A soft jingle filled the silence, followed by a loud voice. "Arencha the rude one? And I came all the way here ta visit ya too!"

Emerald immediately opened his eyes, and shot up, causing him to lose balance and fall off his hammock. He heard a roaring laugh, and got up as quickly so he could to get a glimpse of the person.

Her sharp tooth smile was exactly the same as he remembered it. But her attire was different. She had a blue tank top on with black fluffs on the bottom, and she wore black and white tights that covered her thighs. The thing that stood out the most of her outfit was the long white cape she wore.

Emerald widened his eyes at the scene of her, but tried to shake it off, acting cool. "Are ya trying to be like Clair, and cosplay or something?" he teased.

Sapphire scoffed, and crossed her arms. "Nice ta see ya again Rald," she greeted, flashing a toothy smile. "And, no. This thingy protects me from a lot of stuff. It's bulletproof and fireproof. Don't ya like it? I made it myself."

"That's a surprise," Emerald mused. "You're not one to sew or knit."

Sapphire waved it off. "I gathered the materials and mixed it all together and made it, but my papa thought it looked weird looking, so he touched it up," she replied sheepishly. "Now aside from my clothes, what's up with ya? Ya look bored. I would've think that ya left this old ship already too."

"And I would think that ya would be with Ruby honeymooning already," Emerald said, making a throw-upping face afterwards. No matter how old he is, he hated romance.

A faint blush and a big smile appeared on Sapphire's face, hinting that she's obviously still in love with the boy Emerald mentioned. "No matter what, we're keeping the oath, so there's no way we could've got married _yet_!" she said. She squat down to Emerald's height, and smacked his back playfully.

Emerald cringed when he felt her strong arm smack his back though. "Are ya finished with yer training already?" he asked.

Sapphire looked at him with a surprised expression. "Are ya kidding me? Of course not," she replied, making Emerald raise an eyebrow.

"Then what the heck are ya here for?!" he asked. Just as he said that, her face expression turned serious.

"I came here 'cause of the friggin' all-region Elite Four thing! I came ta get back up when they hit Littleroot," she admitted. She paused, scanning the room and frowned. "But it looks like no one's here yet."

Emerald rolled his eyes when she finally found out the obvious. "Yeah, no one's here. Sorry to disappoint you," he said, turning his heel and walking towards his hammock. He didn't know what she was talking about (mostly cause he doesn't have T.V. or anything), but he chose not to care.

A tick mark appeared on Sapphire's forehead when he turned his back to her. She placed her hands on her hips. "Now what are ya talking about?! Ya're here! That's as strong as a thousand men."

Emerald laid in his hammock, rocking it back and forth. As he resume to stare at the ceiling again, he said, "I'm guarding this ship, and I'm not gonna leave it. But if it makes you feel better, ask Blue and Yellow. They're coming soon."

The angry look on Sapphire's face was replaced with a happy one. "What?! They're coming?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she contacted me yesterday, and told me that she broke part of the oath." Emerald replied. "And because of that, she's gonna take it even farther and make me break it. I don't get what's in that crazy mind of hers."

"Even though you say that, I know ya're excited." Sapphire said, making Emerald sit up in his hammock.

"What do ya mean?"

"I ain't judging ya, but ya been in here for so long. It's kinda obvious that ya're staying here because ya want ta be the first person ta meet one of 'em," she replied.

Emerald laid back down in his hammock, trying to hide his annoyed face. "When are ya going to leave? Ruby's probably waiting for you anyways."

Once again, when Emerald mentioned him, a blush and a big smile appeared on Sapphire's face. But then it was replaced with a frown. "Hey! Don't change da subject, Rald!" she huffed. She marched over to Emerald's hammock, and snatched him out of it. She then proceeded to carry him like a sack of potatoes, and head straight for the door.

"This is considering kidnapping, ya know!" Emerald stated.

"Ya're a pirate. Do ya think it matters to ta police if ya're kidnapped?" Sapphire countered. "Ya're coming with me." Ignoring the boy's struggles, she walked out.

* * *

After hours of travelling with her, Emerald was dragged to a place he did not expect her to bring him.

"Why are we in Petalburg? I thought ya said Littleroot," Emerald complained. "And why are we at a restaurant?!"

He sat across Sapphire at a fast food restaurant, which she made them stop by.

"We are going to Littleroot, but it's gonna take half an hour and I'm starving." Sapphire said, patting her stomach. She got her burger, and shoved it in her mouth, eating it whole. Emerald grimaced a bit, seeing her eat the whole thing in one bite. He could barely finish 3/4 of his sandwich in seven minutes, much less the whole thing in a minute or less.

After Sapphire finish swallowing and eating her burger (and another), she asked, "So, what did Blue say to ya besides that she's coming?"

"She just told me that she was coming, and that's all," Emerald replied.

"Can I talk to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she can only call. I put a system in her key that can call and track others but it only activates from her key," Emerald explained. "Y'know, besides the tracking part. I have that part of the system."

"Can ya use it now then?" Sapphire asked politely.

Emerald shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. He took out his key, which he held under his straps of bullets, and put it on the center of the table. He tapped it a few times in random places, making Sapphire give him crazy looks.

After a few more seconds of tapping, a blue holographic map of Hoenn popped up. There was three dots next to each in Petalburg on the map. "If you want to see the other regions, swipe the map left once to check out Johto, right once to check Sinnoh, and twice left to see Kanto. I can't tell which dot is which though," Emerald explained.

"Can ya show me Kanto?" she asked.

Emerald shrugged again, not caring. He touched the hologram with the tip of his finger, and swiped it left twice. The hologram changed into the form of Kanto's land. There was two dots together heading rapidly to South, and another two next to each other heading East slowly.

"That one's most likely Blue's and Yellow's location since the area is heading towards Hoenn," Emerald guessed.

"Then those two dots are Red's and Green's?" she asked, pointing at the hologram.

"Most likely," Emerald replied. "And if they're heading towards the South, they're probably travelling to Sinnoh."

"Why are they going there?" Sapphire mumbled.

"It must be another one of Blue's crazy plans. That girl is always breaking the rules anyways," Emerald commented. "Now, are ya done looking at the map or what?" Sapphire shook her head in reply, then put her arm out. She swiped the hologram right twice to go back to the Hoenn month.

"I'm going to follow our sempais," Sapphire announced, surprising Emerald. "I need back up in case Littleroot gets attacked, and the sempais might need help rounding everyone up. So listen Rald, we're going to start gathering everyone like Blue. Starting with that idiot!"

She pointed at one of the dots in Petalburg. "We're going for him first," she announced.

Emerald tried to make an irritated face like he didn't want to, but he couldn't help but smile widely. For the last three years, he's been living in an abandon ship with his Pokémon, beating up guys that enter it. But now, he could actually talk to his friends and meet them again. He wanted to throw away the oath, and hang out with them now, and it's happening.

"Yeah!" he said, nodding unconsciously like a little kid. Sapphire smiled.

"Let's go get that guy then!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist up in the air.

* * *

"Yellow, are we there yet?" Blue asked in a whiny voice. The two sat on the two wooden chairs that was under the umbrella for hours, but Blue was sulking on the table because she bored.

"Out of everyone, you should know when we're supposed to arrive. We won't meet him until a few more hours," Yellow replied. She on the other hand, was relaxing, feeling the wind.

"Emerald had better get the ship clean by then. I don't wanna sniff dust," Blue complained, sighing afterwards.

"Don't worry, Rald always listens to you," Yellow reassured. _Because you're scary,_ she thought. The juniors would do literally_ anything_ to please Blue. If they didn't, then something bad would happen to them.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Sapphire shouted. Some random guy in black, who popped out of nowhere, grabbed her arms when she was talking to Emerald. Sapphire kicked and punched, but the guy wouldn't release his grip.

Emerald stood on his seat, gazing at them and wondering why they were here. There was about seven strange looking people dressed in black like the one who grabbed Sapphire in the restaurant. There was no surprise that they were after them since they surrounded only their table.

The one holding Sapphire quickly cuffed her hands with metal handcuffs he took out of his pocket, and held her arms while she was airborne. Sapphire, annoyed by him, started kicking her legs on his but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey Boss! We found some big-shot pirates! Get the kid, I got the girl!" the one holding Sapphire yelled. The boss, presumably, walked up towards Emerald.

The kid quickly took out two twin guns out of his back pocket, and pointed them to the boss, which made him frown and stop walking. "You're bandits, correct?" he asked.

He heard of bandits running wild, trying to get money, but he didn't expect them to recognize the two because; one, they aren't famous anymore and no one pays attention; and two, they look very different from three years ago. Well, at least Emerald did since he didn't have his hair in a croissant-shape anymore.

The boss smiled, showing his yellow teeth under his hair mustache. "Yeah Kid," he replied. "But that doesn't matter to you anymore because we're taking you in."

He paused. "Oh, and if ya want that girly—" He pointed his thumb towards Sapphire, "—you have to remain still."

Emerald smirked, and held the guns up, not recoiling. "Do you really think that's gonna make me stop?" he said. "She might be my crewmate, but I know she can take a bullet in her head—"

"Ya bastard!" Sapphire yelled from the sidelines.

Emerald ignored her, and continued. "Just saying, you picked the wrong sacrifice." He glared at the man. "Let go of her and leave us alone, or i'll shoot."

At that, the boss laughed. "Are you forgetting who has a hostage? And who's outnumbered? And who's just a _kid_?" he taunted.

A tick mark appeared on Emerald's forehead, annoyed by the man. He sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to count to three. If you don't let go of her, then we'll just have eight dead bodies."

"Ya bastard!" Sapphire yelled again.

"One..." Emerald ignored her once again.

Everyone got their guns out, and held it towards him (besides one who was still holding Sapphire).

"Two..."

The boss smirked, knowing that it was an intimidation attack.

"Three!" Emerald immediately jumped up, and started shooting at their hands, making them drop their guns. He then aimed everywhere, besides Sapphire who closed her eyes the whole time, bracing herself.

Gunshots rang through the whole restaurant as the other customers ran out and the workers hid behind the counter.

The bandits went down one by one at a fast rate, but two still stood. The boss aimed the gun at Emerald, who noticed it a bit late. He dodged it, but not fully, causing him to have a red cut on his chubby left cheek. Sapphire cracked an eye open, and saw the blood even though it was small and thin. She paused and widened her eyes. At the sight of him, the memory of a body that laid in a puddle of blood flashed in her mind. Horror and anger, flood through her through her at the same time. She felt like her whole world was going to break _again_.

She clenched her teeth, exposing her fangs. "Whaddya think ya're doing?!" she shouted, her vein popping out of her forehead. She broke the handcuffs easily by pulling her hands apart; surprising the remaining bandits, and lifted the guy who was holding her. She flipped him, and slammed him into the table hard, making it fall apart. Then ran up to the boss.

Quickly, he held the gun with two hands ready to shoot. He shot, but Sapphire fearlessly and without hesitation, caught the bullet with her bare hand. She got the bullet, then crushed it, making the boss flinch. He was ready to shoot at her again, but Sapphire punched him unconscious before he got the chance.

But before he fell to the ground, she yanked up his collar then threw him on the table, where the other guy laid. Emerald watched with a bored expression, sweat dropping afterwards. It was no surprise that Sapphire could do that, but she was overreacting a bit even though those guys were weaklings. Usually, she would punch them and leave them on the floor instead.

Sapphire turned her heel to face the blonde. She planted her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay Rald? Does it hurt?" she asked, with a worried expression.

"It's fine," he said smoothly, putting his guns away. After all this years, he couldn't believe that she still has a fear of seeing blood after the fight that happened years ago. It almost frightened him if he was her enemy.

Sapphire slapped his other cheek which didn't have the cut. "Ya freaken kid! If a bullet goes through my head, I will punch it back into ya head! Ya got that?" she clarified. With a bored expression, Emerald nodded, rubbing his now red cheek.

"I only did it because they'll freak out if I don't care about the hostage..." Emerald muttered to himself. "Plus you had a bulletproof cape..."

"What was that?" Sapphire asked, placing her hands on her hips. Emerald turned away, and mumbled a 'nothing'; not wanting to start an argument with her again. It was just bad timing to do something like that. She shrugged, deciding to let it go. "Whatever."

"So what do we do next?" Emerald asked, scanning the empty place. He would eat and finish his food, but gun powder probably got on it, which probably made the food horrible and possibly inedible.

"Well I think we should go back to the ship and go get Yellow to heal yer injury—" Emerald rolled his eyes at her overreaction. _It was a cut, not an opened wound_, he thought. "—or we can start by getting that dot in Petalburg," she suggested.

"Blue and Yellow shouldn't be arriving for hours, and we're already here in Petalburg. Let's hurry up and kidnap _the guy_ first," Emerald said.

Sapphire lit up and smiled. "Yeah!" she agreed, pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, a girl with aqua blue hair and a gaudy outfit sat on a wooden bench. She sat next to a blond haired boy who also wore a strange attire for a casual meeting.

"Chaz! Can you believe Brendan? He's totally setting the fashion world on fire!" the girl stated happily for the millionth time.

"Uh huh, sure, Lisia," he said, not listening to her. She's been talking about him for the last forty minutes, and he spaced out at the first twenty.

She puffed out her cheeks, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Brendan? That's what you're thinking about, isn't it? You're thinking of how great he is," she insisted.

Chaz rolled his eyes. "As if," he said. "I was just thinking that he looked familiar to something."

"Well duh. He's famous, and his pictures are all over the building," Lisia said.

"It's something else," Chaz snapped. "You know what, nevermind. I don't feel like explaining it to you."

"Wow, you're nice..." Lisia mumbled sarcastically. She sighed, then rose up in her seat, earning an eyebrow from Chaz. "I'm going to go visit him. I think he's at the fashion company working on a new design. He's just so inspirational like that!"

"What you're saying makes no sense," Chaz muttered to himself. "But whatever. Go visit that weird fashion designer."

"Inspirational!" Lisia corrected. "And I will." And with that, she walked away from the blonde.

* * *

YES! Finally, I'm getting somewhere! Emerald and Sapphire are the cutest duo (not romantic wise) ever. I just love their interactions, even though I can't ever get them right. Well anyways, sorry if I wrote a lot of weird things that didn't make sense. It actually took me a few hours to write it since I had so much thoughts about Emerald. XD

OHOHOHO. Who's Brendan (it's obvious)? How is Emerald and Sapphire going to find him? How will Lisia handle him? Everything is answered in Chapter Ten! XD

Oh, and y'all can vote again because I don't know where to go next &amp; I don't mind (like always). The choices include —  
— Avenge Mangaquest and make another chapter with Crystal and Gold! With hints of Soulsilver!  
— Continue this segment, and Yellow's/Blue's boring journey and their adventures of the sea!  
— Go back to Red &amp; Green (those hawties)! Write the next chapter based on their beautiful journey (hopefully non-bromance) in Sinnoh!  
— Other. Introduce other characters like Silver, Diamond and Pearl, etc.

LOL. I don't know. I think I should continue this instead of jumping everywhere, but y'all might not like the next segment so i'll let y'all choose it. I'm neutral with writing any of these XD But, I WILL WRITE THESE AS CHAPTER 12! I already have chapter 10 &amp; 11 done, and I'm sticking with Franticshipping, so...

Well anyways, thank you for reading and review/following/favoriting on my story! I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! Y'all make me cry tears of joy!

_Next Chapter _— _Cowardly Act  
Next Next Chapter _— _The Truth_  
_Next Next Next Chapter _—_ Daycare Terrorists / Sailing the Old Seas __/ or etc... (i'll make more weird titles later)_

It's up to you to decide! *cue action music from reality show*


	9. Cowardly Act

Chapter Nine — Cowardly Act

* * *

Blue groaned as she stared at the sky. "This is so boring! When are we going to be there, Yellow?" she asked the millionth time, laying on her chair, trying to get a perfect tan.

Yellow, being the person she is, wasn't as annoyed though. "Just a few more hours," she replied patiently, continuing to groom Chuchu on the table.

Blue groaned again. "You said that a few hours ago!" she whined, kicking her legs like a childish kid.

Yellow sighed at her friend's antics. She looked over the rail, and gazed at the water Pokémon. In her mind, she kept thinking of Red and Green and how they're doing. According to what Green told her when they visited is that he came in a tiny boat, so she started to get even more disquiet about the situation.

"Yellow!" Blue shrieked. The blonde snapped out her thoughts, and turned to her head to look at Blue. On top of the brunette's stomach, was some kind of goo. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what the heck that was.

"A pidgeot pooped on me!" Blue said, answering her confused look.

Yellow sweatdropped. She didn't have time to worry about the guys when she had to worry about Blue.

* * *

_With Emerald and Sapphire_

"So we're supposed to search all of Petalburg, or what?" Sapphire inquired as she walked along side Emerald on the sidewalk. The blonde licked the vanilla ice cream in his hand.

"Probably," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Also, since I haven't been out in three years, I'm going to leave the directions to you."

Sapphire nodded. "Yep," she said, agreeing. "Okay. First, where should we check?"

Emerald's eye twitched. "He's your lover—" he made a disgusted face expression in between, "—and possibly your future husband, if he's alive that is, of course. Shouldn't you know him best?"

The brunette's face started to heat up in embarrassment as she flushed. "I-I don't know about that, Rald!" she said, bending down and hitting his back again; hard, playfully. "I mean, you're his best friend too!"

Despite Sapphire's buoyant behavior, Emerald couldn't help but flinch and cringe again. Her strength was just too much for him in ways. That, and when she hit his back, she pushed his head forward into his ice cream cone, making the blonde have white cream on his nose and around his mouth.

He licked the cream around his mouth and wiped the part on his nose with his arm. "Let's go to the mall. It's a good chance he'll be there," Emerald suggested.

Sapphire smiled and nodded. "Probably."

* * *

"ACHOO!" the black haired boy sneezed then wiped his nose with a nearby tissue. "How unsightly..." he muttered to himself. Quickly with his fingertips, carefully not to touch his own snot, he deposed of the napkin in the trashcan next to him.

"Are you okay?" The black haired boy look up to see a girl with aqua blue hair smiling at him. He pushed his thin black glasses and readjusted his white hat in case it was out of position before smiling at her.

"Yeah I'm okay," he replied. "So why are you here, Lisia?"

She beamed at him, and leaned over his desk. "I came here because I heard you have a new design!" she said excitedly, jumping for 'joy'. Lisia was a model that Ruby designed clothes for, and she was always eager to see what he had designed next.

Ruby sighed in stress and sat up foward in his recliner chair. "I'm still working on it," he replied. Lisia leaned over his desk even more to see his progress. On the desk was his art supplies, and a pencil on top of a blank piece of paper.

The girl frowned. "You haven't even started yet." She pouted.

"That's why I'm still working on it," Ruby stated. "I didn't have spare time this week since things were on my mind, but i'll have it done tomorrow."

Lisia brightened up, and smiled again. "Okay!" she said childishly. "I'll be back!" And with that, she exited the big double glass doors which was right across the room. The whole office was probably all made out of glass, so it was transparent and you could see everyone working outside.

"I love your outfit by the way!" Ruby shouted when she was at the doorway.

"You should since you made it!" she yelled before shutting the door gently.

Ruby hummed happily as he picked up his pencil, and started to draw something. Life couldn't get any better than now. He has a successful job after building it for three years, his fashion career is hitting off, and he gets to do stuff that were precious and beautiful.

Well, that was the plan anyways.

Ruby's face hardened as he dropped his pencil on the blank piece of paper in front of him. He had a serious face, and his mouth turned into a frown. "Who are you?" he asked without turning around.

"I am... the terminator," a deep voice replied. He heard a slap in the background.

Before he could turn around to see the 'terminator', black quickly filled his vision and he felt a cloth touching him. Then the cloth started to move, and he felt something hit his face hard.

It was obvious what was happening — he was getting kidnapped or attacked.

But, that wasn't the last of his problems.

He grimaced, and struggled to desperately get out of the sack. "Hey! You! What the heck is this sack made of? It's hideous, and the color and smell are so ugly and plain! Hey! Let me go! This thing is touching me! Ew~! What happened if I start to smell? EW!"

The person dragging the sack sweat dropped before looking at her partner, whose eyebrow twitched.

* * *

The person dragging the sack finally let him out in front of the docks, where barely any people were around. Immediately after coming out, he gasped for air, then started to complain about his clothes getting dirty.

"Will ya shut yer yap?"

He looked up from his clothes to the sound of the female voice. He widened his eyes, catching a glimpse of the two people in front of him. A wild woman wearing a cape stood beside a short blonde kid who was wrapped in bullets.

Immediately, he grimaced again then facepalmed upon seeing their attire. "What are you doing Sapph, Rald? This," he pointed at their clothes, "is an abomination. Being my friends, I thought you guys knew better, and had better sense of fashion, but this... This is so sad."

Sapphire placed a hand on her hips, looking upset; and Emerald just looked plain annoyed.

"Wow, I love yer welcome after three years of being separated," Emerald said sarcastically before mumbling, "And to think that we took four hours trying to find you too."

"Eh. Honestly, yer welcome wasn't the best either," Sapphire stated to the blonde. She turned to Ruby. "And you, what's up with you?"

Ruby looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What happened to da freaken oath, huh? What happened to getting stronger? All yer doing right now is making clothes instead of training like usual," Sapphire replied. Ruby's face hardened again when she said that. "Oh, and by the way, my sense of fashion is awesome." She did a hair flip at the end, making Emerald and Ruby sweatdrop.

"Okay first, what's with the terminator act? And second, why are you here? That, and what is up with your cape? It's so outdated," Ruby informed. Sapphire's eye twitched, while Emerald folded his arms and nodded, agreeing.

"He's not wrong, y'know," Emerald said, making Sapphire's vein pop out.

"It's even more outdated than Emerald's bullet sash. What is wrong with you guys?" Ruby added.

Now, it was Emerald's vein that popped out. "Hey, at least I'm the one who looks the most decent around here. Ya look like a girl!" Emerald scolded.

"Ya guys are making this reunion a real pain, aren't cha?" Sapphire shouted at the two. She coughed, clearing her throat; then looked at Ruby with serious eyes. "Ruby, I need ya right now."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I need ya ta go back ta Littleroot. We might get attacked, and I know ya're the best strategist for the job," Sapphire replied before adding, "Also, ya're already here, so I don't have ta search all the regions for ya."

Ruby stared at her for a few seconds before answering, "No thanks." His answer made Emerald and Sapphire looked at him with surprised looks.

Sapphire stomped up to him and yelled in his face, jabbing her finger in his chest. "No? Why not?"

With a straight face he said, "Because I'm not cut out for that. Battling is not my thing, and I don't want to deal with those barbaric pirates _again_. Plus, you could've ruined my clothes earlier when you, ahem, _kidnapped_ me."

Sapphire gritted her teeth, and grabbed his shirt. "Prissy Boy. Ya know ya can't hide yer identity forever. Being a famous fashion designer makes more attention go ta ya, and they'll find out. Same thing with the oath. One thing to keep it is hiding in the shadows," she said, ignoring the complaint about kidnapping again.

Ruby frowned. "Why should I hide when it's unnecessary? I don't want to live my life like that. And anyways, my wanted poster doesn't have my original white hat—" he pointed at his head for emphasize,"—in the picture, so no one would recognize me. Also, I'm living as Brendan; the famous designer, instead of Ruby, a member of Keyblade."

"Ya're living a lie!" Sapphire shouted.

"Well at least I'm not living dirty or uncivilized," Ruby countered. "Look. I know we did an oath and everything, but honestly, I didn't think we would regroup again. That's the reason why I built and work so hard for my success now."

Her blue sapphire eyes widened for a split second before hiding under her bangs, which covered them completely. "Fine." She let go of his collar, then walked past Emerald. "Let's go Rald. I don't need any cowards on my side anyways."

Emerald looked at her before looking at Ruby. "Good luck on your career, _Brendan_." He put his arms behind his head casually, then followed Sapphire. Ruby stared at them, partially filled with guilt, and the other, stabbed. Even though those words weren't negative, he couldn't help but hate those words.

* * *

Sapphire punched the tree in the park, leaving a mark on the bark while Emerald stood behind her. "... Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" She punched the tree even harder, making it fall down completely. Emerald frowned.

"Ya know, ya can't be tellin' Ruby what to do like he doesn't have a choice. It was his choice completely, and ya knew that well."

Sapphire turned around to face to kid, and the expression on her face made him widen his eyes. "I-I know," she said, her voice crumbling. She got her dirty elbow, and wiped her watery sapphire eyes.

"But I can't help but feel so frustrated!" she yelled.

Emerald stood there silently, watching her. He wondered if he should comfort her, but he didn't know the words to say to help her. So, he did what he usually does: reply normally and calmly.

"I know, I do too."

* * *

Ruby walked through the streets of Petalburg, trying to find his way back to the company. He knew where Sapphire and Emerald dropped him off since he lived in the city for long time, but he had never went to the dock, so he wasn't sure about finding his way back.

While walking down the street, Emerald's words kept haunting him. _Good luck on your career_, _Brendan. _Those words kept stabbing him in the gut, but he could always shake off a stab. No biggie.

"Brendan!" Hearing the name, he snapped his head and turned around, secretly hoping that it one of his company workers who came to find him. But in front of him, was a beautiful brunette holding a little three year old boy's hand instead. For a mother, presumably, she wore the prettiest clothes. A blue ribbon with a beautiful blue sundress that matched her sapphire eyes perfectly. But staring into those eyes, it seemed too familiar to Ruby.

"Sapph?" he unconsciously muttered, staring into her eyes.

The woman snapped her head up from the kid, and stared at Ruby. "I'm sorry, what? My name is May," she introduced, smiling a toothy grin that also looked familiar to Sapphire.

Ruby shook his head, and rubbed the back of it, apologetically. "Sorry. For a second... I thought you were someone I know," he apologized.

"I like your outfit by the way. It has nice coordination." He couldn't help but give her sparkly eyes, since he was in a small trance with the dress. It was simply beautiful.

May laughed, showing the toothy grin again. "Thanks. My husband picked it out since he says that I can't pick clothes out right," she responded, showing a visible accent. "When I tell him this, he's probably gonna sparkle like ya. Isn't that right, Brendan?"

The little boy hiding behind her leg nodded slowly. It took him a few seconds to realize that the kid's name was coincidently named Brendan.

He paused for a second. "Wait, is your husband some kind of fashion designer or something? Because that outfit is gorgeous, but I've never seen it in the fashion world before," he said.

She made a thoughtful look. "Mm... in ways you could say that, but in someways, I guess not."

Ruby had a puzzled expression, his eyebrow scrunched up. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" he asked, not comprehending what she's saying.

With her free hand that wasn't holding her child's hand, she placed a finger on her chin. "He was in the fashion world for some time, but he quit it completely afterwards when something happened. But right now, he's fine..."

Ruby paused again. "... What is he right now?" he asked curiously.

"A pirate," she replied, showing a wide toothy grin that was identical to Sapphire's again.

* * *

"I just want ta tear something apart right now!" Sapphire yelled loudly into the ocean, cuffing her hands around her mouth. She went back at the dock to so that she wouldn't be causing disturbances in the park. She happened to gather lots of attention when she crushed one of the park's seventy old year tree; the longest living one in the city. Well not anymore, thanks to her.

Emerald took a step away from her just in case she was going to rip him apart. "Ya should've known that Ruby wouldn't join anyways. He told us on the last day before we all departure."

Sapphire turned her heel to face the kid. "Yah, but I thought those feelings would be gone by now! But after those three years, he's still being an idiot!"

_An idiot that can make you cry,_ Emerald thought. Honestly, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't want the girl to take out her anger on him. Sapphire, with her strength, can probably kill twenty Pokémon in five minutes with her bare fist. That never happened before, but Emerald always thought that it could happen one day, replaced with humans instead though.

He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned when he heard the nearby bush rustle. Immediately, he placed his hands behind him, reaching for his gun. Sapphire got in four-feet position, baring her teeth at it, ready to attack the person or Pokémon.

"_Scan 50% completed_." They heard a machine-like voice, catching them off guard for a second. _"Beep. Beep. Identified as two Keyblade Pirates. Unknown of the individuals. Scanning at the moment."_

Hearing it, Emerald immediately knew it wasn't a Pokémon. He quickly grabbed his guns, and began shooting rapidly at the bush without warning. He stopped after a minute past by though, and put his gun down for a second; refilling it with the bullets strapped around him. But he froze when he heard a deep voice.

"Little kids like you shouldn't be handling things like that." He looked up from his gun to the bush, where a person hiding in the shadows came out.

* * *

"So how was he?" asked a middle aged man whose headband was around his forehead. He stood in front of May and Brendan in the park, where Sapphire had previously destroyed a tree.

"He's still a coward, but he'll come to his senses later. I already encouraged him ta run and find her," she replied proudly. "Now remind me again why I have ta wear this stupid frilly dress?" She tugged on its skirt with her free hand. The man quickly grabbed her wrist away from the dress to prevent her from damaging it.

"Because I don't want you to greet my past self wearing your usual clothes, which is _always_ dirty and covered in Pokémon poop," he replied. He put his arms out dramatically towards her dress, and had sparkles in his eyes. "And, it's probably my best creation yet! I wanted to test it out." He clasped his hands together, and admired the dress.

"Well yer past self seemed to like it too," she muttered, a bit bitter of the Pokémon poop comment.

The man laughed before turning into a serious expression. "That's because I had good taste ever since I was born, Sapph. Now let's hurry up since we're done with this situation." He pulled a golden pocket watch, then opened it, checking the time.

"We don't have much time left anyways." The girl nodded, clutching to her son tightly.

* * *

ANNNDDDD DONE XD

Honestly, this chapter was kinda boring but I liked it (in ways) since there was hints of Franticshipping in it XD My OTPS. I just had to put them together after what happened with Mangaquestshipping. Also, speaking of which, the next segment after this is mangaquest. XD It won with a landslide.

So far, the revealed nicknames:

Red - The Bloody Fighter  
Green - The Skilled Trainer  
Blue - The Notorious Thief  
Yellow - The Petite Fairy  
Crystal &amp; Soul - The Bonecrushing Twins  
Platina - The Information Heiress  
Emerald - The Genius Inventor

I'm still trying to think of Ruby's name omg. He's the only one I'm having trouble on, besides Silver. Well hope you have a happy Friday &amp; enjoyed this chapter! &amp;' as always, sorry about the mistakes :/

P.S. The chapter orgin name is because Ruby refused to help his friends and hide as Brendan instead. I dunno... I just thought the name sounded nice, eh? XD


	10. Special - Known All Around The World

A/N — Haha. Sorry guys, but I have writer's block so I wrote this side story about the Keyblade Pirates three years ago when they were together. Well, this is just a short special chapter. Enjoy &amp; sorry if you're upset that this isn't a real update! :P WARNING: The Sinnoh Trio will not be included in this special segment because this was before they joined, and I'm unreasonable to not put them in. Sorry!

The other important information will be below btw DX also, thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting &amp;&amp;' following! I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 9.5 — Known All Around The World

* * *

_Three &amp; a Half Years Ago..._

The sun was setting, and the whole sky was orange-pink. A brunette stood on the deck alone, gazing at it and admiring its beauty.

"Man, it's so cold! How is it so chilly out on sea?" Blue complained to herself, rubbing her hands together. She looked down at the sea, leaning over the edge to check if there was any water Pokémon still surviving the winter.

"Stop whining. This is the least trouble we ever had." A ginger appeared behind her, leaning over to the edge next to her.

"Green!" Blue cried, a bit surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to go take a nap."

"I can't. Ruby and Sapphire are in there, arguing again," he replied.

"Wouldn't you yell at them to get out then?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was gonna, but then Yellow yelled at them to get out because she was helping the newbie. Under certain circumstances, she kicked me out too," Green grumbled.

Blue snickered. "Haha. When it's about healing, Yellow is scary sometimes," she commented. "I even saw her make Silver flinch before. Soul was practically making fun of it." She laughed at the memory.

Green shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," he said. "So why aren't you inside if it's so cold? Everyone is."

"It's too crowded when everyone's in the kitchen. Especially after we won that battle. They celebrate with alcohol, and that makes them even more insane than before. I don't feel like dealing with that, and plus, I feel claustrophobic when everyone's in there," Blue stated. "Why aren't you in there?"

"It's too loud, and Red was drooling on my shoulder when I walked in," Green replied. Blue giggled at his answer.

"He really can't handle alcohol," Blue commented. Green nodded, agreeing. They stared at the sea in silence until Blue broke it again, deciding that it was awkward. "Hey Green, how long do you think this moment will last?"

"That's for you to decide," he simply replied, making Blue have a big grin on her face.

* * *

"Woo hoo! We infiltrated Team Rocket's base ship, and got unlimited supplies of food! Also, congrats to Emerald joining too!" Red cheered for the millionth time, pumping his fist in the air with a faint red going across his face. Around him, the members cheered, bumping cups with each other and following their captain's action.

"Guys, you're going overboard with the alcohol..." Crystal mumbled, sitting at the back of the room away from the crazy drunk people.

"Crys, you're not gonna drink?" Ruby asked, sitting next to her with his knitting set out.

"No, I'm still under twenty-one, so I'm not going to drink. So is everyone else too, but they irresponsibly drink anyways." She sighed. "Why aren't you drinking, Ruby?"

"Because I'm too busy upgrading everyone's wardrobe," he replied. Seeing that Crystal arched an eyebrow at him, he continued, "Blue asked me if I could design new matching pirate clothes for everyone, and I agreed when she said that she'll give me the material. Apparently, she stole them from a designer company."

Crystal sweat dropped, hearing the stolen part. "I thought this was supposed to be a group of vigilantes," she mumbled. 'The Keyblade Pirates' was actually a name they earned because people mistaken they were pirates since they travel on sea most of the time, and they went against the government before. It was originally a group of vigilantes though, or so Red claimed.

"It is." Red came over to them, and swayed side to side, wobbling. "H-Hey! Ruby, take a drink!" He plopped on the chair, then swung an arm over Ruby's shoulders, laughing in the boy's face.

Ruby grimaced at the smell of alcohol coming from the captain. "Red, I'm good," he said, slowly throwing Red's arm off. Red just kept laughing, then stood up and went to the other side of the room, where the other drunk crewmates wore.

Crystal raised an eyebrow, confused of Red's actions, but remembered that he was drunk and decided to let it go. Her, Yellow, the new crew member; Emerald (Crystal wouldn't let him drink because he's too small), Ruby, Blue and Green were probably the only people who weren't drunk yet. She was a bit surprised that Blue wasn't drunk, but it wasn't her business, so she let it passed by.

"I'm surprised that Silver's drunk..." she muttered, noticing the redhead on the floor, passed out.

"Earlier, Soul started drinking and got drunk. While she was drunk, she shoved a bottle down his throat," Ruby replied. "It was actually kind of funny that he passed out by one sip."

"I guess," she mumbled.

The door burst opened from the outside, surprising the drunk people, and the blonde at the doorway quickly ran into the room. "Uh.. sorry to ruin your party, but is Crys here?" she asked, looking around.

Crystal rose up from her seat, and walked over to the girl. "What's up, Yellow?" she greeted.

"Crys, I need you to help me with something, can you please come wit—" The girl froze and tensed her shoulders when she felt an arm thrown around her shoulders. The two looked up to see Red, laughing like a maniac, his face still red.

"Hahahaha! Yell! You've got to join us!" Red shouted, swaying over her.

A blush crept up Yellow's face as she resisted the urge to turn red. "U-Um... Red..." she muttered. "C-Can you p-please get your arm... off of me, p-please?" She added another please, stuttering the whole sentence. In the inside, she wanted him to stay there, but right now, she was in a hurry.

Instead, Red wrapped two arms around her head, having the opposite effect. "Aw... but we're having so much fun!" He started to laugh and hiccup afterwards.

Crystal sweatdropped, watching the two. She didn't know if this was considered harassment and whether she should stop it or not.

"Err... Yellow, you needed me, remember?" she said, trying to get this scene over. It might've been really romantic and sweet (even though he's drunk), but it was getting quite awkward, and the doctor seemed like she need her urgently.

"Ah! Oh yeah," Yellow remembered. "U-Uh sorry Red, but I have t-to go..." She slowly tried to rip his arms off of herself, but Red kept gripping onto her.

"Ahahaha! Your head is like the sun! You're so warm!" Red commented, nuzzling his cheek against her hair. Crystal didn't think it was possible, but the blonde turned even more red than before, blushing madly.

"Move out of the doorway." The three froze in their tracks when a deep familiar voice appeared at the doorway. They all turned to see Green with a grinning and smirking Blue.

"Ohohoho~! I knew they would've get together, but I didn't expect for it to progress _this_ _fast_," Blue commented, giggling at the captain and the blonde.

"H-Help!" Yellow cried, urgent to leave despite her inner thoughts about enjoying the moment.

Green walked into the room, then got ripped Red's grip. Getting his arm thrown, the raven haired boy lost his balance then fell onto the floor, earning sweatdrops from Yellow, Crystal, and Blue.

"Ah! Captain! Are you okay?!" Sapphire arrived at the scene, gasping in shock at the body on the floor. Meanwhile, Red was laughing so much that he couldn't get up.

"If he dies by that, then he was never a strong person in the first place," Green stated, ignoring the fact that it was his fault in the first place.

"Greenie~! You totally ruined the moment, and you even threw the captain on the floor! This... is just so disgraceful," Blue commented, facepalmed.

"He was in the way, and he's crazy when he's drunk," Green reminded. Afterwards, Yellow rushed out the door before Red could get up again, with Crystal following her.

"Aw boo~! Too bad the moment was ruined," Blue mumbled, sulking a bit.

"Your shipping sense is unhealthy," Green stated, walking away from her to go get a drink. Unknown to him, Blue secretly meant the scene together outside earlier instead of the crazy drunk Red and Yellow scene, but she let it go. It was better that way.

Blue cringed when she heard a shout, "Red! Stop dying! Stop dying!" It was drunk Sapphire with Red in her arms, crying.

"Wild girl! If ya want to save the captain, you have ta step on him like this!" Drunk Gold walked over to them, and stepped on Red's leg, then burst into random laughter.

"Red~! Don't die!" Sapphire pleaded, shaking him frantically.

Blue giggled. She couldn't help but love her drunk crewmates.

* * *

"So Yellow, why did you need me?" she asked immediately.

"I just wanted to know our next location. Since you're the person who's navigating the ship, I wanted to ask you personally," Yellow replied.

"Oh. Where we're heading is the Sinnoh region. Red decided it the other day when Gold coaxed him that there were going to be gourmet cakes and such," Crystal replied. "That idiot... making the ship travel hours for a piece of cake..."

The blonde responded by laughing nervously. Remembering something, Crystal immediately apologized. "Ah! Sorry, Yellow! I know it's kind of awkward to bad mouth your cousin in front of you..." She shamefully rubbed the back of her head, trying to let the situation pass by.

Yellow shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm not offended. Gold's too proud and arrogant to care anyways," she commented, waving it off.

"Wait, so why'd you asked?" Crystal asked. "Was this the important thing...?"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah. It might not seem important, but I just wanted to know because I wanted to get something from the next island."

Crystal blinked. "And what's that?" she asked.

"_His_ medicine."

* * *

"My head hurts... what the heck happened last night?" Red asked, rubbing his aching head and pushing the two juniors off of him.

He had just woken up on the kitchen floor, under a drooling Sapphire and Gold. The last thing he remembered before they celebrated was him congratulating Emerald and Wally, a meeting, and something with Yellow. But for some reason, he couldn't remember what he said to her or why he spoke to her. The memories of yesterday was still fuzzy.

_CRASH!_ Just when he said that, a loud crash went throughout the kitchen behind the island table. Suddenly Red stood up, wondering what it was. He was going to check it out until familiar yellow hair poked out behind it, which basically solved the mystery.

"... Yellow?" he called.

"Oh, Yell's here?" Gold mumbled, just waking up at the moment. He rubbed his eyes drowsily, and stood up to walk where Red and Yellow was. Sapphire, on the other hand, was still asleep, surprisingly.

"G-Good morning," Yellow nervously greeted, peeking out from behind the table to get a look at the two raven haired boys. Actually, just Gold. She was too embarrassed of last night to look at Red, even though it happens all the time when he's drunk.

"Sorry for waking you up..."

"Huh? No, it's fine! I woke up before you crashed something. Speaking of which, what was that loud sound?" Red asked.

"Soul wanted to switch places with me, so now she's doing lookout duty while I do kitchen cooking," Yellow replied, smiling sheepishly. "And I accidently dropped the pot."

Gold arched an eyebrow at her. "Wait. Wasn't it Crys's turn for lookout duty today?" he asked.

Yellow nodded. "It is, but it seemed that she overslept, so I filled in for her, then Soul wanted to switch, and here I am."

"Oh, I'll go wake her up then!" And with that, Gold rushed out the door, leaving the bashful Yellow and forgetful Red.

* * *

Gold entered the room, only to find Crystal sleeping in a hammock and Emerald working on one of his inventions again at the desk. Quietly tip toeing, he continued with his objective, but when he got closer, the blond haired boy stood in his way.

"Gold. She had a long day yesterday, don't wake her up," he informed.

"But this is a really rare occasion for me! She always wake me up with a bucket and water, and I tried doing a prank on her when she's sleeping, but I never could because she always wake up earlier than everyone else... Well everyone besides Green," Gold said.

"I'm not going to let you pull a prank on Crystal," Emerald said.

Gold laughed quietly, so he wouldn't wake her up. "And you're going to stop me?" he inquired.

Emerald smiled wickedly. "I have a new invention that even_ Red_ couldn't beat."

* * *

"Lookout duty is so boring!" Soul complained, sighing exasperatedly afterwards.

"Then why'd you switch with Yellow?" Silver inquired.

The two were outside on the deck together with binoculars in front of their eyes because they were on lookout. Green and Blue were talking quietly at the other side of the deck, while Soul and Silver stood at another side.

"Because! As Crystal's sister, I should take responsibility for her actions. Plus, I don't like cooking duty! The other day, I heard Emerald badmouthing my cooking!" Soul said.

"That's because it was still alive," Silver stated.

"Hey, it's bad to be picky," Soul said. "A sign of it being alive is just a sign that it's... full of life."

"I don't think that's a good thing," he contradicted.

"Thanks for the support," she muttered sarcastically.

"Ah!" She spotted something moving. Adjusting the binoculars, she zoomed up on the thing. It was a carrier wingull, a Pokémon who is used to deliver messages and news. "A carrier wingull is coming our way!" Silver turned to see the wingull too.

The wingull hovered over the ship, then dropped a package, which hit Soul on the head. Afterwards, it continued on with its day and left.

"Owwie~! Stupid bird!" Soul shouted at the sky, dropping her binoculars to rub her head.

Silver realized it wasn't going to be a big problem, so he ignored her and picked up the papers the wingull dropped. Seeing the material it was contained in, he could tell that it was the new wanted posters.

"Hey. There's a set of new wanted posters," he told.

"You know what Silvy, I really love how you're so considerate and you care about me so much," Soul said sarcastically and irritably, upset that she got hit. "Hurry up and open them. I want to see if any of the prices raised."

Doing as command, Silver opened it. Immediately seeing the pages, he widened his silver eyes. Soul on the other hand, squealed and screamed at the same time, both happy but terrified. Everyone, but Silver (who was covering his ears) came running out to the deck, thinking there was an enemy attack or something happened. Green and Blue stopped talking, and rushed over to them as well.

"What happened?" Emerald asked.

Soul's eyes started to sparkle, as she held up the beige posters facing towards her. "We're famous!" she shouted.

Red raised an eyebrow. "What?!"

She placed the papers on the floor, then spread them out so they could see each one. Immediately, everyone (besides Silver and Soul who already saw it) widened their eyes. There sat in front of them, was wanted posters with their faces on the cover.

"EH?!" They chorused together.

Gold immediately snatched his, and shoved his face in it, examining it. "Golden-eyed Hunter, eh? That's a cool name which matched the awesome picture of me," he gloated, grinning. He leaned over to Crystal to see hers. He didn't notice her hands shaking, and stared at her picture.

"Aw, that's lame, Super Serious Gal! You and your sis have the same title," he said, reading the title "1/2 of the Bonecrushing Twins".

Crystal snapped her head to him with her eyes filled with rage and worry. "What are you talking about?! That's what you're worried about? Now people are going to come out and kill us!"

"You need to chill and look on the bright side!" Gold said.

"You didn't even look on the bright side," Crystal retorted, groaning afterwards; remembering something. "My mom is going to die from hearing this."

Red scratched his cheek, and stared at the wanted poster of him. "Well... I don't know if this is good, or bad..." he said in an unsure tone. They weren't even pirates...

"It's bad! What happened to the helping people out thing?!" Crystal shouted.

"I told you to chill Super Serious Gal!" Gold said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Crystal immediately threw it off. "Don't think I'm not mad about what you did earlier! I will hurt you!" she shouted, remembering what happened in the room. Her cheeks started to heat up, remembering it.

Gold picked his ear with his pinky. "Wah! Stop yelling at me!" he whined, Emerald glaring at him from the sidelines.

She sighed. "We aren't even supposed to be pirates! How do we get wanted?!"

"Maybe it's because of the Hoenn incident when Rald joined," Blue suggested. "Well anyways, I like my picture. Doesn't it look cute?" She flashed the picture to everyone.

"It's nice," Yellow muttered, sweatdropping a bit at her reaction.

"You guys are insane..." Crystal mumbled, sulking.

"Well, it's done already, so we shouldn't be upset about it," Red optimistically said, laughing nervously.

"Hey Ruby! What does this say?!" Sapphire asked, shoving the paper in his face, who in return got hit in the eye.

"Guys..." Red sulked, a bit upset that nobody was listening to him.

"It's fine, Captain. Everyone is just caught up in the moment," Yellow cheered up. "It's nice to see everyone gathered here talking anyways."

"Yeah..." Red said, starting to smile again. He watched everyone: Crystal was sulking, Gold was messing with her, Emerald was about to bite him, Soul was cheering bubbly, Silver was complaining a bit about his price, Blue was showing it off at Green, Green was annoyed and focused on his price, Ruby was trying to read it to Sapphire with his good eye, and Sapphire was listening anxiously. It was a good mood.

It was also then when he noticed something missing.

"Hey, newbie's isn't in here, right?" Red asked Yellow.

The blonde nodded. "It's a good thing too. If he was wanted, his parents would come over here, and murder you," she stated bluntly. "Speaking of which, how did I get wanted? I don't even fight..."

Red laughed. "Well, you're apart of this crew, and that's all that matters, isn't it?"

Yellow smiled back at him, and watched the crew as well. "I wonder how long this'll last..." she muttered to herself.

Red raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say?" he asked.

"U-Uh, nothing," she replied, giving him a nervous smile.

"Oh," he said, shrugging off. "Oh yeah, Yellow, did something happen last night when I was drunk? I don't remember."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Yellow quickly shouted, surprising him.

* * *

A/N — This feels unfinished, but it was a special segment, so I tried to keep it short even though it's probably longer than the first three chapters :/ Oh well. Anyways, I apologize SO FREAKEN MUCH for my absence &amp; late updates! I've been busy with school, and my computer broke down a month ago (btw i'm posting this on my friend's laptop)! It was so tragic guys DX I also apologize that I didn't continue the next chapter! SO SORRRRYYY! It's almost done, don't worry! I'll probably be able to update it in 2 weeks...? Promise. Since my absence was SUPER long, and this story has the slowest updates ever, I will update another chapter over that XP So, two chapters in three weeks, yay! I owe it to y'all, sorry for everything &amp; thank you so much if you kept up with this story XD

Sorry for the inconvenience!


	11. Hoenn Conquerors

A/N — Hey guys! Sorry I've been leaving y'all hanging TT^TT I was originally going to update two weeks ago, but then I got stuck, and life's been a butt DX But on the bright side, I finally updated~! I was on vacation with BARELY ANY WIFI. It makes me cry when my document keeps getting deleted TT^TT

Welp, anyways, aside from my whining, here's the new chapter, yay! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, &amp; FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Yay, I passed 70 XD

* * *

Chapter Ten — Hoenn Conquerors

* * *

"Who are ya?" Sapphire asked, baring her teeth and growling at the person. There stood in front of them, a short gray machine with blinking lights and a man dressed in black. The man did a half smile while staring at the two as if they were a treasure before his eyes.

"Wow. I found two high bounties off the bat," he said. "Robot, scan them fully."

Sapphire glared at him, and Emerald held his gun out; both not moving an inch, cautious. "Who are ya?" she repeated.

"Just... a bounty hunter, let's go with that," he replied. "I would tell my name, but it would be more polite if you tell me yours first. Oh wait, don't tell me. I'll find out for myself. Robot."

The short machine made a quiet beeping noise, before rolling towards to the two. Sapphire was ready to smash the thing when it approached close, but she didn't get the chance to, because the machine made a 'click' sound, puzzling her.

Emerald saw this scene, and found it familiar. He immediately shut his eyes, predicting it's next move. "Close yer eyes, ya idiot!" he shouted quickly.

But was too late. The machine had let out a flash as he said that, and blinded Sapphire eyes. "Argh!" she yelled as she stood up from her place. She constantly kept rubbing her eyes, and opening them to see if her sight came back, but it didn't. Everything was super blurry that she couldn't tell what was a tree and what was Emerald.

"I-I can't see!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes close. Her eyes started burning when she had opened them again.

Emerald opened his eyes, and yelled, "Calm down, I'm here." His soothing words helped her. She stayed still, and stopped moving, so she could relax.

"_BEEP! BEEP_!" Noise came from the robot, catching the twos' attention. "_Scan complete. Identified as: "The Genius Inventor" Emerald Locke, and "The Wild Beast" Sapphire Birch. Also known as "Hoenn's Princess" because of her records around her Hoenn... BEEP! BEEP! Currently searching data for more information... BEEP!_"

The robot stayed where it was, its lights changing colors constantly and smoke coming out of it. Emerald narrowed his eyes at the thing. _If that thing gets more info on us, and Sapph's weakness, we're dead, _he thought.

The bounty hunter licked his lips, showing a glint of interest in his eyes as he stared at the two. "How lucky am I to be stuck with a kid, and a princess out of the whole crew?" he asked rhetorically.

Sapphire gritted her teeth. "Don't underestimate us! If I could see, I would've kill ya already!" she shouted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," the bounty hunter said.

_Got to get rid of this thing quickly while he's focus on Sapphire,_ he thought, lifting his gun. The bounty hunter's attention was caught when he saw Emerald move his arm to a different position. Emerald spotted it, and reacted to it immediately. Quickly, he clicked the trigger to fire his gun, and rapidly shot at the robot before the person could react to it. After five minutes of shooting repeatedly, he stopped and put his gun down to reload it with the bullets wrapped around his body.

"What's happening, Rald?!" Sapphire asked, raising her voice and looking confused.

"Dammit," Emerald ignored her question, "It didn't even make a scratch at all, tch." As the smoke around the robot cleared, it showed the machine there, fine and perfect without a scratch. It continued to do its previous action, and stay there, searching for information like nothing happened at all.

"Sorry~! Robot485 is literally indestructible when it comes to bullets," he said, breaking the tense atmosphere a bit. "But don't worry! I'll end it quickly." Pulling out a gun of his own, he directed it at Sapphire to take advantage of her blindness.

"Thanks for the lucky catch by the way." He shot away before Emerald could do anything. Sapphire used her senses, and could hear the bullet and smell the gunpowder. Quickly, she braced herself, covering her face and chest with her arms. But...

It never came.

After a minute passed by, she relaxed her arms, and wondered what happened. Did it miss? Did she get lucky?

"Rald, what happened?" she shouted, hoping that he'll finally answer her questions.

"Ruby..." Emerald trailed off, staring at the man in front of Sapphire.

The black haired, red eyed boy stood in front of her, holding a shield-like thing that was attached to his arm. The shield was decorated with many colors, and it matched his hat very well. But there was a small dent in there, where the bullet landed.

"Why is it that you're in trouble all the time? Are you trying to cause trouble?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"R-Ruby!" Sapphire exclaimed, recognizing the voice. "W-W-What da heck are ya doin' here?!"

"Here to be the hero," Ruby replied. Throwing his arms around and getting into a pose, he shouted, "The great fabulous hero has arrive!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "What are you doing?" Emerald inquired, his eye twitching.

The black haired boy put his arms down with an innocent look. "Entrancing in a beautiful way is better, isn't it?" he reasoned.

"Just go kill the enemy!" the blonde yelled in irritation.

"Oh no, no, no," Ruby said, waving a finger. "I'm here to assist. I don't want any blood on my outfit. That is just... disgusting." His face started to scrunched, grimacing at the thought of it.

"Some hero ya are..." Emerald's eye twitched again, while Sapphire wore the same confused expression with her eyes closed. "I get it if ya're going to help. But if ya're going to be picky about it, then leave! Ya're in the way!" the blonde scolded. "Speaking of which, why are ya here?!"

In reply, Ruby shrugged his shoulders. "Truth is, this lady came to me, and she inspired me to act," he said.

Sapphire's vein popped out. "Ah! So ya was flirtin' while Rald and me were in trouble?!" she scolded.

"I just _had_ to ask... Now they're freaken talking about cheatin'," Emerald mumbled to himself, a bit annoyed of the couple. Anything that involved love made him irritated for some reason, which was one of the reasons that Blue said he was never going to get married. But she still meddles with him anyways.

"You know what?! We will deal with this later!" Sapphire shouted in his face, which was actually the opposite direction in her vision.

"Sapph, get out of here," Ruby said, surprising everyone. "You aren't exactly the most useful person right now, and I don't want you to become out of control if something happens. Rald can take care of the enemy, and I will err... back him up."

"Huh?!" Sapphire yelled furiously. "What kind of crazy talk you talkin' about?!"

"Hey!" The trio turned their attention to the hunter and robot. "I don't like being ignored! Robot, scan him!" He pointed at Ruby. The robot did as command and did another 'click' sound, indicated that it was beginning to scan the boy.

"Oh mah Kyogre! Can ya butt out?! We're havin' a serious argument here!" Sapphire growled.

All three guys sweat dropped at Sapphire snapping at him. Emerald was a bit surprised since she would always take the enemies down before dealing with personal issues. Guess love and jealousy can change a person... or not. It has been three years after all. The blond haired boy was already shocked that she would wear a _cape_. She made fun of the nearby pirates for wearing one in a brawl in the past one time.

"_BEEEEEP! Scan 75% completed. Identified as Keyblade Pirate along as the other two. Continuing to scan further._" The robot caught everyone's attention, breaking the argument.

Ruby covered his arms. "I just felt a chill go up my spine," he said, shaking.

"Are you really going to do this now?" the blonde inquired.

The robot made a quiet beeping noise before speaking again, "_Scan completed. Identified as 'The Alluring Strategist' Ruby Maple. Another name is Brendan Cao, top designer in the fashion business."_

"Well that explains your sassy attitude," the hunter mumbled.

"Dude, we met each other like three minutes ago. Are you really going to judge me?" Ruby asked, giving him a dumb look.

"You are a villain, and I'm the hero, so I should be judging you," he replied, making Emerald roll his eyes at the labels given. Holding out his guns again, he added, "Enough chit-chat, time to end your lives, so I can get promoted." The threes' faces hardened. Emerald got his guns ready again, and Ruby's eyes turned serious again. Sapphire just growled at a random direction, hoping that it was the right one.

Silence filled the air again.

Emerald placed his fingers onto the gun trigger slowly, then rapidly shot at him before the opponent could take a shot. Sapphire looked frantically, wondering whose gun it was, and Ruby was covering himself with the oversized shield to block the gun powder from getting to his outfit.

After Emerald ran out of the first set of bullets, he stopped, and opened the bullet slot to quickly reload it again. He set his gaze on the shadow behind the smoke, wondering how much damage he did. When it cleared out, the blonde narrowed his eyes, while Ruby flinched for a bit.

"Damn, why don't my bullets work on you?!" he shouted, agitated by the results he was getting. He aimed at the bounty hunter instead of the robot, yet no results.

"Because—" The bounty hunter stopped in his tracks when he felt something was missing. Quickly, he dodged to the side, turning his head to the left, only to see Sapphire attacking from above. She landed on the floor on her hands and feet. Quickly, she swift her leg out to try to get him off his balance, but it failed because he jumped and dodged the attack. After dodging it, he tried to get a distance from her by backing up.

Sapphire hissed at him. "Almost got him," she muttered to herself.

"Dude, when did she get there?" Emerald whispered to Ruby. The boy shrugged in reply.

"My question is, _how_ did she get there?" he replied. A minute ago she was growling at a random direction and a bit helpless without her eyesight.

Sapphire flashed her eyes opened, watery and distressed. She looked like she was about to cry if it wasn't for the fierceness in her eyes. "Look here, I ain't gonna give up!" she declared. "I already destroyed that loser robot of yers so don't think you have anymore tricks!"

"What?" the bounty hunter said in surprised, turning around to look at the robot. Just as he did, Sapphire took the chance to attack now that his guard was down. She punched him, then body slammed him like a wrestler. After that, she grabbed his arm and twisted it like a pretzel, making a cracking noise and also making him unconscious. Then she tossed him onto the robot, which caused it to turn off because his arm smacked the visible button on its back.

"Ouch," Ruby and Emerald said at the same time, partially relating to the pain. The two walked over to Sapphire, putting their weapons up.

Ruby just touched a spot on his shield, and it somehow reverted into a small tiny one. Seeing Emerald asked in curiosity, "How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Technology," the boy replied. "It's gotten better in the past three years."

"Mines is still better though," Emerald cockily said.

"Uh huh, sure," Ruby agreed. "Sapphire, are you okay?"

Sapphire started to rub her eyes rapidly. "Yah, my eyes just hurt a lot."

"I recognize it. It's a light made out of chemicals combining. It should wear off in about ten minutes or so," Emerald replied. He stiffed up when he saw a knife blade in front of his neck and an arm around his shoulders. He gritted his teeth, upset that he didn't even notice the person's presence in the first place. But then he heard a jingle and froze.

"Wow Rald! You changed a lot! I can finally do this to you now that your hair is down!" Hearing the voice, he sweatdropped and gave a confused look. The person unwrapped their arm, and pulled back the knife. Turning around, he wondered who his attacker was.

"Blue, I told you not to do that!" Two familiar girls stood in front of them.

"It's fine, Yellow! It was just for fun!" Blue said casually as she placed her knife back in her back pocket.

"Blue, Yell!" Sapphire was the first to tackle them into a hug.

The brunette laughed. "Same here," she replied, hugging the girl back. Yellow just smiled sweetly and nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Ruby, Emerald," she greeted the boys. Ruby nodded in agreement, and went over to talk to the girls. Emerald just stood there, partially shocked and partially happy. Also, he started to wonder how Blue found their place if they were supposed to meet at the ship.

"Hey, why don't we go get a bite to eat? I'm starving, being on that ship for hours!" Blue suggested.

"Yah!" Sapphire agreed, letting go.

"But you just ate!" Emerald retorted.

"A few hours ago," she defended.

"It doesn't change the fact that _I_ paid," Emerald argued.

"Guys, guys, if it's about the pay, I got it handled," Blue said, throwing her arms around their shoulders. Well, Sapphire's, but she patted Emerald's head.

"Really? Thanks Blue!" Sapphire thanked cheerfully, not doubting it at all.

"I smell something fishy," Emerald commented.

"That is so mean to accuse me of tricking you! You guys are my precious mates," Blue said in a hurt voice.

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Let's go eat!" Sapphire announced, throwing her fist in the air.

* * *

"Wow, I'm so happy that I'm not paying! This place looks really expensive," Sapphire commented, looking around. It was filled with chandeliers, elegant dressed people, and the table cloth and silver ware were really fine and expensive-looking. They even sat next to a large thin glass window, which showed a great view of the stars.

"Blue, I don't have any money on me, so I can't pay if you're going to put the bill on me," Yellow said, sipping her ice water.

"Don't worry Yellow, I told you I'd handle it!" Blue rest assured before turning to the Hoenn trio, "So, how are you all? We haven't talked in awhile!"

"Pretty good!" Sapphire replied with a toothy grin while Emerald nodded.

"What about you, Ruby?" Yellow asked, seeing that he didn't reply.

"Oh, I already know how he's doing! He's a famous designer who makes the most expensive clothes ever," Blue said in an exciting tone. She punched him on the arm playfully, "You better give me some for free!"

Ruby just nodded and faked a smile to hide his depressed state. "Uh-huh," he mumbled, his head in thought.

"So anyways, I was surprised that you already got the Hoenn crew together before I could even ask," the brunette said to Emerald. "If it's this easy to reunite seven, counting Red and Green, in a day, then it should be a piece of cake to get everyone else!"

"Actually—" Emerald was going to say, but Ruby interrupted.

"I need to go to the restroom," he announced, getting up and walking away from them. Sapphire's eye twitched, disliking at how obvious the reason he got up was. She sipped her juice to contain her anger.

"Wow, what was that about? He seemed upset," Blue commented.

"Ruby isn't going to leave his designer life, so make that six reunited," Emerald corrected.

"Eh? Why? I thought he missed us," Blue pouted.

"It seems like those two years together didn't mean anything," Sapphire bitterly muttered.

"Don't worry~! He'll come around soon," Blue cheered up. "Luckily, I don't care about others' feelings, and I care about mine the most, so no matter what, I'll ignore his feelings and drag him with us!"

"Blue! That's so mean," Yellow commented.

"Well he's breaking the oath! That's already being a bully to me," the brunette accused.

"We're doing it right now," Yellow contradicted.

"Really? Because I thought we were supposed to reunite someday, so why don't we reunite now?" Sapphire suggested.

"Oh yeah, 'reunite when you are trained and strongest', that's part of the oath," Emerald said. "That means to never reunite, doesn't it?"

"What? It just says to reunite!" Sapphire pointed out.

"But how do you know that you're the 'strongest'?" Emerald asked. "Reunite when you are the strongest. You are never going to be the strongest in a few years, and when you turn old because the years pass, you get weaker due to your older body."

"That's literally saying that we won't be the strongest in a lifetime," Blue concluded. "So, we just have to reunite now because I don't care about Red's words. That guy is so confusing! That's why he's Yellow's man!"

"That doesn't make sense whatsoever," Yellow pointed out, a small blush creeping on her face. "Anyways, I think we should let Ruby do what he wants and let him follow his own path. Forcing him will make him unhappy, and that's going to do us no good."

"I know," Sapphire said, staring at her plate. "I know that. I know that dragging him with us will be no good, but I also know that part of him probably wants to reunite again and leave his fashion life. I mean, look at us— all four of us, even though we were heartbroken on that day, blamed ourselves and others for the incident, and had countless arguments, we still stayed together, we still wanted to reunite and be with each other. The oath— that thing is _stupid_. I've always respected my crewmates and captain, so I followed their orders, but this order didn't solve anything. We were supposed to separate to get stronger, so that something like that incident wouldn't happen again, but nothing was solved. Look at us, we're still holding onto the past! I know that Ruby is doing the right thing, looking forward into the future... but I just can't except him looking into the future without us. And probably everyone feels the same way, I bet. That's why, I can't accept the oath, and I think it deserves to be broken."

"Sapphire..." Yellow mumbled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well I didn't really care about, I guess," Blue replied. "Plus, I thought it was pretty stupid to be separated like you, but I kind of get why we were separated in the first, or I get why Red made us separate. After he died, after we fought with other pirates, everything went pretty down hill. And in the fights on the way to his hometown, we were always heartbroken or upset when someone mentioned his name to the point that we would kill the guy. Plus, we were too proud and naïve to know what the real world is actually is. I mean, I would get so upset when people recognize me and attack me out of nowhere just because I was apart of the group, the group I never wanted to be reminded of. I guess I couldn't live without you guys, so I was depressed, but now it doesn't matter. Our captain always wanted to be fair, and thought 'if we can't live without one member, then we shouldn't live with the other members', or at least that's what I thought. But now seeing him, I felt like he made us separate because he wanted us to get stronger in our own way, so that when we reunite, we would be smarter, or something. I can't really explain it, or pin point it because he's too complicated when he's serious about things."

"But I do agree that Ruby should join us. Actually, I'm forcing him if he isn't. We might be separated, but we're still the same! There's somewhere in our hearts that we want to reunite again," she finished.

"Yeah..." Emerald muttered. Even though he didn't seem like it, he was really, really, really happy. He's been waiting for this chance for years, and now it's finally happening even if there are people out to get their heads. Giving them a small smile, he said, "I'm going to go get Ruby." Then got up and left to find the restrooms before the girls could question him.

"... So which one of the guys are paying?" Yellow changed the depressing subject, predicting that she would put it on their tabs.

"Ruby. He's a fashion designer, he gets a lot of money, after all," Blue replied, sipping her tea.

"No arguments there..." Sapphire muttered.

"Now, before we have discuss about catching up, let's talk about how we're going to kidnap him."

"I already have a plan!" Sapphire volunteered, raising her hand. Yellow sweat dropped and laughed at the scene, nervously.

* * *

Ruby looked at himself in the mirror with a frown, then sighed. He shouldn't hesitate to decide where he should go, or what he should do. Sure that lady, May, encouraged him to help fight, but that didn't change his thoughts about reuniting much. Slapping his cheeks determinedly, he snapped out of it. He decided. He was going to continue the life of designing after all.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I took so long guys," Ruby greeted as came back and took a seat with them. He grabbed one of the menus on the table, and started looking through it. "Did you order already?"

There was a pause.

He looked up to see what was wrong, but then that was his mistake.

"Why are you smiling so creepily?"

"..."

"Get him now!" Blue called out the signal.

"Wait wha—" But then he didn't get to finish because Sapphire tackled him off his seat, then carried him bridal style.

"What the heck is happening? Sapph, put me down!" Ruby said, trying to break her grip.

"You guys are embarrassing, there's a time and place for everything, but not now," Emerald said, appearing out of nowhere and assuming that Sapphire and him were in a lover event.

"Rald, that's not quite it. I'll explaining to you when you're a bit older though," Blue replied, making a tick mark appeared on his head since he dislike being treated as a kid, "... by a few minutes..." she finished.

Blue got the table, and flipped it towards the window, smashing it and surprising everyone in the restaurant, making an uproar. You could hear sirens out through the window, and uniformed people rushing into the restaurant. "The cops are already here, so let's give them a great retreat! Good thing we didn't pay yet!"

"Huh?" Ruby and Emerald said at the same time, confused.

"This feels nostalgic," Yellow commented, smiling sweetly.

"More or less," Blue replied. She bent down then hugged Yellow's waist. "Rald, wrap your arms around my waist," she ordered. Without any questions, the blonde boy complied, and did as told. "Sapphire, you're on your own when it comes to this. Meet us at the docks!"

"The string will probably break in the end..." Yellow muttered as she got her fishing rod out. She whipped it around, and threw it through the broken window. After she felt that the string was attached to something, she pulled it to secure it. "Hold on tight, guys!" And with that, she jumped out of the window with Blue and Emerald behind.

"Look out down below!" Sapphire shouted as she walked towards the window.

"Stop, Sapph! Let go of me!" Ruby scolded, trying to wiggle out of her tight grip.

"What comrades do you have in the world besides us and yer family, huh?! Ya coming with me, and I refuse to let go!" Sapphire shouted in his face.

"Sapph! Are you forcing me to go with you just because you want me to?!"

"No, I'm helping you keep the promise from a few years ago," she replied with a serious expression.

"Now get ready... jump!" With him in her arms, she jumped out of the window, which was three floors up. Ruby seriously thought they were going to crash and die, but hope was found when Sapphire landed on top of a marketplace store's fabric roof then off onto the ground gently. Still in her arms, she ran towards the docks like Blue told her to.

"Why... won't you let me go?" Ruby brought up.

"Ya're acting like ya're only referring to me. It's not just me who wants ya back, it's the whole crew. And ya already know that yer fate is sealed when ya're involved with a stubborn bunch like them. So just accept it and like it," Sapphire replied with a blank face. "Oh! I think I see the ship!"

She looked around, then stopped and smiled when she saw someone on top of a ship waving their arms. "I see Blue!" She sped towards the ship then climbed the rope after throwing Ruby on board. Emerald cut the rope attached to the dock with the knife Blue handed him after she climbed aboard. After that, he went to the deck to see how the situation is doing. As planned (which Blue told him when they were running to the ship), Blue was tied Ruby up to the post, so he couldn't escape, and Yellow and Sapphire were unfolding the sails.

"I can't believe you're really doing this," Ruby muttered.

"This was our solution," Blue replied.

Ruby sighed then shrugged. If he ran away, they would chase him. If he jumped off the ocean, Sapphire would speed swim after him and catch him. If he tries to do any escape method, Sapphire would probably go to extremes, and clobber him easily. He had no way of escape. He sighed again. _Maybe I'll escape them when we dock at the other city in Johto or Sinnoh. They probably don't know the cities since they're not familiar with them (hopefully), _he thought.

"Hey Blue, who are we going after next?" Yellow asked, taking some maps out of the backpack she brought.

"Hm... I think we should go after—"

"Let's go find Crystal," Emerald suggested quickly. "She's uh... probably the closest."

"Is that all?" Blue asked with a smirk.

Emerald started to turn red in embarrassment. "She's a really good addition to the team since she's good with navigating, okay?!"

"What about Soul? Shouldn't she be with her?" Sapphire asked, remembering the deal they made back then. When Red announced to the crew to separate and make the oath, Crystal argued with him that since they were siblings and they lived together their whole life, they should be able to live together now. Surprisingly, Silver _didn't_ argue to stay with Blue, nor did Yellow complain to stay with Gold.

"Oh yeah, huh? That means we'll get two in one," Blue concluded. "Let's go to them next then!"

"Mmhm..." Yellow and Sapphire nodded in agreement.

Emerald smiled at the scene. That was then he remembered something, _their ship_**. **They have to go back and get it first. He opened his mouth to say something to them, but stopped when he heard small mumbles.

"Why do we have to reunite all of a sudden?" Ruby mumbled.

"Because isn't it best to fight as a crew instead of lonesome?" Emerald answered, talking quietly next to him so that the girls wouldn't hear over their celebration. "Anyways, we should at least beat up the enemy first. You can't do anything when they're breaking yer company, ain't that right?"

Ruby sighed once again. "I still don't agree to this."

"To be honest, it's not like ya have a choice, so suck it up."

* * *

DUN. DUN. DUN. FINISHED!

It doesn't feel like that's a chapter finisher, but I wanted to end it with something, and that's okay I guess (?) Anyways, the next chapter will come out next week, I PROMISE THIS TIME! Don't worry guys, I finished it and everything unlike this chapter (which came late). I just couldn't think of a way to finish it tbh :/ But ya know, the best promises are the broken ones, aren't I right? Yes? No? *dodges thrown tomatoes*

Well anyways, moving on, if you're wondering about extra details as why Sapphire changed her objective from bringing them to Littleroot, don't forget that that is STILL her objective. You know, since she wanted to reunite in the first place and all. Just pointing it out there if you're thinking about that :) Also, sorry Ruby, you have no choice to pick bc your crew is a full of a bunch of stubborn people. LOL.

Also, I apologize for the sucky-ness of this chapter DX I was rushing and I have writer's block on this story, so it's kinda going down hill DX I also apologize OOC-ness (especially Ruby, etc.) and for the lame names I gave them lol. I didn't really have any alternative, so I gave them names of the top of my head. But to those who gave me suggestions, I will use some of them :) They're nice!

CURRENT NAMES (in case you forgot) —  
Red Akai — The Bloody Fighter  
Blue Aoi — The Notorious Thief  
Amarillo Del Bosque Verde — The Petite Fairy  
Crystal &amp; Soul Kise — The Bonecrushing Twins  
Ruby Maple — The Alluring Strategist  
Sapphire Birch — The Wild Beast (aka Hoenn Princess because Sapphire is so fab)  
Emerald Locke — The Genius Inventor  
Platina Berlitz — The Information Heiress

YAY! Weird names made by me, haha XD Well anyways, this is a guide in case y'all forgot. Welp, I'm done with this (probably longest chapter ever)! Author out XD

_Next Week, the next chapter: Daycare Terrorists_


	12. Daycare Visitors

To one of my reviewers that I think I forgot to reply to last chapter: Trainer Azurite — thank you! I accidently use present text without beta-reading it, so I apologize! If I have more time during summer, then I'll probably correct some mistakes of it. Thank you for telling me :)

A/N — AWWW. So y'all want to avenge Mangaquestshipping, huh? Well, as promised, here's the next chapter! AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, &amp; REVIEWING -3- Ily guys!

* * *

Chapter Eleven — Daycare Visitors

* * *

"Crys, I'm going shopping in Cherrygrove Town," Soul announced. She slipped her purse on, then walked towards the entrance of their apartment. But before she could grab the handle and exit out, Crystal jumped in front of it, and blocked her way.

"No, you're not. I thought we learned this before. No going out of town to buy things," Crystal sternly scolded, pointing her index finger out and waving it in the brunette's face. "We just got back in peace yesterday, and all night, you were whining about your overalls. I thought you would stop now."

Soul puffed her cheeks. "Sinnoh and Johto are totally two different places. Johto is perfectly safe too, so it doesn't matter, Crys," she tried to persuade. But to her dismay, Crystal didn't budge or move out of the way. Instead, she folded her arms.

"Fine," she said, accepting Soul's request, making the brunette beam at her. "But—" Her smile fell when she knew there was some sort of catch to it. "—You have to bring Ethan with you, and you can't lose him _this_ time."

Soul sighed exasperatedly, giving an overdramatic eye roll towards her sister. "That was _one_ time, Crys! Let it go, we found him anyways," she grumbled.

"Just answer. Is that a yes or a no?" she confirmed.

Soul sighed and shrugged. "I don't mind. I'll take the kid."

* * *

Honestly, she didn't mind babysitting the kid. It's not like she disliked him, or that he was a bad child. Although he was a prankster, he would listen to Crystal's commands all the time. It was just that she didn't want him to rely on her so much, because she hated getting people's expectations up, especially since she's not the most talented or reliable person. Last time he relied on her so much, that he got lost, and in the end, she got scolded by Crystal for an hour and a half.

Soul glanced at the small little boy who was sleeping in the seat next to her. His head rolled onto his shoulder and his mouth was open with drool and saliva coming out, his hat covering his eyes and hair. In ways, she was surprised that the kid could sleep in his situation. There was no way in her life that she could ever sleep in a bus, it was just uncomfortable.

She smiled, then got her thumb and wiped his drool. "Well, at least I have company."

"Mm..." She looked down when she heard the boy talking in his sleep. _Aw how cute_, she thought gazing at him. "Mm..." He hummed again, rolling his head onto the other shoulder.

"Ah," she mumbled as she caught his hat, which fell off when he switched shoulders. She was about to put it back on his head again, but then froze when noticed something different about him.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Crystal wanted to slap herself.

She cannot believe she let her child, Ethan, go with her sister to go shopping. Sure, she trusts Soul and everything, and that Ethan had always wanted to go out of the city, but she just couldn't help herself from worrying. What happened if he got lost again like last time? She should've gone with them, but it was already too late.

A sigh came out of her mouth. Regretting things were the thing she hated about humans themselves, y'know besides carelessness and greed, etc.

"Is this all?" Hearing the voice, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to respond to the voice aka the cashier.

"Um, yes," she replied as she checked the screen to see how much money she owed for the groceries. She grabbed her wallet out of her purse, and grabbed the exact amount of cash then handed it to the person. "Thank you," she mumbled as she went to get her groceries and left to visit the daycare.

* * *

"..."

"... Is there something wrong, Kris?" Gold asked, seeing her gaze. He notice the kid gazing at him eating a sandwich for awhile now. He chose to ignore her, but that made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"..." Kris sat in the seat in front of him, staring intensely. "... Just enjoy your sandwich," she said, avoiding his question.

_It's kind of hard to do that when you're watching me_, he thought, sweatdropping afterwards. "Do you want some?" he offered, holding it out to her.

Kris put her hand out and pushed it towards him. "Thank you, but I'm full already. I already ate something," she replied. Again, Gold sweatdropped. He didn't understand kid's feelings. Maybe girl's, but not kid's.

He broke his nervous smile, then placed his sandwich onto his plate, earning a curious look from Kris. "Look Kris, if there's something you want to talk about, then ask away! I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about something," he said.

Hearing that, Kris started to fidget and look down at her fingers which was on her lap. "Well..." she began. She looked up to get eye contact with Gold's cat-like amber eyes. Those eyes almost made her freeze in her spot.

_Almost._

"Iwanttoknowaboutyourex-wife!" she shouted as fast as she could.

"Woah. Slow down," Gold said. "Tell me again, but slower. I'm all ears."

"I," Kris began slowly, "want to know about your ex-wife." Gold smile fell into a frown after hearing those words a split second afterwards, making her heart stop for a second. It was like his sharp, amber eyes were staring through her soul, quietly.

She didn't want to be upset and bring up the topic to upset him, but she wanted to get an answer to her curiosity. Gold never told her about his wife, and he tells her everything— even topics about R-rated movies. She also wondered why they left each other. Did Gold leave her, or did she leave him? Did she cheat on him, or was it the other way around? Why did they divorce? What were they like? There was a million questions she wanted to ask.

She looked up to check Gold's expression again. He placed a hand on his chin, and looked deep in thought. "Hm..." He laid back in the chair, "... I guess if I have to describe her, I would say that she's too serious all the time."

Kris was taken back. Was that an insult, or something? "What's wrong with being serious?" she asked.

Gold started to laugh, making her confused. "You sound just like her," he commented, placing his hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

"What's another thing?" she inquired, keeping the conversation going.

"Another thing, huh? I guess it would be that she's a deep person. Her parents left her and sister when they were nine, and from that on, she was overprotective and became a person who nagged a lot. But inside, she probably doesn't even trust anyone but her sister, honestly. Other than that, I don't really know much about her actually. I've only known her for a couple of years, and its been three years since then," Gold replied.

"Oh," Kris said flatly. "How'd you meet her?"

"I met her when she first joined the pirat— my old... dance crew," he lied.

She raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Dance crew?"

Gold nodded. "Yes, dance crew," he replied.

"Uh huh, we'll go with that," Kris mumbled in disbelief, making Gold sweatdrop.

"You don't believe your dear Uncle Gold?" Gold questioned, giving her puppy eyes.

"I can tell you're lying Uncle Gold. You have tells," Kris stated. "You blink more than once when you lie sometimes and you hesitate and pause before telling your lies when they're unprepared, which is what you did because you didn't expect me to ask you about this subject, correct?"

She might've wanted to avoid making him upset, but she was stating the truth, and she didn't want secrets from him. She thought the two were close, and they knew each other secrets (her no having any).

"Wow..." Gold muttered. "You're pretty smart for a three year old, aren't you?"

"That's what I'm told," Kris replied.

Gold sweatdropped again. "Well anyways, I think I lie really good, and I think it's okay to blink more than once."

"In your opinion," Kris said.

"You're being a meanie."

"I'm stating the truth," she retorted. Gold groaned and laid his head back onto the chair.

"You're so much like her," he mumbled. For a split second, Kris swore she saw a large genuine goofy grin on his face that she never saw before, but then it changed to a frown, which in return, made her frown. She decided she had to stop the subject to prevent him from being sadder.

"Hey Uncle Gold, I forgot to tell you, but I think I forgot my blanket at the daycare yesterday. Let's go after you eat," she insisted.

He grinned again. "Okay Kiddo!"

* * *

"Miss Crystal! Miss Crystal! Come here!" A little girl tugged Crystal's skirt and pointed at the boy across the room. "Ethan won't let me play with the Togepi!"

Crystal widened her eyes as she ran over to the little boy. "Ethan!" she shouted. She bent down to his level, "Why are you here? You're supposed to be with Soul on a train to Cherrygrove after she picked you up... Don't tell me she disobeyed me and went by herself..." she mumbled the last part to herself.

"No, no, Mommy, that's not it!" the little boy yelled, waving his hands. He put his hands on his sides, and raised his head proudly. "I ditched Auntie Soul."

Crystal's eye twitched when he said that. "Oh, and Auntie Soul does have company. Another little boy is with her," Ethan added.

Forget the slapping herself feeling. Now she wanted to rub her temples and pretend that nothing happened, but she couldn't. "Ethan, which kid did you replace in your spot?" she asked calmly and nicely.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know his name," he answered.

Okay now Crystal wanted to strangle someone. "Ethan," Her voice was still calm and composed, "W-What did he look like?"

Ethan put a finger on his chin, and started thinking. "Mm... I think he had a backwards blue hat. I remember that kid danced a lot too," he replied. "That's all I know. Sowwy Mommy."

Crystal knew the kid was a prankster, but she wouldn't think that he would go as far as this. She sighed. Being angry at him will not help herself. She just needed to calm down and think. Who was the kid? What do you say when his parents come? She would call Soul, but the phones don't work in the train, and she's most likely still in one.

"Hey Mommy," Ethan called, making her snap out of her thoughts.

She smiled softly at him. "Yes?"

"Um..." He avoided looking at her in the eyes. "I was wondering if we can play together before going home since you're free right now..." He kicked the dirt, and stared at his feet.

_Ohhhh..._ Crystal understood his behavior and actions.

"Ethan," she called. "I will always—" She was interrupted when one of the children came running towards her.

"Miss Crystal, Miss Crystal!" The same little girl from earlier tugged on her shirt, making Ethan frown.

She turned around to face the girl. "Yes, is there something wrong?" she asked.

The little girl pointed towards the gate entrance. "Someone's here to pick someone up!" Hearing it, Crystal felt her heart sank, nervous that it was the missing kid's parent. How would she explain it to them? What would the consequences be? She had to urge not to move from her spot, but she knew that she couldn't avoid it. She slowly got up, and stretched since she was squatting down uncomfortably.

Before walking towards the gate, she turned to Ethan. "Sorry, but Mommy has to take care of someone right now. I'll be back," she said, leaving the kid. He frowned as he watched her go.

On the way to the gate, she kept crossing her fingers and praying that it wasn't the kid's parent and another kid's. Luckily, when she arrived at the gate, she saw a little girl holding hands with an adult which meant that it probably wasn't a pick up.

When she finally reach the gate, she was going to greet the man over the other side, but she felt a tug on her leg again. She bent down to see the same girl again who interrupted her conversation with Ethan earlier.

"Uh yes? Do you need something?" she asked.

"I need to use the restroom," the little girl replied casually.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you soon. Just wait here so I can finish with someone's parent," Crystal said. The little girl frowned, but patiently waited for Crystal to be finish with guy.

Crystal stood up, and turned around. Immediately, she smiled her 'greet adults' smile so that adults wouldn't think bad of her. "Hi, I am the assistant working here on the weekends, but since the owner is absent, I'm filling in. What are you here for?" she inquired politely.

She couldn't see the face of the guy because his hat and bangs was covering his eyes, so she looked at the kid who she found oddly familiar. "Ah yes, I am here for my err... daughter's blanket she left the other day," the man answered.

Crystal still stared at his daughter. She looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But then again, a lot of kids look familiar. She did worked in a daycare for starters, and the girl happened to go to the daycare, so it's obvious that she should've seen her before.

"Okay, I'll—"

"Ms. Crystal?"

Right now, Crystal felt so bad at the moment. She forgot the child's name while the child knew hers, but she knew she would feel even worse if she lied to the kid.

The little girl could obviously tell that she had forgotten because of her face expression. It might look calm, but inside, she must've been upset or something by the look in her eyes. She decided to let the awkward moments pass by quickly.

"This is the first time we're meeting properly, so I'll introduce myself again. My name is Kris ," she introduced. "You helped at the restaurant the other day when I was lost."

Crystal flinched for a second, hearing the name. She quickly shook it off though, and bent down to her level. "Oh, well my name is Crystal, it's nice to properly meet you too," Crystal responded, "and I remember you." She actually did when she bent down to get a better look at her face, honestly.

"... Crys?"

"Yeah/Yes?" Kris and Crystal answered at the same time, looking up at him. Hearing the other person speak in unison, they looked at each other. "Huh?" they said unison again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think your guardian is calling you," Crystal apologized. There was no way that Kris's 'dad' was calling her. Because 1) she don't know who he is, and 2) because they didn't know each other, there was no way he would call her by her nickname, unless he was the informal type, which was rare.

"Ah, no," he denied, waving his hand. "I was actually calling you."

Crystal stood up to look at him eye level, or nose level since she couldn't see his eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked politely.

He froze and stiffen for a second, realizing his mistake. "Ah no. Well, yes, but we were acquainted for awhile, but not anymore," he replied strangely.

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean...?" She still didn't know who the person was by the hints he was giving, well,_ if_ they're hints.

"Actually I'm not going to say who I am, so forget that," he said, irking Crystal. She wanted to put her arm though the fence and yank off his head because of curiosity, but she didn't because that would uncivilized and childish, which she refused to be, so she resisted the urge to.

He bent down and patted Kris's back. "C'mon Kiddo. Let's go home now."

"But we didn't get my blanket," Kris stated. She stomped her small, tiny foot and crossed her arms. "I am not leaving without it." She motioned him to come closer to her, which he did. With her hand, she covered part of his ear and whispered, "I barely slept last night, forgetting it. It's really special to me."

She didn't want to do it, but she did it. She lied. It did made her feel a bit guilty, but she knew she'll get over it. Anyways, she could tell that he was lying to her as well. She wanted to know his relation with Crystal, but knowing that he wouldn't tell her so easily, she resorted to this. Plus, he lied first earlier, so she knew she wouldn't feel guilty about it. None at all.

He raised an eyebrow, then cuffed her ear and whispered back, "Didn't you call that blanket a rag-like thing last time then threw it at me?"

Plan backfired. She stomped her foot again and gave him a pouty look. "But it keeps me warm! If you really loved me, then you would let me go get it," she said.

Now she was playing the _pouty baby act_.

Since that plan didn't work as well, she'll just have to resort to something else. If Crystal let her in to get her blanket, those two will be left at the gate alone. After being let in, she'll pretend to go in, but instead, she would be hiding in the bushes, listening to their conversations. Honestly, she knew it was a bad thing to do, but her curiosity got the better of her.

He sighed. "Okay, go get it Kris," he said, pointing at the daycare.

Crystal was about to open the gate for her to enter, but froze when she saw four policemen walk over here. "What the...?" she mumbled, staring at the background behind them.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Kris asked, noticing her expression.

Crystal placed a hand on her chin, and looked deep in thought. "Is one of the daycare kid's parents policemen?" she thought out loud.

"Huh?" Kris's guardian turned around, face-to-face with the policeman who was now in front of him. Three policemen stood behind him, putting their hands on their guns for pre-caution.

"Woah, woah, buddy. Don't cha know that ya can't walk around with those things in front of the kids?" Kris sweatdropped when she heard her 'uncle-who's-pretending-to-be-her-guardian' talked back to the police, or spoke to him at all.

"Sir, move aside," the police man said. "We're here for a dangerous arrest, not picking up a child. Rumor has it that an old famous pirate goes here. We have to take pre-caution because of how dangerous she or he is."

Crystal flinched. How did the police know she was here? Why do people still care about her? Why are people still talking about the Keyblade pirates again? Weren't they old news?

She let go of the gate, and locked it while the policeman was busy with Kris's guardian. If she left now, then nobody would be here to take care of the kids, and even worse, she doesn't want them to be scarred for life by random policemen. The ones from Goldenrod usually get drunk, and do random things to scare them already.

"I'm sorry, but I like this spot. You have no authority to move me either," Kris's guardian refused to move. A tick mark appeared on the police's forehead, but he tried to ignore him nevertheless. He pushed the guy aside, and moved forward.

"Hey!" He caught his balance quickly. "That was so rude!" he yelled. He got his arm and thrust the policeman's arm back, away from the fence. Kris and Crystal awkwardly watched him, confused on why he was fighting the police in the first place.

"Sir. I do not have the power to make you obey me, but I must complete this mission. If you're not going to move, we will have to take measures," the policeman replied.

Kris's guardian made a fool of that police man. "Ohh... so 'taking measures' is shoving old citizens around. That is just sick Sir." He shook his head disapprovingly.

Watching the scene, Kris's eye twitched. "What. Are. You. Doing?" she asked.

"Teaching this guy a lesson," he replied. "I mean seriously, he needs to chill."

"Sir, are you drunk?" the policeman asked.

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid? Because no 'Sir', I am not drunk, but I think you are," he said.

"Sir move aside, or we will forcefully move you."

"I don't feel like it," he replied, yawning in the policeman's face.

"Why you!" The policeman drew his fist, then aimed at the man's face. With ease he caught it, and smirked, aggravating the policeman even more.

"Dude, if you want a fight, just say so! Because I'm ready!"

* * *

And, I'm done ._. This is also a filler chapter which will forshadow the next chapter! YAY! This is mostly the prologue chapter in my opinion XD

_Next Chapter — Diamond Rings_

HAHAHA. This... title though... I forgot to tell you guys if you haven't noticed that I changed the title name because terrorist didn't go well, etc. LOL. Well anyways, this will probably be the first update until a long time, so cross your fingers and hopefully I will start writing more! XD


	13. Diamond Rings

Author's Note — My part two of "Avenge Mangaquest"! Sorry it took so long! This chapter is also way shorter than the last one; sorry about that too -.-" THE SLUMP IS KILLING MEH. But before you start, if you want to look at the timeline I made to keep up with the characters of this story; here it is!

1) All characters in the past; Red in the present appears  
2) Yellow &amp; Blue appear  
4) Platina, Crystal, and Soul appear  
5) Green appears  
7) Gold appears  
9) Emerald and Sapphire appears (Sapphire is official instead of background)

Chapter one is connected to three, then five, which is connected to six. Then two is connected to six, then eight, then nine. Four is connected to seven. Annnnd, I think that's all. Sorry if it's complicated, but I just wanted to point out that seven is the second part of four ._.

* * *

Chapter Twelve — Diamond Rings

* * *

The policeman's eye twitched at Kris's guardian's behavior. "Sir. If you're going to continue to be an obstacle in our way, we will have to use force. If you hurt us, we might even have to shove you in the slammer. Please move aside," he tried again.

To respond to the policeman's command, he got his index fingers, then put it inside his mouth so he could stretch it out and stick his tongue out at the guy in front of him. "I don't feel like it," he simply replied, making them even more aggravated.

Kris tugged on his shorts before the policeman could reply. Feeling it, he looked down. "Hey. What are you doing? Policemen are supposed to be good people," she said. "Or at least that's what it says in the book I read the other day."

"Little girl, policemen are good people," the policeman said, glancing at her.

"In ways," her guardian added.

The policeman gazed back at him. "Mister, what is your name?"

He smirked. "Just call me Ethan, Ethan T. Soloman," 'Ethan' said, grinning. His name kind of shocked her since her son was named Ethan too, but she shrugged, thinking that the name was popular and common.

"Okay Mr... Soloman? We will have to take precaution at this moment," he said. He glanced at Crystal who stood behind the gate, watching the scene with a worried expression. "And you. We will have to question you later."

"What? Why do I need to be questioned?" Ethan snapped, thinking that the policeman's words were directed to him.

"No, not you." He groaned. "The girl in the apron." He pointed at Crystal, who nervously stood there. "She looks similar to a person we know."

"Well... I do have a twin..." Crystal replied honestly, trying to get out of the situation. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't exactly telling the truth either. It was obvious that he meant her wanted poster, seeing that he came here because of pirate trouble.

"She's identical to you?" the policeman asked.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Ethan yelled, blocking Crystal's view of the police. "I have a thing or two to tell you. Now why don't we head to your lame police station?"

"Why lame...?" Kris muttered to herself, questioning his choice of words out of everything.

"Sir. I had enough of you," the policeman bluntly said. "Boys, please get him out of the way."

Immediately, Ethan went into a fighting stance then shouted a high pitched 'woaaah!', obviously trying to act like a karate master. "I know kung fu, Fool." But before he could attack them or defend himself, he felt two hands grab his arms from behind.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he was lifted off the ground. He turned his head left and right to see another set of policemen.

"Finally," The policemen sighed in relief, "He's out of the way."

He ignored Ethan's calls, and proceeded to do what he came there for. "Ma'am, is there an adult around here?" he asked Crystal.

Crystal gulped, before answering, "Yes," she nodded her head, "but I am the one in charge at this place at the moment. The owner is out."

"Hmm... how old are you, and have you heard of ''The Keyblade Pirates?"

"I am twenty years old, and I tend to stay away from the topic of pirates, so I know little of them," Crystal lied smoothly. She wondered if the police would buy it, considering that The Keyblade Pirates were pretty infamous three years ago. Newspapers and government reports will be everywhere about them.

"Miss, are you a Johto Native?" he questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

Crystal shook her head. "I am a Unova Native, and I moved here around four years ago," she replied.

"What is your name?"

"Marina Star," she quickly answered, not waiting a second to waste. Before she departed from the crew, she decided on a new identity, even though she doesn't have an I.D. card. But luckily, most places she went to didn't require that, so it was fine.

"Marina Star, huh? Okay, so what's your sister name, and what is she involved in? Tell me everything about her," the policeman demanded. Crystal didn't know whether she should cheer that he was stupid enough to believe her (and not ask for an I.D. in the process), or that she should continue to lie shamelessly.

"Uh.. her name is Lyra, and she is a... firefighter. She volunteers at this orphanage... err daycare sometimes too. Her hair is brown, and she wears clothes," Crystal answered. She didn't prepare this, so it was on the spot, making it sound really horrible and obvious that it was fake.

From the corner of her eye, she even saw Ethan facepalm with his free hand. Was she really _that_ bad at lying? And what did he tried to fight with them? Is he a pirate too? While Crystal was dealing with the police, too much thoughts were running through her mind right now.

The policeman studied her face for half a minute, eyeing her suspiciously still. "_Hmmm..._" he hummed, putting his hand his fingers under his chin with a thoughtful expression.

Crystal and Kris both questioned in their minds, wondering whether he was smart or not.

"Do you have a relation with this..." he paused, trying to find polite things to address him, "...man?" he finished.

"He is the guardian of a child that goes here. I just met him right now, actually," she replied.

"_Hmmm..._" He started to hum again.

"... Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking," he replied, tapping his chin. "Give me a minute."

* * *

Soul slapped her forehead. "Crys is going to murder me for taking the wrong kid home _again_!" she said, thinking that she had lost Ethan at the previous station. There were huge crowds, so she wouldn't be surprised if he got lost. Well, she was surprised, but less than one would be.

She shook the kid rapidly, forcing him to wake up. The warm, gentle moment was over when she got tricked.

The kid shot his eyes open, slowly. Rubbing his drowsy eyes, he yawned, then blinked upon seeing the brunette. He smiled softly at her. "Hello Miss," he greeted politely, despite his situation.

Soul sweatdropped. She was partially interesting on seeing his reaction to a real kidnapper now.

"Kid. Who are you, and where's your parents?" she asked, skipping the greeting part.

"Oh, my parents are nurses and doctors, so they should be in the hospital. Anyways name is Nick, and I am five years old," he said, holding up all his fingers on one hand. "I'm a friend of Ethan's, your... niece, right?"

"Nephew," Soul corrected. "Aside from that, what are you doing here?"

"I owe Ethan a favor, and I wanted to help him. He made a plan where I get to get out of city, and he gets to hang at the daycare. He's a nice person, isn't he?"

Hearing that, Soul clutched her purse strap tightly, clenching her hand into a fist with the other one. _That freaken kid!_ she thought._ He had the nerve to trick me! _She noted to scare him, and wrestle him when they get back. And... maybe break his arm when Crystal looked the other way.

"And to think I thought good of him for awhile..." she murmured to herself, folding her arms. She sighed then turned to the kid again. "Sorry Nick, but we're not going to sight-seeing. Once we're there, we'll go back."

The kid pouted. "Aw, why? Ethan pinky promised that I would go~!" he whined, kicking his legs against the seat.

"Don't worry, he's right. You will," Soul promised, giving him a sweet smile, "when you're with your parents, that is," she finished, making the child frown.

Honestly, she wanted to go so bad since she sat in a train for an hour already, and she felt a bit car sick, but she didn't want to get in trouble. Thinking it, she was wondering if some of Crystal's responsible nature rubbed off on her.

"Forget this," she said, slapping her cheeks to free herself from the thoughts. She laid back against the chair, and crossed her legs. "I'm going to take a nap, and I'm going to relax on this trip if it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

Crystal felt like time slowed down by a lot.

At the moment, she wanted to calmly —without any violence— end the situation, and make the policemen go away. He kept studying her, and giving her odd and suspicious looks. She would've ran away already if it wasn't for the kids in the daycare without an adult.

"I've finished my thinking," the policeman announced, taking his hand off his chin. He pointed an accusing finger at her, then declared, "You are guilty."

"How did you even get to that conclusion?" Crystal asked sharply.

"Well first of all, you have that weird hair anti-gravity pigtail hairstyle. No one would actually do their hair that way. Second, your earrings are identical to the one on the wanted poster, and lastly, you look exactly like that criminal on the wanted poster." And with that, he dug into his pocket, and pulled out a wrinkled beige piece of paper.

Sliding her arm through the gate, Crystal yanked that paper out of his hands, then scanned it. On it, Crystal's face was on it. The picture was her kicking someone with a dead serious face. Even though it was three years ago, she didn't look that different. She did have the same style, but different outfit.

"This isn't me at all! Don't you think a person would change their looks in three years?" she said, trying to change the subject. "Plus, claiming that a person is guilty because of their appearance isn't right!"

"Miss, I totally recognize you when I first had a glimpse of you. There is no mistake," he said. He put his arm through the gate, and grabbed her arm. "You're going to jail to be executed right now. Do not resist."

Crystal thrust her arm back, ripping his grip. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. "And I'm not going to jail. I have my rights, and if I leave those kids, who would take care of them? And, my name is _Marina_! Don't call me criminal!"

"Mommy! What's taking so long?!" A little boy who wore a hat similar to Kris's guardian ran over towards them, and tugged on Crystal's apron to get her attention. Coming into the scene, he also captured the others' attention as well. Nobody even noticed the shocked expression on 'Ethan T. Soloman's' face.

Crystal bent down halfway to talk to the child. "Sorry Ethan, but mommy is terribly busy at the moment. Is something wrong?"

Ethan glanced at the policemen then back to her. "You're taking forever, and I want to talk with you!" he whined. He spotted Kris, then frowned. He pointed accusingly at her. "Don't tell me you were ignoring me to play with that girl!"

Kris's eye twitched. "Oh my gosh, kid. Can you not read the situation here? Are you right in the head?" she snapped. Everyone besides 'the kid' Ethan sweat dropped, watching the scene. Ethan puffed his cheeks, and let out a 'hmph'. Walking up to the gate, he clutched the bars with his small hands.

"Who are you calling 'kid'? I'm probably older than you!" he yelled in her face.

Kris disgustedly wiped the spit that came from Ethan off her face. "Then stop acting like a kid! What are you, two?!" she shouted back.

"No, I'm three, and I'm a big boy!" Ethan countered, holding three fingers up.

"Question then. What does the word 'comprehend' mean?" she asked.

"I'm three, not eight!" Ethan replied.

"Well I'm three too, but I know what it means," she claimed, quite proudly.

"That's because I don't spend my afternoons stuck in a book. I can even see those black lines under your eyes, dude. Stick your nose out of those boring books," Ethan advised.

Kris gasped, taking that offensively. "You are so immature!" she shouted.

"I don't know what that means, but I know it's a mean word!" Ethan yelled. He yanked Crystal's apron again, then pointed accusingly at Kris. "Mommy! She's being a big meanie!"

Crystal sweat dropped again, listening to the twos' fight, and Ethan's telling. "Okaaay! Ethan, let's just go play with the other kids. Mommy's kind of busy right now," she said, lifting him by his armpits, and placing him in the opposite direction to Kris. The boy looked at his mom with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing, Mommy?!" he inquired.

"I don't want to ruin this nice moment Kid, but we need your mother to come with us. She's in big trouble," the policeman interrupted their conversation.

He adverted his eyes to the policeman. "You got the wrong person then. Mommy never does anything bad," Ethan defended.

"We'll have to prove it by taking her down to the station," he replied. He turned around, and spoke to the remaining policemen who weren't holding the adult Ethan, "Hey you two. Open this gate immediately. It seems that she won't open it on her own case."

Before Crystal could say anything, the two policemen pulled a long metal pole from their belt (who surprisingly had it there), and held it out. Hitting and smashing the metal gate without warning, Crystal quickly grabbed Ethan, and dodged the gate when it crashed down towards them.

"What the heck are you doing? This is destroyed property!" Crystal yelled, holding Ethan firmly in her arms.

The policemen all ignored the fallen gate, and marched into the daycare. The kids froze when they saw the men come, and everything was silent.

"Put the kid down, so we can take you away," he said, grabbing her arm again. Crystal narrowed her eyes, and kicked him away.

"I told you to let go of me! I'm innocent!" she yelled, trying to shoo away the other policemen.

"Miss Crystal! Who are they?" A kid from the school asked, yelling from afar. _Why now?_ Crystal thought. Why is her luck turning against her?

"Aha! So you are _Crystal_! I knew it!" the policemen yelled.

"Okay... I had enough," Kris's guardian muttered. He farted, making the policemen who was holding him guards fall. Taking the chance that they loosen their grip, he reached inside his hoodie jacket, and pulled out a thin, short stick. He pulled it apart, and expanded it, to make a long wooden stick. With the wooden stick, he whacked the two on their heads, then kicked them to the side, letting him released.

"Hey!" One of the free policemen swung his fist towards his face, trying to aim a punch at him. He dodge it smoothly, but didn't expect another one to come behind him. Again, he quickly dodged it, accidently making something fall out of his pocket onto the ground. It was a small black box. The small box tumbled on the dirt for awhile before stopping and being forced opened.

Crystal bent down to pick it up since she was closest. But when she picked it up with her free hand (the other hand wrapped around Ethan), she started to stiffen up. A diamond ring was tucked neatly in red velvet was found in the box. The diamond had a strange shape of a star, and something was carved into the rim. She gulped, and prepared herself to look at it because she didn't want it to be true. Taking the ring out of box, she took a good look at it and what it said. She widened her eyes and froze. _C+G_ was engraved in it. That was when she knew it couldn't be a mistake.

This is _her_ ring.

"Gold..." she muttered quietly, thinking of the person who gave her the ring. She looked up to the man who was fighting with the police officers, grinning happily while swinging his cue stick around.

_It has to be him_, she thought, clutching the ring tightly in her hand.

She placed Ethan on the ground gently on his feet, earning a confused look from him. Putting her hand on her shoulder, she said calmly, "Ethan, get Kris and run towards the other kids. Then with the daycare phone, go call Aunt Soul. Her number should be on a piece of paper next to it. Just tell her 'the oath has been broken', and she'll know what to do already."

"Wait, why Mommy?" he asked, tilting his head.

She hesitated before replying, "... Mommy has something she needs to do... and Soul is probably the only person that can help us right now."

* * *

Author's Note — I got bored, and started to cut it VERY short :/ SORRY! UGH. It took me three weeks to write this chapter, and I wanted it to keep the update rate UNDER A MONTH, so I decided to post it now, even if it is short. oops. Oh well, the schedule (of this story currently) is going to be one more mangaquest, then etc. TT^TT The next chapter will most likely be longer, so don't worry ^_^

BUT OH MY ARCEUS THE TWO ETHANS WERE CONFUSING ME SO MUCH DX Sorry about that by the way! Also, my bad about the confusion with Crystal talking in third person (?)! Usually when I talk to kids like that, so I tried to relate XP

Also, as for guesses on who died (since I forgot to reply last time), I will try to NOT tell you because you know, spoiler alert XP You guys probably guessed already though... maybe? LOL.


	14. Runaway Plan

The thought just came to me: Why don't I ever reply to reviews on The Keyblade Pirates but I do on My Online Life &amp; Behind The Scenes? I dunno. But now that I see that I'm treating them different, I'm starting to treat them the same! So... to the reviewers:

darkdemon5 — Aw thank you &amp; thank you reviewing! :) Almost happy birthday too!  
Shidake — LOL. I just had to use the games names XP And yes. The ring is everything, LOL XD  
Just Another Kid — Haha! I just love your reviews! Thanks for always being patient with me and reviewing XD  
TheEpicWallflower — LOL. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review made my day :) Also, yes. I have grammatical issues, but it's not little but ALOT TT^TT I'll try to work on them XP But thank you so much for the compliments :) By the way, I love your name XD  
Shanaynay — Haha, thank you :) YESSSS, but the drama adds up more, trust me.  
LazyCat0621 —Aw thank you! And yes, MANGAQUEST SHALL FOREVER BE TOGETHER LOL.

Anyways, thank you for taking time reviewing &amp; still actually read this story considering my hella long updates DX I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well, i'll stop blabbing, so go on ahead and reaaaaad!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen — Runaway Plan

* * *

"Wait, Mommy! I'm still confused about everything!" Ethan shouted. "I don't know if I can call, or use the phone! Plus, what's happening? Is Mommy in danger right now?"

Crystal gulped, quickly trying to think of what to do next. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Um... no, I'm not. Well, not exactly. I'll explain it later! Just please, please go contact Soul. I really need her right now," she begged seriously.

Ethan looked like he was about to hesitate, but then he saw how serious the look in her eyes are. Before he could say something, someone interrupted him though.

"I'll help him use the phone."

The two turned their heads towards the high voice, only to find Kris standing there, staring at them. "I'll help that kid use the phone, so you can contact your... acquaintance," Kris repeated.

"Wait, why are you even helping us?" Ethan inquired, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because your mother helped me out before, and I want to return the favor. That, and because my uncle seems to care about so much if he's going as far as to defy the police. I might be three years old, living on the streets a bit, but I have a feeling that you're a good person and that I can trust you. So please, trust me on this," Kris begged.

Honestly, Kris was partially lying, yet partially yelling the truth. She didn't know the reason why Gold was acting up, but she knew that he had a reason to. Plus, she started to get curious about Crystal and what's happening right now. Teaming up with a childish kid isn't really her style, but she had no choice.

"Okay, I'll accept your help," Ethan gave in. "But that's only because I want to help my mommy."

"Thanks Kris," Crystal breathed, panting heavily. The pressure was getting to her, and her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't tell whether she was nervous or _excited_. "... Also, one more favor. Here." She put the diamond ring back into the box then closed it shut. Putting out her hand, she handed it to Kris.

"Take this, and make sure it doesn't break. It's important, isn't it?"

Kris silently nodded and took the ring. Rushing, she turned to Ethan and grabbed his hand. She started to run towards the other kids, dragging the little boy with her.

Crystal started to take a deep breath. Afterwards, she stood back up and turned to the police. Half of them are already down because of Kris's guardian, who was still fighting with his cue stick. _If he's seriously going to go undercover, he should've at least use a different cue stick_, she thought. _I can't believe I didn't recognize him earlier._

She took another deep breath before running towards him.

* * *

Soul's phone started to ring, making the owner wake up immediately. She groaned since her nap was interrupted about ten minutes later. "Man, who's interrupting my nap now?" she muttered as she grabbed it out her purse and picked it up.

"Hello?" she greeted, the grumpiness visible in her voice.

"Aunt Soul! Aunt Soul!" A kid's voice was heard over the line.

Upon hearing the voice, Soul jumped in her seat. "Ethan! You!" she angrily shouted in the train, earning attention from the nearby passengers.

"Ethan's there? Let me talk to him!" Nick demanded, squirming in his seat and reaching his hand out to Soul.

The brunette shoved her hand onto his forehead to push him back in return, while keeping one hand on the phone. "Kid, you're dead after this! And since I can't murder you because you're my nephew, I'm going to video tape Crys murdering you! Then, I'm going to pee on your grave!" she declared.

The other people around her grimaced and wrinkled their noses in disgust as they heard her shout that. They started to back away from the girl slowly.

"Aunt Soul! Okay, I get that you can't take a joke and all," Ethan started, making Soul's vein pop out of her forehead, "but I need your help! Actually, Mommy does!"

"What happened now?" Soul asked, still showing a bit of attitude to him.

"Some policemen showed up at the daycare, and they're trying to take her to jail like the movies! She told me to contact you and said that the oath has be—" The phone went silent, before making a trashy, static sound. Soul went from pissed off to worried.

"Wait, Ethan! I think you're getting cut off!" she shouted. She could've swore that she heard something about the oath.

"Ah! Get your hands off of me—!" A higher kid's voice was heard before the line went dead silent.

Soul mumbled cussed words before ending the call and redialing the number multiple of times, only to receive the voicemail greeting.

"Argh!" she cried as she kicked the seat in front of her, making a dent in it. "Why can't I _ever_ get a break? This week's been a pain."

Nick sat there next to her, tilting his head to the side, while looking at her with an odd look.

* * *

"Ah! Get your hands off of me—!" Kris shouted, pushing away the policemen that grabbed her arm.

"We're the good guys! Trust us!" the policemen said, pointing at his chest.

Kris was blocking Ethan while he was trying to get in touch with Soul. At that time, the policemen tried to keep the kids out of danger by evacuating them from the fight, but Kris denied the help. The other policemen happened to get the other kids easily though since they were gullible.

"Right now, you're fighting with a pedestrian and arresting a daycare babysitter! You're kind of not giving the best vibe at the moment," Kris stated.

"I know this seems bad at the moment, but we're trying to help," he replied.

"Auntie Soul! Auntie Soul!" Ethan shouted into the landline. Kris sweatdropped, thinking of how dumb he was to give himself up to the policemen.

"Soul? As in "The Keyblade Pirates Soul"?" the policemen mumbled, earning confused looks from Kris and Ethan.

"Auntie Soul isn't a pirate! She can barely take out the garbage without closing her nose!" Ethan defended, partially belittling her abilities. "Plus, Mommy always told me to be careful of pirates, so that wouldn't make sense that she is one!"

"Are you going to cry?" Kris asked, staring at him. His gold, watery eyes were widening, so it looked like he was trying to hold it in so he wouldn't burst out.

"No, I'm not! Mind your own business," Ethan hissed.

"Wait, kids!" the policemen interrupted. "Look. Believe me. I'm trying to do my job and help you from those two crazy people beating up my friends! Please come with me!"

Ethan rummaged through his shirt and pulled out a silver object that was connected to a string wrapped around his neck. Quickly while Kris was trying to hold her ground, he put his lips on the object and blew in it. A loud, smooth sound came out, surprising Kris and the policemen.

Afterwards, he shouted, "STRANGER DANGER!"

* * *

After leaving Kris and Ethan, Crystal ran to the field where Kris's guardian was fighting the police. Immediately upon entering the fight, the first thing she did was kick 'Ethan' in the back, making him tumble down to the floor. She earned surprised looks from the police who were trying to get up after getting hit. Crystal bent down to the floor next to him, grabbed the back of his hood, then yanked it off his head, revealing his messy black hair.

_It is him_, Crystal thought, recognizing his unruly hair from behind.

He got up from his spot very slowly, then aimed a fast punch towards Crystal. Luckily the girl dodged it in time (barely), but she felt the heavy air pressure near her right ear where his hand nearly hit. In return, Crystal swung her left arm and tried to slap his face, but he stopped it by catching her wrist with his free hand.

She glared at him when she finally got a glimpse of his face after the fight they were having. "It is _you_," she breathed, narrowing her eyes.

"Wait, what?" he exclaimed, realizing that it was her instead of a policeman. "I'm Ethan."

"More like an idiot. You can't hide your face without that hood," Crystal said.

Gold widened his eyes in surprised that his hood fell off. Letting go of her wrist, he checked his head, only to finally realize it came off.

"Oops," he said, shrugging. He laughed nervously. "Nice to see you again?"

Honestly, Crystal wanted to cry and hug him since she haven't seen him for years, but currently, because of the huge situation he made by picking a pointless fight with the police and when he didn't reveal himself in the beginning, she wanted to hit him upside the head and crush his bones with her feet.

"What—" She stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the clicking sound of guns, getting ready to shoot. Freezing up in her spot, she looked from the corner of her eyes, checking the situation. Many policemen surrounded the two in a circle, pointing their guns towards them.

"Well, this just turned into a wrong turn," Gold said, chuckling to fill the silent atmosphere.

A loud whistle was heard throughout the daycare, making everyone let their guards down a bit, because they started to wonder where it came from. Crystal though, immediately recognized the sound, and adverted her eyes to the source of the sound. As she thought, it came from Ethan.

"STRANGER DANGER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Crystal sweatdropped when she saw him shout that in the middle of a horrible situation and used the whistle she gave him to use just in case of danger on a policeman. Next to her, Gold snickered and chuckled, bursting into a loud laughter afterwards.

"Hey!" one of the policemen cried. "What are you laughing at? Is this some kind of trick you got up your sleeve?!"

Gold put his arms up as if it was an arrest. "Hey man, I'm just laughing at how that kid is using a 'stranger danger' whistle on a policeman," he laughed, making Crystal blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Crystal hissed, getting her leg and kicking the raven haired boy beside her.

The girl wanted to tell Ethan he was wrong that he blew the whistle at _that_ time, but part of her wanted to hurry up and save him. But if she ran away from the situation she's at, they would start firing at them. She would try to go by herself with the plan she had in her head, but if that happened, Gold wouldn't know and he would be behind, and then the police would start shooting at him. She couldn't afford to let him die; mostly because she didn't want him to die, he would break the oath, and he was also Kris's father and the little girl would need him.

"Ow!" he cried in pain. His mouth curved into a smirk. "I thought you missed me too..."

Crystal rolled her eyes, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't, so be quiet," she demanded.

"SHUT UP!" The two flinched at the loud voice. They both turn their attention to the policeman with the bigger gun and different uniform.

"... You the chief, or somethin'?" Gold asked, noticing the difference.

"Yes sir," he replied, showing a visible country accent. "And you a criminal, or a pirate? Hmm... with those clothes, you look like a bandit, or something."

The policeman narrowed his eyes at the two as he squat down. Digging his back pocket, he pulled out a stack of beige papers. "Hmm..." he hummed as he started to look through the stack slowly, looking at the two and back at the papers. It took a few minutes until he actually found two that matched them.

"Ah! Found it," he announced, pulling out the two and putting the rest back. He dug in his other pocket, pulling out a small walkie-talkie-like thing. He typed the names on the beige paper on there, then read it out loud when he got the results.

"Let's see... you're 'Golden-eyed Hunter Gold' who apparently earned the name because of his aggressiveness and his unique feature of a rare, extinct clan. He is also known for using a cue stick as a sword and killing his enemies quickly. Also, it is said that he could find anyone if wants to, hence the name 'hunter'," he read out loud. "Wow, you're pretty special huh?"

"Yeah, totally dude," Gold replied, smirking at how awesome his name is.

"Okay, and you are..." He started to move his finger on the screen of the walkie-talkie. "... Part of the Bonecrushing Twins, Crystal. Your twin sister Soul and you happened to earn that name because Soul punched the mayor's arm one time and it broke, whilst you kicked his leg, and broke his bone. Interesting."

He gazed at her, waiting for her reaction to it. Crystal only stared back and glared at him. "My name is Marina," she replied.

"Tell that to your one of a kind earrings," he said. The chief put the walkie-talkie electronic back into his pocket, along with the wanted posters. He rose up from his squat, then pulled out a large gun and pointed it towards them.

"You know, I have orders to capture the amazing Keyblade Pirates, who are suddenly appearing out of nowhere from three years ago. Because I'm a good man and I want you to not suffer as much, I'm going to end this quickly. Since you probably are going to be executed like the rest of the other infamous pirates, I'll just save you the trouble and execute you guys now. Consider this a favor," he said, pointing his gun in between the two.

Crystal readied herself, trying to think of the openings to get out. Gold just narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his chill.

The chief raised up his arm, signaling everyone to get ready. "READY—"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, OR YOU'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED!"

_BEEP BEEP!_

A loud shout and car beeps were heard, interrupting the situation. The policemen surrounding them turned around to see what it was, only some to be hit by the thing that made the sound. A brunette was sitting in a black jeep, a kid next to her. After she stopped the car sloppily, she unbuckled her seatbelt then stood up in her seat. Pulling out a large sniper, she put it on top of the wind shield then aimed.

"Crys! Get in!" Soul shouted, firing warning shots at the policemen's feet to make them uneasy.

Crystal stared at her with awe, while Gold just started to smile widely. The two quickly got up from where they were and ran to the car.

"Why do you have Nick with you?" Crystal asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and putting him on the floor next to the car. "And another thing, why did you let him sit in the front?! He's still young!"

"Crys! I saved the day, so let's stop nagging me, okay?" Soul replied. She stopped firing when she ran out of bullets, then tossed the gun aside and picked up another one in the front seat where Nick's feet were. The police started to fire at them, but they had a bulletproof windshield and was facing it towards the gunshots.

"Wait, why do you get to sit in the front?" Gold whined, sitting in the backseat.

"Because I'm more mature," she replied, buckling herself.

"Oh hey Gold! So you're the first one Crys found, huh? This must be fate," Soul said without turning to him.

Before Gold can reply back, Crystal shouted, "Hurry up and get Ethan! He's at the phone station!"

Soul tossed another empty gun on the floor then sat back in her seat. Quickly, she stomped her feet onto the pedal and drove through a crowd of police, their bodies crashing onto the front of the car. Crystal held onto her seatbelt tightly, trying to not fall out of the car because of Soul's reckless driving.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gold shouted, slamming his forehead onto the back of the seat when she stopped. "Also, why do you are you driving a car without a roof and doors?"

"It's a rental jeep! Respect it!" Soul replied. "Now get down before they start shooting through your head. The windshield is the only thing that's bulletproof." Gold immediately ducked down in his seat when he heard gunfire go off.

Crystal unbuckled her seatbelt, then hopped off the car and ran towards the kids. She saw that a policeman was there, grabbing Kris's arms, who in return, tried not to budge while Ethan was holding onto her other arm, pulling it the opposite way. Quickly, she ran to them and kicked the policeman in the side before kicking him one more time in the stomach. He fell to the ground and clutched his stomach in pain. Ethan and Kris stood there, agape, surprised that she could actually do that. Crystal quickly scooped Ethan off his feet and was about to leave, but stopped when she realized Kris was there. While securing Ethan with one arm, she held out the other hand to Kris.

"I know we're pretty much strangers and all, but your... uncle is with me. And he would be worried about you if I leave you here. So, you wanna come?" she asked, giving the girl a small smile.

Without hesitation, Kris reached out and grabbed her hand, feeling that she could completely trust the girl.

* * *

Once the five of them were far away from the daycare, Soul started to drive slower, making it easier for them to talk without getting a fly in their mouth.

"Your time was pretty fast," Crystal complimented. "Did you get all the items at home?"

"Of course I did," Soul said, proudly. "That's the plan we made, duh!"

"As always, you sound prepared," Gold commented, thinking of how strict Crystal is about preparations in the past.

"I always am," Crystal mumbled. "Anyways, I wonder if it's okay to leave the other kids in the daycare. I mean, we practically left Nick in the battlefield where you were shooting."

"Don't worry! I wouldn't shoot near him," Soul reassured. "Even if I did, the policemen will probably take a shot for the kids anyways. And about the daycare, leaving them with a bunch of police is not going to kill them. So everything is all good."

"Ehem," Kris mumbled, clearing her throat and interrupting the conversation. "Are you two friends with my uncle? Also," she turned to Gold, "explain everything. Now."

"Yeah, Aunt Soul and Mommy!" Ethan shouted. "I know that mommy is strong, but taking out a policeman is overboard! And Aunt Soul is too lame and whiny to use a gun!"

"Hey you brat! Don't make me take a huge turn and make you fall out of the jeep! We're near a river too, and you'll probably drown!" Soul shouted back.

Crystal smacked her shoulder, making her shut up for a moment. "We'll explain when we get _there_," she replied. "Anyways, Gold, since you're wanted and your house is most likely going to be covered with the police, where do you want us to drop you off?"

"Really? You're going to dump me off somewhere after all we've been through?" Gold said dramatically, faking a hurt expression.

"Just answer the question."

Shrugging it off, he replied, "Hmmm... I'll think about it when we get there! I want Kris in a safe place after all."

"That's fine!" Soul shouted, so he could hear her clearly. "We're already on the way anyways."

"I don't know if I could wait that long though..." Kris muttered to herself quietly.

* * *

"We're here," Soul said as she parked the car in the parking lot, next to a supermarket.

"You're seriously stopping for food?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that we'd go grocery shopping at time like this?" Crystal asked rhetorically, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

She walked to the other side of the car and unbuckled Ethan too. Gold unbuckled himself and Kris, and carefully carried her out of the car since she was too small and she could fall out. While the two were busy with their children, Soul was reaching in the trunk of the jeep, taking out five large suitcases and her purse.

"Really?" Crystal quirked an eyebrow. "Why'd you bring five? I didn't even have that much stuff in the house and Ethan didn't either."

"Yeah, but_ I_ do," Soul said, handing her Ethan's and her suitcases while she had three for herself. "It's a good thing that Gold was here though! He can pull one of mine!" She handed him one of her suitcases while she rolled two with both of her hands across the parking lot, following Ethan and Crystal.

As Gold ran to them, the suitcase and Kris behind him, Kris shouted, "Wait! Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well Kid, we can't stay there because police found us, so we're going to the spot that me and Crys made just in case something like this ever happened. Also, here's a tip, if you're tired, then just jump on Crys's or Gold's back. It's a fifteen minute walk," she warned. "I should've not wore heels..."

"Wait, what? Why don't we just take the car to there?" Kris inquired, trying to get everything in order. Soul saying 'Crys' kept making her confused, even though she knew the girl was talking about Crystal.

"Because it'll be easy to track us by car. We'll just erase our footprints and leave," Soul explained.

"Wait, what about your car? Isn't that thing expensive?" she asked.

Soul got the car keys then tossed them behind her on the floor. "It's a rental in someone else's name," she replied, leaving it there.

"I would disapprove of this littering, but they might use it to track us," Crystal said, sighing. "You should've left it in the car, Soul."

"How would they track us?" Kris asked.

"Dunno. If you have something, you can do anything to track someone," Soul replied. "For Gold's kid, I thought you'd be a criminal by now."

"Thanks Soul," Gold said sarcastically before calling, "Also, Crys!"

"What?" Crystal and Kris said at the same time.

"No, I mean Crys."

"What's up, Uncle Gold?" Kris asked.

"No, not you Kris, I mean the other Crys."

"Gold, I'm going to kill you. Just say my full first name," Crystal suggested, sighing again. "This isn't hard."

"Really? Ooh! Then, I'll just call you the same thing in the old days! Super Serious Gal!" Gold exclaimed, making Ethan chuckle.

"Just tell me what you want, Gold," Crystal snapped.

"Wait, never mind. I change my mind. It's just something stupid anyways," Gold said.

"It always is," Crystal muttered.

"But still, it's nice to see you gals again! You know, even if Soul thought I would raise a criminal kid and all," he said.

"Same here, Gold," Crystal and Soul said in unison.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Crystal announced as they stood in a small, motel room.

The room had two beds in the room, each on one side, and they were both twin-sized, very small. Other than the beds, it had a small restroom and table to dine on, and a small wardrobe. And with five people in the room, it felt very stuffy.

Crystal took off her hat, which she used to hide herself when she signed in.

"Wow..." Gold said unenthusiastically. He pointed at the room. "_This_ is what you guys planned to stay in?"

"Of course not! You think I can stay in this small room?!" Soul replied. "We're not staying here forever. We're staying here for two days before moving out to our hideout."

"Hideout?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's about an hour from here," she said.

"Dude, you literally died walking in those heels. Are you seriously going to walk for an hour?" Gold asked.

"Who says we're walking? Duh, I'm going to get a car from here and drive," Soul stated in a matter-of-a-fact voice. "There's a rental car place near here."

"Okay, now can you please tell us what's going on and how do you know each other? I'm sick of waiting," Ethan said, interrupting the situation. Kris stood next to him, nodding.

"Well... it's a long story," Gold said. "First," he bent down to Kris, "I wasn't in a dance crew."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay geez, fine!" Gold sat back one of the beds.

"The truth is, I'm a pirate like what those policemen said, and these twins are apart of my crew. But, it was a really long time ago, and when you came into my life, I stopped being one. Well, around the time actually," he summarized. "Also, I'm wanted for $310,000,000."

"That's the same for us but vise versa," Soul explained to Ethan, Crystal nodding in agreement.

"Also, we're worth more than that loser you call your uncle," Crystal stated as Gold and Kris sweatdropped.

"That doesn't explain everything though," Kris pointed out even though she was partially in shock. "What is Ms. Crystal's relation to you?"

"... I'm his _ex-wife_," Crystal answered for Gold.

* * *

After they explain all of their backstory and what happened to them to Ethan and Kris, the two kids fell silent, speechless. Ethan thought it was pretty cool that his mom could kick butt and his aunt finally was cool, but them being pirates broke the deal. Pirates were people who took people lives, rob people and etc. Even though they were only three, they understood that completely. Now finding out that the person they love the most were pirates weren't exactly the best news.

"Oi, Crys and Gold!" Soul called, breaking the silent atmosphere. "I want to have some aunt time, so I want you guys to shoo." She started to wave her hand away from her, telling them to go away.

"What?" Crystal and Gold exclaimed at the same time.

"You want me to put my kid in your care?" Gold clarified.

Soul crossed her arms. "Oh, I bet everyone in the room thinks I'm more capable to raise a kid than you," she retorted.

Crystal turned to Gold. "Have you ever lost Kris?"

"... No."

"Yeah, you have! Remember the restaurant the other day?"

"That's different! You got lost on you own."

"Oh yeah, that's where I met Kris, huh?" Crystal remised, interrupting their argument. "But I thought that viking-looking guy was her father."

"What?" Kris and Gold inquired together.

"Okay guys, the situation is going too far. You know what, why don't we do this instead? I'll go to the store with the kids, while you guys stay here and catch up. Again, they need precious aunt time because I'm the most awesome, best aunt ever," Soul said, changing the subjcet. "Plus, it's okay for them to go out since people don't have pictures of them."

"I think everyone would beg to differ," Gold retorted.

"Oh, just get out of here, already!"

* * *

"Okay, do you guys want something?" Soul asked the two as she grabbed a cart and adjusted her sunglasses and hat.

After she had grabbed the kids and left the two, she brought them to the grocery store which happened to conveniently be across the motel they were staying in. Ethan and Kris were awkwardly sitting in the cart that Soul got, which happened to be one with double seats next to each other.

"... I don't want to sit in a baby seat," Ethan whined.

"Me either," Kris agreed.

"Woah, I know I have a twin, but you guys are so creepy as twins," Soul commented while looking at the can foods on the shelves.

Sure, she and Soul were twin, but they were_ completely_ opposite. Crystal uses her feet to fight, Soul uses her fist. Crystal loves to study and read books on her free time, Soul likes to write and play around. Crystal is strict, Soul is carefree. Opposites.

But in Kris's and Ethan's case, they kept agreeing with each other, having similar interests. Not being use to it, Soul felt awkward.

"Wait, what?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to get y'all out here 'cause I wanted you guys to ask freely about any questions you have bout your parents," Soul explained. "I know it must be awkward and shocking to find out the truth, and you guys probably had a lot of questions, but it seemed like y'all wanted to ask but were scared to ask 'cause you didn't want to hurt them. And since I'm the awesome, amazing aunt and I was there the whole time, I can answer all the questions you have about them. No biggie."

The two beamed at the woman brightly.

"Wow, Aunt Soul! This is the first time I've ever had this much respect for you!" Ethan said.

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Wait, umm... _Ms._ Soul," Kris interjected. "What do you mean by twins?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? I thought you'll figure it out by how smart you are," she said. "But anyways, to answer the truth, you guys are both twins, brothers and sisters. And your parents are none other than your Uncle Gold and Momma Crystal."

* * *

"So... how was the past three years?" Gold awkwardly asked, trying to start a conversation.

"The same as usual before I joined you guys. Well, besides the part that I take care of Ethan now and I run away and avoid the polices instead of sticking near them," she answered.

Gold frowned at the name of Ethan, but gave her a small smile to hide it. "So is the dad comin', or something?" he asked, surprising Crystal. "Because I think it's going to be quite awkward to let him meet me, being your ex-husband and all."

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Y'know, Ethan's dad. Oh, by the way, tell him that was a great name. I remembered that I wanted to name my kid that too 'cause it sounded cool, but then you refused because it sounded _delinquent_," he said.

"I named him that," she informed. "And speaking of names, you named your child, Kris."

"... Yeah, she reminded me of you besides the black hair and all," Gold replied. "So, about Ethan's father—"

"Look, Gold. I've been hiding something from you, and I've always wanted to tell you when we... finally reunited, but I wanted to tell you when Ethan grew up a bit. But since I don't have the right to hide it, I'll tell you something that I've been... holding to myself and Soul when we parted," she said, sitting on the bed, next to the one Gold was sitting on.

She looked him dead in the eye with a serious look.

"... Three years ago, when we parted, I found out that I was pregnant. When I found out that I was already pregnant with the baby for three months, it explained why I was getting fatter and the reason why I started getting random cramps during the last fight we had. Immediately, I didn't know what to do, and everything was getting too confusing. I wanted to tell you, but then Red gave that announcement about parting ways, and I had to return the wedding ring. So much was happening at the time, so I that didn't get to. Anyways, the twins I had were... Kris and Ethan, and I'm the one who put Kris at your door after getting Rald's help with the tracking system he gave me in my key," she explained slowly, holding out her key by her two fingers.

"... So... you're basically telling me that... you cheated on me with some random guy at the port?" Crystal slapped her forehead, thinking he was acting pretty dense even though he usually understands a girl's feelings well.

She shook her head. "No. It was most likely from that night that I tried alcohol that Soul tricked me into drinking. Anyways, when we were still on board of the same ship, I made Yellow help me out. She checked the DNA scan, and the DNA was... yours. You're the father, Gold; the father of Kris and Ethan."

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Guys, stop fighting!" Soul scolded as she ripped the two away from each other. "Why are y'all fighting anyways?" She had looked away to get some chips, and when she came back, the two were fighting, grabbing and yanking each others' hair.

"We played 'rock, paper, scissors' to decide who gets to ask first, and Kris cheated!" Ethan accused.

"No, I didn't! With scissors made out of platinum, scissors can break that rock in half! You never said what kind of metal the scissors had to be!" Kris argued.

"What the heck is platinum anyways?!" Ethan inquired.

"Hmm... platinum, huh? That reminds me of someone," Soul said, in thought.

The two looked at her with curious looks, wondering what she was talking about. But they didn't have the chance to ask because right at that time, a man wearing a black mask ran past them, accidently hitting the cart hard, and knocking it down, along with them.

"Oh shoot!" Soul exclaimed, snapping out of her thoughts and bending down to help them up as they tried crawling out.

"... My bad," the man apologized without sincerity before running away.

"That guy..." Soul stopped helping the two and stood back up. Looking down at them, she said, "I'm going to catch that rude thief. You guys stay here, okay?" The two nodded in reply, obediently.

"Good!" she said, straightening her back. Afterwards, she quickly sprinted out of the section, and to the direction the guy from earlier went.

Once she was out of earshot, Kris spoke again, "... We're definitely going after her, aren't we?"

"Duh. I want to see Aunt Soul actually be cool for once."

* * *

"Hey you!" Soul shouted in the cereal isle, finally catching up to the guy, inches away from him.

The man in black stopped in the middle to make her lose him. He quickly turned around and stepped aside when she was close to grabbing him. To prevent into crashing him, Soul tried to stop, but she couldn't since she was too late. As she slipped on her heels, she fell flat face to the floor, making her knock off her hat and sunglasses.

When the man in black saw her face, he widened his eyes and exclaimed, "Soul?!"

Soul was too focused on him to actually hear her name get called though. She got up quickly and dashed towards him. She immediately tackled him down when she saw he was off guard, knocking him down. Cracking her fingers and sitting on top of him, she muttered, "Y'know... I met a thief before, and she had way more manners than you did!"

"WAIT, AUNT SOUL!" Ethan cried, running to her along with Kris.

"Ethan and Kris?! I told you guys to stay there!" she scolded.

"I know, but you forgot your purs—" Ethan didn't get to finish because he accidently tripped on something, making him fall and drop Soul's purse. A small bracelet that had a key on it slipped out of her purse, sliding on the ground towards her.

Not wanting it to get stepped on or crushed, she was about to reach out and grab it, but then she stopped mid-way when she witnessed the bracelet move and heard a soft, familiar jingle.

* * *

A/N — WITHOUT COUNTING THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, I officially present you with the longest Keyblade Pirate chapter, breaking the record with 6,000 words (and again, it didn't count the author's notes since I wrote it before I wrote this XD)! YAY! So anyways, I ended them with cliffhangers again because cliffhangers are an author's best friend, and what not XD Sorry guys! I seriously wanted to finish the mangaquest &amp; Soul &amp; Kris &amp; Ethan arc quickly in this chapter (being the last part), but then I had a last minute brainstorm, and it kind of changed... oh wells, this works well for me too XD

Anyways, I want to tell you guys that even though I already have the slowest updates EVER on this story and the others, school has appeared again, and I'm forced to go back next week TT^TT I will most likely update every three weeks like usual (maybe sooner or later) just cause I might want to relieve the FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL by writing, or because I'm busy with a lot of school stuff. Anyways, I'm not sure, but still stay tune to this story (or not, since this is gonna take a while either way)! YAY! ;) thanks guys!

ILOVEYOU!


	15. Never Fated To Meet

A/N — hey guys, as usual, sorry for the long wait! I was a week later than usual DX oops sorry! I've been procrastinating lately for some reason, but don't worry, I'm back (... kind of). I have the mood but not the motivation for writing this story. But I think it's 'cause my fingers are lazy to type everything because of school killing my fingers with writing and etc. school is killing me, but it always does, so it's okay.

Anyways, like usual, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORTING, OR REVIEWING ILY! ASDFGHJKL! And also, to my lovely reviewers:  
Just Another Kid — ILYSM! LOL, you understand so much XD but umm thank you for the compliments (bows)! Also, thank you so much :) and yeah, I tend to over react with personalities so... but yays! I love your reviews, so thanks for reviewing :)  
Shidake — Well it was a huge development to do a huge jump start in the johto arc. But yeah, LOL. Leaving a baby on a doorstep is totally not Crystal, but oh wells. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
LazyCat0621 — YESSS! Go check it :) See soulsilvershipping in this chap if you can spot it!  
ElectroPhoenix — Hmm... is it? But LOL, to his defense, Gold probably focused on Crystal more.  
darkdemon05 — I LOVE YOUR REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH ASDFGHJKL :) thanks!  
mysteryreader6626 — LOL, did I really drop the bomb? I think I dropped the bobs on Red literally XD And, it's totally cool, lol. I don't mind if you don't review all the time. I have to be honest, sometimes I get to lazy to review at some stories, so... I can't really blame you :) I'm just happy that you did, LOL. Anyways, yah, school sucks and it's okay, I had to sit three hours in registration and it sucked... And your question would be answer in this chapter yay.

YAYS, LET'S MOVE ON NOW!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen — Never Fated To Meet

* * *

_That sounded familiar_, Kris thought, hearing the soft jingle. Sometimes, Gold's would jingle a few times when they went out shopping, or something, but then he would quickly run the opposite way and leave the store afterwards.

But in the situation with Soul and the guy in black, she didn't seem to react. She just froze in her spot, which seemed pretty awkward and inappropriate to Kris and Ethan, considering she's sitting on a random guy with her legs spread apart. It looked like one of those awkward sadist whip thing.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

What should I do?! Okay, so I know every time I hear the jingle, I would look around just to get a glimpse or image of them (even though it always failed) before running out of the place, but this won't work now! I'm literally sitting on one of the crew members, and I seriously don't know what to do.

Sigh... Well, I guess it's okay to break the oath now since Gold and Crystal already met, but it was a huge coincidence and they were in danger; etcetera, etcetera...

WAIT.

I just realized something. Does that mean that one of the crewmates turned into a douche bag as far as to harm children?

Just _who_ is in mask?

I know Gold and Crystal are out of the question. Hmm... Yellow would never harm a fly (most of the time), Platinum wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a convenience store, and Blue... well I don't really know about her. That leaves the girls out of the picture. Then there's the other guys. Diamond would most likely offer some candy to the kids, Red is too good to be actually robbing a store, and Green is... Mm... Green is too good for that, especially since he's a famous grandson of the professor in Kanto. So the last two options left are... Pearl. And Silver.

The question: between the two of them, who would rob a place and push children down and not care about it afterwards?

Obviously, Silver.

.

.

.

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

It's him! I'm totally dying in happiness! I haven't heard from him in years (like the others), and I really missed him! I mean, we're like literally lookout buddies! He has my back, and I have his back. But... that was a pretty awkward day when we split up. That was probably the time that the lookout buddies split. Well, we literally split up, but still, it was really emotional. Ah man, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it all again. SIGH. I was in such a good mood too...

But wait.

I snapped back into reality. I see Kris and Ethan staring at me with assumedly Silver underneath me.

"Get off of me!" he grumbled, shoving me off.

I let out a 'kya!' when he freaken shoved me off, rudely, I might add. He tried to run away, but I grabbed his shirt and tackled him down.

Damn, I'm getting a headache from this, too.

WAIT AGAIN.

Was this the right thing to do? I mean, again, I know I'm supposed to avoid him and all, but... sigh. Do I have to?

Oh forget the damn rules. It's been three years, I'm done.

I yank off his black mask without hesitation. The man's long brown hair fell to his shoulders slowly. As I excitedly wait for him to meet eye-contact with me, something struck me. When did Silver have brown hair? I look at his face. When did Silver have green eyes? He's supposed to have silver eyes! That's why he's named Silver, duh!

Wait.

This wasn't Silver at all.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Language," Kris smugly corrected. MAN, WHY IS SHE SO MUCH LIKE A MINI CRYS? I mean, Crystal, whatever. UGH. Their names are confusing me.

"Call the police! Mommy would always say that when I'm in trouble!" Ethan suggested.

"Bright idea, kid! Why don't we call the ones we were running from earlier?" I suggested back in a sarcastic tone. And... this kid is so much like Gold. I find this pretty creepy because the careless kid was raised by a strict lady and the smart girl was raised by... _a_ 'Gold', not the smartest species ever.

"What do we do, Aunt Soul?"

I punched the guy's skull, making a crack sound. He stopped struggling under me and doesn't move. I'm pretty sure he's unconscious. I mean, I'm not that cruel to kill a guy in front of kids. Also, I'm not that stupid to kill them in front of Crys's kids since I would be the next victim. Anyways, the guy deserved it for touching me in odd places. Ugh, he gives me the creeps.

I rose up from my spot and walked over to the two, picking up the key on the floor. I look at it in the light. Is this thing broken? Last time at the mall, it jingled. Then now, it jingled once again when I got near the guy. I know that none of them are stupid enough to actually lose the key, or get robbed (even the naïve Yellow wouldn't), but _why_ did it jingle when no one else was there?

* * *

_Normal POV_

"..." The room was dead silent. Crystal was awkwardly fiddling with her fingers and avoiding Gold's gaze because she didn't want to be caught staring at him. Gold on the other hand, laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling after he had heard the surprising news a minute ago.

"Crys," his voice made her heart skip a beat.

"Yes?" she answered, scared of his reaction.

If her ex-husband just told her that the kid she found on her doorstep was actually_ her_ child and that they did _it_ without knowing, she would be pretty shocked and angry. Angry that the other ex-spouse has never told her about it. So, she couldn't blame Gold if he just started yelling at her right now.

Gold sat up so she could face her directly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, his eyes softening. "If I knew, then I would've never separated from you."

"Because I didn't want to you to react badly and we were all separating," she replied, still waiting for the yelling. It sounded like he was restraining himself. She sighed in relief, happy that she got it off her chest though. "But I left Kris with you because I couldn't... handle them _both_. Sorry if she got in the way of your life."

"What are you talking about? If she got in the way of my life, then I would've dropped the kid off at the foster home," he said, rolling his eyes. "What I'm upset about is that you never told me until three years later that we had a kid. Or, um, _kids_."

"Yeah, I know it was selfish of me and you have right to be mad at me," Crystal encouraged. "But I couldn't tell you because I felt embarrass, and like I said earlier, everything was happening so fast and it killed me. Sapphire was on the verge of dying, Yellow was actually _arguing_ with everyone else, Platinum was the verge of suicide, and everything was spiraling out of control that time."

Gold let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I can't blame you."

"And look, if you don't want Kris, or you don't want to be a father, then just hand her to me," Crystal said. "It was my decision to give her in the first place to you because I wanted you to not live lonely."

"Crys, I know you're supposed to be smart and all, but right now you're being stupid. I'm keepin' Kris whether you like it, or not," he declared. "I already gave part of my life to that kiddo and I'm not giving her away."

Even though she was called stupid, she smiled softly, happy that he took responsibility for her. "I guess I can comprehend what you're saying since I feel the same way about Ethan," she agreed. "But what's up with her name?"

"I like her name," Gold replied straightforwardly, quite proud. "What about Ethan, huh? I remember when I suggested that we should name our kid Ethan, you were like 'no that sounds like a thug's name' and etcetera." He did an over exaggerated mocking voice.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Because we promised if we were to ever have a kid, you would get to name the first born. Since you weren't there, I named him for you."

"I like his name too," Gold remarked, smirking.

"I know you do," she replied simply. "... Well anyways, I'm happy that I got to see Kris again. But who knew she was the little girl I met at the restaurant?"

"The little girl at the what?" Gold inquired.

"I remember she tried to run away from her guardian because her father was going to propose to his girlfriend and she was upset because she disliked the girl he was dating. But then we talked it out, and she decided to talk it out with her father, or I mean her uncle. Oh by the way, congratulations on getting married again," Crystal said, giving him a smile to hide her sadness a bit.

Gold widened his eyes in surprised. "Why does everybody think I'm getting married?!" he exclaimed, referring to the other two who misunderstood. "I wasn't gonna propose. The truth is, my ex-girlfriend, Cissy, found _your_ ring and thought I was giving it to her."

"Oh," Crystal said her mouth in an 'o' shape. The pang of jealousy started to lighten up a bit. "... I can't believe you still have that old thing."

"Well you didn't want to keep it, so I might as well," Gold replied before going a serious expression. "Crys, you know I would never get married again. I mean, I know our divorce was pretty awkward, but I learned from the experience and I think I'm finding myself in a better place now."

"That's good," Crystal remarked, smiling. "I'm happy that three years changed us. Red did the right thing to separate us."

"I guess we've grown a bit. You still look as beautiful as ever," Gold commented.

"... Thanks," she said, feeling a blush creep up her face. "You turned more responsible throughout the year."

"Really, Crys? It's been three years, and you're going to not comment how awesome and more handsome I look?" Gold teased, pretending to act offensive.

"You look the same, to be honest. Just the look in your eyes is different and your hair is messier than usual," Crystal commented. "And I guess you grew taller."

Gold laughed at her remark. "Even though it's been awhile, your personality haven't changed much, huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Crystal said, giggling. "Well... I wonder how Kris and Ethan are doing. I mean, I trust Soul and all, but I'm really doubting her skills. One time, she brought Ethan to the mall and then they got separated and she came home with a different kid! And then..." She trailed off, blabbing on and on about the stories with Soul and Ethan.

Gold watched her tell the stories with a smile at her face, laughing a bit at the interaction between the two. He grinned at the sight of her smile and how excited she looked. He haven't seen that smile in awhile. He stopped grinning and unconsciously rose up from the bed and leaning over to give her a large hug, stopping her story short.

Crystal froze, keeping her arms in mid-air because she didn't know what she do, or why he was hugging her.

"I missed you so much, Crys," Gold said, his voice sounding like he was in pain. But Crystal didn't notice how hoarse it was. She was too focused on the words.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering whether it was appropriate to touch each other right now. She couldn't help but feel warm and happy though. Gold's muscular arms were wrapped around her, and she felt safe and firm. It was like time stopped, and she wanted the moment to last forever.

She hugged him back. Finding words, she forced them out of her mouth, "... I miss you too."

Friends can hug too. _Friends_.

* * *

Soul sighed for the millionth time, much to Ethan's annoyance.

"Are you okay, Ms. Soul?" Kris asked, actually with genuine sincere. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I love you Kris, you're so supporting," Soul said, petting her head with one hand while pushing the cart with the other. "It's just I really thought that thief from earlier was one of the crewmates from the Keyblade Pirates. I was really looking forward to see him, but... y'know..."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "No way! Your crewmate is a petty thief? You guys are bad people! Well, except for Mommy. I know she's good."

"Uncle Gold isn't bad either," Kris defended.

Soul laughed lightly, watching the kids fight. "Well you might say that now, but your 'Uncle Gold' and 'Mommy' were besties with the person you called a petty thief," she said in a story-telling tone. "... I actually wonder how his life is now. I mean, me and Crys weren't lonely because we had you, Ethan, and same with Gold having Kris. But, I can't really say much since the others didn't have anybody either."

"You know, I want to meet your crewmates. Why did you guys separate anyways?" Ethan asked since nobody explained why they broke up. All Crystal and Gold answered were how they used to know each other and their pasts as pirates, only mentioning that they broke up and not the reason. Soul on the other hand, just answered personal questions about the couple.

The brunette stiffened up her body and accidently dropped the bag of chips she was grabbing off the shelf. Since the kids were faced at her back, they couldn't see her face expression. After bending down slowly and picking the packet back up, she turned her heel and gave them a huge smile to cover it up.

_That smile looks almost too fake_, Kris thought, judging it.

* * *

His heart jumped for a second when he had heard the light jingle. He looked around, only to find people idly grocery shopping and minding their own business.

"Sir!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and adverted his eyes from the key when the clerk had called him. Putting the key down and in his pocket, he proceeded to pay for the food he bought, slamming random bills on the counter. Knowing he had the perfect amount, he grabbed his bags and left the store.

As he was walking out, his thoughts wondered whether the stupid key was broken, or not.

_RING! RING!_

Once again, he snapped out and entered reality again. He dug inside his pocket for the source of the ringing. When he had found it, he was surprised to find out it was the silver key he kept. He held it in his black gloved hands, wondering how to stop the ringing. But before he could find the chance, it had already stopped.

"_Silver?_" a light female voice rang from it, making his heart jump in surprise.

"Hey, did this thing connect well, or is it broken?" someone asked in the background.

"It's _my_ invention. It will never fail," a kid voice replied.

"Hey Silver! Are you there? Can you hear me?"

His usual frown turned into a hopeful smile, happy to hear the familiar voice. Despite the years he was apart from it, it didn't change.

Holding the key shakily in his hands, he mumbled, "Blue..."

But then he flinched and his face turned to a serious expression. _Someone's there_, he thought, looking at the corner of his silver eyes, adverting them towards the bushes. He cursed under his breath. This was the first time he had contact in a few years, and now he's getting attacked? Some luck.

A mechanical robotic voice came out from the bushes, "_Keyblade Pirate, Silver, identify_."

* * *

Soul stopped dawdling and snapped her head shot up towards the entrance with a serious face.

"Is something wrong, Aunt Soul?" Ethan asked, munching on the chips they had just purchased.

The brunette relaxed her expression when she heard the kid's voice. She looked down at the two and gave them another smile. "I'm just being cautious. I feel like these chips are expired," she said, grabbing another unopened bag and showing him. "Anyways, we should stay in the store for awhile. I want to ask the clerk about it."

Kris frowned deeply. _Liar._

She had too much practice from her uncle.

* * *

"... Who are you?" he asked in pre-caution, even though he knew it pretty stupid.

"Now, now, Silver. I cannot believe you don't remember me," a taunting voice answered surprisingly.

A person stepped out of the bushes. It was a boy, probably around the age of 20. He had unruly purple hair, and he wore a mask that covered half of his face. A xatu was beside him, trailing behind. Upon seeing him, Silver widened his eyes slightly, but then quickly turned back to his previous expression.

"I'll introduce myself again since it's more formal this way. I'm Will, one of the elite four," he introduced. "Remember when we used to live with _father _together?"

Silver gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

* * *

"How long are we going to be here?" Ethan whined, jumping in place.

Soul laid back on the bench inside the store, sitting next to Kris. "The clerk is still testing it," she lied. It wasn't a harm to tell a little white lie, right?

"Why don't they just check the expiration date like everyone else?" Kris suggested.

_Damn. She knows how to check for spoiled food and knows what an expiration date is already. This kid knows too much. Leave it to Gold to teach her at her age_, she thought.

"There wasn't one on there," she replied calmly.

"I don't care about those stupid chips! I need to use the restroom!" Ethan whined, squirming around.

"Go ahead, squirt. It's in the back," Soul said, pointing at the back of the store. Ethan rolled his eyes, then ran towards it while keeping his legs together. Kris facepalmed at how dumb he looked, and how idiotic he was to actually do that in a store.

"I can't believe he's related to me," she announced, deciding to start a conversation with Soul because it felt awkward a bit.

"I know, I would totally ship you guys, but I don't support incest," Soul stated, making her wonder. Kris didn't know what the word 'incest' was, and reminded herself to search that up later. "I mean, you guys are just like a mini Crys and Gold. Y'know, even though your hair isn't blue."

"Black is a common color," Kris informed.

"Yeah, I know... hmmm... about five people on the ship have it," Soul said, randomly counting quickly. She probably got that wrong, but she didn't care.

Kris nodded. "Speaking of the ship, why _did_ you guys separate?" she asked casually, acting like it was a 'how was your day?' question.

Soul visibly flinched again, and forced another smile. "That isn't important at all!" she said, trying to change the subject. "It's nothing you need to know about."

Kris narrowed her eyes slightly, getting more suspicious of the girl. "I'm not trying to be rude and all, but I feel like it's important. Uncle Gold even lied to me about it, you lied to me about, and now, I bet everyone's going to lie to me about it. Also, based on your happy-go-lucky attitude, it doesn't seem that bad if it didn't effect you as much. So, I don't get why you can't tell me."

The brunette sighed, then adverted her eyes and body to the front instead of the little girl. She laid back in the bench again, putting her arms behind her head to relax. As she stared at the ceiling fan, she replied, "Y'know, Kris. I don't think you should act all mighty right now. You're still a kid, and you probably don't know much about the real life. If Gold didn't tell you about it, then that just means he's actually letting you have your childhood."

Kris was about to retort, but Soul interrupted, continuing, "Let me ask you something. If Gold actually brought you into reality, then you should know it, or seen it before," she said before pausing.

She asked the lone question Kris didn't expect her to ask, "Have you ever seen someone precious to you die in front of your face with all of your allies on the verge of dying, having huge rage attacks and only ending themselves before?"

Soul paused again, giving her a dead serious face that had a hint of sadness. "Because I know it too well."

* * *

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam," Silver commanded, standing on top of it's back while grabbing onto it's fins.

An orange beam started to form slowly in the red snake's mouth. It shot straight at the masked boy, but before it could hit it, Will told his bird Pokémon to teleport so that they could be away from danger. Silver cussed under his breath as he saw them disappear. Will appeared moments later besides Gyarados.

"Look, little Silver. I didn't come here to fight you. I just wanted to warn you about something. I don't care about you and that traitor Blue and your whole stupid pirate crew. The Keyblade Pirates were once a thing, but now, they're nothing. But for some reason, I heard a rumor that people are rising up against us, and it's obvious that you guys could be one. Instead of thinking about how we're going to rule the world, stay hidden. Reject life. Because right now, you are useless," he taunted.

Before Silver could yell out an attack, he touched his xatu again, and commanded it to teleport once again. When Gyarados was about to swing it's red tail to smack them, a bright light surrounded them and they disappeared. _He's gone._

"What an annoying brat," he mumbled, crushing the key in his hands (even though there was no effect), slightly aggravated. He pulled his key up to his face. "... Is this thing still working?"

"OH! I AM GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!" The redhead could hear Blue's voice again, her tone angry. She had heard the whole conversation since it was still on when Will had attacked Silver.

"Blue, calm down!" A small voice from behind could be heard. _Probably Yellow._

There was a sound of tapping and a bunch of '_thumps!'_. Silver decided to keep quiet because he didn't know what to do in the situation.

"Yo, is this thing working?" He recognized the voice as Sapphire.

"Seems so," he replied.

"Okay, so before dis thing breaks up, or somethin', let me tell ya about what we were gonna say! We want ta reunite again because I need some back up! I swear if they threw a bomb in mah hometown like Pallet, I'm gonna kill 'em!" Sapphire announced.

Silver seriously didn't understand most of what she was saying, considering she was hopping to one subject to another.

"I'm a hostage!" a voice rang out in the background.

"Shut up, Prissy Boy!" Sapphire directed to the person before talking back to Silver. "It was all Blue's idea. So, what cha say? We're on our way ta Johto right now!

A small pang of happiness was in his chest at the mention of Blue. "... Sure," he answered.

"Yay! But it didn't matter whether or not ya said no! We would've took ya with us anyways!" Sapphire said. "Oh, by the way, we're going ta get Crys and others. It seems like they're near ya, so do Blue a favor and go gather 'em. Ya're allowed ta make them go against their will. Also, we should be docking near New Bark Town, so make sure ta be at the shore! Okay, I think that's all I gots to say, so bye-bye!"

"Wait, I want to talk to—" Silver shouted into the key, but then stopped when it lost its glow. "... Blue." he finished, rubbing his temples.

He was so close to be talking to Blue again after years, and just lost that chance right there and then. He sighed before shoving the key into his pocket. He honestly didn't know what to do next. Without hesitation, he would agree to meet with Blue again, not caring that he broke the oath, but with the other crewmates, it might be more awkward. And meeting with the crewmates that were deeply emotionally effected that day got even more awkward. But, he couldn't let Blue down. He clearly knew that one of them were in the grocery store (since the key jingled in there), and he couldn't really ignore it.

_Sigh._ He turned his heel around and faced the store again, returning his gyarados into the ball while keeping his eyes on front. _Let's get this over with._

All he had to do is just get them and go. He didn't need to talk to them, nor consult them.

* * *

_"Stop acting like this is all your fault! Okay? It was all my fault, and you guys can't say anything otherwise! You know, I was there when Sapphire nearly died, reaching for him. I was there when I saw them get attacked. I was there when I saw him lay in his own puddle. Okay? I WAS THERE THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME! And you know what happened? All I had was two broken legs while everyone was dying and bleeding! I'm supposed to be strongest with my arms, and that's my weapon! That's all I need! Yet even though I had my stupid weapon, I couldn't do anything. So I don't get why you're blaming yourself! Especially, Yellow! You saved many lives, and yet, you're blaming yourself right now! You are the greatest doctor I have ever seen, and I can't do scrap, yet you can save people's lives! Also, if it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't even be on the verge of doing many operations for him! IF ANYONE HAD TO SAY ANYTHING, THEN I'M THE ONE TO BLAME! So, stop fighting and stop acting like I have nothing to blame for!"_

"—Soul. Yo, Auntie Soul!"

The brunette snapped out of her deep thoughts when she heard a childish male voice call her. She looked up to see Ethan standing in front of her, crossing his arms with an upset face. She smiled, making Kris frown again. "Yes?" she answered, secretly thinking, _Why am I looking back to that moment again?_

"I want to see Mommy again. I'm bored here."

"Ah, I don't really feel like movi—"

"Let's go," Kris interrupted, making Soul flash a look at her. The little girl hopped off the seat and grabbed the grocery bag off the bench. She looked straight into Soul's eyes afterwards, locking complete eye contact with her. "... I might be curious because that's my nature. And I know you have secrets to hide from me— me and this kid—" she nodded her head towards the confused Ethan, "—and I accept it completely because that's what adults do. They're supposed to protect their own kids in their own way, so I'll stop asking questions. But right now, we are officially a team. Uncle Gold always told me that when you're a team, you shouldn't hide things unless it's really bad. Back then, it's probably bad. But now, not really. So can you please, please, please tell me why you can't go out there?"

Soul gave her a smile— a real, _genuine_ smile. She ruffled her hair.

"You know, you're pretty mature for you age," she commented. "At least more than Ethan."

The two girls laughed at the comment, while Ethan just pouted, looking upset and confused.

"I have no idea what just happened when I was out, but you guys are buttheads," Ethan stated, casually shrugging it off. "Let's go. I don't care about the chips anymore."

With that, he ignored Soul's commands and shouts, and ran towards the entrance, where he vaguely remembered. On the way, he had accidently bumped into someone, landing his butt on the floor hard. The stranger didn't falter, but something fell out of his pocket when Ethan had bumped into him.

"Ouch!" he cried as he fell. He got up slowly and rubbed his butt despite being in public.

"Don't run," the stranger he bumped into hissed.

Ethan raised his head, scanning the stranger from bottom to top slowly. The man wore dark clothes even though it was clearly hot outside and he had long red hair that went a bit passed his shoulders. Honestly, just by seeing him once, he could tell that the guy was a weirdo, and that he seemed very... grumpy, judging by his tone.

"You should've dodge me. Mommy always does," he stated arrogantly.

The man narrowed his eyes in return, staying silently irritated. While Ethan was avoiding his gaze to not awkwardly give in, he adverted his eyes to the floor. That was when he had spotted something shiny beside him. It was a silver key, the sun beams reflecting off of it from the door-less entrance.

Key. The object kept ringing his mind. Key. But he couldn't remember it. Key... Keyblade... _Keyblade Pirates_. The pirate group that his mother and aunt and new-found father was in. That was when it had triggered his memory. He remembered that Soul told him about it all after she was so upset after the thief incident earlier. She had explained why she had thought it was one of her crewmates. Apparently, everyone was given a key to keep onto to show proof that they were a Keyblade Pirate member. Ethan easily understood that.

_So this is the pirate...?_ He looked up into the man's silver eyes. They were cold, heartless; the complete opposite of his mother's warm eyes. There was no way that this guy was her friend. Maybe Soul's theory was right. Some of the members might need to sell off the key for money (considering they were all made of gold), or they could've weakened during the past year and someone could've stolen it from them.

Immediately, Ethan did what his kid mind thought best: take it back.

Hoping that the stranger didn't see him, he slowly reached his hand to the key and snatched it, surprising the man. As fast as he could, he ran towards the other side of the store, hoping that his aunt was still there walking in her heels slowly as usual.

"Hey!" the redhead shouted, quickly chasing after him.

* * *

"I don't get how kids have so much energy," Soul said, groaning and wincing at the pain of her heels. After Ethan left, she was forced to chase after him, or Crystal would murder her for losing him and because she loved the kid deep inside her heart. Deep, deep, very deep inside. It got even deeper when she almost broke a heel.

She looked around the store with Kris following behind her. "Where is that kid now?!" she grumbled.

"HELP!" A familiar kid shout was heard from three aisles down.

Soul's mood and expression changed quickly from pissed off to worried. "Ethan!" she screamed as she ran down the aisles with Kris.

When she had finally reached the aisle he was in, she dropped her grocery bag, widening her eyes and dropping her jaw at the scene. There in the aisle was Ethan being lifted off the ground and grabbed on the collar by some red haired person who was grumbling at him to give his key back, putting out one of his hands.

"... Silver?!" she exclaimed. "Wha? WHAT?!"

Silver turned to her, also looking a bit surprised. Sure, he expected that one of the members was around the shop, but he didn't expect it to be Soul. Out of everyone to be met with for the first in three years, it had to be her. Silver inwardly cursed fate.

He dropped the kid, making a big '_oomph_!' when he made contact with the floor. "OW!" Ethan cried. He quickly scrambled off the floor and ran behind Soul, secretly tucking the key in his pockets.

"Good, you're here," Silver said dryly, walking up to her.

When he said those words, Soul started to bubble up in excitement. Even though he said them in a boring, monotone voice like how Green would with Blue, she didn't know why but she trusted his words very much despite the tasteless tone. After three years, he seemed happy to see her, or at least that's how she saw it.

"Silver..." she mumbled, beaming at him with tears at the edge of her eyes. She couldn't keep it in. She was going to tell him how much she missed him despite their last argument and how she was sorry and wrong to say those things.

Soul opened her mouth, ready to say it all out, "I am so sor—"

"Blue and other seem to be reuniting again because of some problems with Sapphire's hometown, or whatever. I need you to lead me to Crys since you live with her and all. That makes the job easier," Silver stated. "It was a good thing you weren't Gold, or I wouldn't be able to find two instead of one."

Her hopeful smile immediately fell into a large frown.

_This_ was why he was happy to see her? He didn't even ask her opinion about reuniting, and besides that, he only wanted to get two people down.

She laughed out loud, getting odd looks from Ethan, Kris and Silver. _How foolish of me to actually think he would miss me._

"What is she laughing about?" Kris whispered to Ethan, who shrugged in return.

"You know," Soul started, trying to keep her tears in and keep calm. She looked at him with a guilty look, her eyes saying that he was a jackass, "... I'm totally cool with the reunion. I am totally cool with meeting everyone again. I am totally cool with... this. Look you jackass (Kris wanted to say language like she always do but decided not to intervene), I_ do_ know where Crys is. Oh, and good for you! Gold is there as well. So I'll lead you," she slowly raised her voice, "But let just say one thing. You are the same jackass from three years ago and you are the same one now!"

"Follow me if you want to see them," she said in a quieter cold voice, surprising Ethan and Kris that she even had one in the first place.

Silver stayed silent as he watched her turn her heel and walk towards the exit with the two kids looking between them and following behind. Unlike the kids, he wasn't surprised.

He expected it.

* * *

"Silver!" Gold and Crystal immediately threw their arms around the redhead. Soul took off her shoes and shut the door loudly behind her as she entered behind.

When the black haired boy had pulled away, he commented on his appearance, "Dang, Silv. It's been awhile! I got to say, in the last three years, you look... more like a girl. You should get a haircut, buddy." Ethan snickered at the joke and Crystal shot a look at both the boys. Even though Soul was really pissed off at him, she couldn't help but laugh at the joke. She didn't do it out loud but in her mind though. She really wanted Silver to know how she was still pissed off.

"Shut up," Silver snapped, glaring at him. "Anyways, now that this is over, I want to get straight to the point about the reunion plan that Blue, Sapphire, and a forced Ruby is making. But first, before I explain, I have two questions."

"What is it?" Crystal inquired.

"Wha? Reunion plan?!" Gold explained.

Silver ignored him since he was going to explain it soon and pointed at the twins. "Why do you have kids with you and why are you guys together?" He turned to Ethan and placed out his hand. "Also, give me back my key, _now._"

* * *

After explaining everything to him, and he explained all the info he got from the others, they sat in silence. It was the three's decision whether or not they should reunite (even though they really didn't have a choice because if they were to deny it, Silver would've kidnapped them or something), and they were thinking carefully. Well, at least Crystal was. She was worrying about Ethan, about how it'll end, whether they should, and the pros and cons.

Gold on the other hand immediately agreed, "Sure. Why not?"

Crystal rolled her eyes at his immediate answer. "You are the least emotional person I have ever met," she stated in a monotone voice.

"Well, you should look at it a different way, SSG," Gold suggested, making Crystal's eye twitch at the given nickname. "Run from the police on ground with a child to also raise, or go on sea and chill there with the kid doing whatever. Plus, if you think about it, I really want to talk to Red about something."

Crystal was about to retort on how bad it was to bring a child on a pirate ship (considering all the bombings that happened before they separated), but Soul interrupted, "I want to go too."

Everyone turned to her.

"I have things I want to tell captain, Yellow and the others. I want to get it off my shoulders before something happens and I regret it," Soul said, staring at the floor to ignore everyone's stares.

Crystal flashed a look at Ethan, who seemed to look quite awkward in the serious situation. She leaned towards him and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "What is your decision?" she asked.

"... I want to go too," he replied hesitantly.

Honestly, as a kid, he really didn't want to die young. But Gold is his birth father, and he really wanted to know the man more. Also, without his aunt, his mom would have to a lot of things and it would probably lead badly in the future.

Crystal lifted her hand then sighed, giving a sad smile. "I guess I'm going too." She turned to Silver. "You got a ship?"

* * *

"... Where'd you get it?" Crystal immediately asked as she dumped her luggage onto the deck.

She checked the surroundings. This ship was as big as a normal pirate ship that at least twenty people could stay on. It had a fairly large deck and a small storage room and kitchen in the back. There was a trapdoor on the deck that led to the hammock bedrooms, and a two small rooms up the stairs for lookouts and a normal bedroom.

"This reminds me of the old ship but smaller and dustier," Soul commented, wrinkling her nose. The design was quite similar, but the other ship had more furniture and stuff to fill it up.

"It's the ship that Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Silv and I first started on," Gold said, recognizing it. "We got a new one when Crys and you joined the crew." He turned to Silver, looking amuse. "I'm surprised that you still have it, Silv."

"I found it almost broken and shipwrecked in Hoenn," Silver replied. "I fixed it and kept it here just in case I wanted to travel somewhere."

"So where are we meeting the others?" Crystal asked.

"Our meeting spot is close, New Bark Town," Silver answered, walking towards the edge. Without looking at them, nor keeping eye-contact with them, he continued to do what he intended to do in the first place, which was to pull up the anchor so that the ship could start moving. The sails were already up.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to put my things away and unpack," Crystal announced, grabbing her luggage again. She opened the trapdoor, and pulled it up, revealing a small hole with a rope ladder handing. Shoving her luggage through the small door, she jumped in without hesitation, not even using the ladder.

"Ethan, you can go look around and hang out with Kris if you want!" Her shout was heard from below.

"Kay thanks! Let's go check out the lookup spot," Ethan suggested.

Kris stood hesitantly, wondering whether she should go or not. She flickered her eyes at the three adults. A happy-go-lucky acting girl with coldness residing in her heart, a silly uncle with hidden secrets, and just some guy that needs a haircut and looks like a thief. Either choice was uncomfortable for her. But nevertheless, she followed Ethan up the stairs.

After the two kids had left, the tension turned quite awkward.

"Well... I'm going to talk to Crys more, so you guys do whatever. Laters!" Gold excused himself and jumped into the small hole quickly, closing the trapdoor shut.

* * *

"You okay, Kris?" Ethan asked when they had entered the small space.

The walls were made of wood and two large windows were in the room. It had a curved round couch that took up literally most of the room and a small table in the middle. There was also an extra empty space, but it still felt pretty cramped.

Kris was sitting on her knees, looking out the window. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"Really? Because for a three year old, you seem to be pretty wacko about stuff," Ethan stated.

"... I just really don't like how there are so many secrets and unanswered questions kept from us. My curiosity levels are really high," Kris answered. She turned around. "I know they literally revealed everything when they explaining to that guy, but I just feel off. Just discovering I had a mother is probably the best thing my life could give me besides Uncle Gold— err... I mean our father. But knowing that they're separated even though they clearly are friendly with each other makes me wonder."

Ethan gave her the same crazy look as before. "You _are_ insane, I was right," he stated.

Kris turned around and rolled her eyes. "The only thing that's insane is how you're not curious at all." She hopped off the couch and stood up. "Most of the three year life was a lie, and now that I'm on this ship, I will uncover a lot of things and what happened."

"You mean when we meet Mommy's friends?" Ethan inquired, tilting his head.

Kris nodded. "I know it's still selfish of me, but I really want answers," she said, clutching onto the necklace Crystal gave her tightly with a determined look. "So you in?"

Ethan put his arms behind his head and shrugged. "Well, we're literally on a deadly pirate ship, so why not I guess?"

* * *

"Stop it," Crystal said seriously, clamping a hand over Gold's mouth with an irritated look.

The two were laying in a swinging hammock; Gold laying over Crystal's body. Gold's face was extremely close to hers and it was obvious that he was leaning in for a kiss (considering he kind of forced her down on the hammock). Luckily for herself, Crystal was able to defend herself by slapping her hand over his mouth when he was really close.

Gold's eye twitched. "Why not?" he asked quietly in a pouty voice. It was normal loud, but since her hand was covering his mouth, his voice was smaller.

A tick mark appeared on Crystal's forehead. She tried to use her other hand to push him off, but she couldn't because she was outnumbered by his two, fairly larger, hands. The hand pushed one of her arms out of the way and the other one just wrapped around her body.

"I just want a hug," Gold stated. "I like your smell."

"We hugged for three minutes last time. Let it go," Crystal deadpanned, slightly blushing. She sighed. "I thought we decided to be professional. You didn't do this when we were alone earlier."

"I think we past the professional part when everyone started to break the oath without the captain's consent," Gold retorted. "That changed everything."

Crystal gave him another look. "This isn't the right time. Gold, stop acting like we're here for a honeymoon, or vacation, cause we're not."

"Well, to be fair, we never had a honeymoon," Gold mentioned.

Her eye twitched. "We didn't have a wedding either, but look where we're at," she stated. "If I take my hand off of your mouth, will you promise not to kiss me?"

Gold nodded earnestly. Crystal looked hesitant and skeptical, but she tried to believe him. She slowly took her hand off, and when she did, Gold had pushed his head further down so that he could lay closer to her.

"You promised," she reminded, narrowing her eyes. Despite her cold exterior, she turned a bit flustered at his breathing going down his neck.

A playful smirk tugged on Gold's face, making her even more nervous. "I promised I wouldn't_ kiss_ you."

* * *

Soul stared at Silver, waiting for him to say something to her so the awkward tension would be less... awkward. But he didn't say anything, and he literally ignored her, doing his own thing. When he had turned around to walk to the kitchen to stock the food he brought, Soul decided to be the first to speak, "... What are your real intentions?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Just following orders. You should too." Without even turning around, he continued to go to the kitchen, leaving Soul there.

She tightened her trembling fist, trying to restraint herself. She was ready to apologize, but it was obvious he wasn't. Soul regretted that she boarded on the ship now. She wanted him to apologize, but clearly, he acted like it never happened.

_"It was probably better if we never ever met."_

She wanted to fix the wound, but the 'lookout buddies' disappeared before she could.

* * *

A/N — UGH. This took me forever to finish, so... I gots to admit, the ending was pretty rushed tbh. Anyways, YAYS! I'm finally finished writing the mangaquest/soul/silver arc! Tbh, it felt forever... oh wells, I love the babies, so it's okay. Oh, by the way, YAYS again! This might be longest chapter I've written for this story, and I feel good XD I think I'm going for longer chapters to get everything out, LOL. Well anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWINGS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! I LOVE Y'ALL ;) SO DONT FORGET IT!

Also, sorry for the really awkward chapter. *dodges thrown things* most of the johto squad. oops, sorry soulsilvershipping fans :/ also, speaking of soulsilvershipping, LOL at everyone who guessed that the thief was Silver! ALL OF YOU DID IT LOL. I was gonna make him Pearl, but I decided to change it up XD Did I get y'all? *smirk face*

Well, I'll see y'all later! YESSS! I'm in the best mood to write now that I got school out of the way! :)))))) thanks to everyone again!


	16. Thieves in Twinleaf Town

A/N — heyyy guys! It's been like 229384 years since I've saw y'all and for once, yay! I UPDATED THIS! Late by like a week though DX Well anyways, also yay again! GUESS WHO PASSED 100 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER? THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH GUYS! I feel guilty that this chapter is shorter than the others I've been writing recently, but this is my old writing from last year when I wrote the fifth chapter. I just had this in storage and everything. Aside from that, I'm just gonna stop blabbing on and answer the reviews then start the story. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE REIVEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY :)))

To the mighty beautiful reviewers —  
Just Another Kid — Yep! And I agree with you guys fully. But like I told him/her, the reason why they act like that reasons for a future plot that builds it up. I don't want to spoil it even further, but i'll just leave it at that. LOL, yeah, Silver was going to be my first choice. But everyone was guessing and I decided to troll to put in that tiny plot twist LOL. And thank you, tbh my stories are ALL hella confusing when action is going on. Also, thanks sooooo much for all the support and encouragement you've been giving me about my school stress and being so patient for my chapters :) You are the sweetest XD  
ODSdragon — I won't! Thanks for the kind comments and encouragement :)  
mysteryreader6626 —THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! :) LOL, I never review, so I can't blame you.  
darkdemon5 — I LOVE YOU THANK YOU!  
Trainer Azurite — Yup. I agree with you fully. But the reason why they act that way has an explanation for future purposes of the story. Sorry but no more spoiling after this XP  
Shidake — YEEAAAH. I just had to put that there, LOL. I like trolling around XD and yeah I put a lot of mysteries (just put out less details) to this story, huh?  
ElectroPhoenix — More like, why author why? Oops sorry if it was a bad development :/ butttttt it helps plot later.

YAY NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH THAT, LETS GO!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen — Thieves in Twinleaf Town

* * *

Green was bored.

There was literally nothing to do on the ship he prepared for him and Red. Well, actually only him since he didn't expect to bring Red along with him when he was arrived in Kanto again. And it wasn't even a ship. It was a tiny boat, one smaller than a fisherman's boat probably. Right now, they were floating in the middle of the ocean sitting in a tiny boat, doing nothing. The boat was so small, the two of them couldn't even lay down at the same time or it would be too squishy.

"Greeeenn!" Red cried. "When are we going to get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there," Green responded.

"Why couldn't we just go in the air instead?" Red whined. "It would've been a lot faster too!"

"For a former pirate, you sure hate the sea," the brunette commented.

"I'm just saying. Don't you feel uncomfortable in this boat? I'm already healed but I can't do anything because I'm suck in the same position and my leg is asleep!" Red whined. "It's so boring too..."

Green rolled his eyes at the captain's whiny tone. "We can't go in the air because Charizard is already tired, and plus your Aero can only hold one. I don't mind you leaving me, but when you arrive to town, you'll probably get lost," Green stated.

"After three years, you're still the same," Red mumbled dryly before changing his mood quickly. "Hey, I'm hungry. What did you pack?"

"Two apples," Green replied as he lifted the sack he brought.

"What?!" Red sat up, making the boat shake even more. "Why the heck do we only have two apples?! We won't reach Sinnoh until three days!"

"Because there wasn't enough room," Green answered simply.

"Enough room for what?" Red inquired.

"For the Pokémon stuff," Green replied. "Anyways, you're supposed to be a scary bloody pirate. Dealing with these small matters should be easy for you."

"First, that's what people call me. You and the whole crew knows I'm not like that," he defended. "Second, it still doesn't explain why you didn't pack more food if we're going to be sailing for three whole days! I'm starving, and I need to use the restroom!"

"That's what we have the whole ocean for," Green responded. "If it's #2, then I packed a small container."

"You're mean," Red stated.

"Deal with it," Green said, not caring. He opened the sack he brought and took out the map from his backpack. After scanning the map and looking through it carefully, he pinpointed their position and calculated how long until land. He couldn't stand being in this boat either.

* * *

"Freedom!" Red shouted as he jumped off the boat and kissed the deck. Even though he could get a splinter on his mouth, he didn't care because he was ecstatic. The two have been on that boat for days with little food and little space. He was sick of it.

Green docked the small boat and tied it to a post so it wouldn't get away. Red turned to his best friend, happy with sparkles everywhere. "Green! Why aren't you happy? We even arrived a day early! I thought I was going to starve to death too!"

After Green finished securing the rope, he turned to the raven haired boy. "We didn't arrive a day early. We're just stopping by to stock up," Green responded.

Red threw his arms up happily. "Well who cares! At least I'm on land!" he shouted, running towards town in a rush.

Watching him run around like a little kid, Green didn't get him. When he's fighting, he's serious and all, but when he's not, he's easygoing like a little child. It might be like a split personality thing though. Just like his complaints about being sea sick when he travelled over it for a whole year before and his need for land. For a pirate, he seemed like he despised the water, but he was Red, so Green couldn't reach a conclusion.

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a call. He saw Red waving his arms around near the entrance of the town shouting his name. He sighed realizing how embarrassing it is, then ran over to him.

* * *

"I said I was sorry," Red mumbled as he walked side-by-side next to Green. They were strolling through the town's commons where the food markets were at. It was good too, since there were a lot of crowds and townspeople to keep them hidden.

"I said I forgave you," Green said, keeping his eyes on the old map he held in his hand.

"Then why'd you hit me five times?!" Red inquired, rubbing the side of his head. When Green approached him, the brunette smacked his head when he was off guard. Red tried to hit him back, but Green kept blocking and dodging his hits.

"Because you kept shouting my name. What happens if someone still remembers the old pirate crew?" Green asked. "Because I don't think there's a lot of people named after a color."

"I'm named after a color," Red defended.

"But that's us. Other people name their child different names," Green said. "For now, just call me Verde."

"Wait. Isn't that still a color?" Red asked.

A tick mark appeared on Green's forehead. "It's uncommon in our area, so it's fine. There shouldn't be that much people who knows it," he said. "By the way, your name is Ash."

"Ash?"

"Ash."

"How come you get a cool color name, and I get Ash?" Red complained.

"I'm coming up with random names. Does it really matter?" Green asked rhetorical. Red nodded, making him roll his eyes. "Fine. I'll let you pick the names."

Red grinned, and placed a hand on his chin. "Hm... I think the name Gary fits you," he suggested.

"Yeah, no. Gary is that weird meowth from that weird cartoon. I refuse to be called that," Green said.

"Okay first, Tom and Jerry is not weird, it's a classic and my childhood," Red defended, making Green roll his eyes. "And second, it's not _Gary_, it's _Jerry_. Wait. You know what, Jerry might be better than Gar—"

"Okay, my name is Gary. Now let's not waste anymore time and find something to eat, _Ash_," Green said, gesturing towards the food stands. "Oh, and it has to take up the space of two apples."

Red sweatdropped. "Gre— I mean Gary, we need more food!" Red said. "I barely survived a _day_ with only one apple! If I get another apple for two days, I won't have the strength to fight the next enemies!"

"Fine. We'll heal up our Pokémon at the center before we get food. While enjoying our food and stocking up, the Pokémon will be heal. We'll then take them with us, and then leave at night," Green explained the plan.

"What? Why do we have to leave so soon?" Red whined.

"Because I sense something bad about to happen, and someone's getting killed out there somewhere. I don't want to waste our time relaxing," Green stated.

"Fine..." Red grumbled. "But we're stopping by an expensive restaurant, and it's on you." Even though he said that, he didn't have any money at all so everything is basically on Green.

"Who are you, Blue?"

"You wish," Red replied. Green was about to smack his head again, but Red saw it, and swiftly caught it. "Ha. I saw it this time~!"

Green grabbed his arm back, grumbled something, then walked away. Red's happy mood came back as he followed the brunette through the streets.

* * *

"Keep a low profile," Green repeated for the millionth time.

"I got it. I got it," Red said.

The two sat in an odd restaurant that Red picked out. Him and Green were sitting across each other in a booth, talking while the waiters who were dressed as barbarians served people and chopped wood. That was the restaurant's idea of entertainment.

"Hey Green, aren't you happy that we didn't have to pay much?" Red asked.

"Tell that to the Viking next to you," Green said, nodding his head to the side. "Order something filling for me. I'm going to take a call outside." And with that, he left the viking waiter alone with the raven haired boy. Red looked at him and ordered the food they decided on before.

"Hey can I get a hammer axe chicken special?" he asked, adding one more thing.

"Oh you can only get that if you participate in the fighting competition," the waiter replied.

"Fighting competition?" Red asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, it's a competition customers participate in if they don't have any money. If you win, you get the special and your meal is free." Hearing it, Red immediately brightened up and looked interested.

He pumped his fist up with a beaming eyes. "I want to join please!"

* * *

Green dialed the number in his pokegear, then placed it to his ear.

If he was right, the person he was looking for would be in the next city. And fortunately for him and Red, they would have to walk or use flying types instead of a boat so there was a good chance that they could bring more food. He just had to make sure by calling him. Green found it ironic that he still had his number.

After it started dialing for a few seconds, someone finally picked up. "Hello...? Who is this?" the person on the line asked.

"It's Green," he answered curtly.

Instead of a long silence of probably being shocked that he's calling after three years, the person answered casually as if they haven't seen each other in days, "Oh hey Green! Wassup and how's life?"

"It's... jacked up," Green answered honestly. "But anyways, are you in Jubilife?"

"Oh wait. How'd you get my number? I remember that Captain made us delete all contact from each other and all," the person said, skipping his question.

"I secretly have two pokegears," Green said. "Now, cut the small chat. Where are you?"

"Oh me? I'm in Twinleaf Town," he replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Twinleaf?!" Green exclaimed. "I'm... also in Twinleaf."

"Oh that's so cool! I want to meet up with you, but I can't because of that oath thing. Sorry Green!"

"Don't apologize. I'm telling you this because... I want us to meet up," Green said.

"Haha! That's sounds really fun and interesting, but I made a promise to Missy. Sorry Green, but I can't betray her," he said. "Oops, I got to go eat! It's lunch time, and I'm starving! It was nice talking to you by the way!" And with that, before Green could say anything, the person hung up.

Green slammed his fist on the wall in frustration, a bit annoyed of the person's lax nature. He tried to dial the person again and again, but the person never answered back.

* * *

"On this side, we have Ash Ketchum!" Red threw his arms in the air, waving at the crowd as the viking waiter introduced him. The crowd in the restaurant cheered for him quietly, the other part enjoying their food. The viking waiter turned to the other side and yelled into the microphone in his hands, "And on this side, we have the undefeated champion and regular customer here, Lucas Puradia!"

Everyone stared with puzzled looks when there was no one there.

"Lucas!" the waiter repeated again, motioning to the empty spot.

"Um... no offense, but there isn't anybody there," Red whispered to the waiter.

"It looks like Lucas is late, so by the default, Ash won a free meal!" While Red cheered for his free meal, the audience aka the customers in the restaurant started to boo the raven haired boy.

Red tensed up when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see someone trying to pick a fight with him, but instead found Green glaring at him, which was probably worst.

A sheepishly smile was on Red's face. "Hehe... hey Gr— Gary! What's up, bro?" He punched his shoulder playfully.

"Ash. I told you not to drive attention to yourself! When I came back, I find you the center of attention and people are booing you!" Green shouted. "What the heck were you doing?"

"I... was getting us a free meal?" Red answered, confused whether it seemed positive at the moment due to Green's look. "Wait, no. I _got_ us a free meal."

"Explain," Green demanded, dragging him back to their table.

"Okay so this waiter offered to give us a free meal and stuff, so I took it. I was supposed to fight someone, but the person was absent, so I won by default," Red explained quickly. "Speaking of which, people in this town are so rude! Someone even threw a shoe at that waiter!" He pointed at the viking who was covered in trash.

"We're leaving this restaurant," Green stated.

"What? Why?" Red inquired.

"Because the next target is in Twinleaf town and I miscalculated. We have to go find him before dark," Green said.

"B-But! I just won free food, and I got booed for no reason then!" Red whined. "Let's finish the food first!"

"Fine," he said.

Red was about to dig into his chicken until he paused, and looked at the brunette with an odd look. "Wait, Green, who's the next target? You never told me."

"Diamond," Green answered.

"Yes?" The two snapped their heads to the voice they heard. Standing in front of them, was a short black haired boy with chubby cheeks. He wore a cape around his body to cover his clothes, and black rimmed glasses on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My friend and I were talking about someone," Red said, not recognizing the teen at all.

"Oh. Well sorry for bothering you guys," the guy replied. He was about to walk away from them until Green grabbed his shoulder. He turned around, and gently pushed Green's hand off his shoulder. "Yes? Do you need me?"

"You are Diamond," Green stated, making Red widen his eyes.

The man laughed. "Haha. Don't be crazy! My name is Lucas Puradia," he said.

"Then why did you answer to Diamond?" Green retorted.

Red stood up from his seat too. "Yeah, Gary. Don't be crazy. Dia doesn't even wear glasses." The raven haired boy tried to stop his friend from making things even more awkward. He glanced at the Lucas. The man did look similar to Diamond in some features, but his eye color was different and he had glasses which Diamond never had. But, to his defense, it has been three years and people could get glasses in that short time.

"Yes. I am Lucas," he repeated.

Green rolled his eyes at Red's cluelessness. He grabbed Lucas's arm. "Dia, you're coming with us."

Lucas yanked it out of his grip though. "I'm sorry Mister, but I'm not Dia. My name is Lucas," he repeated, keeping his calm statue.

"Dia. I can tell you're Dia. You're visible and your structures are too similar," Green stated. "Red might be clueless, but I'm not." Behind him, Red said a "hey!", but Green continued to ignore it and focus his attention on 'Lucas'.

Lucas smiled at Green as if he was challenging him. "Sorry, but I don't intend to stay with you."

"You_—_" Green stopped in his sentence when a female voice shouted something. Everyone froze and turned to the voice, only to find a brunette with long hair that goes all the way to the lower half of her back waltzing over here with a happy, friendly smile. Her face was oddly familiar to Blue, which struck him.

"Yooo, guys! Wassup?" she greeted, going behind them and placing her arms around their shoulders. Green was visibly uncomfortable since someone he didn't know was being all touchy and over familiar. The smell of alcohol leaking from her mouth made it even worst.

"Lady, you're drunk. Please take your arms off of me," Green tried to say politely even though it sounded rude.

"Where is he?" she asked, ignoring him. Everyone stared at her silently, wondering what she meant. "I said... WHERE IS HE?! HUH?!" she repeated, raising her voice.

"You're mistaking us as someone and we don't know who you're talking about. Now stop shouting in my ear and please leave," Green said, grabbing the arm around him and tossing it off, leaving only Diamond for her to hang on.

"You're mistaking me as someone too, so I better get going as well," he said even though he literally just revealed himself right before the lady appeared.

"Not you. We have business with you," Green said, standing in front of him to stop his tracks.

"And I have business with you, mister," the girl said drowsily, pointing a finger at Green. She hiccupped afterwards, only to confirmed that she was totally drunk. Green sighed in annoyance. This irked feeling made him feel like he was with Blue, but she was worst.

"What?" he finally asked. "I don't know where your guy is."

"Don't be crazy!" She tossed her arm and slapped Green's shoulder hard, making him even more annoyed. "My lover don't even got any guts to propose for me, nor have the guys to ask me out, so there's no way I got one! I'm asking for a fellow crewmate of mine. I mean, you guys are part of Keyblade, right?"

The three stayed silent, surprised that the drunk lady would know of them. Green grabbed his sword from his side and clutched onto it, ready to pull it out. Diamond wanted to get the lady off his shoulder so bad since she seemed like an enemy. Being this close, she could possibly stab him.

The lady saw Green reach for his sword with caution.

She grinned before bursting into loud laughter that filled the whole bar. "You're a pretty rash kid, eh?"

"And you're a pirate. What do you want with us?" Green inquired.

"Oh please, I prefer the term _thief_," she corrected. "Anyways, I change my mind." She took her arm off of Diamond and lifted them in defense. "I guess talking isn't the right choice either, but it was worth a try." Not caring about Green, she walked past him breezily as if he was a rock. "Bye boys! It was nice to see you guys!"

Red turned around and watched her leave. "Should we let her leave?" he asked Green.

"... She probably isn't any harm," Green replied, cautiously thinking about how skilled she was by not flinching the whole time. "And anyways, we have more troubles." He turned to Diamond who stood there awkwardly. "Dia, what the heck are you doing, lying to us?"

Diamond sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep up his disguise anymore. "Look, seniors, I respect you guys immensely, don't get me wrong. I'm also really, really happy to see you two, but I made a promise. I made a promise to both Pearl and Missy. I already have two oaths and promises to keep up, and I want to keep them," he said.

"What promise did you make?" Green asked, not caring about the privacy.

"That I would actually train and get stronger," he answered.

"But that's basically the oath."

"I know, but what I meant is that we have different terms of being stronger," Diamond clarified. "And knowing myself now, I'm not strong enough."

"How would you know when you're at your strongest point then?" Red asked.

"When I can accept the fact that Missy was about to do suicide in front of my face," Diamond answered, frowning. He reminded the two of the events that happened that day. Red and Green remembered the scene clearly and thought about it again.

* * *

Three Years Ago

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Ruby asked worried for the millionth time, looking at Sapphire unconscious with a hoarse guilty look. The girl was breathing through many tubes shoved up her nose and had many bandages all over her body.

"She should be stable," Yellow said, glancing at the screen where it showed her blood pressure and heart rate. She ran around the room, bringing rolls of bandages everywhere to other beds.

"Yellow, do you need help?" Pearl asked, gesturing to him and Diamond. The two had just been treated and became conscious to the whole room filled with injuries. Diamond was wearing a cast on one his arms and had a bandage tied around the other and his forehead, while Pearl had bandages tied around his arms and stomach, so the two were lucky enough to walk around. They could also move their arms, but then it just hurt slightly.

"I'm fine!" she answered back, beginning to treat and tie the bandages around an unconscious Blue.

"But we can_—_" Pearl tried to offer, but Yellow shouted back.

"I said, I'm fine!" Yellow answered, raising her voice. The two froze at the sound of her voice. It was first time they had ever heard Yellow raise her voice and seem that she was angered. Quickly, the blonde turned around with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you two when you guys wanted to help me so much. But you two are my patients, and I need you guys to rest or do something that won't hurt you." They saw tears coming out from her eyes. "I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore, nor want anyone to die. Again. Just, please. I'm already a failure of a doctor, and I just need sometime to myself to help them." She rubbed her tears with her sleeves and hid them with her bangs.

Diamond and Pearl wanted to retort about how much of an awesome doctor she was, but didn't because they knew it would worsen her mood since the situation was already bad enough. "Okay, we'll be in the other room then if you need us."

"Okay, while you're in there, Platina should be with..." she inhaled deeply and exhaled to stop her tears and calm down, "_him_. Go keep her company."

Diamond and Pearl nodded and exited the room, walking next door to the other.

"I wonder if she's going to be okay," Diamond mumbled.

"The only person that can help her now is Blue, Green, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, and Red; the seniors. But they're all hospitalized at the moment. For now, we should comfort Missy. She's probably grieving over him," Pearl suggested. "Also, we should make a strong face too. If we break down, there's a higher chance that she'll break down."

Diamond nodded, agreeing.

Pearl took in a deep breath like Yellow earlier before opening the door, preparing to be strong. When he had opened the door, both him and Diamond expected to see Platina watching over the body under the blanket. But their expectations were so wrong.

On the wooden floor, next to the bed where a person laid in, was a blue haired girl. She had tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly and had a small dagger covered in jewels pointed at her neck, a few feet away. Just then, she was ready to jerk it at herself, but then Pearl sprinted into the room, and slapped it out of her hands. Diamond ran too with a worried expression. Platina sobbed, silently hissing at the pain that stung her hand from Pearl slapping her there.

"Missy! What are you doing?!" Pearl raised his voice, shouting at her despite the other party in the room. He cringed silently when he felt the pain rush through his burnt arms from the contact.

Platina cried louder, trying to wipe her tears with her hands. "It was my fault! It was my fault!" she shouted repeatedly. "If it wasn't for me, then he wouldn't have died! It was all my fault!"

"Missy, it's not your fault! No one is to blame," Diamond said sincerely, trying to be gentle with her as he bent down and tapped her head. She was already crying a river, and Pearl's amplified voice was making it worst, so he tried his other approached.

Platina covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry even more through them, her tears slipping through her fingers. Diamond and Pearl watched her sob and frowned at the scene, empathizing. When Platina thought their guards were down, she quickly jumped for the dagger before, then pointed it at herself again, about to take a jab at herself. Pearl ran to her, trying to stop her again, only to be too slow.

Blood had splattered all over the wooden deck, two people in the room widening their eyes.

Diamond flinched, feeling the pain run through his hand. He had shoved his hand in the way of Platina's dagger, in between it and her neck.

"Dia!" Pearl shouted, worried about his best friend.

The black haired boy stopped him with his cast, blocking him to gesture him to pause. "I'm okay, Pearl. The bomb from earlier did more damage than this knife could ever do to me," he assured. He looked at Platina straight in the eyes afterwards. He spoke with a calm voice, "Also, Missy, we're all mourning over his death. But think about it, if you die, then wouldn't the whole crew cry as well? Do you want to whole crew to double the feeling you're having right now? Because if you lose yourself, I'm going to be really upset."

Platina had broke down even more, covered in guilt the next moment.

* * *

Back to the Present

* * *

Of course, Red and Green would be upset even more if they lost another member, but they couldn't relate to what Diamond was feeling. He saw the person he had a crush on almost do suicide, while they just heard the news from them after Pearl rushed him to Yellow to stop the bleeding.

_"—_I don't think I can," Diamond finished, touching the scar he received on his hand that day unknown to Red and Green.

"Dia, we know it's serious and I know that the past has hurt us all, but would it be okay for you if the new enemy happened to attack the others, or innocent people? Whether you're strong or not, I know you can still fight," Green said. "I still want you to help us, and reunite."

Red wanted to nudge Green to hold back a bit because after what he announced, the brunette still kept insisting.

"What he means," Red tried to make a nicer version, "is that Platina is probably doing well right now. Pearl is too. The past is behind us, and we should just leave it there, and move on. Half of the crew is already reuniting, and I bet Pearl and Platina wants to reunite as well. Don't you want to see them and help people out?"

"... I can help in my own way, sorry," Diamond replied, making Green want to strange him.

Green grabbed onto his sword again, about to pull it out. "If you don't come with us, I will use force," he threatened.

Red ran in between the two, putting his hands out. "Hey, hey!" he said, looking at the two back and forth. "Don't fight. We shouldn't hurt our comrades."

"Red, missing just one member effects a lot. We can't let him go now that we found him," Green tried to convince.

"I'm not going," Diamond denied, staring at him intensely, trying to find an opening.

"Woah, guys_—_" Red stopped talking when he heard a loud bell sound and felt a vibration in his pocket. "Oh for the love of, who the heck is calling now?!" he grumbled, shoving his hand into the pocket and picking up his pokégear.

"Who is this?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on Green and Diamond to make sure nothing happens between them.

"Yo! It's Blue, wassup?" a female voice greeted from the other side of the phone.

"What is it now, Blue?" Red asked in a sort of rude tone because the timing was horrible.

"Oh hey Red, I just wanted to say that your keys are how you're going to find the others since we don't want you wandering around and wasting time," Blue said. "By the way, how much members did you get?"

"We're on the first one," Red answered.

"That's what I thought. We already have seven, not including Yellow and I," Blue bragged, making Red sweatdrop at their progress. To his defense, it took forever to sail to Sinnoh. "Anyways, what I said earlier, the keys will help you find the others, that's how I found th_— _Oops! Low battery, I gotta go! Make sure to use the keys! They will help! Byesies~! Contact me on it later because I already used my calls and no one else would let me touch their keys!"

"Wait, what?!" Red exclaimed, confused of what she meant. Unfortunately for him, the line had cut off and Blue was gone.

"What did that pesky woman want?" Green asked, hearing him call her name earlier.

"She said something about the keys helping us," Red replied, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I still don't get what she meant though." He shoved the contact device back into his pocket and dug into the other one to get his red key out. He put it up and reflected it off of the light, only to find nothing unusual about it.

"Hmm... I don't see anything special about it. I wonder what she meant," Red said.

"... It's gone."

"Hm?" Red stopped observing his key and turned around to Diamond when he heard him say something was gone. Diamond was touching his body (mostly his pockets) frantically, looking worried now. Red blinked. "What's gone?" he asked.

"The key... it's gone," Diamond said, glancing at the floor and back to his clothes.

"You_ lost_ it?" Green inquired in disbelief.

"No, no, no," Diamond denied, shaking his head. "I brought it with me when I came. Didn't you guys hear a jingle, or something?"

"You can't really hear a jingle in a loud pub like this," Red replied. "But dude, the key is priceless!"

"You're making it worst," Green snapped. He sighed then put his hands in his pocket to get out his key. Diamond lost his and Red's was dull. If any luck, maybe his key will show what Blue meant. Green stiffened up and froze when he felt nothing in there.

"What's wrong?" Red asked, seeing the look.

"Mines isn't here either," Green replied. "I literally had it a minute ago! What the heck?"

"Okay, so I'm the only one who didn't lose it? I feel so responsible!"

"Shut up, Red," Green snapped. "I could've swear that I— wait."

"What is it?" Diamond asked.

"You and I both had it a minute ago, or so we assumed. And a minute ago before we went into anything, what did we do that had in common?" Green's eye twitched when he had an immediate idea about what they were both doing earlier. It was that drunk lady. She was touching the two, not Red. _Oh please, I prefer the term thief. _Her words rang into his mind.

"Damn it," he cursed, clenching his teeth. He looked at the two with a confident look, sure that he knew who the culprit was. The two returned anxious looks, waiting for the answer.

"It's that stupid drunk lady."

* * *

"Are you sure this was the right thing to do?"

A blond girl ran aside the half drunk brunette with a worried look. The girl was wearing a long doctor's coat and had a briefcase in her hand, looking professional with her hair tied back into a long ponytail. The brunette beside her had her signature skirt and tank on, not caring about her appearance at all as she walked in public calmly while breathing in the air slowly to get over her condition.

"Of course, Yellow. This is the only way," the brunette replied. "Also, I don't get why you should be upset. Like I promised, I didn't steal from Red."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He's not the only one I'm concerned about. I don't think stealing was right. We should've just dealt with it in a different way, Blue."

"This is the fastest way," Blue argued. The two stopped walking when they reached the stone concrete near the docks. "Don't you want to save him? Yellow, we can mend the past and fix everything. That's why we came back in the first place."

"... Yeah, I know," she said. "I just don't think that we should've took their keys."

Blue looked at the two keys in her hands then clutched them tightly. "This is the only chance we'll ever find him again. You already know that the key is the answer. And since we don't have keys of our own, we'll have to improvise. It was so lucky that you had good memories of where they were on this day!"

Yellow frowned. "Yeah, I guess," she said grimly, guilty for stealing.

"Don't look down," Blue said. "Of course I'm going to give it back from them. We're just borrowing it. Plus, we're already five steps closer to finishing the job."

Yellow shook her head and smiled. "You're right. This will help us, and it won't cause any harm probably," she optimistically stated, looking firm now. She had a beaming glint in her eyes, changing her look into a determined one. "This way we'll be able to save Wally. Let's finish it up before time runs out."

* * *

Bah-bam! Y'ALL FINALLY FOUND OUT WHO WAS THE DEAD MEMBER YAYS! Well tbh, a lot of you guessed it and was correct. There was also that smart reviewer who commented on chapter one (shout out to the guess reviewers named guest) who guessed it was Wally but changed his/her mind bc he wasn't mentioned. Yes he wasn't mentioned. But that was because he was hospitalized/napping so no disturbed him. I just decided to put it out there bc it's been like 17 chapters and I think we're done with guessing. This is my Halloween treat to y'all I guess :)

Anyways if you guys are confused, the last scene is FUTURE!Blue &amp; FUTURE!Yellow. Just pointing it out there. The future sections of this plot is going by slowly so I decided to crank it up a bit. And also the sub-part of Green's and Red's progression since I finished Blue's and Yellow's side already.

As for other info, y'all can ask me in the comments if I left anything out or if you are confused. I felt like I forgot to mention something, but oh wells.

Lastly, once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME A HUNDRED REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH :)))) Also thanks to those who FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED XD Y'all are the best! For that, I'll give you the name of the chapter to give you a hint of what's it about:

Next Chapter — Familiar Yet Not Familiar

P.S. But then again, this whole chapter is based off of it, LOL. Have a happy Halloween guys! My mom won't let go trick or treating anymore, so many y'all got luck.


	17. Familiar Yet Not Familiar

Chapter Sixteen — Familiar Yet Not Familiar

* * *

"Where's the lady?!" Green grumbled, looking left and right outside of the bar. They had just talked to her moments ago, so there was no way that she could've gotten that far.

"I know, Lax!" Diamond grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw it in the sky. A small Pokémon emerged from it, eating an oran berry. Green immediately recognized the Pokémon, knowing it for months. It was Diamond's munchlax.

"Lax, I need you to find a lady who's drunk. She put her arms around us," Diamond said, bending down to the Pokémon. The munchlax closed his eyes and took a huge whiff of Diamond's shoulder, smelling a faint scent that smelled different than usual. Afterwards, he leaned towards the streets and sniffed the air.

"Munch! Munch!" the munchlax cried, gesturing to the left of the bar.

"He got the scent, let's go!" Diamond said.

Green nodded. "Yeah, Red, let's—" He stopped when he realized the raven haired man wasn't there. While Diamond followed Lax slowly by jogging (or running in his case, but slow), Green went into the bar again to look for Red. The brunette found him at the table, stuffing his face and putting the food into to-go boxes quickly.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked, his eye twitching.

"I spent money on this. I'm not gonna waste it, duh," Red responded after swallowing.

"I'm the one who paid for it," Green corrected.

"Still! Food shouldn't be wasted," Red replied.

"So eating this food is more important than finding my key?" Green summarized mockingly.

"Well, I still have my key..." Red reasoned.

Green's eye twitched again as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "You know what, fine. You go finish that, I'll go get the most important thing I own," Green said, rushing out afterwards.

"You go do that!" Red shouted as he left. After he saw Green leave, he took out his key again and observed it, trying to find small hints or strange features that lead to what Blue was talking about. But to no avail, he found nothing wrong and it was just a dull key he owned after years. He sighed of his failure and placed it on the table next to him.

Just as he did that, something popped out of the key, scaring him for a second. He looked at it, wondering what the heck it was. It was just a blue hologram screen coming out of it. Red cautiously put his hand through it to see whether it would go through, which it did.

"Okay, so it is a hologram..." he muttered, pulling his hand back. He tried to make out the picture of the hologram though, wondering what it was. There was a small odd shape with four dots in it. He tapped one of the dots, seeing if they were going to do anything.

"Twinleaf Town. Location of Pearl." A voice came out of it, scaring him a bit. But the voice was quite familiar, similar to a little kid's. It took a minute for Red to realize that it was Emerald.

* * *

After he rushed out of the bar, he ran to the left, trying to find Diamond. With the time he used to find Red, he probably lost the boy by now and Diamond was probably far ahead, or so he thought. It took about four minutes of running to the direction from before to catch up with him. There he was, the black haired boy with glasses running like a turtle. Green should've remembered that he was the slowest out of the team besides Platina.

"By this pace, would we really catch up?" Green mumbled to himself, already seeing the boy out of breath. His munchlax was no better either. The Pokémon was already slowing down.

"Dia," he called, making the black haired boy turn his head to him. "How long will be before you and Munchlax collapse?"

The boy smiled with a nervous face. "Well... we've been kind of training for three years and we got faster by thirty more seconds than usual," he replied, making Green sweatdrop at the little result. But then again, he couldn't blame him. For some reason, Diamond always had this weird aura that barely makes him improve things. Green tried to train him one day, but the only thing he had going for him was defense, which later earned him the nickname, 'The Iron Defense'.

"We'll probably drop in five minutes," Diamond answered, estimating.

Green started to wonder whether they'll reach them before he drops.

* * *

"Blue, you stole the key?! I knew it was a horrible idea for you to dock somewhere! Ooh, if this creates a time paradox, I'll kill you and kill you again when we go back further in past," a blue haired girl said after the two girls told her what happened in the bar.

The blue haired girl had her long hair down loosely, covering her star earrings. Like the blonde haired girl, she wore a lab coat over her regular clothes that consisted of shorts and a tank top. The girl looked about a little over twenty, but younger than the two.

"What's a time paradox?" the blonde asked as she got on their ship successfully.

The ship was bigger compared to a lot of ships. It had a full deck that could hold about eighty people, and a large mast below. In it, it held about seven rooms that were the size of half of the pub, and it had a full kitchen nearby. Unlike a lot of other ships, it also had a control room with a navigator and everything unlike the usual maps and compass other people use. Everything on the ship was pretty high-tech as well, considering that they had technology. On the large deck was just a large round table with ten chairs and an umbrella over it though, and nothing else. From the outside, ignoring the size, you wouldn't think it was special since the empty spaces and plain decorations it had.

"Yellow, we talked about this before we came here. If future us do something in the past, it can change the future and interrupt fate," she explained.

"Oh chill out, Crys! I did a worthy thing! If it wasn't for the stolen keys I took, we won't have any clue where Wally is," Blue deadpanned.

The blue haired girl sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "We do have a clue. I already sent Ruby and Sapphire to go get him when you guys left for supplies," she said. "According to Platinum's intel and research of past events, he should be around Hoenn since he can't venture that far."

"Uh, uh! He went to Sinnoh with us before," Blue retorted.

"Yeah, and that ended horribly," Crystal responded grimly. "Anyways, return those keys to past Green and Diamond, or present—or whatever they are now. Point is, it's not right. Those keys belong to them, not us."

"Crys! I'll return it after I'm done using it!" the brunette replied.

"They're going to get crazy mad when they find out that you took it and track you down to us! And meeting them is the worst possibly ever because it could change the future! Hello?! TIME PARADOX. Do you read me?" Before she could retort, the girl continued, "Also, if we have their keys, we can only get limited information about their whereabouts and that's not really helpful."

"Oh c'mon, Crys! You're totally overreacting," she stated. "Green might be sharp and everything, but he doesn't realize until something's stolen till later! He can't track us down because we'll be long gone by the time he comes!"

Just as she said that, a shadow covered part of the deck all of sudden, surprising them. The three girls looked up to see what it was, only to find a large charizard. Just a moment later, the charizard landed on the deck, it's wings flapping wind uncontrollably. The person sitting on top of the charizard jumped off of the Pokémon and landed on their deck, while the second person slowly climbed off.

The young handsome brunette in front of them stared at the brunette with glaring eyes. "Give me back what you have stolen, pirate." He took out his sword and pointed it at her, threating them.

"Hmph. How rude to point a sword at a lady," Blue said, flipping her hair. "Before you try to kill me, you should at least ask for my name or invite me to dinner first."

"Blue, stop it!" Crystal snapped.

Green raised an eyebrow at that name. "Blue...?" he mumbled.

Crystal slapped her mouth to cover it, hiding her gasp. After she finished, she put it down and pointed at him, "You didn't hear anything! Nothing!"

Even though they looked unintelligent right now, Green held his guard, secretly wondering what she meant. Sure the girl looked very similar to Blue, had the same annoying feeling, and she had the same hair style, but the girl was much older and the one he saw last time had injuries. Plus, that girl mentioned something about a lover or something, and Green was pretty sure that Blue was single because of her horrible personality and bad habits.

Diamond on the other hand totally let his guard down, sweatdropping. The enemies were all girls and he felt very awkward around them.

"Oh relax. Even Green isn't that smart to figure it out now," the lady said.

A tick mark appeared on Green's forehead as he felt very annoyed that she was talking about him while he was there.

"Charizard," he called his Pokémon. "Burn this ship on my command."

While the orange Pokémon nodded, the three looked alert at that. Diamond chuckled a bit inside, not surprised at how rash he was.

The older Blue sighed. "Fine, fine. If you want this so bad, you can have it back. It isn't any worth anyways," she said, tossing the two keys. But in mid-air, a golbat swooped in and caught it with its small toes. All five heads turned their attention to the ship the golbat flew to.

There was a big ship as big as the one they were standing on coming over to the dock. It was filled with a whole army of identical people with hair that's dyed blue and in matching outfits. At the end of the ship, there sat the only different person. It was a woman. She had bright red hair and a big smile on her face, laughing as she swung her legs childishly.

The girl put her arm out to the golbat and the Pokémon gave her the two objects before flying over to the others.

"Charizard, let's go!" Green shouted, jumping onto the Pokémon impulsively.

"Wait! You don't know their objective!" Blue shouted. She clicked her tongue when he left the ship.

Green shouted from afar, "Diamond! Handle them!"

"I hate it when he runs in without a plan..." She turned to the other girls. "Crys, Yells, you watch the ship, I'm going over there to make sure he doesn't die. I don't need any more damn deaths."

Before they could stop her or stand in her path, she threw out her pokeball and a blastoise popped out of it. The blastoise jumped off the deck and landed in the ocean with her following. Successfully landing on its shell, she commanded it to use surf to get to that ship.

"And this all happened because she just had to steal the keys!" Crystal grumbled, slapping her forehead. She turned to Diamond. "So what? You're going to go too or what?"

Diamond started to think about what he should do and what Green wanted. It was his first instinct to go follow Green and help him out, but knowing Green and their past experiences, the vice-captain would always get mad because he would just follow him blindly instead of holding his post. There was that, and there was also the other follow up. They seemed really suspicious that they looked very similar to his crewmates but older.

"..."

"Ah!" he exclaimed when he realized something. "I got it! You're Yellow and Crystal, right?" he said, thinking that puberty had really hit them in those three years or something.

Crystal slapped her forehead, done with the whole mess already. "I'm Soul's and Crystal's triplet, Heart," she lied, smiling. After two years of lying lessons from Gold, she learned to finally lie without getting caught.

Despite the shallow and obvious lie, Diamond believed it quickly. "Oh they have a triplet? That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

Yellow looked at the junior with warm eyes, deciding that he was like a little kid to what he was easily amazed by. But then she couldn't respect the lie. She felt really, really guilty for lying to the kid even if it was necessary. She knew she did it for a good reason, but she still couldn't go along with it.

"Oh? So you're Yellow, right?" Diamond asked, turning to the blonde.

"A-Ah... umm... huh... what?" Yellow mumbled, trying to find an answer, but failed.

"Hey, Dia or whatever your name is," Crystal changed the subject to advert it away from her, "My friend tried to pull a prank on Green and everything and made him upset. So umm... yeah, why don't you go help them?"

Diamond stared at her for a second. "... You're not coming with?"

"We're good," Crystal replied for them.

Diamond stared at her again then glanced around the ship. "Are you sure you aren't Crystal?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you just have that vibe, y'know? Everyone has their own vibe, and even though Crys and Soul are twins, both have different ones as well. I mean, I know I'm assuming you're Crystal and all, but I feel like you're not the right Crystal. I just have this weird feeling," Diamond commented. "Also, I know this is late, but you don't see happy to see me at all despite saying sad goodbyes to me at all that day. You didn't react to Green either, and you guys are just breaking the oath— the promise that we made so easily. Something is strange, and I want to know what it is. So let me ask, are you a friend or a foe? Are you real or are you not?"

Crystal stared at him, intimidated a bit. She sighed. "You're right. I'm Crystal, but I'm not your Crystal. Also to answer your question, I am neither friend and foe. I'm not really your ally at the moment, but I'm not your enemy either. It was supposed to be neutral, and we were supposed to never meet. All I can say left is to just leave this ship. Take Green away and defeat that ship. Make sure they never ever resurface again and destroyed forever with all the people on there. I'm not exactly a killer type, but I really think that's the best choice. I'm just gonna say that it's going to help you in the near future," she warned.

"..." Diamond stayed silent at her words. Keeping his eyes locked on her, he continued, "Who exactly are you two and that girl?" She wasn't specific at all, and she said she wasn't 'their' Crystal.

"We're just your average pirates that got into something bigger," Crystal replied.

* * *

"Ohohoho! So this is the famous Keyblade Pirates' keys! I wonder what's so special about them," the red haired girl commented as she twirled them around her finger playfully. "Hm?" She looked up from the two keys when she heard a loud crashing sound and sensed something.

Green pointed at the people on the ship. "Flamethrower," he commanded merciless. Because he was 'too nice' and hesitated on the other ship before, he ended up getting into more trouble. Now, he's just going to go straight to the burning.

Flames came out of the charizard's mouth as it flapped its wings up. The identical people were running around in panic unexpectedly, some jumping off of the ship to safety. The red haired girl frowned at the ruckus he was making and stopped playing with the keys. She took out a pokeball from her pocket and tossed it onto the burning fire field.

"Purugly, use Scratch and aim for the eyes!" Just as she shouted that, a big, fat, ugly cat popped out of the sphere and jumped towards the charizard. Since the orange Pokémon was focusing on burning the ship, it didn't notice the large shadow on top of it. The purugly jumped on its face and used its sharp long claws to scratch its face.

Charizard let out a roar, flying back because of the sudden attack. Green clicked his tongue when he saw the attack.

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Green commanded, pointing towards the cat.

A Chinese symbol-shaped fire came out of the charizard's mouth and flew towards the purugly. The fire made contact with the cat and made it fly into the water as it let out a loud cry. The red haired girl frowned when she saw her Pokémon fallen already. She didn't even care that the ship was going to fall apart soon. Pulling out a sniper gun from her side, she pointed it at Green.

It took the boy a second to realize someone was shooting at him. He didn't notice the girl till now because she was hiding in the small space where they use for lookouts. When he saw the gun pointed at him, he immediately shouted to Charizard to move right. But the charizard caught the command a second late and she had already fired the bullet. The pellet collided into Green's arm, drawing blood out. Green cringed silently, grinding his teeth in irritation.

But he stopped and controlled himself when he saw the stolen keys. "Give those back!" he shouted, rashly going forward to her straight on without any plan.

The girl looked excited in amazement. "Woah! This is so fun! You're the Keyblade Pirate's vice captain, right? Let's see if you'll go down first or something!" she said happily. Immediately, she changed her face expression and got into position to shoot again. After she steadied herself, she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew in the air rapidly and Charizard tried to dodge it. Because it moved, the bullet changed its course due to the air pressure and hit Charizard's leg.

The orange dragon Pokémon let out a weeping roar to express its pain. Even though Green yelled at it to calm down, it couldn't and lost control of its flying. It went forward still and crashed onto the lookout's pole. The girl on it lost her balance and stumbled back. The things on her fingers and arms accidently slipped out of her reach and fell into the ocean; both her gun and the keys.

When he saw something flash in his eyes, he saw the keys in his view. They were falling in the ocean. While Charizard crashed into the pole, Green lunged forward and towards the keys, jumping off of the ship. He cringed again when he felt the air pressure hit his wound, but tried to ignore it.

"Blasty! Catch him!" He heard a female voice shout when he was in mid-falling.

Instead of falling into the ocean like he had expected, he felt a light water hit him before letting him hit something gently. He got up, only to see the back of a blastoise shell. The older Blue he saw earlier was on the same shell. She showed a tiny flash of anger in his view.

"You idiot! Stop being so rash when it comes to simple items!" she lectured. She sighed before looking down at her Pokémon. "Bring this one back to the ship after you help Charizard up." After that, she stood up and walked towards the edge of the blastoise, which was the water.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Green asked, questioning her moments.

"Isn't it obvious? Those keys must be really important for you to die for them," she answered without turning around. Before Green expected it, she dove in for them.

He stared at the spot where she dived in, wondering why she would actually do that for a complete stranger.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Diamond repeated, feeling more suspicious than usual.

"Green is down and the ship is burning," Yellow reported as she looked through binoculars to see what happen. She felt that maybe using that and distracting herself with the other situation might help her less nervous about lying.

"Wait, what?" Diamond changed his attention.

At that moment, Crystal tried to use the situation and his personality to her advantage. She threw out a pokeball and her xatu popped out, making Diamond change his attention once again. Crystal looked at him with her crystal eyes that seemed like she was challenging him. "I'll let you use my Xatee if you want to save your friend. I know you don't change your team and that you don't have neither a flying type or a water type to get there. My xatu can fly you over and teleport you and I'll lend you it if you want to help your friend out."

"Thanks, but what's the catch?" Diamond asked, remembering his senior's words to him. Gold told him that there was always something in return when someone does something nice to you and that he should be cautious of a deal before accepting it.

"I just want you to get off of this ship and sink that one down," Crystal said, pointing at the other ship. "If you're not strong enough, then we will end it ourselves. She hates battling more than anything and I'm not really specialized in it, so do us a favor."

Diamond stared at her. "I'm not going to kill someone for another person," he said. "But I will save my friend and drown that ship. Let me use your xatu."

"Good enough," Crystal responded. "Xatee," she turned to the Pokémon, "Use teleport and bring Dia to that ship." She pointed at the ship across them.

The Pokémon walked up to Diamond and grabbed him. After a split second, the two disappeared in mid-air and they were gone somewhere. Crystal changed her look and sighed in relief when he finally left them. But it quickly changed once again when an explosion happened behind her. She turned around, her eyes widened and her jaw on the floor when she saw smoke coming out of the room. Without hesitation, both her and Yellow ran into the room despite the fire.

* * *

"Green, are you okay?" Diamond asked, awkwardly holding onto the Pokémon as they floated above him and Blasty. "Your arm is hurt..."

The spiky brunette held onto his arm. "I'm okay," he gruffly said. "Do you think I would end my life by blood lost? I can't calculate it at the moment."

Back then, Green would use Diamond as a reference for things because of their opposing minds. His mind was full of adults thoughts, complex situations and different strategies that were well thought out and rarely had holes. Diamond on the other hand, have a simple, childish mind that doesn't really show much thought. But even though it was simple instead of complex, he thought of many possibilities that were unpredictable and something a person would never think of since he always thought out of the box.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Diamond inquired.

"The keys fell into the ocean," he answered, flinching. "It's my fault."

Diamond gave him a look of sympathy before shaking his head. "Don't do anything, Green, it's okay."

"I would do something right now if it wasn't for this annoying blastoise," Green commented, nodding his head towards the Pokémon. The Pokémon did not look pleasant in return, but annoyed. "It keeps stopping me from going after that girl every time I dive in."

"What girl?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"That drunk chick," Green answered.

* * *

Blue was lucky that she dived in when the keys barely hit the water. If not for that, they would've sunk deeper than before and she was probably going to drown. She wasn't really the best swimmer, but when you live on a sea for awhile, you learn things. It was kind of funny actually since Green was the one who taught her.

The brunette snatched the keys in her hands, mentally smiling at herself. She looked up, her eyes burning from the salt water. She estimated about twenty feet till the surface was there. She wondered if she could make though, and swam to the top as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Crystal repeated a million times, trying to shove the rubbish out of the way. The wood used to make the roof was falling apart on her, and broken chips repeatedly smacked her head because of the fire starting.

"Omny, Hydro Pump!" Yellow directed, pointing at the fallen pieces. The omastar beside her jumped up and shot water rapidly to stop the small starting fires. The rest of the ceiling was already destroyed and burnt though. The things inside the room was only nearly destroyed. Crystal desperately wanted to save it. Yellow wanted to save it too, but she hated the idea of Crystal getting hurt in the process.

"Omny, you continue doing that, and I'll help Crys out," she directed, going over to Crystal to lift the wood.

"It can't be destroyed! All of our research! All of our efforts! Kris and Ethan!" Crystal shouted, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Wait. Kris and Ethan." Crystal stopped digging through the rubbish when she realized something. "Where are they?!" She continued to roughly tossed things out of the way.

"Crys!" Yellow looked at her directly, remembering something. "Didn't Blue move them to the lower deck this morning?"

Her heart started to beat rapidly. She froze. "Yellow, take care of Blue and the other two. Make sure that ship goes down. We don't want anymore obstacle in our way. I'm also entrusting you on recovering as much documents you can find." Then without a second later, the blue haired girl rushed out of the room.

* * *

"I got it!" Blue exclaimed as she went up to the surface, breathing heavily. Expectedly, her blastoise wasn't there. She smiled slightly. She told the Pokémon to leave her with Green and Charizard, and though the Pokémon seemed very reluctant on abandoning its master, it still went under her orders.

"Good..." she mumbled. She reached down to her waist and grabbed a pokeball. Throwing into the air and catching it, a pink Pokémon came out, floating above the water by inflating its body like a balloon.

"Jigglypuff!" it exclaimed.

Blue reached out her hand. "Please bring me to Yells and Crys," she said, her arm shaking.

The cold water was getting through her system and all her energy was disappearing. If Jigglypuff didn't take her hand that second, she would've plunged already. Her legs gave out.

* * *

"What the heck..." Green mumbled when he saw the ship. The room on the deck was pretty much already gone, and the tiny tips of fire at the edge of the wood were beginning to grow bigger. Luckily, Yellow's omanyte put most of it out though and Blasty began to help. Yellow herself was in the half-survived room, looking for important documents on orders of Crystal.

"What are you doing?" Diamond asked.

"Ah!" Yellow stiffened up when she heard the familiar voice. She stopped digging through the burnt mess and turned around. She felt super nervous by herself. "U-Um... so... how's the ship? Did you drown it?"

"We escaped," Green answered. "Somewhat burned it down on the way."

"Okay, um... you guys stay on the deck or something, and then..." Yellow trailed off, wondering what she should do. She knew she should save the documents due to Crystal's hard work, but Crystal was also very serious about making their ship sink all the way. There was also the fact that she really, really wanted to help Green out. Her doctor instincts killed her.

Yellow didn't get to finish thinking before Blue came back.

The brunette collapsed on the deck gently with the jigglypuff by her side. Jigglypuff returned into its pokeball when Blue took it out. She looked at others, finally noticing them. Her blue eyes looked dead, exhausted, and tired as she breathed heavily to catch her breath. The girl was soaked and shivering frantically.

"Blue!" Yellow exclaimed as she ran to the girl.

"Blue?" Green muttered, looking at the two.

"Dang it, I can never swim to save my life," Blue mumbled. "I'm fine, Yellow." She tapped the girl softly, letting her know gently.

Yellow turned to Green and Diamond. "Diamond, can you please go get a blanket for her? It should be under the deck in the kitchen, on your right. _Right_. Got it?"

Diamond just nodded slowly, feeling the weird urge that he should help. Without any complaints, he jumped through the small trapdoor that led to the inside of the ship. After he left, Green awkwardly stood there, still thinking about why the older girl and Blue had many similarities, including the name.

Yellow turned around, about to surf over to the ship to sink it until Green stopped her in her tracks. "Wait," he called, "Just who are you people? I don't think you're impersonators depending on your true personalities, but you're also not the right Yellow and Blue. I heard them say your names and now I want to know who you are. Tell me."

The blonde looked hesitant, and actually considered telling him the whole truth, feeling guilty about hiding it. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out because she froze when she heard clanks on the decks. The two turned to the sound.

Blue's wet brown hair was now covering half of her face, only showing one of her blue eyes. She looked like an emo psycho if you included her eyes. "Here's your keys. Get out of here now," she demanded. She kicked the keys closer to him, making him irritated that she would treat his most prized possession like that. "That's what you came for, right? There, you can have it back."

Green couldn't tell whether she dived for the keys because she just wants to be genuine nice, or just wanted to have the keys to herself. But since she was giving it back voluntarily, he felt that something was off. He picked up the keys and shoved it in his pocket. Blue orbs stared at him, waiting for him to exit, but he stayed.

"I am not leaving until I know what's going on," he announced, standing his ground.

Blue's jaw snapped wide open, surprised. "You got what you wanted though!" she responded.

"I leave when I want to leave," he replied, causing her vein to pop out.

Yellow awkwardly watched before going back to what she was doing, subsiding quietly. She decided that Blue was the best to deal with lies.

* * *

"Towels... towels... towels..." Diamond muttered repeatedly, trying to keep his mind focus. Sometimes when he would go get something, he would have a habit of forgetting since he would clear his mind when walking somewhere and daydream. Unless he said it out loud to himself, he would forget.

He stopped. The hallways split into two pathways; left and right.

_What did Yellow say again?_ he thought, completely forgetting what she said since he put his mind on the towels._ Oh well. Just explore and find it._ If he got lost then he would find his way back no problem. Or, at least that's the path he took every time he was in a lost place.

Diamond turned left because a sweet aroma entered his nose. He continued wandering in that direction, following the scent. But then he stopped when he realized an opened room on the side. Curious, he went to it and entered the room.

The room was pretty organized like a scientist's lab. There were many papers and worksheets in stacks, lab coats on the side, and two large tubes and many small bottles filled with chemicals. Normal stuff, nothing big. Well, except for the two large tube part. Inside each of the tubes was a kid. They seemed like they were nine, and they were both unconscious; one girl, one boy. They laid there in that tube, looking dead with an oxygen mask tied around their mouth.

He widened his eyes slightly and took a step closer to the tubes.

"DON'T STEP ANY CLOSER!" A loud roar stopped him in his tracks. He swiftly turned around, only to find Crystal standing there in her lab coat.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them as she panted, probably rushing over.

"Forget what you saw and get off of this ship," she breathed.

* * *

Red knocked on the door twice then backed up. He adjusted his shirt, trying to make his appearance neat. He finally stopped when he heard footsteps and the door unlocking. Preparing a bright smile on his face, he waited for the person.

"Oh! It's Red!" the person exclaimed when the door opened.

"Hi, Pearl's mom," Red greeted.

"I haven't seen you in years!" she said. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," he replied before going straight to the subject. "So, is Pearl here?"

* * *

A/N — Sorry guys! I intended to update last week, but then I totally forgot because my head was stuck in studying! My bad *dodges thrown food bc I haven't updated in like a month and a half*. Anyways, I don't think I have much to say besides some things to clear some stuff up! First, the Blue, Yellow, and Crystal in the story is from the _future_ if you guys are confused on it and the real ones are on the way. Future!them is kind of confusing with their actions and whatnot, but it unravels later. Second, the ship that attacked them was Team Galactic with the twins, clones, etc. and the leader is the red hair girl, Mars but with some bitterness OOC! Umm... I think that's all? Oh wellz, anyways, I'll make this short and quick, but if y'all have questions about this story, you can ask and whatnot. I feel really bad for keeping a lot of mystery on my other story bc I don't wanna spoil anything.

Anyways, moving onto the replies to the reviewers!  
thelasthope2 — ehhh... I didn't exactly given up on this, just slower updates bc of exams and whatnot. Anyways, besides the fact, yeah it was kind of obvious that Wally was the dead member, LOL. Maybe I should've gave a different hint XD Kudos to you for finding out though! Thanks for reviewing on literally all my stories also, and this one too :)  
Just Another Kid — HAHA THANK YOU! Anyways, yes, good for you for getting it! LOL, I think most of reviewers got it as well XD Well anyways, thanks for reviewing as usual and it's okay! I'm the shyest, most awkward person in real life, trust me.  
Shidake — LOL, well I can't answer your question about how they got there YET, but I have to be honest, it will be revealed in the next chapter (already writing it)! But LOL, yeah a lot of people pretty much expected it was Wally. I guess I was pretty obvious XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing :)  
ElectroPhoenix — Umm... if you look at the bottom of the page, Blue says who died and who they're trying to save. Also, if you refer to the other chapters (if you can remember them, but I can't blame you if can't since I haven't updated in 27394 days), literally all crew members blame themselves for his death (as shown as Soul's mini flashback). Anyways, yeah I was watching the anime and got an idea for them XD Thanks for reviewing by the way  
Valkeyrie's Servant — YES! And you are not slow, I'm just confusing.  
darkdemon5 — Thank you XD  
AsukaTiernto — Aw thank you :))) Also, my chapters were about 2,000-3,000 when I first started this story, but gradually I wanted to fit more things in, so I started adding on more. It lead me up to 5,000 then straight to around 8,000-10,000. Now, I'm going back though because I don't think I can handle up to 10,000 anymore each month, and this chapter is about 6,500(?), so I guess I should estimate it around 7,000. The last chapter was about 8,000 though... I seriously don't know my rates, but as of right now, I'm most likely going to write about 5,750-8,000 words.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! OVER THE MONTH AND A HALF, I'M ALSO THANKFUL THAT Y'ALL FOLLOWED, FAVED, OR REVIEWED :)))) Thanks for everything guys and all your support even though I am such a confusing terrible writer XD

P.S. Early Merry Christmas next week guys! Exams are FINALLY done, and I'm on break for two weeks, so maybe I can write some more XD


	18. One Condition

A/N — Kay I'm like 4 months late, which is probably the longest I've been gone? Sorry to keep y'all stumped at the cliffhanger! If you guys haven't checked my profile (and I don't expect you to, considering no one stalks profiles everyday or week in my opinion) I said I was going on hiatus for awhile due to all the things school has been throwing at me. Sigh. High school is harder than I thought, but I can't really complain comparing to the collage fanfiction writers. Anyways, besides the "I'm not dead" speech, let me review what happened last time for those still reading lol.

_Last time on The Keyblade Pirates..._ Green refuses Future Blue and Future Yellow to leave the situation and demand an answer for why they look like his ex-crewmates, Diamond goes to look for a towel for Blue and ends up finding tubes containing two children, Future Crystal finds him and confronts him and shouts at him to leave, and Red our beautiful protagonist goes off to find Pearl at his house whereas his mother answers instead.

Also, everyone in this story is speaking regular Japanese like their own homeland. There will be some English speakers in this story though, and since there's a borderline of the two, ENGLISH speaking will be distinguished by UNDERLINED words. I wanted to add an American-Unova effect for the characters.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen — One Condition

* * *

"W-What is this?" Diamond asked hesitantly, fearing the fire burning in Crystal's eyes.

"I told you to forget it and get off of this ship!" Crystal shouted again, looking very peeved.

Diamond gulped, scared stiff. But then he froze and began to think._ Were they like Team Rocket? Were they doing experiments on dangerous things?_ he thought, referring his previous experiences. Like the other ships, they all had a lab and freaky stuff so there was a possibility whereas the things were the same.

He glanced at the tubes. "Who are these children?" he asked.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Crystal yelled, shouting louder than usual. "GET OUT!"

"... I-I can't before I know what's happening in the situation," Diamond replied, head-steady.

Crystal breathed in and out to calm herself down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "If you won't comply, I have no choice but to apply force."

* * *

"Tell me."

"No way."

"Tell me."

"No way."

The two continued to go on like that for about five minutes straight, and Yellow honestly thought the situation was very awkward and the atmosphere was horrible. While the two continued on, she went to the smaller room in the boat to get advice quietly.

She dug through the burnt trash and pushed over a table to reveal the only thing not burnt in the room. There was a small, clean hatchet there, unaffected and the same color of the deck. She opened it and inside was a small device. She grabbed it and tapped on the buttons on the device. It started to ring and vibrate for a few seconds before stopping. A picture formed on the blank screen and a man at the age around his late twenties appeared.

His messy black hair slightly covered his eyes, but you could still see his handsome smile.

"What's up, Yellow?"

"Red, we have a situation whereas present Green is here and demanding answers. I-I mean, Blue is somewhat distracting him and everything but... I don't think it'll last long. Present Green is putting the pieces together and everything is going downhill," Yellow reported.

"Calm down," the man from the other side said. "We're currently on the way to Hoenn, but will turn the ship arou—"

He stopped when the screen changed and a loud crash was heard. He must've dropped the device. Yellow slightly flinched at the random loud crash and waited for someone to pick it up quietly. Unexpectedly, instead of the other man, a familiar brunette appeared.

"We can't just turn the ship around. Get your head straight in the mission," he said coldly to Red. He turned to the screen where Yellow was at and spoke again, "Yellow, I warned you guys to not go on land unless reported to do so. Why did you disobey orders?"

"... Blue was thirsty and wanted a drink," Yellow answered hesitantly, feeling slightly guilty that she betrayed her friend.

"Of course that's the reason... that pesky woman..." he muttered, irritated. "Anyways, don't let my present self find out. It will change a lot and the whole plan will be ruined."

"But he won't leave till he gets the truth," Yellow replied.

"Our real adjective is currently in Hoenn and time is running out. Stay in Sinnoh and just distract him or let him stay there," he ordered, shutting off the transmission afterwards.

Yellow sighed as she laid there on her knees on the burnt floor. "Easier said than done."

* * *

Blue sighed, releasing the tension between the two and the long silence. "Dang. I thought you were more of an asshole later, but you're a real one now," she stated, making Green glare. She got up and turned around to walk where she saw Yellow disappear off to.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he questioned cautiously.

"I have no obligation to answer to you and I'm going to obviously get you off," Blue replied casually. "Well, not me. Just the scientist girl."

"Huh?" Green mumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

Just as he said that, a loud noise came from the bottom of the ship and a large hole was formed through broken wood. Light came out of it and blinded Green. Out of reflex, he shut his eyes closed and blocked his face with his arms. At that time, something soared out of the hole with another shadow following it. Once the light dispersed, Green opened his eyes to see what was happening. He looked up into the sky, remembering it as the last thing he saw.

He widened his eyes in surprise.

It was the scientist girl and Diamond. The xatu from earlier was holding Diamond neck with its wing and a meganium was beside the scientist girl. The scientist girl spotted Green from the corner of her eye and pointed straight at him.

"Teleport the two of them out of here," she commanded.

Before Green could do anything, the xatu teleported to him and appeared behind him, surprising him. Without having time to move, the xatu wrapped its other wing around his arm and then teleported again.

After they were gone, Blue walked back onto the deck near the hole. "He found out?" Blue asked, looking through it to discover the lab setting Diamond saw earlier.

Crystal nodded slowly before rubbing her temples. "I totally lost it," she admitted, looking down as well to see the damage. She sighed before turning to Blue. "This is all your fault. Don't approach them again. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Blue said.

"Blue, I mean it. We don't have time to fool around. And now that those guys know we're here and possibly who we are, we have to get business done fast before they realize the whole truth," Crystal warned.

"Why didn't you just erase his memories of seeing it like before with Wally's parents?" Blue asked, her eyes sharp.

At that, a dark shadow formed on Crystal's face as she stared at Blue's challenging eyes. "Don't even mention it again. Now go tell Yellow that we're heading towards Hoenn. I'll start moving the ship," Crystal said, walking past her. She stopped in her tracks when she remembered something. "Also, Blue," she called.

"Yeah?" Blue replied casually, unaffected.

"Before we leave, make sure you place a bomb in the other ships at the dock. They're all apart of Team Galactic's," Crystal commanded. "You have five minutes before departure."

"Roger," Blue said playfully, grinning mischievously. She let out a sigh of relief. "I am so happy that the situation got handled."

* * *

"Dammit! Why didn't I realize it sooner?" Green said, punching the nearby brick building. Where his fist hit was a small crack, evident of how hard he put into the punch. It even took him a few seconds to process what happened after they were teleported into an alley way between two random buildings.

Diamond stared at the floor and took out his emergency food then started to snack. It always made him feel calmer and it helped him through situations.

"Mm... Green," he called.

"What?" Green answered in a grouchy tone, looking up.

"I'm not sure if we have the same thoughts. My point of view is that we retrieved the keys successfully so it's okay, but I have an icky feeling about those people so it isn't okay. I saw something, something really weird. There were two kids in some tube-like structure and when that blue haired girl found out I saw it, she was enraged and seemed to be hiding something," Diamond hypothesized. He looked up at Green. "Since you're the vice captain and all, what should we do?"

Green was surprised that Diamond actually wanted to cooperate with him at the moment. Before the messy situation happened, they were arguing whether he would help or not. But now that his mind is stuck on one thing, he figured that Diamond had forgotten about the previous argument and found a new goal. He wanted to mention it to the boy and make a deal with him, but found it too risky so he kept quiet about it.

"I think the best action is to—" Green froze in mid-sentence. Honestly he thought those people weren't as relevant as the current situation with the bombed cities so he would let it go, but that would bring Diamond back to the subject about the reunion thing. He inwardly cursed himself for being so naïve for not thinking ahead and exposing the mistake.

The brunette gave in and decided to go back to the previous topic, "—Finding everyone is the best bet. Those people might've hid a lot of secrets but I think they're not effecting or killing as much people as the current situation with the Elite Four. You heard of them, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Diamond said, rubbing the back of his head.

_I figured_, Green thought, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm... yeah, I heard the situation. But right now, the Elite Four isn't something to be extremely worried about. The Sinnoh Elite Four leaders are actually friends with Missy, Pearl, and I before we joined the group. The other day I had a talk with them and they completely disagreed to attacking and that only half of the Elite Four ships are doing it all. Though, most of them are in Kanto and Johto. The leaders, I mean," Diamond explained. "I went to investigate it awhile ago."

Green's eye twitched. "And you couldn't tell me this earlier, why?"

"Well, you didn't really ask about it. You just came at me and demanded me to join the group again," Diamond reasoned. "But anyways, even if there are less numbers, the Elite Four are still a pretty troublesome pirate group to deal with, so you shouldn't be relieved yet. As to joining, I still refuse to help in all the mess. I still want to fulfill most of the promise to Missy and Pearl since not all of it is shattered yet."

"What will make you come join the crew again?" Green asked. He went this far to go find him and wasn't going to give it up.

"..." Diamond hummed quietly, staring at the floor, thinking. Once he was done, he looked up again and replied with a simple answer, "I'll come back on a condition. If you manage to convince Missy and Pearl to come back, then I might consider. I think it's best for them to decide whether the promise can be broken. If not, I'll stick to my promise and we should never meet again."

* * *

Green knew Diamond couldn't run away from him, either physically or mentally. He remembered the address to his house and the direction and he even placed a tracker on his hat when he wasn't looking. Though the boy was intelligent, there were hopes of him not noticing because of his spaced out mind.

After the two separated, Green returned back to the bar where he couldn't find Red. When he went to go ask the bartender and waiters for him, who told him that he rushed out leaving his leftovers accidentally. Currently now, Green was walking the streets of Twinleaf Town, pissed off.

He rubbed his temples to calm himself down. He first needed to gather all of the Sinnoh region crew in one day (preferably fast since Blue is on the way, assumingly by her call, and he doesn't want her to taunt him about how slow he is), then deal with Blue herself, and lastly investigate the minor situation of the drunk lady. It was something he couldn't let go no matter what, but he still put it aside because he had too much on his plate now and needed to focus on thing so he could give it his all despite his hidden handicap arm. That, and because there would most likely be a lot of emotional drama when everyone reunites and he couldn't wait to get it out of the way. Sure he was upset about the break up and was hurt of what happened to Wally, but he wasn't the one who got hurt the most. He was even the one who suggested that they should separate to Red in the first place, which was something that Blue held a grudge for against him.

He sighed. Now finding Red was added to his to-do list.

"How troublesome..." Green mumbled. "Everyone in this crew just wants to work me to death."

* * *

"Oh Pearl, dear? I'm afraid he isn't home at the minute," his mom answered. "Seriously, that boy of mine never stays in one place for too long with his energetic and rushed personality. You should know, right? But anyways, I'd love for you to come in! Would you like some tea or something?"

Red shook his head and waved his hands at her. "No, I'm good, thank you very much for offering though," Red responded, bowing. "I'll be on my way. Bye, Pearl's mom!"

"It was good to see you again, bye Sweetie!" she replied back, waving at him before slowly shutting the door.

After she shut the door, she laid her back against it and sighed in relief, her smile fading away to a straight face. _I wonder if he bought it_, she thought as she turned around and locked the door. Looking over to the tea kettle currently on the stove, she walked to the kitchen and began to pour two cups.

* * *

The reason very transparent, so Red couldn't complain about it. It was totally obvious that his mom was lying about Pearl not being home by her reactions and fake smile, and Red could tell. But he decided not to say anything to her and be less forceful. He couldn't blame her for lying to protect her son from him. At first, she had the impression of Pearl joining a group of vigilantes who got misunderstood as pirates and thought it was pretty harmless since Pearl didn't seem like the type to get his own wanted poster. He could imagine that she was pretty upset that later he was wanted and actually became apart of a real pirate group whose members die. It wasn't really surprising that she didn't trust Red with the safety of her son, and he didn't expect her to after all that happened three years ago.

There was part of him who thought he was pretty much overreacting since she invited him inside and the other part sane enough to think it. To clarify it, he got his key and chucked it towards the sky, high enough to nearly hit the window of the bedroom on the second story. Watching it, he saw it make a slight jingle noise and shake. After it came back down, he swiftly caught it. Yep, Pearl was in there. Either that, or Pearl accidently left his key behind while going somewhere, but that was unlikely.

"Guess I need to deal with this my own way without causing too much trouble," Red mumbled, reaching for a pokeball from his belt. After grabbing one, he commanded his aerodactyl to fly him up to the window, which it did, and slid the window open slowly. He inwardly thanked Arceus that Pearl has the quietest windows ever, though he couldn't exactly risk his chances since Pearl's senses are on mark most of the time.

He saw a blond haired boy in his bedroom at his computer desk holding an orange key and examining it. It was no doubt Pearl. From behind, he could see the hairstyle and everything. Swiftly, Pearl turned around, realizing why it jingled but was too late to notice Red.

* * *

Pearl's mom knocked on the door with one hand while keeping balance of the tray of tea cups she was holding in the other hand. After a few seconds, there was no response, so she decided to let herself in, feeling that she didn't need permission to enter a room in her own house.

"Pearl, I have tea—" She stopped in mid-sentence when she realized no one was in the room. _That's strange, I didn't notice him leave earlier_, she thought to herself, placing the tray down on his dresser. She turned around when she felt a breeze.

"Geez... how many times have I told him not to leave the windows open," she muttered, going over to close it.

After she gave the room a glance, she grabbed the tray and went downstairs so that it could be kept warm for her son's return.

* * *

"Why am I tied up?" the blonde asked, squirming around to loosen the chains around his body. "Nice to see you by the way, Captain."

Red could hear a slight bitterness and sarcastic in his voice, but he chose to wave it off. "Long time no see," he replied, giving the blonde his usual smiles. "No offense, but on the way here, Green told me it was best if I tie you up if we were ever to confront each other because you might run away or something like that. Sorry about those chains, but I didn't have rope on me so..."

"But you have chains...?" Pearl mumbled, sighing. "So what do you want from me? Also, why are you with Green all of a sudden? Don't tell me you guys broke the oath! Oh shoot, you just made me break the oath as well! What the heck?!"

Red laughed lightly at Pearl's realization and sudden questions. It was a surprise that he was so calm about the situation rather than really jumpy. Three years has done him good, or at least that's what Red was thinking at the moment.

"Answering your questions in order, I want you to come with us to reunite everyone and go against the Elite Four. Umm... Green came to me in a battle, and yes, yes we broke the oath but for a good reason and literally everyone else is breaking too so don't be surprise or feel bad. I think the only ones who are currently keeping are you, Missy, and... well, Dia kind of broke it since we visited him earlier," Red said, rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Wait, what?!" Pearl yelled in shock. "What do you mean? You saw Dia?!"

"Err... yeah. They were with me like... twenty to thirty minutes ago, but then some random drunk lady stole their keys and they're after her right now," Red explained.

"WHAT?!" Pearl shouted, getting up. "We have to help them!"

"Yeah, but that may be a problem because I don't have Green's number, so I have no leads on their location..." Red said, laughing awkwardly.

Pearl sweatdropped. He sighed then shook his head. "I think I'm just overreacting..." he said, trying to fight his will to help his former crewmates. "Anyways, Red, I can't reunite with you guys. Though you made me break the oath, I made a special promise to Missy and Dia that I cannot betray."

"Yeah, Dia told us the same thing when we asked him," Red mumbled.

"Now that you know that, untie me now," Pearl demanded.

"Look Pearl, I won't be as forceful as Green. I'll tell you the same thing I told Dia. Just dump the past away and try to make a future for yourselves. Not only could you help people out, you'll probably reunite your trio again," Red persuaded.

"Captain, you don't understand. Us being together made it worst for Missy, and she even tried doing suicide that day. Back then, I couldn't really understand why we separated and was frustrated and upset about it, but now I slightly see why. Wasn't it 'cause being together caused each other misfortune and sadness or something like that? Also, why rush into war with the Elite Four?"

"Because they bombed my hometown and that was enough," Red reasoned.

"... Yeah, I heard that the Elite Four in Kanto is wacko and all, but I'm pretty sure Sinnoh is safe," Pearl mumbled. "Anyways, I'm okay for helping others like the reason why our crew was created in the first place, but if we're going to cause each other that much pain like that day then I don't want it to happen. I'll help, but I won't join the others."

Red sweatdropped. _How is he helping if he won't join?_

"Also, since I'm pretty sure you guys will be heading to Missy next, so let me tell you, Dia might be softy and barely budge, but Missy is a rock. Though her feelings get past her, she won't break," Pearl warned.

"Pearl, I'm not talking about them right now. Let's talk about your feelings," Red suggested, converting the subject. Green will kill him if he lets Pearl go off the hook. "Do you not miss them? I won't be surprised if you said no, or not."

"Of course I miss them," Pearl said bluntly. "They're my best friends!"

"Then why—"

"Which is exactly why I don't want to see them get hurt!" Pearl added.

Red tried to keep his usual charming smile, but failed to. He gave him his true expression of a guilty and sheepish look, surprising him. "But think about it this way... You might not to be with them because you think it'll hurt them, but without you as backup to help them in the battle, don't you feel more guilty for 'abandoning' them if something were to happen to them?"

* * *

"Kill Red, find Pearl, kill Red, find Pearl, kill Red," Green grumbled to himself, finding it helpful to keep his anger contained. He could care less about the dirty passerby looks he received. He stopped along the street though when someone ran into him.

The person who ran into him covered her nose and touched it to make it feel better from the impact. Green noticed the girl he bumped into wore quite extravagant showy soft pink clothes and dressed and looked like a grade school student or some sort while her hair stood out more than Gold's.

"Oh! I am very sorry!" she apologized, her eyes looking daze.

"Be careful next time," Green said in return. He was about to walk away, but then someone grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, a butler or an overdressed servant-looking man appeared in his face.

The butler pushed his glasses up. "How dare you be so rude to Lady Caitlin!" he exclaimed. "Apologize at once."

_Unovian?_ Green thought, immediately recognizing the different language the region used. As far as he knew, all four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh) that they have travelled to already all spoke the same language. But other regions like Unova spoke their own language, which is why it was called Unovian. Before the incident happened, they were supposed to head to Unova next so he studied their language in case and prepared before hand.

"I was watching where I was going though," Green stated, some dark aura oozing out of him from the pissed off attitude from earlier, "I have no need to."

He seriously thought it was ridiculous to apologize for something he didn't do. He was watching attentively for Red that he was sure he was watching the road. Besides, she bumped into his shoulder from the side so it was obviously her fault.

"Oh? You speak Unovian? Though you're obviously not one. Your accent is very heavy when you speak," the butler commented.

"Okay, and your point is? Do you know the native language here?" Green challenged, feeling more pissed off.

"Of course, understand, I can!" the butler said, reverting to their language as well.

_He speaks it so terribly that his grammar sucks so much and it sounds wrong_, Green judged, slightly offended at his horrible attempt. Though he could barely understand what he was saying by his terrible pronunciation, he could slightly make out the words.

He sighed, _I don't have time for this. I need to find Red_, he thought, remembering his original objective.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said in a monotone voice without any feeling or look of regret, obviously not meaning it.

"Y-You—!" The butler stopped in mid-sentence when the lady herself stepped in front of him and put her hand out.

"Do not mind, Darach. I am fine and it was indeed my fault," the girl said. "Now, let's proceed to her boat. At this time, we will be behind schedule and be late."

"Yes, Lady Caitlin!" he agreed. The butler gave Green a dirty look before turning away and following his master.

"Everyone is just trying to get on my nerves today..." Green grumbled, about to continue to look for Red. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a jingle though. When he reached inside his pocket to get his key, he noticed it was glowing green and vibrating. But once he made contact with it, it stopped.

"Hello? Is this how you used it, Blue?" A familiar voice from not that long ago was heard from it.

"Why ask Blue? I'm the genius who made it!" An arrogant kid was also heard.

"Yellow, right?" Green asked, looking slightly confused on how to speak through it.

"Oh, it worked! Green, I'm so happy we got through," Yellow said from the other line. "I called because I figured you guys were confused on how to use the keys or what Blue meant from earlier." _She's right_, Green thought, thinking from earlier. Yellow continued, "Well, to be honest, I barely know how either and it's hard to explain on here so Emerald will explain later when we get there. Umm... anyways, I just wanted to let you know that there are three crewmates in your area in Twinleaf Town. Since the others are found and are meeting up with us, then it's most likely going to be Missy, Dia, and Pearl. Missy just arrived there."

* * *

"I have a condition for joining. If you can somehow convince Missy and Dia, I will join in the fight," Pearl stated, thinking about it for awhile. He didn't want to abandon his friends on the battlefield, but didn't want to fight and join them without a reason either. Plus, he kind of thought it was impossible for Red to actually make them join and this will get the senior off his back for awhile.

"I guess that's some progress..." Red said, sighing. "Well—"

A jingle was heard from both of their keys.

"_RED_!"

The said boy turned around when he heard a deep scary-like voice call his name, only to be face with a big hand grabbing his forehead and squeezing it. Looking up at his attacker, he saw Green with sharp green eyes that are now turning red and a demon's mask. There was even some deadly, ominous aura surrounding him.

Pearl and Red gulped, both feeling afraid.

"O-Oh hey, Green! What's up?" Red greeted, trying to keep his happy-go-lucky smile without looking intimidated. "Can you... umm... let go of my forehead? You're kind of squeezing it quite hard and it's starting to hurt a bit. I just recovered too..."

"I'm going to murder you for wandering off on your own and doing whatever you want!" Green hissed.

"Ehehehehe... but I found Pearl!" Red defended, quickly pointing at the blonde behind him.

Green stopped his deadly demon aura and return to his normal grumpy, pissed off expression. He even let go of Red's forehead, which the raven haired boy grabbed ahold of to rub it to make the pain go away. "Did you talk to him?" he asked. Red nodded. "Is he going to join?"

"On the condition of Dia and Missy joining," Red responded.

"..." Green stayed silent for awhile before beginning to rub his temples again.

"W-What's wrong? Oh, where's Dia by the way?" Red asked. "Also, what happened? Did you get the keys back?"

"Didn't you hear the jingle? Of course I did," Green said, silently deciding not to tell him what happened, "Diamond left but I have his trace. Like you said, I tried to do a less forceful method for reasons—"

"WHAT?! You let him go like that?!" Red interjected, looking shocked.

Green punched him in the face. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, you idiot," he said, glaring (Red in the background, looking hurt). "Like Pearl, he had a condition of the other two joining. If Pearl and Platina joins, then he agreed to."

"Okay, so problem solved! Now we just need to get Missy on board!" Red summarized cheerfully. Even if it seemed impossible since the other one wouldn't join unless the other one did, if they got Platina on board, there was a high chance that they will join as well since they were pretty protected of her back then.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and find her," Green said. "I got a call from Yellow earlier and she revealed that Platina is also in the area."

The two was about to rush off in the search, until Pearl shouted, "Hey! What about me?!" He started to squirm more in his spot again.

"... What should we do? Should we untie him?" Red asked.

"No, he'll run away. I let Diamond go because that kid is slow, but unlike him, this kid is probably fast and speedy," Green responded. "Let's leave him here for the time being."

Red nodded, agreeing that Green had the best ideas. And with that, they left the blonde there screaming out to them. "Hey! You jerks! Hey!"

* * *

"We have arrive, Lady Caitlin," Darach said, bowing and leading her to the pathway while getting out of the way for her.

"Ah... so this is the Berlitz's ship. I heard they had just arrived from Veilstone, so it was very good timing. Darach, escort me please," Caitlin said, putting her gloved hand out for him. He nodded and extended his arm out for her and the two walked onto the ship using the boardwalk.

Immediately upon their arrival, they were greeted by a girl that was slightly younger. Her luscious blue hair was neatly put into two small yellow clips to hold it up while releasing the rest down. The attire she wore was a small pink dress decorated with black with a black cardigan, obviously branded wear. The girl stood up from the sofa on the deck and gave them an elegant look, keeping her head held high confidently.

Her cobalt gray eyes were sharp, observing the two visitors. With a small plastered smile, she greeted them, "Hello, Miss Caitlin. It's been awhile."

"Yes, yes it has. I am very sorry for being late. I had gone to the East dock instead of the West dock. Speaking of it, a dreadful accident has occurred. Currently the whole entire dock is on fire at the moment and a crowd has been gathered there. It was very troublesome to get through the crowd," Caitlin explained.

At that, her eyes narrowed slightly but then reverted back to her natural beautiful look. "I see," she said curtly.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance again though, Platina. Forgive me for the late greetings," Caitlin added.

"No need to apologize," Platina reassured. "But since we haven't seen each other in awhile with all the events happening, I want to ask you a few questions of your travels. Forgive me for being rude."

"Not at all. Ask as much as you please," Caitlin ushered.

"I will not hesitate then," Platina said, her mouth curving into a small smile. "I heard after leaving Sinnoh, you went onto Unova, correct?"

"Yes, I've been living in Unova for about three years already," Caitlin replied. "It took me awhile to adapt the language. Are you familiar with the region?"

"I have not learn most of the language, but yes, you can assume I am. Now, continuing, in Unova, I heard you had gained quite a reputation there," Platina stated.

"Huh? Though I am apart of a wealthy family such as yourself, I am not very popular or known there," Caitlin said, laughing lightly.

"Oh. I just thought you would be since I saw your butler's face somewhere before," Platina said, shrugging slightly. She also laughed lightly in return and imitated her. "Now enough about that, let's move onto another subject. Have you heard about the Elite Four?"

Before Caitlin could answer, Platina cut her off and continued, "It is known that the pirate crew is split into regions separately so that they could explore the new lands quicker. I even heard from my sources that they tried to make a ruckus in Kanto by bombing Pallet Town and vandalizing and eliminating other cities in Johto. Though that Elite Four seems deadly and all sorts, I know the Elite Four crew in Sinnoh and I had met up with them in Veilstone accidently during their travels. They had told me the situation about the takeover and that half of the crew has rejected to join the plan to reassure me from trouble as one of their friends. So Sinnoh is pretty much the non-vandalized place compared to Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn."

"That sounds wonderful, but what does that have to do with asking me questions?" Caitlin questioned wearily.

Platina ignored her question and kept her smile. She continued again, "Oh, what's the last region known? The one we have not traveled to? We just discussed it. Ah, Unova," she finished. "I heard that Elite Four is famous."

At that moment, Darach from Caitlin side rushed over to Platina and pulled out a dagger from his suit. Without a moment to lose, Platina retracted the attack by pulling out a small shuriken from her hidden pocket in her dress and bent down to dodge the sword attack. She quickly swiped a vital part in his wrist that made his hand paralyzed for a moment.

_CLASH!_ The sword fell due to his paralyzed state.

Platina swiftly moved her arm and pointed the shuriken at his neck, the blade making a small drip of blood come out.

"Move and you lose your life," she warned. The butler clicked his tongue as he steadied to stay in the position.

Platina turned to the girl next and gave Caitlin a serious, destructive look. "It was obvious that they would send troops to harm Sinnoh if they were to 'take over the world', but I had no idea which region crew. But then you suggested that we should meet up again all of a sudden after four years. Unfortunately for you, I've been keeping tabs on your whereabouts and I know more information about pirates' current and past conditions more than anyone. You might be using your family to hide your identity from the rest of the world and let them point fingers at your servant here who's apparently the known member, but I know that you are the real mastermind behind the scenes, aren't you, Miss Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four? Now one more question. What business do you have with me?"

* * *

A/N — Honestly, I know this sounds lame but I'm proud of myself for finishing 3/4 of a whole chapter (about 4,500 words) in one whole day. I mean, I guess I could but I lose focus pretty easily and become really lazy in stuff, but then I guess I FINALLY got into writing after feeling uncomfortable with it (when I began again after the school mishaps), and I finally finished it so I had to post it right away! Along with finishing Behind the Scenes as well (that I will post next week), so I got two chapters in one go... now I just need to get to My Online Life and its complicated dark plot. Wish me luck!

I FEEL SO RUSTY OMG. Like seriously, I felt like I was writing OOC and forgetting a lot of important details while writing this. This must be my punishment for not writing in the longest while.

Anyways, aside from my dead absents (again), I will summarize the ending events this time; Green and Diamond get transported off the ship, Future!Peoples burn the ships in the East dock bc Crystal dislikes them and whatnot, Green decides to leave them aside and investigate later bc the current situation is more important, he makes a deal with Diamond that if Pearl and Platina will join then he would too, Pearl makes the same deal with Red after the boy kidnaps him and the two go off to look for the beautiful rich lady. Then Platina is seen at the other dock with Caitlin and confronts her about it.

So pretty much yeah, that's it. Just want to get it out for those who are slightly confused of all the mishaps and etc.

Honestly this was a shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted it to end it there, so I apologize. Thank you though for those who continued to either review, favorite, or followed at all even though this story was in the dead zone! I appreciate all of them when I was absent and was happy when I would see them. Also thank you for continuing to read this story! I will make sure to update more often since the school year is ending and summer is nearby. Exams are FINALLY getting out of my way :)

Through the four months of my absence, I'm happy to say that X, Y, Faitsu, and Rakutsu FINALLY got their own character tag on this website and that they are finally making another game, Pokémon Sun and Moon.

BUT LAST BUT NOT LEAST, TO MY REVIEWERS WHO I APPRECIATE FOR TAKING TIME TO REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I HAD A LONG ABSENCE  
Sakura fields — That is so sweet, thank you so much!  
kringdom — Ehh... I'm just going to say that you'll find out later since it's in a future chapter. LOL at your reaction though dude.  
Just Another Kid — Long time no see after four months! Yes, you were right, TIME DOES FLY FAST! All in all, I had to admit that in the four months, I did not a write a chapter or anything until yesterday. About the kids thing and future whatnot, I think the chapter was slightly (barely) explanatory about it. Only the two kids were known and you already learnt that other future figures were in Hoenn at the moment doing what they were there for, so I guess it answers part of your question (?) Also, I took the LONGEST vacation ever and I totally apologize. I wanted to get Super Mystery Dungeon but I wanted to save up for the new trainer games, Pokémon Sun &amp; Moon. Thanks for reviewing!  
Sakura Chara — LOL your reaction to it. Yeah but tbh they got out of that 'awkward' stage pretty fast due to me saving it for later and all my foreshadowing. And same! Yellow is my fav as well! Thanks for reviewing :)  
darkdemon5 — aw thank you :) also LOL at that pun. I gotchu.  
LazyCat0621 — Two words; thank you :)  
ElectroPhoenix — NAH, I haven't actually. Or at least I don't... but spoiling it a bit, Team Galactic will play a really big part in the story so it will be revealed sooner or later.  
thelasthope2 — Haha (awkwardly laughs) sorry for the super long wait! But hey, I didn't give up on it (yet) so yay I guess (?) Well anyways, thank you! I have no idea whether I am. Also, really? They did time travel wrong? I used to watch that the movie when I was little so I guess I had no idea whether they were or not lol. I need to go check it out again.  
Shidake — Yep! They are Kris and Ethan! Also, LOL, when I picture a pirate AU, I seriously never see anything that sweet. Except for some pirate fanfics that are really cute and fluffy in my opinion XD But anyways, don't worry, the sweet fluffy stuff will come later!

Thanks for reviewing guys :)


	19. The Backup Team Appears

A/N — okay so first i'll be honest! I originally intended to update next week, but in the end something lucky really happened. I was freed of school for a WHOLE week YES! there was a huge lightning storm and apparently my school was damaged so I'm really happy (even though it's sort of negative) and thanks to that, I was able to write this chapter fully! yay lightning, I love you! LOL, well anyways, aside from the irrelevant story, I updated in months time and I really thought I wouldn't make it. Anyways, I don't really have much to say so go on and read :)

Oh, but remember that UNDERLINED words are when they are speaking "Unovian" which is basically the language in Unova aka English compared to the real world. All the other regions (Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, &amp; Johto) all speak the same language aka Japanese. I just want to point that out just in case some of you have forgotten.

Okay, now read on please XD

* * *

Chapter Eighteen — The Backup Team Appears

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Platina asked, her eyes piercing through the person's soul.

Caitlin looked calm the whole time but dropped her smile. "Actually I don't really have any ambition in destroying Sinnoh. It's my hometown after all," Caitlin stated.

"Then why did you set the dock on fire?" Platina questioned.

"I didn't. Honestly, I came here to investigate the situation undercover. You should know, right? After I left Sinnoh, I became apart of the Unova Elite Four. Unlike the other Elite Four pirates, Unova Elite Four is bounded by the government so we don't really have any free movements often since we're pretty loyal as a crew, so it's obvious that we have no goal of wrecking Unova," Caitlin said.

"Then why are you in Sinnoh? Investigating what?" Platina questioned further.

"The reason why the Sinnoh Elite Four withdrew from the battle," Caitlin admitted. "You might be acquainted with them as you say you are but that doesn't make any sense. They aren't bounded by the government and they're pretty friendly with the other destructive groups in Johto and Kanto."

"I already told you. Like you guys, they withdrew and went against it," Platina said.

"If that were true, then why isn't Sinnoh protected fully?" Caitlin pointed out.

"You set that dock on fire," Platina stated.

"Lady Caitlin did nothing of the sort, you insolent—" Darach tried to speak out for her but Platina pointed the blade even closer at his neck and gave him a glare.

"Silence. Commoners are not needed in this discussion," she snapped.

"He's right," Caitlin said, interrupting the conversation, "I didn't do it. I happened to witness the aftereffect, but it's your choice to believe me or not."

Platina bore her eyes into Caitlin's and looked into them. She studied her face before composing herself and deciding, "I trust you didn't do it. But if you didn't then who?"

"How should I know?" Caitlin responded, making her slightly irritated. "Now release my butler. He only attacked you because you have found out my identity."

"You know people in Sinnoh are familiar with Unova people and since the Elite Four are a big concern, people will recognize him if they don't recognize you. Why did you choose to foolishly bring him here, Caitlin? Your actions seem very simpleminded which is very unlike you despite how much you could've change throughout the years," Platina commented.

"You already know I don't fight my own battles," Caitlin said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Also, speaking of the passing years, I'd say anyone could change in the shortest of time. Three years ago, I received information that you actually join a scruffy bunch of people and left the estate. Also in that short time before you departed with them, you actually learned how to fight instead of telling your own bodyguards to do all the heavy lifting. What happened to the spoiled Platina we all know? She changed, did she not?"

"I didn't change. I just got stronger," Platina snapped, her face getting rougher at the mention of the pirate crew.

"I can see that," Caitlin said. "Truthfully, I wanted a lighter reunion with you on my travels back to Sinnoh again, but that seems not to be the case. Now if you must excuse me, let go of my servant. We should be getting through our way in Sinnoh to speak with the bunch you spoke of."

"Are you going to cause trouble?" Platina questioned.

"This is my homeland. Why should I?" Caitlin replied.

Platina hesitantly withdrew her blade from Darach's neck and put it back in her dress pocket. "You may take him back. But if he or you shall disturb Sinnoh at all, then I will not only behead you all but go after your group. It doesn't have any reputation with my family's name or old crew's name, but mine. I won't back down even if you are a childhood friend."

Darach walked over to Caitlin side and gave her a dirty look for speaking to his master like that.

"We'll see about that. Shall we? Now instead of worrying about the Elite Four, I think you should be worrying most about the troubles of the mysterious group who set the dock on fire. Whether it was a prank or not, make sure you see to it," Caitlin recommended as she turned around to the exit. "We shall meet again hopefully without any mishaps this time. Come, Darach. We need to head to our next destination."

The butler nodded in agreement and did the same actions, but before leaving, he glanced at Platina's cold face again. He escorted his master off the ship, and once they were gone, Platina's face soften. She touched her heart then clutched the diamond and pearl rings she wore in her hands.

"What is with the era these days..." she muttered to herself, feeling worse after the meeting with Soul and Crystal earlier and the mentions of the Keyblade Pirates the past few days. On her travels, there was even a Pelipper delivering a paper about the whereabouts of the others.

She let out a sigh and looked up determinedly at the horizon. "I just need to let go of the past."

* * *

"We can't just search the whole town for her. That's dumb," Red stated. "We need a strategy to find her. Twinleaf may not be as big as other cities, but it's still big."

"Well duh. That was obvious," Green replied to him as they continued to run down the street, "Yellow gave us a hint already. She said that Platina arrived in this town awhile ago. And nowadays, most people use _ships_ as transportation if not anything else. Platina loves reading the movement of the wind so it's likely she's on one, which means she's at the docks where the ships are held."

"Wait, is that where we're running to?" Red asked.

"Obviously," Green said. He stopped running. "We're here."

Red noticed a second later and accidently bumped into his back. The brunette turned and glared at him, which Red apologized sheepishly, "Sorry, my bad."

"Watch it next time," Green warned. He turned back with a serious face. "What happened to those ships...?"

In front of them was a huge crowd of citizens on the pathway, watching the fire on the ships subside slowly as the firefighters came and set it out. On the other side, there was a group of people who looked very similar to each other, huddling everywhere. Green gave them a look, but adverted his eyes when Red tapped on him. Red didn't even pay any mind to them and focused on the ships the whole time.

"Hey, if those ships are all burnt by someone, then... you don't think Missy was there?" Red reasoned.

Green slightly widened his eyes then ran down the stairs to the scene; Red following behind.

* * *

Pearl's shouts were getting worse and worse as the seconds passed by and the more annoyed he got.

The rare people who barely visited the place Red had tied him at gave occasional glances and ignored him for the time being. The other reactions he got was a mother telling her child that he was insane and to ignore him and an old lady coming over to tell him to shut up because he was disturbing the neighbors from across of the world with his loud vocals.

Pearl huffed, his throat feeling sore from yelling the whole time. _What am I doing?_ _I'm a pirate for Giratina's sake!_ he thought, remembering a familiar situation.

Squirming his arms around, he tried to reach for his pokeball, only for it to fail since he realized he didn't bring any due to the fact he was kidnapped out of his room suddenly and dragged here. He let out a loud sigh, feeling even more irritated.

_I'm going to remember this, Red!_ He started to curse the captain in his mind for the time being.

"Huh? Pearl?"

Pearl turned his head and looked up when he heard a familiar light voice. There in front of him, about five feet away was Diamond standing there with a lollipop in his mouth. There was a very awkward silence between the two as their eyes met. A second later, Diamond gave him one more glance before walking away.

"H-HEY WAIT!" Pearl shouted.

Hearing the calls, the boy went back and popped in front of him again. "Yes?" he answered, holding his lollipop in his hand instead of his mouth.

"Can you untie me?" Pearl asked, feeling like he was done with the world.

Diamond nodded silently and went over to go break the chains someone had tied him around. As he did it, he brought up a conversation, "So... did you meet Red or Green or something?"

"Red is the one responsible," Pearl answered with irritation, his eye twitching. "But I met both of them afterwards. Those heartless jerks left me here to die."

"I see," Diamond mumbled. "If that's right, then you heard about what they're doing, right?"

"You mean the going against the oath thing? Yeah, pretty much," Pearl replied.

"What's your decision?" Diamond asked after a period of silence. Usually Pearl was the stubborn type so he highly doubts Pearl would agree to it. There might be some conditions though, whereas his emotions take over him or a friend is in trouble so he was unsure of the decision. And seeing that he asked Diamond to help and approach him was already breaking part of the oath already.

"If Missy and you agree then yeah, I'll join their crazy plans," Pearl answered. "You guys have the best judgment on these things."

"Right now, I actually don't have the best judgment for this situation," Diamond stated honestly, finally breaking the chains. "I said the same thing."

Pearl stood up and rubbed his arms since the chains were too tight and made shallow marks on his skin. "Well to be honest, I really want to keep the oath and the promise we made to Missy three years ago, but it's hard. There's one part where I want to be with you guys and help you but when I'm with you guys, it only hurts more than help. But when I'm not and something happens, I'd feel horrible about the wrong decision. Plus, there's also the part where we also have to be kept hidden. Before, we literally just used The Keyblade Pirates to gain fame while using jokes and were pretty famous because of it. Now, we have to hide or we'll get killed."

"Yeah, I get what you mean..." Diamond muttered.

"Between us, I believe the right one to choose our decisions is Missy. She's the one who was start of the promise and should be the one to chose whether we should break it or stop trying to keep it," Pearl judged. "But of course, you should make your own decisions. I'm not going to control them anymore."

"Uh-huh," Diamond said, now munching on some berries Munchlax handed to him. "It was nice to see you by the way. You've grown slightly taller, Pearl."

Pearl gave him a smile that was both sad but happy. "You too, Dia."

Diamond nodded. "Let's just see whether they can find Missy. I wonder what fate has in store for us."

"Well if fate made us meet each other then literally anything can happen," Pearl said. "But I won't stick around to find out. I need to get out of here for now."

"I understand. Good luck running away from them," Diamond said, waving at him. "Bye Pearl."

"Yeah. Bye Dia," Pearl said before speeding off in the opening.

But before he could actually make an escape, he ended up bumping into a random pedestrian who happened to be in his way. Or, he was gonna. Before he did, a blur of white and brown came into his view and he felt pain in his forehead and was knocked back.

"Pearl!" Diamond shouted as he ran over to him and helped him off the floor.

"Woah, ya need ta slow down! Yer way too fast even though yer not as young anymore! Ya almost hit her too!"

Diamond and Pearl looked up at the attacker and widened their eyes when they saw who was in front of them.

"HUH?! SAPPHIRE? YELLOW?!" Pearl shouted, even more surprised than his reaction to Diamond. The black haired boy on the other hand just had a wide mouth gape.

He knew Green and Red were here but thought they were alone.

The two senior girls stood there in front of them. Sapphire was in a karate stance whereas she put her hand out in Pearl's direction, while Yellow stood there meekly, feeling bad for the attack.

"Thanks for helping me, Sapphire," Yellow said, before turning to Pearl, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I popped in the way when I didn't see you running."

Sapphire released her fighting position and relaxed. "Yo! Long time no see! Now let's cut the normal chit chat and get going, okay?"

Before they could do anything, Sapphire got on all fours and started to run to them like a hunter on a hunt.

Yellow watched the scene and pulled out a small black device. Pressing the lone button on the machine and putting her mouth towards a speaker, she said, "This is Sapph and Yellow. We already found Dia and Pearl and they are now being captured."

* * *

"Oh looks like I got lucky!"

Platina stopped her daydreaming and turned around to see who had gotten on her ship. There in front of her was a boy with blue bobbed hair and the strange uniform-like outfit. By his appearance, she recognized who he was, recalling back to the past when she went to Veilstone. She saw him along with other people who looked like him start to hold the people in the mall as hostages.

She raised up her guard and hardened her look as she continue to watch him look at her in amusement and happiness.

"I didn't think I'd run into you so soon, but guess it's a small world!" the boy said.

"What does a terrorist want with me?" Platina asked, assuming he is one because of his earlier actions.

"Nah, I'm not a terrorist! I'm just a lower member grunt apart of a group called Team Galactic who wants to make a new world! And to do that, we need money!" the boy replied.

"Are you coming to me to rob my money? I have none on me at the moment," Platina informed, clutching on her dagger secretly.

"No way! I know you. Your Berlitz company has way more money than most people but it's hard to obtain due to surrounding companies. Dealing with all of the junk and processing is slightly too troublesome. That's why I found a better alternative! I'll just take your head!" the boy announced, making Platina harden her glare and pull out her weapon in defense. He hopped off the edge of the ship and jumped onto the deck, walking closer to her.

"You might be a well respected person but I'm pretty sure you have a hefty amount on your head, including your crewmembers of course," he said, pulling out a gun he had in the pouch he carried with him. "If I can eliminate all of you, I not only get to help the boss achieve our dream but also get promoted and he'll love me! Plus, I'm getting rid of the interferences! This is the best!"

"I do not know what you are talking about but I will not back down from a fight if you wish to get my head," Platina said, getting in a fighting position, grabbing her dagger with two hands. "Also, there is no way someone like you will ever get close to the other members. I will not let you disgrace their names even further."

He raised the gun and pointed it at her with a cocky, insane look. "Oh really? How are you going to stop me with that small weapon? You might've taken the lead before but that was with your Pokémon. I won't even give you the chance to release it though."

"I don't need to use my Pokémon at times like this," Platina snapped.

"Oh reall—" Just when he was in the middle of talking, Platina stroke, running to him up close. She got the dagger and aimed for his neck first but he swiftly dodged it at the last moment, barely avoiding it. Afterward, she let go of one of her hands on the dagger and gripped onto his gun. At that moment, she swung her leg upwards and tried to rip the grip off the gun.

"Nice try!" The grunt ripped off her grip and grabbed her leg after barely dodging it again. He got it and swung it backwards to make her lose her balance. When she had did so, he pointed the gun at her again but she quickly blocked it with her side dagger and slashed his arm before he had the chance to.

"You bit—" He retaliated with his gun and continued to pursue his attack while she was in the middle of falling. He pressed the butt of the gun against her thigh then shot.

A gunshot went off and Platina slightly shrieked at the pain but tried to wave it off. Quickly, she fast walked to the other side of the ship, trying to ignore the pain and blood seeping out of her left thigh.

"This shot will finish you!" The grunt pointed the gun at her once again but at a slightly farther distance.

Platina knew she couldn't dodge since she couldn't move well. Just when he readied himself to shoot, Platina closed her eyes to brace herself. She remembered some old training Yellow taught her where you can focus your inner thoughts and one point and tell where the bullet was going.

But, it never came.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER?!"

At the sound of that shout, Platina opened her eyes to see who it was. When she did, she saw Crystal appear from the sky and onto the grunt. The girl had kicked him without warning and slammed him onto the edge of the deck, taking his gun away from him. During the fight, Platina could hear a soft jingle coming from her jacket.

"This is Crys and Gold. Yo! We found Missy but ran into some trouble!" A male voice next to her said cheerfully. "I think we'll be able to handle it though."

She looked up to see Gold holding some sort of communicating device in his hand.

After Crystal had slammed him down, she ran to the girl. "Missy! Are you okay? You're injured! Dang it, we came too late! Here, I'll do first aid," Crystal offered, kneeing down to her.

"W-What, don't touch me!" Platina shouted, backing away from her. She stared at them cautiously as if they were enemies. "W-What are you two doing here?! Why are you two even together?! Why are you breaking the oath all of a sudden?!"

She felt a pang of happiness to see them again, but also felt like they were betraying a promise they made so she was mixed in emotions at the moment.

"It's a long story," Crystal said. Her reassuring smile dropped when she saw the grunt get up of the corner of her eye.

"It's a long story that we'll explain later," Gold added.

"Gold, go bring her to the boat. I'll take care of this guy," Crystal said.

"Uh yeah right! What kind of guy leaves his ex-wife here to fend for herself? Why don't you go get Missy and I'll handle the guy?" Gold responded.

A tick mark appeared on Crystal's forehead. "Does it really matter?!" she snapped. She sighed to calm down. "Fine. Meet me at the promised location."

Just as she forcefully grabbed Platina and carried the girl in bridal style, she was about to jump off of the ship to the dock but was interrupted by a gunshot that hit near the edge where she was doing to jump at. Turning around, she looked at the direction, only to see the grunt getting up slowly from the floor with the gun in his hand still.

"Wait. There's no way I'll let you leave now," he called. "This is even better. Now there's three out of fourteen members here. I'm not letting you go."

Gold gave him a cocky smirk and swung his signature pole cue around his shoulder. "You wanna bet on that?"

* * *

"Wait An, or Al, or whatever your name is, we can't run down there without a plan," Green said all of a sudden, putting his hand out to stop Red from advancing even further.

"It's _Ash. _You picked that name too! Also, didn't you just call my name earlier? Why are we still sticking to codenames?" Red questioned.

"Okay, whatever, not the point. The point is, we shouldn't run there without being certain of the whole situation or the probabilities. We need to think carefully and find hints. We also can't assume that Platina was there. That girl might be young but she's pretty skilled when it comes to escaping," Green stated.

"So for now we should investigate in a subtle way to not bring attention to ourselves," Red concluded.

"That's right," Green said, nodding. "We should just—"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Red ran off already, wanting to look around and finish the search quickly.

"That idiot..." Green grumbled, about to follow him. He stopped when he heard a familiar name though.

"That Platina was very rude. I do not see why you wished to see her, Lady Caitlin."

Green swiftly turned around, only to see the girl he bumped into earlier and the butler she was with walk his way.

"That may be so, but you were weak against her. Bite your tongue," Caitlin said. "She might be very upfront and rudely spoken, but she is a childhood friend of mine and I will not let you speak about her as you permit."

Darach lowered his head and shut his mouth in a pouty manner. Caitlin didn't notice since she was busy staring at the burnt docks.

"But really... my trip to Sinnoh has gotten worse..." Caitlin mumbled. "I wonder who did this..."

"Excuse me, I want to ask a few questions," Green said, approaching them and gaining their attention.

"What do you want?!" Darach snapped. Caitlin put her hand out, telling him to stop.

"Yes. You are the man from earlier, are you not?" Caitlin confirmed, now changing to the Sinnoh language, speaking perfectly.

"I am," Green replied. "I just want to ask you about the person you mentioned earlier. Do you know Platina?"

"Oh, who are you, a policeman?" Caitlin asked, thinking that Green wanted to arrest her due to a famous name.

"Just answer my question," Green demanded, evading it.

"Honestly, I have no obligation to answer to the likes of you," Caitlin said. "Give me a reason, Commoner."

_She definitely knows Platina_, Green thought, feeling like he saw the splitting image of her or something. The speech and snob-like attitude was somewhat like Platina when he had first met her and there were large chances of them being friends since wealthy people hang with wealthy people, or so he assumed.

"Well I didn't want to be rude, but—" Green unsheathed his sword and swung it near Caitlin's way.

Darach quickly saw it and caught the sword's blade with his hands, careful not to touch the sharpest parts. "Are all Sinnohians this rude?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not from here," Green responded, pulling his sword away and jumping back to give them distance. "Now answer my next question. I know you are an acquaintance of Platina so there must be something wrong with you. What are your intentions? The wealthy people in Sinnoh are pretty head high that they wouldn't even come down to the commons and even apologize to strangers. Your identity is very suspicious and your skills seem obvious that you have been experienced in combat before."

"Well the rich is always kidnapped. Isn't it reasonable to have a bodyguard around?" Caitlin reasoned.

"Who are you to Platina?" Green questioned, ignoring her response. He didn't hear the 'childhood friend' part earlier since he was just focusing on approaching them.

"What a rude disobedient man! Do not point your sword at Lady Caitlin!" Darach demanded, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out needles. Without warning, he threw them at Green's direction.

Green tightened his grip on his sword and prepared to block the attack, but he didn't need to since someone interfered. Red appeared all of a sudden in front of Green and clashed the needles with his large sword. Afterwards, he got into a battle position and turned to Green.

"What's happening?" Red asked. "I thought we were supposed to be 'lowkey'."

"She knows Platina," Green stated. "I'm getting information."

"She does?" Red turned around to the other two. Once he got a good look at them, he shouted, "Hey! I know you! Aren't you Caitlin of the Elite Four?!"

"Wait, what?" Green mumbled, looking at his captain for an explanation.

"When I took Pearl from his room, I got a glimpse of what was on his computer and I saw a Unova article about the Elite Four there. I just saw the title and a set of pictures, but that's all," Red said.

"Oh, so she's an Elite Four, huh?" Green muttered.

Darach clicked his tongue and pulled out his hidden daggers. "Stay behind me, Lady Caitlin."

Caitlin stood there, staring at them. "I don't need to participate in such a frivolous activity. Let us pass by," she said.

"I will if you answer my questions," Green snapped. After hearing her identity and hearing that she has a relation to Platina, there was no way he could let her just go.

"I said, don't speak to Lady Caitlin like that!" Darach said, hotheadedly, charging in with his daggers without warning again.

Red readied himself in front of Green with the sword and got into a position. At that moment, he stepped up and knocked all of the daggers and sharp items from Darach's hands in seconds by clashing his sword with them and adverting the direction by using more force. Lastly, he used the finishing blow and pointed the sword at Darach's neck in a similar style Platina had done.

"I don't intend to kill this butler of yours, but we need information," Red said nicely. "Missy is our friend and we want to know where she is."

"Ah," Caitlin said, finally understanding who they were. "I know you guys now. You are those misfits who sailed the seas with Platina. If you're trying to get information out of me now then you are mistaken. I will give no word of anything about Platina because of reasons. Now let go of Darach before I end up fighting myself." A scary dark aura surrounded her as she looked slightly annoyed by them. There was a mixed look of pity and hatred in her eyes.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Green said, provoking her purposely so that she would fight. He wasn't exactly looking down on her because of her gender and personality and knew she was strong enough to be apart of the Elite Four, but he believed he could kill a two birds with one stone and take down an Elite Four member and also find Platina in the process by beating her in a fight.

"AYOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A person speaking Unovian shouted from afar, his voice booming louder than anything Green has heard before.

A second later, a random boy with rich brown hair appeared next to Darach. He held two dual swords that were as slightly longer than daggers and charged in with them. Using both swords, the boy swung at Red. Red released his position from Darach's neck and began to defend himself against the swords by blocking and dodging the fierce and fast attacks. The boy didn't seem to hesitate in any of his moves and kept attacking. At one moment, Red found an opening in his attack and when one sword swung at him, he dodged it quickly with his body then swung his sword to the other one that was on standby. One of his swords fell out of his hand. He got caught off guard because of the succession and Red took advantaged of that and swung against his other sword to knock it out of his hand. Afterwards, he pointed the sword towards the boy, little space in between them.

"Oh, I'll admit that you're good for an enemy!" the brunette shouted, less louder than the other time. Instead of a look of defeat, the boy look concentrated then moved his body into a kung fu stance, obviously looking ready. Without a moment to waste, he swung a round house kick at Red, who dodged it quickly.

"Who are you?!" Red questioned while dodging the attacks. As far as he knew, this was some random guy who just joined the fight all of a sudden. Of course, he was like that himself, but this kid was even weirder with his loud voice and great skills. "The Elite Four?!"

"HECK NO!" the boy replied, stopping his attacks for a second. He stood there in another fighting stance. "Well, I might as well tell you my name before I hand you to the authorities! My name is Black Nero! I'm a pirate hunter who can't forgive pirates like you who attack innocent people!"

"What did he say...?" Red whispered to himself, not understanding anything he said due to his lack of knowledge in the language he spoke. Unlike Green and Platina, he didn't bother to study or learn the language.

Luckily for him, Green understood him and translated for Red, "He's a pirate hunter named Black Nero!"

"Black Nero?" Red mumbled.

"You are Red Akai and Green Oak of the Keyblade Pirates, are you not?" Black said, pulling out wanted posters. "Personally, I don't really get into battles with pirates who just mind their own business but when I see a pirate attacking a civilian, I cannot stand by. Ready yourself!"

"Man, the last thing I want to do is encounter a pirate hunter..." Red muttered to himself, doing as he said.

...

_This is getting us nowhere_, Green thought, watching the current situation.

Moreover, a pirate hunter even came and a famous one. Green has heard of the undefeated pirate hunter Black Nero, but never really worried about him since he was mainly in Unova and never really came for most pirates unless they're mass killers or something. Sure their crew has killed a few people but usually the people they killed were also mass killers as well unlike innocent civilians. He remembered reading an article based on the brunette pirate hunter, but it was just mostly consisted of his achievements and fighting style. He had his usual duo swords and knew karate and kung fu, but that was pretty much all normal to Green so he didn't look into it much.

Whether he was a threat or not was in the question, but he seem to have attack Red and wouldn't give up in the fight so the chances were highly.

Green adverted his eyes to Caitlin and his butler. They regrouped and was most likely going to escape by using the diversion of the pirate hunter's interference.

"This is why I hate annoying people," he muttered, going to take action himself. But before he could, a loud gunshot stopped his movements. He couldn't really see the bullet but he could tell where the source of the attack was by the sound.

Darach showed a painful look before collapsing onto the ground when the attack happened. About twenty feet away from him, a short blond kid whose body was wrapped around in bullets stood there with a large sniper gun in his hand.

He put it around him and pulled out a black device then spoke into it, "Hey Soul, we found Captain and Vice-Captain. We'll be coming back soon with them." Afterwards, he put the black device into one of his pockets and looked down at Green.

"Backup is here," he called, gaining everyone's attention, including Black's and Red's even though they were fighting.

"Rald!" Red shouted, recognizing the person.

Emerald watched Caitlin run to the butler he had shot down. "Don't worry. It's not like I killed him or anything. I use a special bullet and just gave it to him at his head," he assured. "The police over there are fine as well." He nodded over to the unconscious policemen by his side who he took out on the way here.

When Caitlin bent down to look at Darach, she didn't notice a presence behind her and the sound of a soft jingle. A girl with long brown hair pointed a gun at her head and shoved it against the temple of her head, bending down next to her. Green, Black, and Red widened their eyes at the scene.

"Rald wouldn't kill someone unnecessarily like that. Plus, my stupid captain and vice-captain were the ones who picked the fight in the first place and you grew suspicious which is normal in a pirate's presence. We're not ones who'll murder someone like that, so don't worry, you might not die," the girl said in a cheerful but serious voice. She wrapped her arm around Caitlin's shoulder and pulled the girl closer to her. Turning to the front, she called the pirate hunter, "Hey, Black!"

Though Black spoke a different language, he understood what she was said but couldn't respond back in their language due to his horrible pronunciation. He just stood there, rage filling his eyes at the scene of an 'innocent' person being used hostage by some random pirate lady.

"If you don't want this adorable little girl to die, let us leave quietly," she warned. "The bullet that hit the butler has poison that slowly destroys the nerves and kills many cells and leaves the victim paralyzed for about seven hours. If he is not treated within twenty four hours, he will die. My partner has the antidote with us though. Let us go and we'll release this girl and even save the butler. If you try to attack us and get a scratch on our precious captain then we'll leave these two dead. By the poison is homemade by myself so even doctors in Sinnoh will have a problem to treat this guy. So, what do you say, Pirate Hunter?"

Red backed up from his spot by about seven feet to be right next to Green.

"Damn, she's merciless. She's making us look like villains more than we are now," Red mumbled.

"That's just how the pesky woman is," Green said. "I can't believe she's here already."

He glanced at Black to see his response to the situation, only to see the brunette highly furious and annoyed further by her sneaky attack.

"LET GO OF THEM!" Black shouted in a demanding voice.

"Uh, uh, uh," Blue said, waving a disapproving finger with her free hand. "That's not an answer." She gave him a dark look, a shadow appearing on her face. "Choose."

Black clicked his tongue and looked outrage.

After that the most unexpected thing happened. A pink Pokémon who was floating appeared out of nowhere and flew near the boy. He turned to the Pokémon and called its name before grabbing it with his two hands and placing its mouth on his head.

"EEEHHHHHH?!" Blue, Red, Emerald, and Green exclaimed, surprised of his actions. Caitlin gave an odd look but didn't make any noise.

"Is this guy so desperate he wants to get eaten by a Pokémon or something?" Red asked, shaking Green's shoulder for attention.

Green pushed his arm off and slapped his hands away. "Don't ask me," he responded, still keeping his eye on the scene of the boy whose head was munched on by a Pokémon. He stared at him. That pirate hunter didn't seem like the one who would give up in situations like this. There was only one thought in Green's head the whole time he was observing the scene,

_Just what is this guy thinking and what's his plan?_

* * *

Across the other side of town, out into the ocean, people didn't notice the large noticeable ship. On the ship, there was a guy tied to the post, two kids running around, another guy who was sitting down quietly while looking at his key, and a brunette who was next to the tied up guy.

"Hey, hey, Ruby, do you want tea or juice?" Soul asked, holding a tray full of different types of drinks. "You're seriously sweating and it's kind of gross."

"Uh, yeah, I know, duh," Ruby replied, also finding the sweat going down his skin gross as well. "Who's fault is that?"

"Yours?" Soul answered, hinting his hat and darkish red clothes.

"No, it's not! Also, I can't drink because I'm kind of tied up right now!" Ruby finally snapped, squirming against the ropes.

"Blue got straws," Soul replied. Ruby rolled his eyes in response. "Look, I don't know what happened exactly since you were like that when we came aboard but Sapphire told us not to let you escape no matter what and since you can barely swim from the memories from three years ago, there's not much of an escape. Oh, by the way, I love your outfit. You gotta come back and design something for me for free."

"I like how you just threaten and crush his hopes of escaping then compliment him on his clothes," Ethan sarcastically stated, standing next to her with Kris.

"Yeah," Kris said indifferently. "Is this guy a bad guy or something?"

"No, this crazy lady and that red loner over there are the ones who are bad," Ruby told the kids. "They even have horrible fashion sense. Well, Soul has decent fashion taste."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Soul said dryly, feeling slightly insulted.

"Okay, you idiots," Silver said, finally coming over and talking to the group. He really hated how he was stuck with guarding the ship duty with the childish set of people ever. _Just thank Arceus that Gold wasn't included._ "I have reports that Yellow and Sapphire are on the way with Diamond and Pearl and that Blue and Emerald found Red and Green. Not only that, Crys and Gold has found Platina but found trouble but can handle it. For now, everything is coming to place, but we need to reassure victory. After Yellow and Sapphire come with Diamond and Pearl, we're splitting into more groups to go assist Blue's group and Crys's group."

"Wait, but Blue nor Emerald have trouble," Soul said in an annoyed tone, giving him attitude from before.

Silver brushed it off though. "I have a bad feeling. And since I'm the one who's in charge of this group, I will decide our actions," he snapped.

Soul glared at him. "Our task was to watch the ship away from other guys! Why the heck would we just rush it into battle and also disobey orders? Stop acting like you're in charge, because you're not! If anything, I'm here and we have equal positions than the others and Ruby!" she snapped back.

Ruby was literally in a hostage situation all tied up while the kids... were just kids.

"You make decisions based on your emotions. We can't trust you as a leader," Silver stated.

"W-What do you mean?!" Soul shouted at him, feeling quite offended. "You are the one who's going after Blue and Emerald because you're worried! I'm the one who's trying to stick to the plan right now! Also, I know Crys and Gold has trouble but they didn't ask for assistant either!"

"So you don't want to help them? I thought it was a crewmate's job to help another, is it not?" Silver replied calmly.

"Of course I want to help but we haven't gotten permission to and they haven't asked for it!" Soul said. "Stop acting like you're the boss of everything and the commander in chief whatever because you're not!"

"I'm not acting like it! Crystal and the others fully put me in charge and whatever I say goes!" Silver shouted back, feeling annoyed as well.

Soul stopped for a second and gave a small huff along with her arms cross. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I thought in these three years you would've gotten slightly better but I was wrong," she stated. "I'm not apologizing and you can just go die. Jerk."

Without anymore words, she took the tray of drinks to the kitchen and ignored the terrified looks of the children from the shouting.

* * *

A/N — kay so I finally finished the prologue of almost reuniting and FINALLY put everything together (well almost everything) for the upcoming plots like the elite four, galactic and whatnot. Sorry about the ship drama but I really wanted to write about Silver's and Soul's interactions more uncomfortable and in an untrusting way because of past relations. Haha, oops. Anyways, heeeeyyy! I put Black there because of my agencyshipping mood and bc I wanted to put Black in a main story even as a minor character! Well, not really minor but not as major as the others. I have something planned later for him lol. Too bad he's a pirate hunter, but he has a somewhat sense of justice (in my opinion) so oh wellz. Also Caitlin doesn't really have the exact same personality as the one in Pokémon adventure but things would reveal more in the next chapter as I continue to write her. Let's hope I get these characters more in character lol.

But ahahaha! ALL of the characters are FINALLY in one place! Took about nineteen chapters (and they're still not fully reunited yet), but I finally did it!

Anyways I think that's all I have to say besides THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES I received when I was gone for a month :) Thanks a lot you guys! Also, to the reviewers, here are the responses:

Shidake — LOL tbh the Sinnoh Trio are one of my favs XD I feel like their decisions in most things are similar, lol. And I know right! Four months past by in a flash! Well, 2016 is pretty fast enough tbh. Thanks you for reviewing haha :)  
darkdemon5 — HAHA AW THANK YEW :) I didn't know others show my story but I appreciate Demon (I think that's her name since you mentioned it?) showed you my story! Also, no problem at all! I actually sometimes do that (not with writing) but with real life sometimes. Like how putting your passcode as "1234" is so obvious that no one would choose is is something I actually use since it's so obvious that people wouldn't try it lol. Thanks for liking my story and giving me compliments :) I'll try my best to try those!  
thelasthope2 — Actually this is really funny but I read your review literally a month ago (thanks by the way) and I wrote some parts two months ago, including the Red and Green encounter with Caitlin and even wrote the scene with Black BEFORE you commented about the wanting the Unova people coming in LOL. That was a really funny coincidence XD haha! But yes, the Unova people will take part in it with reasons but will not be the super major major characters due to reasons since it's mostly about the others. But they will be important so don't worry! :) I love them too so it makes me feel good to write them!  
Just Another Kid — AHAHA! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! They're so entertaining but yay! Summer IS coming so close and I'm already done with most of school haha XD Anyways, I haven't tried Super Mystery Dungeon yet due to my lack of money (in other words, I'm broke) but it sounds promising! Thanks for telling me :) Also, haha thank you so much for complimenting the chapter :) I try my best to speed the plot up tbh. Also, the future stuff will be coming soon to tell you the truth but not too soon because there's like 285395 plot holes with Team Galactic, Team Rocket, Elite Four, etc. I just had to have all of those villains lol. Luckily, I have a plan for them! Thank you for always reviewing :) And you're right, FOUR MONTHS DOES PASS BY FAST HUH?

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AS ALWAYS! I APPRECIATED Y'ALL COMMENTS AND LOVE TO READ THEM ALL THE TIME :)))  
TILL NEXT TIME~!


	20. Step One Completed

A/N — I just realize I still need to finish this story bc it's about two years and I think I'm about 4/7 done? I'm not exactly sure but I know I'm at least pass half way. Oh wellz, if I ever do get to FINISH this story before I die and not give up then maybe I will (?) just for fun bc pirates are interesting and there's literally a lot of heartbreak in this story. But ahahaha 4 weeks! I DID IT Y'ALL EVEN IF THIS CHAPTER SPEEDS THINGS UP BY 80%!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen — Step One Completed

* * *

_Blue's POV_

I seriously couldn't decide who was weirder; Ruby or that pirate hunter.

I mean, I know I have to be on guard and serious because he's a famous pirate hunter and all but the munna or whatever it's called was taking a bite of his head and I literally saw him grab it himself. He wasn't resisting but staying still the whole time and I don't know whether I should be surprise or amused.

I look at Green and Red. They said they were going to reunite everyone so why the heck are they picking a fight with random people? Smooth, guys.

Should we take this chance while he's being eaten to run away? It's a good chance but there's a lot of variables that could happen...

Screw it, we don't have time for this.

"How dare you touch me..."

Huh?

I look down at the person who was in my grip which was the random hostage I took with me to blackmail against that pirate hunter.

Her long, poofy hair got even more..._ larger_, if that's the word, and it started to float up as if it was electricity static hitting against it. Around her, a weird, dark vibe was forming and her movements suddenly stopped besides her moving hair. I edge forward more to see her face and see her eyes glow pink.

Oh shoot, she's a psychic person. Or, to be clearer, _psycho_.

Damn, she has no use anymore.

I quickly let her go and backed away at a good distance from her. She reminded me of Yellow a bit with the psychic aura and all but more grim if I could describe it.

I glanced at Green and Red again. They were giving me questionable looks at my actions.

I looked back when the girl stood up slowly after I had pushed her onto the ground. She dusted herself and looked over to me with the dark vibe growing stronger and her hair now floating. Grabbing a pokeball out of her bag, she tossed it in the sky.

An unknown Pokémon I wasn't sure of popped up. It was black and it had a similar human-like form like a kirlia. It was probably a psychic type because it seemed like it, or so I'm guessing.

"Gothorita," the girl called. I'm guessing that's the Pokémon's name. "Watch over Darach while I deal with her myself."

What?

She wasn't going to let her Pokémon fight but instead be the background charac—

I froze when I met her gaze.

"... Huh... haaaah..." I mumbled as I tried to breathe for air. I don't know why but it's getting harder to breathe all of a sudden. I placed my hand on my heart and it was beating rapidly.

"Blue! What's wrong?!" Emerald shouted from the sidelines.

I glanced at him then put out a fist to him, giving him the signal we talked about before. He nodded firmly then pulled out the walkie-talkies that Soul provided us before coming here.

I looked at the girl again. She must be doing this with her psychic thing.

Screw it. I'll just wing it.

I took out the gun that Emerald handed me on the way here.

"Guns don't work on me," she said firmly when she saw my gun.

"It's not for you," I replied, smirking. I placed the butt of the gun to my head and—_ BANG! _shot it.

* * *

"We're back!" Sapphire shouted as she tossed a tied up Diamond and Pearl on the desk.

"Ow!" Pearl exclaimed when Diamond's body landed on his for cushion.

Right after that, Sapphire helped Yellow climb up the rope ladder then tied the smaller boat they rode on to get to the ship to one of its poles. She then hoisted herself up and landed on the ship, right next to the forced beings. Yellow tried to help them get off of each other in the meantime.

"Oh no, she's back," Ruby stated in a monotone voice, not excited to see her. "Kids, run or she'll bite you with her fangs." He motioned to Kris and Ethan to go, and the kids sweatdropped in reply.

Sapphire grabbed a random sack filled with apples she just had just found on the deck and tossed at Ruby, hitting his head. "Shut it!" she snapped.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yellow asked worriedly from afar.

"No, I'm not!" Ruby answered. "I'm tied against my will and was kidnapped earlier!"

"Well they are too but ya don't see them complainin'!" Sapphire said, nodding her head towards the two new members that were forced.

"Actually, I am! Let me go! I've already been tied up once!" Pearl shouted, wiggling around.

"I'm so hungry..." Diamond muttered. During the five minutes he was tied up, he didn't get to eat at all and he was practically starving.

"Oh, I hear voices!" A female voice shouted from inside the kitchen. A second later, a girl with brown hair tied into twin tails came rushing out. At the sight of Diamond and Pearl, she squealed happily and ran over to them. She turned to Sapphire and Yellow and gave them the thumbs up. "Nice job, guys!"

"It was a piece of cake," Sapphire bragged, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Ooh~! I want a cake now," Diamond mumbled, drooling on the deck.

"Of course you do..." Pearl mumbled, sighing.

"Well you guys haven't changed much during the three years," Soul commented as she looked at them closer.

"I feel like an awkward wheel somewhere on the bicycle," Kris mumbled to Ethan.

"What the heck?!" Pearl exclaimed when he finally noticed the kids. "You kidnapped random kids too! I knew you were pretty bad but this is low!"

"Take that back!" Soul snapped. "These are Crystal's and Gold's kids!"

"Oh," Pearl mouthed. A few seconds later after processing everything in, he continued to rant, "WHAT THE HECK IS CRYSTAL'S AND GOLD'S KIDS DOING HERE?! AND WHEN DID THEY HAVE KIDS?!"

"Chill out! People will find out our location if ya keep yelling!" Sapphire scolded.

"They look like they're five or something," Diamond commented.

"It was three years ago when we separated. Turns out Crys was pregnant," Soul informed.

"Thanks for filling me in three years too late!" Pearl said sarcastically.

"Why are you in such of a bad mood lately?" Sapphire asked.

"Maybe it's cause I haven't taken my afternoon nap, maybe I haven't ate in awhile, or maybe_ I was kidnapped against my will_? I don't know, take a guess," Pearl snapped.

"Yeah! This is so uncool," Diamond commented, though less enthusiasm put into it than Pearl's speech.

"We already got some info from Red and Green! You guys made the decision to already join back!" Sapphire retorted.

"Well yeah, but only if Missy joins. Right now, I don't see her which means she didn't," Pearl assumed.

"She's on her way here with Crys and Gold," Soul said.

"Wow, I'm surprised she joined so easily," Diamond mumbled.

"Well not exactly, but I'm pretty sure she'll be convinced with Blue there," Soul said, nodding.

"Why are you guys even doing this? I mean, I know the Elite Four are a pretty strong crew and all, but the hostile ones won't really stand against you guys in my opinion. I don't think you need to reunite everyone and drag everyone in messes by forcing them," Pearl stated.

"I'm not really sure myself actually," Soul said. "But right now, Crys and I and Ethan don't have anywhere to go. Might as well do something for once. Plus, I want to try to mend things from what happened in the past before I regret it fully."

In her mind, she was secretly thanking Arceus that Silver wasn't here to hear her.

"I just followed Red because his motives. If people are trying to hurt your hometown, isn't it best to protect it?" Yellow reasoned. "But then again, I can't really say anything since you said the Elite Four here isn't really active..."

"Anyways, I've been really bored living in the forest from the police the whole time. I needed to get out and make sure my hometown is safe," Sapphire said. "Except for that idiot prissy boy who became a fashion designer over time." She looked over to Ruby, obviously meaning him.

"Well excuse me for trying to have a life!" he retorted sassily.

"Aside from them, you should have some faith in Red's decisions and reasons," Yellow told them. "I'm pretty sure he has good motives and the decisions he makes are the best for everything. He wouldn't had just done it for nothing. He's the man we followed in the first place after all."

"Yo! Is anyone there?" A muffled voice said, interrupting the conversation.

Yellow grabbed the black device off of her pouch and pulled it up to her face. "Yellow over here," she replied.

"This is Rald. Requesting backup because the situation is such a pain," he said. "Unova people are seriously annoying right now and they're weird by using strange methods like letting a Pokémon swallow them whole."

"Wait, what?!" Yellow exclaimed, looking slightly worried and confused at the same time.

"There's a weird psychic girl here and I'm requesting backup so that we can get out of here quickly. The location is the dock. You retrieved Dia and Pearl already, correct?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, I got it," Yellow replied. "I'll be there."

She hung up then looked at the others who also heard the situation. "I'm going to go back them up." She hurriedly got ready and grabbed her pokeballs. "Soul, I need you to watch the ship and kids since they trust you the most and you can handle the guys. Sapph, I'll need you to come with me for backup."

"Got it," Soul said, nodding firmly.

"Let's go," Sapphire shouted, already jumping off of the ship and onto the small boat they came from.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Red and Green watched as Blue put the gun to her temple and shot herself. After doing so, her body dropped to the ground and the gun fell out of hands and slid to the floor nearby. Silence filled the air afterwards. No one knowing what's going on except Emerald who stood by smirking from the sidelines. Black was still in the process of being 'eaten' by the Pokémon at the time so everything was just random at the moment.

"What the heck is she doing?! Blue!" Red shouted, looking worried.

Green put out his arm and stopped the boy. "Red, standby. We'll take care of Mr. Pirate Hunter guy here while she takes care of Caitlin. There's no way she would commit suicide like that after being so nosy about reuniting," he said, putting his faith in her actions. "And if she did, then I'll bring her back from the dead and kill her again."

Red stopped his worried expression and soften to a straight face. He nodded. "You're right." He flickered his eyes back to Black who was staring blankly at the floor.

...

Emerald stared at her from his spot and recalled what it actually was.

* * *

Flashback To An Hour Ago — Emerald's POV

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows curiously when Yellow came up to me with a determined, serious face. Before I could question her, she put her hand out. There was a small capsule full of some weird clear fluid and it was locked with platinum.

"What's this for?" I asked.

She gently grabbed my arm then opened my hand, and placed the substance in my hand. "This is for you. Since you are really good at guns and aim, I thought you might need it," she responded without giving a clear answer.

I was about to ask her again to clarify but Blue cut into the situation, coming at me from behind.

She swung an arm around my shoulder in a overly friendly matter then grinned. "Hey! What's that for? You didn't get anything for me, Yells?" she inquired with a pouty face.

_This woman._

"Blue, get out, we're having a serious discussion," I snapped. When she's involved, bad things usually happen. Plus, I feel like she's hatching up a plan or something.

"Actually, stay, this is good timing," Yellow urged. "Since you guys are going after Red and Green, I thought you could use it if something happens."

"What is it, Yells?" Blue asked.

"It's a harmless medicine I made that gives you special abilities for a temporary amount of time. There might be people from special clans that contain unique power in the area, and since you might approach them, you might have trouble. So, this medicine will let you go to an overdrive mode that lets you see weaknesses and ignore the pain from your leg," Yellow explained, glancing at it worriedly. "I still want you to watch the ship instead of Soul since you're injured but I don't think I can convince you, right?"

"Of course not! I want to see the look on Red's and Green's face when I gathered all the members before they do!" Blue argued, crossing her arms.

Yellow sighed then gave her a small smile. "I thought you'd say that," she said, understanding her feelings. "Well I guess I can feel at ease since I'm not certain that the two would run into trouble since they're the types to stay a low profile, but if they are, Emerald should be with you so it's okay."

"Wait, Yellow! I still don't get it! I mean, I know you said it helps you find the weaknesses and ignore pain, but that doesn't really help much with the clans, or at least I don't think so," I spoke up.

Clans were a group of people, mostly ancestors or a village, who had special powers sometimes. I get that Yellow was apart of one since she got her special power of reading Pokémon minds (and how she somehow got healing powers on her own from her Viridian gift) but there were different individual powers so it would be hard pin point how to beat them. It was literally like facing a villain with superpowers, and just because you can ignore pain, it's not really going to help.

"... Mm I can't really explain it clearly but just try it if you actually face a clan member," Yellow said firmly. "I'll leave it in your hands though, Emerald. It's in a small form where you can insert it with a gun."

"It looks like water," Blue commented, looking at it in her hands.

WAIT.

I swiftly turn to her then looked at my hand then back at her. When the heck did she take it?!

"Yeah, it's a clear solution," Yellow responded. "Oh, I almost forgot. Since I only made one, only of you can use it if you choose to use it. Though Emerald isn't injured, he could use the medicine as well because it stimulates the brain and you have a weapon. But on the other hand, if Blue wants to get rid of the feeling of pain and use it herself then she can go ahead. Who takes the medicine is up to you guys whether you guys decide to take it or not. I just want to give this as a precaution because I feel worried."

"Yellow! You shouldn't be worried about us! You have to go find Dia and Pearl and those two are difficult to deal with! Well, actually, just Pearl, but still!" Blue said.

The blonde laughed lightly. "Well I have Sapphire with me so I think we can handle them somehow," she said. She turned and look straight at me. "Good luck on finding Captain and Vice-Captain, Rald. I trust you with Blue's safety and the success. You're a really reliable person and the backup member we have with your guns. I know you'll do fine."

I nodded, determined. "Thanks. I'll make sure it's a success," I reassured.

* * *

Present — Emerald's POV

* * *

I watched as Blue fell and Red and Green stared with quizzical looks. That girl, Caitlin, or whatever her name was, was staring at Blue with the same look.

I wonder if calling Yellow for backup was the right thing. I have a bad feeling that something might go wrong. I mean, Yellow is never wrong when it comes to her medicine but can Blue really handle it? I want to help but I only have real bullets on me and she told me I'm not allowed to because our dumb captains picked a fight with her.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Blue slowly got up, surprising Caitlin. The girl got on guard again as she focused her energy.

"I knew you weren't dead. Your life force was still present," Caitlin said.

Hair covered Blue's eyes and a shadow covered her face since she was facing down. Raising her head and looking up, she showed her face. Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows when she saw her eyes. Her usual blue, azure eyes were now a bright, cold ice blue, glowing like hers.

"I can see it..." Blue muttered, a grin tugging on her face. A target symbol appeared on top of her eyes.

She immediately ran.

Caitlin's eyes glowed again as she stared into Blue's soul. But before she could do anything to do, Blue moved out of her way constantly to dodge the movements. Then without realizing it, the brunette had already popped up in her face.

Blue pulled a dagger from one of the holders on her thighs and stroke, clutching it tightly.

_CLASH!_

It was stopped though.

Black had finished his little 'ritual' and appeared before her. His eyes didn't glow, but like Blue, a target symbol was visible.

The pirate hunter shoved her back with his force and broke her attack. He quickly tried to hit her with his swords afterwards but another interference happened again and Green had appeared in front of Blue, Red backing him up. After they clashed weapons, they jumped back, giving distance to themselves.

"A clan member?" Red muttered, seeing both their eyes.

"I don't know who you are having the same eyes as me but just because you have the same powers as me, I'm not going to back down you pirate scum!" Black declared, pointing one of his swords at Blue.

"Blue's not a clan member," Green stated, standing in front of her. He adverted his eyes to the girl. "I don't know what the heck you're doing but you better explain to me later."

Blue nodded.

"Green, aim for that guy's head and aim for the girl's eyes," Blue informed. "Those are their weak spots."

"Okay," he said without hesitation, fully trusting her.

"What's with all of this muttering... you guys are seriously pissing me off!" Caitlin said, using her power to blend with her emotions.

A strong wind pushed past her from behind and hit them, even Black. But none of them stuttered or flinched.

"LET'S GO!" Black shouted, immediately rushing into battle.

He tried to go for Blue first. But since Green and Red were in his way, he dealt with them before her. They had blocked the attack with their weapons. Since Black had two of them, he was able to attack both at the same time. After he did so and they clashed, he intercepted the attack and shoved their weapons out of the way like Red had did with his earlier. But since he couldn't put full strength in both weapons because he was fighting them at the same time, he gave up the attack and quickly raised his leg in the middle of it and kicked Red. Green saw it and began to strike him, but he barely dodged it and his sword ended up scratching Black's cheek slightly. He dropped the swords then began doing martial arts, doing kicks from his position. When Red and Green thought they were about to get kicked, they quickly blocked it with their swords again. Black slightly grinned when he saw that. He then jumped on the swords surprisingly and used it to boast his footing.

After he hopped off the swords, he aimed straight for Blue from midair.

Green and Red quickly turned around though and had grabbed his legs before he could do anything. Black fell straight to the ground.

"Nice trick, but you have do a little better," Red commented.

Green pointed his sword at Black's forehead to prevent him from moving. "It's interesting to meet a famous pirate hunter like you, but we have business that doesn't concern you. We're not interested in killing the innocent if it doesn't benefit us and we don't expect to fight other people either. I don't want to hurt that crazy psychic girl and I'm pretty sure my crewmember doesn't want to either but if we're provoked then we will strike," he warned, talking in Unovian so that Black could understand clearer.

"If that was true then why'd you attack her butler huh?!" Black shouted, looking skeptical.

"He attacked us first," Green reasoned.

Black still looked doubtful of him, obviously not believing the words of a pirate.

Blue suddenly remembered something and cleared her throat to get their attention to speak. "Ahem. You're interested in getting this, right?" She pulled out a small elixir out of her pocket and juggled it with her fingers carelessly. "It's the potion to help that butler."

"..." Black stayed silent and stared at her. His first plan was to aim for that elixir and steal it away to give to the butler then rescue the hostages and calculate the fights.

"I'll give it to you if you make me the deal of leaving us alone," she offered again. "The citizens including that girl will be left alone and we never speak of this matter ever again."

"What are you talking about?! We need that girl to find Platina!" Green argued, referring to Caitlin.

Caitlin glared at them, looking irritated but gradually calming down at a slow rate of the mention of the medicine.

"Missy? It was reported that she's with Crystal and Gold," Emerald announced, appearing behind Blue all of a sudden. He looked at her and realized something. "Your eyes are back to normal. You can't see any weaknesses anymore, huh?"

"Yeah," Blue replied.

Emerald glanced at her injury on her thigh then adverted it back to the enemy. "We don't need that girl or to get involved with her," he said. "Also, you're Black, right? I wanted to ask you when you calmed down so I guess this is perfect timing. Do you know White Blanche?"

Black slightly widened his eyes at the mention of her name.

Before he could ask why the blond knew about her, Emerald continued, "I remember she talked about befriending a pirate hunter who dreamed of ridding the world from bad guys and that he was hot headed and couldn't think most of the time. That's you, huh?"

"... What are you to her?" he demanded, speaking in their language but with a obvious Unovian accent.

"She's a friend of a crewmate of ours. I met her at a show one time," Emerald replied.

"... Answer my question. Why are you hurting civilians?" Black questioned. "You guys are pirates, famous ones I might add. But then you don't seem like horrible people and you're even friends with Prez— I mean, White, as you call her."

"We're just getting done to business to be honest," Emerald replied, not giving the specific answer he wanted. The blond haired boy glanced at Caitlin who was still in her crazy frenzy mode. "I never thought we'd get into this much trouble but I guess it's ironic. Her pink eyes—"

"— Have the power to predict the future and even shift the air currents," someone interjected, appearing at Emerald's spot on the stairs.

Everyone turned their attention and looked over there. There at the stairs was Yellow standing while Sapphire sat on it. The blonde walked down the stairs slowly, towards them, and continued speaking, "They have a weakness in their eyes though. If they could not see the target clearly then their powers fail, so moving and shifting the vision is how you won't be affected."

"Yellow!" Blue and Red exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Yellow asked after finally approaching them. "Rald called and told me you took it and I was worried."

"It's okay," Blue brushed it off.

"Captain!" Sapphire shouted, running to the black haired boy. She tackled him down upon seeing him and gave him a bonecrushing hug.

"C-Can't breathe... Sapph!" Red said.

Sapphire let go then dropped her smile after taking a look at Red. "I'm sorry," she apologized. She looked at Green and greeted him curtly, which he nodded in reply.

While Sapphire was in the middle of her reunion with the two captains, Yellow was busy with dealing with the other psychic user. She closed eyes as she focused. The fishing rod she was holding in her right hand started to move the pokeball at the end slowly around her.

"Viridian Clan. People who are able to read minds of Pokémon and communicate, move substances, and also other unknown things," Caitlin recognized, seeing her response. She glared at her, keeping her guard up. The girl waited for the attack.

Yellow opened her eyes and the pokeball stopped. She said three words that surprised her.

"_I give up_."

Caitlin's eyes turned dull and stopped its glow. "What?!" she exclaimed, getting caught off guard.

Black was also surprised, but he didn't exactly know Yellow's personality so he couldn't judge yet. Blue, Red, Emerald, and Sapphire were actually slightly shocked despite knowing the girl though. They knew she was a pacifist but knew that she would fight when she needed to. Green, on the other hand, was the one who trained her so he sort of expected it.

Yellow looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Emerald told me everything. We were the ones who wrongly picked a fight with you. Also, you are an important friend to Missy— or_ Platina _as you call her, right? I remember she mentioned you to me three years ago when I asked about her past. I don't want to fight Platina's friend, and to be honest, I don't want to fight at all. It's unnecessary and people always get hurt for no reason. That's why I give up." She bowed like the formal Kanto citizen she is.

"I'm sorry for my crewmates attacking you and interrogating you out of the blue."

Caitlin's hair stopped flowing and fell down. Her appearance returned to normal before she went sort of insane and psychic.

She stared at Yellow's face. "Recover Darach, my butler," she demanded.

"Blue," Red motioned.

"Got it," Blue said, already a step ahead. She raised her arm then tossed the antidote to Caitlin, who caught it easily.

Yellow sighed in relief after she saw Caitlin walk over to give him the medicine. She placed a hand over her chest. "I'm so happy we got this situation over with without fighting," she stated.

"It would've gotten over with earlier, but we weren't allowed to hurt them," Emerald retorted.

Yellow then remembered something and turned to Red and Green. "U-Um... about the departure from Viridian Forest, I want to apologize," she said, surprising them. "I know you told Blue and I to not meddle and everything but we couldn't help but gather everyone as well and we disobeyed your orders."

"I'm not sorry," Blue said in an insincere tone, making the others sweatdrop. She crossed her arms. "We got everyone faster than you guys."

"It's okay," Red forgave. "I mean I'd prefer that you don't get hurt or anything but I'm not the boss of you anymore. I can't order you around, nor can Green."

There was a small silence after he said that. Even though his tone was nice and caring like usual, it was obvious that he meant that the Keyblade Pirates were no more so they didn't have to listen to him. The subject of them disbanding again made it really awkward and depressing at the same time.

"'Kay, let's hit this. I'm getting bored and orders from Blue are really annoying," Emerald stated, motioning for them to go.

"Wait, what about that guy?" Yellow asked, pointing at Black who was still on the floor but now in a crisscross position.

Black sat up straighter and rubbed his head. He stared at them then at Yellow and Sapphire who had just arrived at the scene.

"Isn't this guy White's boyfriend?" Sapphire asked, breaking the silence.

Immediately, a deep blush appeared on Black's face as he hoisted himself to stand up. "W-WHAT?!" he shouted, breaking everyone's eardrums.

"Wait, what? This guy is in a relationship?!" Red exclaimed, somewhat feeling half envious and half surprised. The boy seemed _much_ younger than him, and frankly, he didn't get a girlfriend until two years later probably. On the other hand, this guy also seemed like a crazy whacko 20% of the time.

"White?" Yellow inquired, not knowing who it was.

"It's someone Sapph and I met through Ruby one time," Emerald explained.

"Prez is not my girlfriend!" Black clarified, pointing at Sapphire, his face beet red.

Blue felt a smirk appear on her face. She rubbed her hands together excitedly and was about to walk over to him until Green stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"I know that crazy look on your face. We're not staying here for long and we don't have time for your crazy shenanigans. Let's go to Platina like we were supposed to," Green stated.

Blue sunk her shoulders. "But Greenie~!"

"_Green_," he corrected, interjecting her swiftly.

"Green's right, Blue," Red said, popping into the situation. "We finally ended the fight with Caitlin, found Platina's whereabouts, and the pirate hunter isn't hostile against us anymore."

"I'm only hostile because I can't stand it when pirates hurt innocent people," Black defended. "Pirates are all bad people so I won't really trust them much but if Prez— err... I mean White as you call her, trusts you or is friends with you then I have no choice but to know you're not bad people. She has a good judgment in things. Besides," He hovered his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice, "I'M GOING TO RID THE WORLD FROM BAD GUYS AND GO TO THE TOP! I'LL BEAT THEM ALL!"

He attracted odd looks of nearby people and made them all cover their ears by his amplified voice.

"Dang that's loud," Sapphire commented, rubbing her ears.

"Will you shut up?!" Emerald snapped, doing the same thing.

"That's my dream, so I won't give it up. I just want you guys to know that," Black said. "If you guys ever turn one hundred eighty degrees around then I won't hesitate to kill you all even if you're acquainted with White. Like I said before, she might have good judgment but she tends to be carefree with trusting people too easily."

"I mean, sure, but I don't think you'll be able to do it," Blue teased, standing up to him. "Didn't you just lose to Red and Green right now?"

"Losing now doesn't matter! I'll just get stronger and win," Black shrugged off. "My emotions tend to get in the way, but I'm still pretty smart. There were many openings in Red's and Green's attack that I could've stroke easily."

"Oh? Is that so?" Green said challengingly.

"Yeah! I have a strategist's mind, or so White says. I can do anything with my munna clearing my head," Black stated confidently. "Anyways, since there's no trouble, I'll be off."

"Give my regards to White!" Sapphire said, waving bye to him as he ran off.

"Got it!" Black shouted from the other side of the port.

"He has a loud mouth, he's hotheaded, and he's also cocky, but nice kid," Red judged, looking approved. "I feel better to know that there are still some good young people in this dead era."

"It doesn't help that he's on the other side of us though," Green stated, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go back to the ship guys. Crys told me we can't attract too much attention," Blue said, gesturing to the upper part of the dock.

"Yeah," Yellow agreed, nodding.

They were about to run and exit off the land until something stopped them.

Caitlin stood up from her spot and yelled out to them, "WAIT!"

Everyone froze and turned to her.

"I have something to say," she breathed.

* * *

"Let's party guys!" Gold shouted as he used his cue pole to hit his pokeballs. The pokeballs were hit in the direction of the grunt and Pokémon emerged from them, surrounding him.

"Nice try," the grunt commented, pulling out a pokeball of his own. "Protect!"

A Mothim appeared and used the move, blocking all of the simultaneous attacks the Pokémon were going to do.

"Now!" Crystal said, grabbing Platina forcefully by her wrist and jumping off the ship while the grunt was occupied.

The grunt quickly moved out of the way and was about to follow them, but Gold jumped in his way. He clicked his tongue at his failed attempt, and in response, Gold gave him a playful smirk and swung his cue pole around his shoulder again.

"Sorry man, but I can't let you go," he said in an insincere tone, obviously not sorry.

* * *

As soon as the two girls landed on the smaller boat they brought, Crystal quickly rowed away. Platina didn't get to process anything while she was in the rush of everything. The girl slapped Crystal's grip off. Crystal turned to her with slightly hurt eyes but remained relaxed and calm.

"Oh, sorry. My grip was hard," she apologized.

"Why are you doing this?" Platina asked. "You said you had a reason, correct? Then tell me."

Crystal let out a long sigh. "I actually don't why I'm doing this either to be honest. I only agreed to this because I heard that some new pirate group, the Elite Four are starting to drop bombs all over the cities. Red wants to stop them apparently and letting him go into battle like that alone isn't what I want to do. There's also the fact where Ethan, Soul, and I are homeless."

"Ethan?" Platina inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's my kid," Crystal answered.

The girl widened her eyes slightly, totally surprised. "You had a child within the three years?! Who is the father?" she asked, taken back.

Crystal honestly got used to this expression since she had to explain it like fifty times to Blue and others, so she just ignored it. "Another long story, but it was Gold from three years ago. I didn't find out until the time we separated. Anyways, back to the main point, I'm not really into forcing you and this is totally your choice Platina. Just for one more time, will you help us?"

"But this is still breaking the oath," Platina reminded, going back to her stoic face.

"Yeah..." Crystal said in a higher voice. "I know promises should be kept and never broken but when people in your hometown are dying for no reason, would you break the promise?"

Platina breathed. "... I see your point," she stated. "But I will not have any part in this. I am too weak to be with you all and I am unlikely able to help."

"You're more help than you think you are. We're a team," Crystal said. "And technically, we're already breaking the oath already so you have nothing to lose."

"Even if I break the oath with you guys, that doesn't mean I broke it with Dia and Pearl," Platina retorted.

"Yeah, Blue's gone crazy like usual and already broke it for them too," Crystal informed. "They're on our boat."

Platina stayed quiet for awhile. She kept starting at Crystal like she was irritated, which she was. "Look, Crystal. Please do not get me wrong. I am really elated to see your face again even after these years, but I do not think it is best for us to reunite again. Though people are dying, I still don't want to break the oath even if I just did now. People die. That's the life cycle of everyone and we can't stop it."

"After all these years, are you still blaming yourself?" Crystal asked, interjecting.

Platina looked up with a softer look as if she was were going to cry. She held it in. "It was completely my fault. I thought I knew everything, I thought I was trained in combat well, I thought I was good enough. But in the end, I gave him the wrong information and I ended up being the failed backup. Dia and Pearl abandoned their posts to come help me instead of him even though I was in a safe place and he wasn't. If I weren't so weak to get knocked down within the first ten minutes of the job then he would've had died," she stated, tears coming out slowly. "He might've well curse me for all I did. I don't deserve to help out."

Crystal gave her a look of empathy, but stayed firm. "Platina," she called calmly, "Years ago, we all blamed ourselves. Yellow was literally crying an ocean and called herself a failed doctor for letting her patient die, Red was taking blame as captain, Blue was blaming herself for suggesting putting him action, and others. You're not the only one who's repentant about it."

"No, but you do not understand!" Platina said. "You all might be blaming yourselves for not being there for him, but I was the one who led him in a battle he couldn't win because of my failed information and statuses I gave him. Not only that, but I even pep talked him to go into the battle when he was doubtful for himself."

"Platina, are you still thinking so much about it?" Crystal asked. "He died on all of our watches. It wasn't just your fault."

"Still," Platina muttered, wiping her tears quickly.

"Still what? I'm so tired of this talk to be honest," Crystal admitted. "I'm still upset about Wally's death, but it's not going to change anything. And besides, you tried to do suicide three years ago even though you know that you should treasure life. If you live so much in the past, you can't move on to the future. I seriously don't want to work with Gold, I really don't. But I'm putting aside everything for Ethan and deciding to actually assist something."

"You don't understand," Platina said.

"No, but that's not the problem, I _do_ understand. Don't act like you're the only one who was affected by the death," Crystal deadpanned. "You can't change the past no matter what you do, so you doing suicide didn't really help it. What matters so much right now is the present and future, which is something you _can_ change. I know you're not scared of death at all, but others dying. I feel the same way. So let's say you don't do the battle at all. What happens if Dia and Pearl end up dying? You're going to blame it on yourself again for not even trying to help out with the situation and be upset about that. If you don't want that to happen, then change it yourself. Plus, Dia and Pearl are already there. Don't you want to meet them?"

"I want to meet the both of them more than anything else in the world," Platina admitted, sniffling. "But I don't think I should, nor do I have the right to."

"Well it doesn't really matter if it's right or wrong because Blue is going to drag you there anyways," Crystal stated.

* * *

When the two went aboard of the ship, it seemed very awkward.

As soon as Platina boarded and revealed herself to the two tied up victims, everything went silent. Sapphire stopped arguing with Ruby; Blue, Green, Yellow, Soul, Silver and Red stopped their conversation; Emerald looked up from his gadgets; and both Kris and Ethan froze in spot.

"Missy! Yer here!" Sapphire shouted, breaking the silence after everyone stared at her.

"So what? Are you going to tie her up or did she actually come with free will?" Ruby asked dryly, still upset about his situation.

"Missy..." Diamond breathed, seeing her.

Sapphire tackled the girl with a huge hug, obviously happy to see her. Platina smiled back at her and gently released her before walking over to her tied up best friends.

As she bent down to them, she pulled out her key and jingled, making a soft sound.

"It's been awhile," she greeted, looking at them with a straight face.

"Yeah..." Diamond mumbled. He also kept a straight face, serious. "... Are you joining them?"

"For this fight temporarily," Platina replied. "I heard you two are going into battle as well, and I want to have your backs there."

"We haven't decided yet actually," Pearl stated.

"Yes, you have," Blue interjected, ruining the silent moment.

"Technically, you _did_ say if Missy were to join, you would join as well to help her out," Red reasoned.

"I'm in," Diamond said suddenly, surprising the two. "Missy is very reasonable in her decisions. If she were to make a choice and break our special promise then I think it's okay that we will too. I'm not stronger than before so I can't really help much... but I'll try my best."

"Dia..." Pearl muttered, partially shocked.

"Are you going to join as well, Pearl?" Platina asked, everyone staring at him.

Pearl rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess," he answered.

"We did it!" Blue said, high fiving with Yellow and grabbing her hands.

"Where's Gold?" Silver asked, realizing he wasn't here with Crystal and Platina.

"Some guy was picking a fight with her, and in the end, Gold let us escape while he fought him off," Crystal replied.

"Uncle Gold is safe, right?" Kris asked, concerned.

"Probably not," Silver replied, making her extremely worried.

Soul gave him an irritated look. "Why the heck would you tell his kid that?"

"Yeah! You guys suck at having faith in me!" Someone's voice came from outside of the ship.

Seconds later, Gold and his mantine came flying over the ship. He hopped down and landed on the deck perfectly before holding out his pokeball and calling back his Pokémon. Afterwards, he took a step, and at that time, a louder jingle than usual came from all of the keys and the ship started to shake a bit like the keys itself. The event only lasted for a good ten seconds before returning to normal.

"What was that?" Ethan asked, pulling onto his mother's shorts.

"It's just something to tell us that all the keys are together," Crystal replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Nice entrance, Gold," Red said, high fiving the boy upon greeting him.

"Yo," Gold greeted to the others.

"That was fast," Crystal commented.

"Well, I _am_ fast," Gold bragged, looking prideful. He looked over to the Sinnoh Trio then at everyone else. "So, what's the plan, guys? Are you gonna join us or are we going to have to tie you up to the post like Ruby? I'm cool with any to be honest."

"They said yes," Green informed. "Step one is finally finished. Now there's the second thing." He turned to Ruby. "Come with me to the kitchen to discuss the formations."

"Why me?" Ruby said.

"You're the strategist," Green stated.

"Well the strategist is kind of tied up right now," Ruby pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Green said. He turned to the others. "Okay, I'll be in the private room thinking of a plan. Once we can't see the city anymore and is on the shore, untie him. Afterwards, I'll discuss the plan with him then we can decide our next actions around the night. We'll attack in morning. Got it?"

"Got it!" everyone chorused.

Ethan and Kris watched everyone in amazement, seeing what kind of different people their parents worked with.

* * *

A/N — I'll be honest and say that this chapter left a lot of details out, but they'll appear in the next chapter and all the troubling junk. For now, yay they're reunited, even if it WAS for the shortest time. But haha, yay~! I didn't expect to get the chapter out in like 3-4 weeks time but I was in a rush to because finals are coming up so I won't be updating any of my stories for the next two Fridays. But WOOHOO! School is almost over guys :))) lol well anyways, here's the answers to the reviews!

Guest — yeah I know that, but I prefer that the girl is younger for reasons so in this AU, she's actually younger. Thanks for telling me though.  
inklaced — shockingly, yes lol.  
Shidake — To be honest, everything escalated quickly in this chapter too LOL.  
SabatadeS — You haven't read the pokespe manga yet? OMG DROP EVERYTHING AND GO READ THE 700+ CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW LOL. I know I have no life, but pokespe is the best LOL. I don't portray them quite well in my opinion as best, but if you read the manga, you'll find out their real personalities! For the meantime, thank you so much for saying that :)  
thelasthope2 — like I said before, they WILL play a minor major role so don't worry! One way or another, they'll appear! Also lol, YES. I love Red's and Green's antics though. They're adorable! Also, yeah I always wanted to do a language barrier since they're way far apart compared to the other regions. But Black is smart despite his hot emotions since he reads books a lot in the manga and studies so I made him understand it. He's a loveable dork lol. Also, White was mentioned but did not appear for reasons. I'll add her later if I could :) thanks for reviewing!  
Peachy Fish — LOL, your reaction was hilarious XD Also, thanks :) And of course you're not a nuisance! I'm actually glad you told me because I tend to put brunette for every brown haired person and I didn't get what 'brunet' was. That makes so much sense. I hope I won't keep repeating that mistakes unconsciously. Thanks for telling me! I appreciate it :)  
Just Another Kid — I really wanted to add White but I felt it would be stranger and decided not to put her in :/ but thanks! I love seeing ur reviews! They're so interesting to read. I try to put comedy in some points but it's kind of hard with this story being mostly serious about plot. TT^TT I guess I'll shove everything on Behind The Scenes or something. Anyways, speaking of plot, after the next chapter, everything will commence with the main plot. I already planned it out, don't worry XD Also, haha, I know it was rushed but I used White to make Black somewhat befriend them just because they're my beautiful babies. Btw, I LOVE long reviews :) thank you for putting time to put them in! :) Thanks for the good luck, and you too!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Honestly I felt this story was dragging on very long, but like A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, everything will play out for it. I just need to decide stuff for the sinnoh trio yikes. Anyways, again, thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed! I appreciate it soooo much guys! :))))

Added note, about the clans, summarizing, they're just people with psychic powers or special abilities. I gave Black it since he has that weird thing when his munna eats his dreams and he can see stuff he couldn't see before.

On another unrelated note, I forgot to ask this in My Online Life, but who's hyped up for Sun and Moon? They just announced the starters awhile ago, and after seeing them, I am totally getting Litten, the fire type starter! XD ITS SO CUTE! I also can't wait to see how the Sun and Moon chapter will be like and their personalities! Like all dex-holders, they're probably interesting to write :)


	21. The Last Night

A/N — This story is like one month late, and I totally apologize, but it was because I was on vacation in a place without wifi. I actually finished updating My Online Life and Behind The Scenes before I left, so at least that's some positive stuff. I dunno, but finally an update yay!

But first, as always, here's to the reviews!  
furiouspotatoes — yep!  
Just Another Kid — yeah, I didn't really add White for reasons (that being I think it's cause I introduced like fifty characters). Black in the whole psychic clan is because I find him interesting actually. I dunno, but he has an ability sort of like Yellow (well definitely different, but I mean he's special in a way). Anyways, thanks for always understanding lol. But yeah since they're finally reunited after a lot of junk happening to them, they have to go save the world (like what happens in the manga). Also, those three are super precious so I enjoyed somewhat writing their reunion :) By the way, don't mind it! I love your long reviews as always! I'm hyped up for any pokespe manga tbh. After seeing the characteristics of X, I'm very interested at what kind of personalities he'll give the new dex-holders! LOL, well wrapping this up, as always, I love your reviews and their funny (LMAO at the conscience XD)! Thanks, I will try to update more frequently once I get back from vacation!  
Ellen — lol thank you :) I hope I can update regularly!

Thanks to those who reviewed! Now, moving onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Twenty — The Last Night

* * *

This night was the last one before they started the battle plan and go into positions. Everyone finally reunited and somewhat agreed to helping out. But that didn't mean the issues and problems three years ago were fixed. Everything was quite tense actually. Diamond and Pearl were talking to Platina about how the three years were, Yellow was making small conversation with Red, Soul was talking to Blue until Silver came, Crystal tried her best to avoid Gold though it was hard because of the kids asking them questions, Green was staring at the ocean quietly, and Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were talking excitedly.

Though they were actually conversing with each other, it didn't seem the same, nor did it have a happy feeling to it. Even Diamond and Pearl didn't have one and it seemed kind of awkward.

"I wonder what three guns I should bring..." Emerald muttered, polishing his gun next to Sapphire.

"I can't believe you didn't untie me until after we went out to the sea. I wasn't going to run away even though I was forced against my will," Ruby said.

"As if," Sapphire said, completely not believing him. She turned to Emerald to answer his question. "By the way Rald, I think ya should bring yer 3495 Scyther Sniper! Yer mostly used as backup and ya're good at long range shots."

"No way! Rald is best at medium range," Ruby argued. "I recommend that you bring your 360 Dolphan Killer Gun. It's lighter and it doesn't run out of bullets easily."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him when he picked a fight with her. "Seriously? How would ya know?! The Dolphan Killer Gun isn't really that accurate ya idiot!"

"Well the Scyther Sniper is only used for really far distances! We're going to confront them, so it's reasonable not to have too much of a distance from them!" Ruby retorted.

"Scyther Sniper is better!"

"Dolphan Killer!"

"Scyther Sniper!"

"DOLPHAN KILLER!"

"SCYTHER SNIPER!"

"ARGH! YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Emerald shouted, interrupting their screaming competition. He stood up with the gun he was polishing. "I should've known that I shouldn't ask you guys. I'm going to figure it out under the deck. Forget about it."

"Wait, Rald! Green was going to come out later with the plan!" Sapphire said, remembering how Green announced he was still thinking of the positions.

Emerald continued to walk away. "Call me out when he does then." And with that, he jumped through the small hole leading to the lower deck then slammed it closed.

"See what ya did?! Ya made Rald leave!" Sapphire snapped at Ruby.

"Huh? It was totally your fault!" he accused. He adverted his eyes slowly to her body after getting it in his view. "Also, you need to change that cape! It's not helping you!"

"Shut up! How the heck did that come into the conversation?!" she responded.

As they continued to bicker, Blue watched them on the sidelines and let out a small giggle behind her hand. Next to her, Silver gave her a questioned look, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"It's how they never change," Blue replied with a smile as she laid against the edge. "I felt like the death hit them the most since they were closer to Wally, and I thought they were going to go in an awkward yelling routine, but it didn't happen and they're acting normal."

"Oh," Silver mouthed.

"Speaking of awkward tension from the death three years ago, don't you think you and Soul and should make up?" Blue suggested, noticing her behavior.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"My memory of three years ago isn't as clear as now, but I'm pretty sure you guys had an argument," Blue reminded. "I mean, I know all of us had arguments that day and blames, but you guys had the biggest one in my opinion. While everyone was blaming themselves and arguing how it was their fault, you and Soul called each other names for taking the blame and whatnot. You guys seem the most separated in my opinion now, and if you guys are actually going to work together, I think you should at least be on okay terms. The girl literally left when you approached me earlier."

"I guess," Silver responded, indifferent.

Blue sighed, seeing his poor reaction. "Just make sure you wrap it up all tonight. The night is still young and you have a lot of time."

* * *

"Hey," Ethan called out to Gold in the kitchen.

Gold stopped midway from eating his sandwich and put the food down when he heard the boy's voice. "Yo!" he greeted, giving a small wave.

Ethan awkwardly took a seat next to him and stared at him in an interrogate manner.

"Is there something on my face?" Gold inquired, secretly thinking how alike he was to Kris when she would test him.

"Are you really my dad?" he asked, his eyes blinking innocently.

"According to your mother, yes," Gold answered.

"..." Ethan continued to stare at him.

"Stop staring at me. You're creeping me out, kid," Gold finally said.

"No offense Mister, but I have no trust in you," Ethan bluntly stated.

"Thanks," Gold said sarcastically, hurt inside. "But the truth is, you don't even know me yet. Isn't it hard to trust a stranger?"

"I'm not trusting because you're a stranger, but because you left Mommy alone," Ethan responded, causing Gold to flinch. "Ever since I was little, I've always wanted a dad, but I hated him for leaving Mommy. Even though he's back, I still feel the same way."

"Stop talking like you're a teenager," Gold snapped. "You're still little. And anyways, if you're so upset about it, you should know something. I didn't leave her,_ she_ left me."

The door opened, stopping their conversation. Green walked in with his blank face but stopped when he saw the father and son next to each other. Both stopped and stared at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, seeing their looks.

"Wassup, Green?" Gold greeted.

"I just came for a snack," Green replied.

"Oh yeah, I have to tell you something while you're still working out the game plan," Gold stated as he watched the brunet walk over to the fridge.

"What is it?" Green asked.

Gold turned around to Ethan. "Hey Kid, can you leave? The grown ups are talking and it's too big for you."

Ethan stared at him for another ten seconds before hopping off of his seat and walking out.

"That kid makes me get the chills," Gold commented, sighing. "He seems so carefree with Crys but so serious with me."

"What did you want to talk about?" Green said, ignoring the last statement and jumping into the conversation.

"Oh yeah." Gold remembered, leaning forward onto the table. "I wanted to talk about some pirate group. Do you know something called Team Galactic?"

"Team Galactic..." Green put his hand on his chin, recalling the name. "I heard someone mention their name when I confronted them earlier today."

Gold widened his eyes slightly. "You met them too?"

"Why? Did you confront a person from them or something?" Green asked, dodging his question.

"Yeah. That's what I want to talk to you about," Gold began. "What happened was—"

* * *

"Soul," Yellow called, entering the small room under the top deck.

She sat on the stool next to the hammock Soul was currently laying in. The brunette turned her head to Yellow and looked at her.

"Yes?" she answered in a nice tone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were talking with Captain."

"Well I was, but I wanted to talk to you about something," Yellow said. "I'm not really sure about the whole situation, and I really hate butting into people's businesses, but are you and Silver okay? I noticed some tension between you guys earlier today when Blue paired you two up to watch the ship."

Soul let out a long sigh and laid her arms on her head as she stared at the ceiling. "Honestly, I don't even know anymore. He said some things, I said some things. I really thought I could forgive him and he could forgive me, but it's not as easy as it looks. He's still a jackass."

Yellow sweatdropped. "Are you guys going to make up soon? You should do it soon before something happens and you regret it," she advised.

"Yeah... I know it's for the good of the team if I do," Soul said. She let out another long sigh then a groan. "Nothing can be the same as before. I seriously miss those days."

Yellow nodded, exactly knowing what she meant.

"We all do," she said. "But for now, we can't do anything about it except get along whether we want to or not."

"You're right," Soul agreed. "Being a team is important. I'll just apologize to him after everything is over though. I'm not really in the mood to do it now, and there's a less chance of me being paired up with him in Green's plan."

Yellow smiled. "That's good, Soul," she said.

* * *

"Oh, hey Rald," Red greeted when he met the blond boy in the bottom deck. "Whacha working on?"

"Just adjusting another gun," Emerald replied, completely focused. "I also need to work on the others weapons and make them... what's the word... better? I guess. It's been three years and you guys have been having the worst conditions for them."

"Oh," Red said. "Yeah... I haven't been active lately and I literally stayed in Pallet Town for the meantime."

"Yeah, I know," Emerald responded, relating to him. He stayed in the ship when they separated. "Anyways, leave your swords here. Oh, also let Yellow go heal your Pokemon and get checked up. We are going to need our best shape for a fight."

"Yeah," Red agreed. "Thanks." He placed his sword on the table next to Emerald's gadgets.

"No problem. It's what I do anyways," he replied, not looking up to the boy.

Just when Red was about to leave, Emerald called out to him and spun around in his chair. "U-Um, Red!"

Red turned around also and answered, "Yes?"

"I have a question. Umm... I know I shouldn't get ahead of myself, but after this fight are we separating again?" Emerald asked, feeling nervous of his answer.

"Honestly, I don't know," Red replied, scratching his cheek. "I guess it depends on the outcome."

Emerald lowered his head. "Yeah," he agreed. He faked a smile and raised his head again. "Sorry, that was a stupid question. Go on."

* * *

"Ruby! We need you in here!" Green called, opening the kitchen door to the deck.

The black haired boy stopped arguing with his brunette rival and spun around to him. "Huh?"

"We need you to double check the places for everyone. I divided everyone into places, but since you're best at battle planning, I want you to agree to it."

"Okay, I'm coming," Ruby said, giving Sapphire a playful glare before walking over to him.

Sapphire stuck out her tongue then hopped over to Yellow who just came out.

Ruby entered the kitchen and saw Gold. "Why is he here?" he asked, accidentally sounding rude.

"Thanks. I love you too," Gold replied.

"I'm just kidding," the boy dismissed, sitting next to him.

Though Gold was a jokester who couldn't take a lot of things seriously, he was somewhat of a genius; not that anyone would admit it, of course. He already had a big head enough as it is. He also seemed to spot things easily and is skilled at using a sword. But there are sometimes where he's a scatterbrain.

"What's up?" he said.

"This is what we planned," Green responded, handing him a piece of paper of the teams he grouped up. "We already got Red's consent, but we want yours."

Ruby looked over them carefully.

* * *

"Everyone, get on the main deck now!" Green announced, slamming the kitchen door open.

The people who were already on the deck turned their attention to him and the two other boys who followed behind him. Yellow, Soul, and Emerald came out to the deck as well, and in seconds, everyone was assembled in front of him.

"Okay, so our goal is the Elite Four. There are eight in both Kanto and Johto, and counting Unova and Hoenn, sixteen. We decided to rule out Sinnoh because they're not apart of their plan. And not only do we have the Elite Four, but we also have that guy we met earlier in Viridian Forest, Lance, which is included in the Kanto Elite Four. The plan is to separate in the best combinations and go after them. We divided the groups already."

Green raised the paper in front of him and began calling the names. "First, Red will go one-on-one with Lance since he wanted a revenge battle and because he's the best matchup. While he does that, Gold and Crystal will be going after the rest of the Elite Four in Kanto, and Soul and Silver deal with the ones in Johto. Then we have Ruby and Sapphire to find out about Hoenn, and Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum will be investigating Unova to see if they're actually playing it safe. Lastly, we have Emerald, Yellow, Blue, and I. Emerald will be coming with me somewhere, and Blue and Yellow are decided to watch the ship."

"What the heck?!" Blue shouted, interrupting him. "I get why you put Yellow on the ship since she's not into fighting, but I want some action! I don't want to stay on the ship!"

"No way. You're going to cause too much trouble for others even if you are skilled," Green denied.

"Who was the one who saved your sorry ass earlier today?!" Blue retorted.

"I also have complaints about this plan!" Crystal said, raising her hand so that he would see her. "Gold and I aren't exactly the best combination."

"You're the only one who can control him so I decided to put you on the team with him," Green replied.

"Wait, Green! I thought Sapphire was going against the Kanto Elite Four! I don't want to be paired with her!" Ruby said, noticing something.

"I don't want to be with ya either!" Sapphire shouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Um, I also have an objection to this!" Soul said, doing the same thing as Crystal.

"Okay, I lied. Your opinions don't matter," Green announced, seeing all the complaints. "We already had Gold, Ruby, the captain himself, and I to agree to this. Usually the previous practice is us picking the plans, and it'll stay like that whether we're a crew or not. We didn't pick it because of your personalities but because of how good you guys fight with each other. If you want to go into battle with feelings, then don't go into battle at all. I shouldn't have to remind you guys this."

After he said, there was a long silence; everyone reflecting on themselves.

"It'll be okay guys," Red said, breaking it. "I'm pretty sure you all are wiped out completely and out of breath. For now, just use this last night to chill out and relax. We'll leave early in the morning."

They all nodded, obeying their captain.

Red smiled slightly to ease the atmosphere. "Great. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen doing something." And with that, he retreated from the situation.

Soul let out a long sigh, moping.

Blue spotted it then quickly went into a large smile. "Hey! Hey! Since it's the last night, I declare that all the girls have a girls night under the ship!"

"But Blue, there's only one bedroom down there," Crystal pointed out.

"Yeah, the guys can just sleep in Rald's office! I saw a hammock or something in there once~!" Blue declared. "C'mon! I want some beauty bonding time! It's been three years!"

"We're still talking to Missy though!" Pearl argued, hearing her announcement.

Blue hooked her arm with Platina's. "Well you can do that later! You guys are together tomorrow anyways! But for me, this is my last night with Platina!"

"You should go," Diamond insisted.

"Hey, Dia! What are you saying?!" Pearl whisper-shouted.

The boy munched on the bread he was eating. "Blue's right. Though we only had three hours to catch up earlier, she hasn't had any with Missy. We even get to see her tomorrow. I think it's best that she has some bonding time now."

"Diamond, you are so understanding," Blue said happily, patting on his shoulder. She turned around to the other girls. "Well, ladies, you heard him! Go to bedroom or I'll do something to you in your sleep tonight!"

Yellow, Sapphire, and Soul sweatdropped while Crystal looked irritated at the command. Platina seemed kind of neutral, but was in between of choosing Diamond and Pearl over Blue or the other way around.

"Yeah, yeah," Crystal mumbled. She was about to go there until Kris stood in her way. "Do you need something?" she asked, bending down to the little girl.

"Take me with you," Kris insisted.

"Uh, uh," Blue interjected, waving her finger back in forth disapprovingly. "I know you don't want to be together with the sloppy boys all night, but I can't have you spilling something to Gold. You might Crystal's blood daughter, but you were raised by your father. Sorry Sweetie, but I can't let you hear out girl talk. It's very inappropriate. You can come in after an hour or so though because there's no way I'm going to let you sleep in Rald's office."

Kris gave her an identical irritated look that Crystal gives her all the time, but moved out of the way for the girls.

"Sorry," Crystal apologized, following Blue afterwards.

She would've talked back and let Kris come, but once she heard about how the talk was somewhat inappropriate, she decided to withdraw back.

* * *

"Hey Green! This isn't what we discussed about earlier! I didn't see Sapphire with me!" Ruby argued, following him in the kitchen.

"Because I knew you would be against it," Green said, sipping on his coffee like there was no problem in the world.

"Green..." Red muttered, sweatdropping at how relaxed he was.

"We argued like every five seconds! Please change it!" Ruby insisted.

"Look. I know you guys have difficult and annoying personalities to deal with, but that isn't the problem. Besides, did you not hear what I said before? I said this formation isn't based on your emotions but combinations of power. The only one who is an exception is Yellow who is staying on the ship because she's a doctor," Green clarified.

"I know! But... But we aren't even the best combination!" Ruby reasoned.

"You are the strategist. You have a good mind and nice reflexes but you lack strength in things. Then there's Sapphire. She has a simple way of attacking but her reflexes and strength is even better and she tends to act on instinct. You have the brain, she has the power. Combine together," Green told him. "Rald would be a perfect set to your team as back up but I need him with me."

"..." Ruby stayed quiet, deciding to stop before he angered the irascible man. "Fine..." he muttered, turning away and walking off.

Green took another sip of his coffee.

"That was harsh," Red commented.

"But you know it's the truth," he replied.

* * *

"So spill it," Blue immediately said when they all entered the room.

Soul realized she was looking in her direction. She looked left and right, wondering who she was talking to, but when she looked in the direction of the others, they attention were on her. Afterwards, she turned to Blue with a puzzled look and pointed at herself.

"Wait, you mean me?"

"Yes, you!" Blue yelled, laying back in one of the beds and making herself comfortable.

"What'd I do? I'm so confused," Soul replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I meant about the situation with you and Silver," Blue clarified.

Soul let out an exasperated sigh while the others watch her. "Why is everyone asking me about that today?!"

"I didn't notice any tension..." Sapphire muttered, feeling dense.

"I did not either," Platina admitted.

"I did, but I chose not to say it," Crystal said.

"So just tell!" Blue ushered. "I know you guys are in a big fight, but don't you think you should make up sooner or later? You guys are going to be working together, and as his big sister and your friend, I want to help."

"Even after three years, she hasn't stopped being a meddler..." Crystal murmured; Yellow nodded in agreement beside her.

"Look, it's not really much of a big deal. We just had an argument from three years ago, and the tension is slightly high. I don't think it's going to effect the mission though because Green said we shouldn't get emotions in the way, and that's probably not what I'll do," Soul assured her.

"Green's a brat," Blue quickly said. "He might say that but it's because of the previous arguments. He knows that emotion effect the mission greatly. We all know."

"Mm... I don't really want to talk about it," Soul admitted. "I'll deal with Silver on my own and apologize on my own, so it's okay. I know Crys is going crazy with Gold around, and Sapph with Ruby. Go talk to them."

"I cannot believe you put me out like that," Crystal stated, looking betrayed of her sister. "Gold and I could work out issues like that and get along, but on the other hand, you and Silver are a different story."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it! I'll work it out on my own time," Soul declared.

"Are you certain?" Platina asked, though she was still puzzled about the situation. She wasn't there when her and Silver got into an argument three years ago.

"Very," Soul answered, standing her ground.

Blue stared at her a few seconds. "Hmm..." she hummed. "Okay. I guess I could trust you."

"Wow, I'm surprised you let it go," Crystal said. "You've changed into a better person, Blue."

"No, that isn't it," Blue dismissed, waving it off. "I'm only doing it because I have my own thoughts to worry about."

"What is it about?" Yellow asked, worriedly.

"My plan to escape this ship and join the battle," Blue replied seriously, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Blue! You're going to abandon the plan?!" Crystal inquired, looking at the girl like she was ridiculous, which she was.

"Green is pissing me off!" Blue admitted, stomping on the wooden floor.

"Do not break it. It's been three years since everyone has taken care of the ship, so it is probably not sturdy and if it breaks, water will come in," Platina warned her, though she didn't know that Emerald was actually living on the ship the whole time.

"I'm just upset! Today, Red and Green had their hands tied with this pirate hunter and was in the dumbest situation you could find them in! They were able to have somewhat of a chance of escaping because of my beautiful, smart brain, and yet, I'm not out on the field!" Blue complained. "I mean, I'm prefer background situations where I'm away from danger, but I still want to help out behind the scenes or something! Staying on the ship isn't what I want to do. I already stayed on a ship for days with Yellow!"

"Feeling the love, Blue," Yellow said jokingly.

"You know I love you," Blue replied to her. "It's not because you're the problem or anything. It's just I don't want to do nothing in middle of a crisis. As if anyone would attack our ship! Who cares about it when you're off fighting the bad guys!"

"Blue does have a point," Platina agreed.

"Shh... don't make her be more confident about it!" Crystal hushed her. "I know it's not really reasonable, but Green chose the plan. And if he chose it, it must be the best action to take. Not to mention, even Ruby agreed to it."

"Oh my Kyogre, speaking of prissy boy, I can't work with him!" Sapphire interjected. "He's going to insult my cape again and distract me!"

"Please. Didn't you want him to fight badly?" Blue asked, not believing that she's against it.

"Well yeah! But not beside me!" Sapphire replied. "Well, I mean, I want him to be beside him, but not alone! We literally just had a fight before we came here, and I don't know if I can handle it!"

"How did this girl meeting turn into a trashing circle," Soul pointed out, seeing how negative they were getting. She might've been against Silver, but she didn't really trash him or talk really bad of him, _yet_.

"What Green doesn't know won't hurt him," Blue simply replied, not caring. "Anyways, I wanted most of this talk to be about Soul, but since she's hesitant about revealing everything and Silv needs to learn on his own, let's move on to the main topic."

"Which is?" Yellow motioned her to continue.

"Changing the plan and getting me off of this ship," Blue answered, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Didn't we established and talked about it already?" Crystal pointed out. "I can't believe you're still going to try."

"Well it's better than doing nothing," Blue reasoned.

"I do have a simple solution in mind," Platina said, raising her hand half way. "It will solve some trouble between you all."

"Platina, you're a genius!" Blue immediately shouted even though she hasn't heard it yet.

* * *

"Uncle Gold!" Kris called out to him, hoisting herself to get on the bench next to him in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Kris!" Gold greeted her, ruffling her hair. "You want some alfredo? Dia's a great cook!" He pushed the plate of food near her.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry," Kris replied, pushing it back to him. "I was just wondering about something."

"Again?" Gold asked. "I already told you everything, right?"

"Just one more question," Kris responded. She stared at him with innocent eyes this time. "How long will you be leaving, and what will happen when you comeback? Are you getting back with umm... mommy?"

Gold ruffled her hair again with his non-dirtied hand, and let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it, Kris! We'll just live somewhere else out of Goldenrod or something," he answered. "As for your mother... that's up to her. We're divorced so I can't really call the shots."

"Divorced?" Kris inquired, not knowing what it meant.

"It means we were once married but not anymore," Gold answered.

"Oh," Kris mouthed.

"Don't worry about it!" Gold repeated, reassuring her. "For now, you get to be hanging out with your second cousin... or whatever my cousin is related to you!"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah. It's that blonde chick who was wearing a hat," Gold replied.

"That was a girl?" Kris exclaimed, thinking back to it. "Well... I guess she was one of the people who went under the deck with the other girls..."

"Apparently, yeah," Gold responded. "She's an amazing doctor and can fight pretty well, so you'll get along with her! That kid, Ethan, will too."

"Oh, okay," Kris replied.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Diamond asked, sliding a plate down the counter to Pearl.

"Thanks," Pearl mumbled, grabbing a fork out of the nearby cabinet. "Also, how do I feel about what?"

"About the reuniting thing," Diamond replied. "You seemed like you were against it."

"I was, and I still am," Pearl responded, stabbing the eggs Diamond made with his fork. He shoved in his mouth, and focused his attention on the food. "But I know I can't really complain about it. I'm the one who trusted yours and Missy's judgments, so it's only natural that I continue to keep my word and go along with it."

"Yeah," Diamond agreed. "I guess this is pretty positive. I get to fight alongside the two of you again."

"We got the easy part though," Pearl commented. "Well, somewhat. I'm not sure if we need to fight considering we're just investigating, but who knows?"

"Uh huh," Diamond agreed again. He let out a small laugh. "But don't you think it'd be awkward since we don't know how to speak Unovian?"

"Oh yeah," Pearl said, remembering about the language barrier. He perked up a second later, and stopped eating to look at his watch. "I think there's a new language app on my pokétch. It was on T.V., so I'm assuming."

"Really? Cool!" Diamond said, looking at his too.

He tapped on his, accidently pressing another app.

"_Speaking of Pokémon!_" A loud shout came from his pokétch, surprising the two. It was a something he recorded years ago on the device and kept it. He always have the tendency to record their rehearsals to memorize them.

Diamond immediately stopped the recording and tapped out of the app. "Oops, sorry," he apologized, trying to let the moments pass by.

Pearl gave him a faint smile. "It's okay."

* * *

"Hey," Red greeted, walking over to the brunette with a cup of water in his hand.

Green didn't turn around and continued to lean over the edge to get a better look at the water and sky. "Hey," he greeted back when Red stood next to him.

"Whacha doing?" Red asked, leaning his back to the rim.

"Thinking," he answered, glancing at the boy. "Something's up? You have that look."

Red let out a small chuckle. "I'm not really going to worry about stuff," he replied. "But I have a question I was wondering about."

"What is it?" Green asked.

"Are you sure that's the best combinations?" he inquired. "I mean, I know I agreed to it, but I felt like their emotions will get in the way because they can't help it. They might've gotten along back then, but now that I'm looking at them again, the people who you paired up together as a team are broken and distant. That sounds rude, but it's just the awkward atmosphere I've been getting."

"Of course I know that," Green replied. "That's the reason why I put them together."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I put the most currently 'distant and broken' people together because back then, their teamwork was really good. Despite their current emotions, they still know how to fight together," Green answered.

"Well yeah, I thought about that, but what happens if it doesn't happen?"

"It'll happen," Green said firmly. "You're the captain, aren't you? You should predict it."

"I am," Red replied. "But I'm estimating whether the past will effect the future outcomes."

"They will," Green replied. "But it doesn't matter. We'll still win."

Red nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He let out a sigh. "I wonder if I'll find Lance's whereabouts."

"You better beat him," Green said. "According to Yellow and Blue, he has the same powers as her, so there's a huge risk where he could just constantly heal Pokémon. There's the bright side of how he can't heal himself, so that's probably the best chance of beating him. If you know Yellow's weaknesses, then you should know his."

"Yellow and him are definitely not the same person," Red replied.

"But they're powers are," Green retorted. "I'm not certain whether he has the same sleeping effect as her, but there's a high chance of it, so don't overlook it."

"I know," Red said. "I'll get him back."

"I already know you will," Green said.

"Hey, Green, I have another question," Red spoke up.

"What is it now?" the brunet asked.

"In my opinion, you're kind of overprotective of Blue, but you know she's a good fighter. Why did you leave her on the ship? If anything, you should've left Soul or Crystal since they're not into fighting much," Red reasoned.

When Crystal and Soul first joined the ship, they had reasons for staying. One was because they had no where else to go because they were wanted, but the second was because Crystal wanted to explore the world and catch all kinds of Pokémon for her benefit, and Soul just didn't want to be kept in one place for the rest of her life. They knew they had to fight if they were to join the crew, and agreed to it so that they could fulfill their own pleasure.

Red accepted them because of their knowledge about ships and phenomenon that were unrecognizable, and because of their will to help the poor and defenseless people out.

"She'll be in the way," Green replied.

"The actual reason," Red said, recognizing his reasoning for almost everything.

Green let out a sigh. "Out of everything, I just don't want to see her face right now. And if she goes into battle without me there, I'll know she'll make it back, but there's a chance that something else could happen. The last time I let her battle, the worst thing happened and we separated," he replied honestly. "I don't want to deal with that right now."

"I see," Red accepted it.

"It's a good thing you came to me right now though. I was about to talk to you about something," Green said.

Red blinked. "What is it?"

"When I said I was going somewhere earlier, where do you think I was going to?" Green asked.

Red stayed silent, shrugging. "I'm not really sure, but I know you wouldn't just run away from a battle like that."

"I'm not, of course. I want to keep something a secret from the crew, but since you're the leader, I guess I should tell you," Green began, "The truth is, earlier in the kitchen, Gold came to me and told me about some group in Sinnoh is hanging around. It's something called Team Galactic. When I went to go get my key back then, I actually ran into one of them, and the leader of the ship shot me in the arm. That is the reason why I have to go investigate it. I feel like there's something wrong going on."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a weird feeling," Green answered. "I know the Elite Four is the main reason why we reunited, but I feel the need that the group is sneaking behind corners or something. Gold told me that earlier when he got attacked by the member, they had these weird machines that had information on us. It's best to eliminate something before it becomes a threat, so I'm going to do that."

"Okay," Red said, giving him since he understood Green's intentions. "Tell me when you find something out."

"Got it," Green replied, the mood instantly getting lighter afterward.

Red let out another sigh. "It took about three days, but we finally did it. Now we only have a night together," he mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Green said, shrugging it off.

"Hey when we come back, let's party for the last time," Red suggested.

Green rolled his eyes. "As if. You're the worst person when you're drunk," he commented.

"Huh? You're even worse! Didn't you make Blue give you a piggyback ride last time?" Red retorted, laughing at the memory.

Green had a slight blush, but he quickly dismissed it and returned something. "Says the guy who kept sniffing Yellow's hair last time."

"S-Shut up! As the captain, I command you to never bring up that memory ever again!" Red demanded.

"Oh? Don't you think you're abusing your power?" Green joked, a smirk tugging on his face.

"Green, you're such a mean person!"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Okay, we have the mini boats prepared and items..." Green muttered to himself. He looked at the others, who were all on the deck. "Prepare what you need to get and leave when you feel best." Then he turned to Emerald. "Did you get everything?"

The blond haired boy nodded and put his gun in a bag carefully. "Let's go," he said.

"Wait!" Red shouted as everyone was about to leave.

"What is it?" Crystal asked, seeing his frantic expression.

Red cleared his throat before speaking in front of them. "I know I shouldn't have to say this, but using the keys that Rald prepared for us, contact each other about your statuses so we can know whether one group needs backup and one doesn't. Also, be sure to know your enemies and their motives," Red advised.

"Is that all?" Soul inquired, already knowing she was supposed to do that.

"Well, one more thing," Red added. "You must follow this number one rule. Don't die. If the Elite Four really is a strong opponent, do the best you see fit for the situation whether it means running away or something else."

"Got it," Silver said, nodding his head in reply for everyone.

"Head out, guys!" Green shouted, jumping off the ship easily.

While everyone else was jumping off of the ship, Yellow and Blue were talking near the doorway of the kitchen quietly.

"You're not seriously doing what she suggested, are you?" Yellow asked worriedly.

"Nah, Crys is right. I'm not going to interfere with the plan," Blue replied nonchalant. "I'm doing something else."

"Where are we going then?" Yellow inquired, seeing her walk up to the edge of the ship.

"We're going to check some place out once all those boats are out of sight. But first, we're going to Hoenn," Blue said.

"Why?"

"To visit someone."

As Yellow raised an eyebrow and gave Blue a questioned look, Gold's daughter, Kris, tugged on her pants. She looked down at the girl, finding her really awkward, but adorable.

"Hey, Aunt Yellow," Kris called.

"Aunt Yellow?" she replied, confused. Though she knew it was polite custom for a child or younger person to address an older person as 'aunt' or 'uncle', she felt super awkward about it, considering she wasn't that old yet. Or, at least she doesn't think so.

"And Aunt Blue," Kris added, looking at Blue as well.

The brunette twirled around to the girl, and one of her veins popped out. She smiled at the little girl, so sweet that Yellow could tell it was one of her fake ones.

"I'm not an aunt, Sweetie. Call me Big Sis," Blue told her, pointing at herself.

Yellow sweatdropped. _Really Blue?_

"Um, yeah, that," Kris skipped. "Can I ask you a real question?"

"Go ahead," Blue replied.

"Will Uncle Gold be okay? Or, err... my dad?" Kris asked.

"I mean, if he doesn't die, then I'll kill him for you," Blue responded.

"Blue!" Yellow said, sweatdropping at how horrible that joke was.

"What? Don't take me seriously, Yellow!" Blue told her, waving it off. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood for the two extra guests on board! Of course they'll be okay! They're famous for their combat skills!"

Ethan stared at her weirdly. "Will we really be okay here?"

* * *

"We're here." The older Yellow, Blue, Crystal came walking through a cemetery. Yellow held a briefcase in her hand and finally put it down when she stood in front of the grave. She bent down onto the ground and placed the bright flowers she brought for the grave then started to pray.

"You guys are late," a spiky haired man spat; a large crew standing behind him.

"Yeah, we ran into some trouble," Crystal replied. "All because of Blue."

"Hey, don't blame this on me only! It was your fault!" Blue said, jamming her finger against the man's chest. She tried to muster the scariest and most serious glare she had ever had, but it failed completely because his stone cold green eyes seemed neutral.

He gently grabbed her wrist and put her arm down, away from him. "What is it now?"

"Your past self kept snooping around us crazily!" Blue accused.

"And how did he find your ship? My past self only goes after things that get in the way, and as long as you're not involved in the situation, he wouldn't even met you. So how did he go after you?"

"Oh, because Blue just stole his keys, y'know, the usual," Crystal replied, making everyone else besides herself and Yellow give her a look.

"Thanks for selling me out. I thought we were friends, Crys," Blue said dryly, looking betrayed.

"Blue, just take blame for it!" she replied.

"Okay guys, don't fight! It's disrespectful for Wally," another man said, walking towards them.

"Red," Yellow breathed, finally noticing him.

"Now, that everyone is here, we'll start doing the portal experiment," Red announced, looking at the other people as well. "We need to start quickly before we run out of time, and make it precise so we don't fail. Start preparations quickly."

* * *

"Where do you think they'll be at in Johto?" Soul casually asked, trying to not make the atmosphere more awkward than it was already.

Sure, she was insanely upset at Silver, and sure, he pissed her off like crazy and took controls of things by himself, but it was better than staying in some awkward state. She was going to keep her promise to Blue though, and actually apologize and try to forgive him (if he actually apologizes), but that was not one of those times. It would've been good timing since they were going to work together, but she decided to do it after the battle because of how nervous she felt.

"It's not in the first few towns because I was just there," Silver told her. "I think the better solution is to wait for them to find us." Will's face popped up in his mind last time they were in Johto.

Soul gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

* * *

Okay so honestly, this chapter did not go the way I expected it to, but it progressed somewhat smoothly (I guess). But now we're finished with PART I and is heading to PART II (finally!). I thought I'd never reunite them tbh. Well anyways, I felt like I shouldn't say much, so I'll just go straight to what I was going to say next! The next chapter should be the beginnings of their adventure, but later as it progresses, it'll go one-on-one like how the arcs of each character in this story happened (like how there was Crystal for a moment, then Red).

P.S. Dang, this story ain't gonna finish till like 50 chapters (hopefully not)! I wonder if i'll ever finish it because it took literally two years just to get to the semi-climax. Tbh, I already planned out the rest of the story literally, but I hope I can actually go by my schedule... Oh, and also thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorite like usual :)


	22. The Start of the Journey

A/N — Yo, so I'm back with another update, trying to keep up the monthly thing as much as I can before school starts up again! And so, i'll admit that not much happens in this chapter since it's just a start, but thinks will slowly progress, so it's cool. I'm on a roll with updates today! Anywho's time for the reviews!

**TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS —**  
**vy (guest) —** hey, so actually im super happy you told me that, and I am so sorry to have missed that mistake. I will somehow use that mistake to my advantage later though XD you're right, Bruno IS apart of both, and it slipped my mind. thanks for telling me that :) also, as for Caitlin, I would say she slightly is if provoked and since they had horrible first impressions, but again, she's not hostile unless provoked so she isn't really a main threat.  
**Toby Fox —** LOL thanks :)  
**Shidake —** my updates are supeeeer slow, so it wouldn't be weird for people to forget LOL. also, again, the stories are confusing as well *awkwardly laughs* sorry about that! anyways, yep! I got some blue and kids moments down there *sparkly eyes* thanks for reviewing XD  
**Just Another Kid —** first, thank you sooooo much for super kind comment! and another thing, thanks for telling about the mistake :) I tend to have lots of grammar mistakes because I don't really read or I overlook it on accident bc I want to get proofread as fast as possible. also, I'm super proud of myself (for once)! I actually have that WHOLE thing planned out with the future and the team galactic stuff! according to my story map, that side plot (side for now) will begin later! same with soul and silver! got that planned out as well hehe XD anyways, thanks for reviewing (as always, again)! your reviews are the sweetest and I love reading them even IF they have criticism or something. I will work harder to write :) also, yes, I will try to do my best to enjoy my vacation! so should you with school (or as possible as you can)! lastly, it's fine! I love your jokes, but every comment of yours is important XD  
**guest (who reviewed like four times? currently wondering whether it's the same person, but thanks!) —** lol thank you, I like silver too XD gold will always be a cheapskate in my heart, and I think you found out who died. anyways, thanks for reviewing :) your comments were funny since I imagined a real person having those reactions!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One — The Start of the Journey

* * *

"Blue, I have this really deep feeling in my chest, and it feels like my heart is dropping," Yellow informed.

The brunette continued to steer the boat in the room and keep her eyes on the compass and window. "It's called love, hun," she replied back.

"No, it isn't! It's called guilt! I feel really bad about doing this! Green wanted us to just stay and watch the ship, and that's all!" Yellow reminded. "And now we're going to Hoenn for some random reason while everyone's fighting. It just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right is leaving me on board," Blue replied. "Sure I'm not the biggest one who wants to be in action, considering sneaking around is my thing, but when people are in trouble, I want to help too! And in any case, we're doing something to help by visiting that person."

"You still haven't told me who it is," Yellow said.

"We're just going to tell Wally something. We didn't have the chance last time when we were in Hoenn because we were in a rush," Blue responded. "For now, sit back and enjoy the ride!"

Yellow sighed. _I guess it would be best to just go with her instead of going against... _she thought.

"I'm going to go feed the kids. They haven't had breakfast yet," Yellow announced, going down the ladder.

"Okay, you do that, and I'll steer us to Hoenn!" Blue said. "We have to wait awhile though so Ruby and Sapphire could pass us."

* * *

"Hey, so where do you think the Elite Four would hang out at?" Ruby asked, looking at the map.

"I mean, where else do evil people hang at?" Sapphire responded dumbly, earning her a look from the boy.

"Okay, so I know we separated and all because it was faster and more efficient to get rid of an enemy, but isn't it going to be hard to get rid of them if we don't know where the heck they are?!" Ruby reasoned, slapping his forehead. "We should've more gotten info from Missy before we left. All we got were pictures."

"We'll just look at the places with the bomb attacks," Sapphire suggested.

"What happens if they're against the plans like the Sinnoh one?" Ruby reasoned.

"Then screw it," Sapphire replied, making him sweatdrop. "I came to take down someone before someone else gets hurt, so let's just find them and take them down after questioning them."

"I mean, yeah, that's the plan," Ruby responded. "But searching the whole region is a problem." He sighed. "Okay, I'll just look up whereabouts on the news since they're supposed to be famous. Maybe we can trace them down, or something. For now, let's head to Petalburg and regroup."

"Good plan," Sapphire said, seeming like she didn't care. She sighed. "Hey, Ruby. I need to ask you something important."

Ruby raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Okay, so if two people are in a long argument, what should I do to make them all happy again?" Sapphire asked.

"... Are you talking about us?"

"No, of course not!" Sapphire replied, a blush starting to grow on her face. "Yeah, we might have some disagreements time to time, but even though we separated from each other because of the split, I wouldn't exactly call us on horrible terms. I still don't like you, but... I don't hate you either, so I wouldn't say we're in an argument. We're just super not compatible because you talk about the weirdest things ever, and you tend to whine a lot every time we go off the ship to explore an island."

"Okay, first, that was only one time, and it was because I was forcefully thrown off the ship, and we were docked next to a forest so I landed on mud. Who wouldn't get mad? It's not just me. And second, who are you talking about then?"

"Soul and Silver," Sapphire answered, thinking about last night. "Oh, but don't tell anyone I told you. You might be a girly sissy, but it's an all girls secret."

"Thanks," Ruby said dryly, sarcasm dripping out of his words. He also let out sigh, feeling that it was an irrelevant question to be thinking about. "For Soul and Silver, they'll get along sooner or later. Even though you guys treated me like trash, thanks a lot by the way, Soul is really cheerful and positive like 99.9% of the time. Even if Silver is a dark person, she'll brighten him up. Anyways, they kind of have to get along since they're paired together."

"I guess ya're right," Sapphire agreed. "I don't get why they put us in a team though. I thought it would be best if I went with Emerald since I could just attack and he could watch my back from somewhere with his sniper gun. That's the usual routine."

"That's what I told Green," Ruby said, sighing. "But he totally denied it and took Rald. And now, I'm stuck with you."

"Hey!" Sapphire shouted, punching him in the shoulder. She crossed her arms. "I don't want ta be with ya either! Ya're the most whiniest person I've ever met, and ya always back out and complain about the smallest things like earlier!"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I whined about being _kidnapped_!" Ruby retorted. "Just be happy I'm actually going with you instead of running away!"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes when she realized something. "Don't tell me ya're gonna ta run away when we get to the port?! I'll catch ya!"

"As much as I want to, I don't want you to be alone out there," Ruby said. The blush started to grow on Sapphire's face again. "I mean, think about it! By your talking skills, you'll probably attack the Elite Four or they might use bigger words than your vocabulary. You need me!"

... And the blush disappeared.

Sapphire went back to being hostile and punched him repeatedly this time.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ruby said in between the blows. "I was just kidding!"

* * *

"So how was the night with the girls, Missy?" Diamond asked, munching on their preserves.

"It was warm and nice," Platina answered.

"Hey Dia! Don't go eating all our food!" Pearl scolded, seeing him already start. He sighed, knowing the black haired boy couldn't go against his hunger. "It'll probably take us awhile to get to Unova, so we should stock up at Twinleaf before we go. Not to mention, my pokémon are still in the room since Red just kidnapped me out of nowhere."

"And mine are in the ship I came from," Platina added. "I also think it's best if we were to switch to the ship I came in. It's four times as big and we wouldn't have enough room to put the food in this boat."

The three were in one of the smallest boats; it was basically a canoe. Though Platina got used to a lot of poverty rules, when she went back to her rich life, she felt more uncomfortable with them. The snacks that Diamond brought in a bag were already piling up 70% of it, and she felt bad stepping on the bags.

"Right," Diamond agreed.

* * *

Silence filled the air.

After Silver had announced something that wasn't as tactical (in Soul's opinion) as the original plan, Soul immediately went against of it, of course. She kept yelling reasons as to why they're not going to just show up to them. Silver also argued back that it was easier and it uses less energy, but as usual, the two did not comply with each other. Soul wanted to rush into battle and end it, and he wanted to wait it out quietly. In the end, they ended the argument (mostly from Soul's side), and stopped talking to each other.

Soul looked at the water with a bored expression, secretly praying to hurry up and get to Johto already. It was super awkward with Silver, and even though she tried to be nice like what she talked about with the girls last night, she couldn't. Her and Silver contrast way too much, and she knew she couldn't get along.

She glanced at Silver, who happened to be examining the map quietly at the moment. Soul sighed. This is not what she wanted to do. This isn't the reason why she went back to the crew in the first place. No matter how mad she is, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She had already got over the last argument three years ago, but failed to apologize. If she didn't do it now, she knew she wouldn't have the chance anymore.

She opened her mouth hesitantly. "Sil—"

"Johto is within our reach. Just about five hours," Silver informed. He looked up at her. "My bad. Were you saying something before I interrupted?"

Soul opened her mouth again and stared into his eyes. She hesitated and when she was about to speak, she closed her mouth. She shook her head. "I was just going to say we should make a plan since we'll be outnumbered, and work together more since that's the point."

"Yeah, I get that," Silver replied. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I wish I was paired up with Blue..."

"You're not the slice of cake either," Soul retorted. Looking uncertain, she hesitantly continued the rest. "... You still have that weird sis crush on Blue, don't you?"

At that, Silver looked flustered; something you never thought you'd see ever in your life. "I-I just want to help her out in case she gets hurt. But I guess I don't have to worry or anything... after all, she's staying on the ship with Yellow, away from the enemies."

Soul faked a smile at him and held herself back. "You know, I can help you again."

Silver quietly stared at her, giving her a gaze.

_"Soul. I know what you're trying to do, and I want you to stop." _Blue's face appeared in her mind from three years ago._ The two stood on top of the deck, alone, while everyone else was sleeping under the deck. It was in the middle of the night, and the moon shined brightly on the two._

_"What are you talking about?" Soul asked, acting clueless._

_Blue rolled her eyes. "Silver is like a brother to me, and always will be. I know you're trying to put me together with Silver. I've been in the love business for years, so don't underestimate me when it comes to meddling. As to why, I'm confused about that, but I want you stop."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I know you want to help my baby bro and everything, but you should take yourself as a precaution first. You're the most important to yourself, and you should always remember that. Again, to remind you, I know everything when it comes to love, so I can basically tell a lot of things. For example, you like Silver, right?"_

_Soul stood there, flustered inside and frozen on the outside._

_"I might've meddled with you two a bit, so I should know. Anyways, the point is, don't do something that'll make you lose your crush, even if it is helping your own crush with his. I don't see Silver as anything as a brother, so you shouldn't try to help him. This sounds mean, but I want you to take priority of yourself before you hurt yourself. Got it?"_

_"I don't like him that way," Soul told her. "And I've never had."_

_Blue looked at her with a challenging look. "Are you really going to throw your crush away?"_

"Now, you're sounding like her," Silver remarked. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Like back in the old days, you're the same as ever," Soul commented, looking cheeky.

"Shut up."

"I'm just sayin—" Soul stopped her sentence when something fell out of the sky and landed next to her out in the water, making a huge splash. Her and Silver looked at the landing spot then looked above to see where it was coming from. There, up in a helicopter, were about four people staring down at them. Soul looked up at them, squinting and wondering what the heck they were doing. Before she could realize, they dropped another large ball-shaped thing towards their direction.

Silver quickly tossed a pokeball out onto the boat, and his feraligatr came out.

"Protect!" he ordered to the Pokémon.

While Soul was struggling to keep balance after the boat shook, the feraligatr did what his trainer told him. In time, he blocked the cannon ball that was directed to them, and it exploded once it made contact with the protective shield the Pokémon made. The aftereffect of the blast shook the boat even more, pushing it in many directions. Soul couldn't hold on anymore in their tiny boat with everything tossed at them and she ended up being purged into the water after another one came.

Silver stopped his attention to the attackers and dove in after her.

Soul flailed around in the water, trying to resurface but she couldn't since she wasn't really trained in swimming like Crystal. Her eyes slowly started to close after she sunk to the bottom. Putting her arm out and losing her strength, she kept thinking she deserved it for what she's done.

Silver looked around and swam to her, grabbing her hand. He yanked it and pulled her body to his and hugged her as he swam both of them to the surface. After they resurfaced, Silver was carrying an unconscious Soul in his arms. Though he could swim, he couldn't hold onto the two of them for very long.

"Hey! Wake up!" Silver shouted in her ear.

To his avail, she actually woke up, raising her head off of his shoulder. She didn't have time to actually do something though besides cough out the water she swallowed in that minute she was underwater.

"Huh?" She looked up at Silver's face, which was inches away from hers since he was grabbing onto her body.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump at the helicopter!" Silver commanded.

The large blue Pokémon did as told and aimed a huge burst of water at the helicopter. Unfortunately for them, once the water almost reached the helicopter, a seal came out and froze it with an ice beam. The stream of water, which was now a huge ice cube, fell into the ocean with a huge splash; moving the boat and the two in the water.

Silver continued to hold tightly onto Soul and vise versa when the wave hit them. The redhead clicked his tongue once he saw no damage was done to the helicopter yet. But it took him a few seconds to realize another giant bomb was dropped, coming in from his and Soul's way. He grabbed his pokeball out and quickly returned the feraligatr into its ball.

"Hold your breath!" he barked at Soul.

Before she could question him, she did as told and Silver shoved the two underwater.

"_BOOM_!"

The huge ball exploded underwater, causing a bigger current to shove them away. Before Silver could do anything, a huge net that came from above wrapped around his and Soul's bodies and yanked them up out of the water. The two started to flail in the net, trying to get out. The helicopter from earlier slowly started to reel them in. Silver grabbed his dagger from his side and tried to cut the net open, but it worked against him. Once his dagger made contact with the net's strings, they were immediately shocked with electricity.

"Argghhh!" Soul groaned as she was shocked.

The surge of electricity quickly ended in five seconds, but they were still huffing in exhaustion; probably because of keeping afloat from earlier. And even though Soul didn't do any swimming, her heart rate was speeding because of the volts that shocked her and the scary situation.

"Uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Every time you try to break the net, a thirty volts come at you," a teasing voice said from above.

Silver looked up at the helicopter and the people inside of it. He gritted his teeth when he noticed a familiar purple haired boy.

"Will."

"It's nice to see you too, Silv."

Soul adverted her eyes from the people who captured them and to Silver. Still out of breath and huffing, she breathed, "You know them?"

Before Silver could answer her, Will interjected, "We go a long time back."

Silver rolled his eyes, ignoring the building rage from inside. Soul shoved her hand inside her shirt and searched inside of it for something. After she found it, she yanked it off of her and broke the chain that was around her neck. She opened her hands to reveal her key.

"Thank goodness I listened to Crys and made it into a necklace," Soul muttered.

She held the key out to Silver; pressuring her choices onto him. He knew exactly what it meant when he saw her key, meaning to call for help or backup in the situation. He stared at it and reached out. Instead of grabbing it out of her hand, he curled up her fingers and covered the key.

"We might not be at the advantage, but we're not calling for backup until in a desperate, inescapable situation." he whispered quietly to her so Will wouldn't hear. "This saves us a lot of time since they found us first, don't you think?"

Soul hesitated, wondering whether she could trust him in this situation and go with his plan. She wanted to escape quickly, but escaping only meant running away from them. It was hard to run away from a helicopter in the middle of the ocean too. And she didn't come to run, but to fight.

She tied the key around her neck again then looked at Silver, their faces inches apart again.

"You better have a plan."

* * *

"We have everything. Ready to take off? We're behind," Platina informed, going over to the steering wheel.

Sure, her ship wasn't a huge cruise one, but it was way bigger than that tiny fishing boat they were on, and it even had a steering wheel and engine. The ship was a normal, small one that could probably hold up to ten people, but it would be stuffy. The lower deck inside the boat was just an engine room, and the real room they actually had was a mini room on top of the deck where all the ship's controls are at. Besides that, they had a deck that was about seven meters long. The place didn't even have furniture or anything to sit on so Diamond and Pearl sat on the deck with their Pokémon and bags freely.

"Yeah... but one question, do you know how to steer?" Pearl asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Platina said with certainty. "I've drove one before."

"Yeah, but a few years ago, you drove a tiny ship into a mountain before. I have my doubts," Pearl stated, thinking of the past experiences. When Platina said she knew how to do something, 80% of the time, she actually didn't. Unless of course, it involved knowledge about something random. But when it came to physical experiences, she was always lying.

"I'm the one who drove this ship here," Platina persuaded. "It's been three years, and boats are a popular way to travel. I think I can manage."

Pearl stared at her for a few seconds, giving her a skeptical look "... Okay, if you say so," he said in an unsure tone which irked her.

"How long do you think it'll take to Unova?" Diamond asked. "I know we're behind schedule, but I'm pretty sure Kanto is pretty far as well."

"Unova is on the other side of the ocean, actually," Platina answered, starting the boat. "It should take approximately three days."

"Three days?!" the two exclaimed.

Platina nodded with a blank face.

"Well... I guess we can't really blame them. This is just an investigation, and we don't even know whether we'll engage in a fight or not," Diamond stated.

"You are correct," Platina agreed. She turned the steering wheel and moved the ship slowly out of the parked dock.

"Yeah..." Pearl muttered, staring out to the ocean.

Though Pearl was going against his will (partially), he actually wanted to fight. But seeing that he was paired up with Diamond and Platina on his side, he knew it would be best to keep an eye on them in case anything really happens. Plus, less trouble equals less deaths and injuries for his two best friends, so he decided to let it slide.

* * *

"So, what's the real reason why you brought me along?" Emerald asked, keeping his eyes on polished gun. He continued to wipe it with a clean rag as he started a conversation with Green.

"I would've done it alone, but Gold insisted I take you along," Green informed.

Emerald's eye twitched when he felt like he was a sandbag or something. "I could help! Just tell me what's going on so I can! You've been really secretive lately, and it's not fair keeping it all to yourselves! I know we're not the best of friends or a perfect team, but if I'm going to actually help, I need to know the details first."

"I was planning to tell you anyways," Green replied. He laid out a map in front of him. "We need to head towards Floaroma Town."

"Why?" Emerald raised an eyebrow, still not given full detail.

"There's this group of terrorists called 'Team Galactic'. My best guess is that they're pirates, but terrorists is the better word. I ran into them the other day and they tried to shoot me and also steal my key. I was forced to teleport, so I couldn't really deal with them, but then another one approached Platina, trying to kill her. Luckily, Crystal and Gold came to get her, and Gold managed to fight him off. I don't know what their intentions are, but I feel like we should take them down before they take us down. Their whole plan isn't clear yet, which is why I want to take this time to investigate them for the meantime. It feels like something suspicious is happening behind our backs," Green tried to explain.

"Okay, so we're going to investigate them?" Emerald clarified, trying to summarize his words. Green nodded in response. "Did you ask Missy on any info on them?"

"Yeah. She hasn't gotten grasp of all of their information, but she managed to find the biggest spot for the infiltrations. They've visited Celestic Town, as well as the Valley Windworks company. But their main spot is in Veilstone. She wasn't sure since she wasn't really interested in them until a few days ago, but she told me it would be where the boss of the organization is at. Before we go against them head on, it's best to first go to the Valley Windworks company to figure out the reasons why they were there previously to get a closer finding of their goals. That's why the first place is Floaroma Town since it's the closest place to Valley Windworks and also it's the closest place to us right now." He jabbed his finger on the map, pointing directly at Floaroma Town.

"... So it's just going to be up to us to take the organization down?" Emerald inquired, putting his gun down softly.

Green nodded. "The others are busy."

Emerald let out a groan. "This is going to be a bigger pain than those lame Team Rocket pirates!"

* * *

"Your wrinkles are showing."

Crystal snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Gold staring at her, piercing inside her with his unnatural gold-colored eyes. She blinked, staring back into them without any intimidation or flustered feelings showing at all.

"I'm just really worried about Ethan, okay?" she defended, revealing her thoughts.

Gold furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't trust Yells or Blue?"

She shook her head in reply. "It's not that I don't trust the two... but even though it's been three years and not that much people talk about us lately, I feel like they would still attack our ship just because it's ours. I mean, we've been on countless adventures, so that would lead them to think that we're actually loaded, when we're actually not. Well, maybe Blue is, but I don't know. Emerald even told me that some people actually visited the ship just for the gold. So what happens if someone tries to attack the ship for no reason and outnumber the two?"

"Okay first, you need to chill out. Second, do you really think Yellow and Blue would lose due to numbers?"

She shook her head again. "I know the two can beat them, but what about Kris and Ethan? They could somehow get kidnapped along the fight somehow! Aren't you worried at all?"

Gold laid his back against the boat and relaxed unlike Crystal who was sitting up straight, stiff. "Mm..." He began to think. "I would say I'm worried, but then I wouldn't. Yellow might not be the best fighter because she's the doctor, but she can really fight and try when it comes to protecting to something. Blue, on the other hand, isn't really good with straight attacks but sneak attacks, so it would be at a disadvantage if someone were to ambush them or something."

"And how is this supposed to make me feel better?"

Gold let out a small chuckle. "Hold on, SSG. Let me finish. The two might not be the best when it comes to combat, but they still fight for what they really want. They know how important Kris and Ethan are, so they aren't going to ditch them. And anyways, if worse comes and some random pirate crew attacks them out of nowhere for the gold, then Kris and Ethan could hide in the safety box."

The safety box was for emergencies during fights. It was a small platinum steel room at the very bottom of the ship which was only accessed with their own key. The entrance to it was hidden under one of the beds in the lower deck. After you enter it, it was basically, or mostly, indestructible against most Pokémon attacks like fire. The Pokémon would also guard that spot as well, so it has never been breached before. Usually when attacks happen, Wally would go in there due to the agreement they made with his parents. Yellow would sometimes go in there to help him out.

Crystal sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

"Woah, Gold wasn't lying. You kids do have interrogating stares," Blue commented, glancing in between them and the front of the boat. "Now stop looking at me like that." Ethan and Kris shifted their eyes to the drinks on the table before quickly adverting them back to Blue.

Yellow watched the two in motion. "... Are you guys okay?" she asked.

The two kids broke their stare and turned their attention to the blonde, who looked taken back. "Hey! I know Uncle Gold— I mean, my dad— _our_ dad," Kris began, motioning to both her and Ethan, "and mom were separated, but umm... why didn't they stay together? According to what I know, Auntie Soul and her stayed together, right? I'm not sure."

"Yeah, they did," Yellow replied in a relaxed tone. "But the reason why they separated was the same as anyone else's to be honest. Soul and Crystal has been together before they started the journey with us, so it'd be natural if they were together later. The others, including Blue and I, on the other hand, didn't know each other."

"How did you meet?" Ethan asked with curiousness.

"Well it was me, Green, and Red at first. I met them when I infiltrated some pirate group to steal information about a legendary Pokémon so that I could find it and sell it for a good price," Blue answered honestly. Ethan and Kris gave her looks.

"Are you guys the good guys?" he asked.

At that, Blue let out a laugh. "Of course, we are! That was just my past since I didn't really have a home or anything," she admitted. "As for your father... err... We met up when he touched my butt."

"..."

"But then Silver beat him up later for it..." Yellow mumbled.

"Gold and Yellow helped us out at a time, and along the way, just joined us. As for your mother and aunt, they had no where to go and they wanted to do their own benefits, so in the end, they also joined us. Later along the way, different wackos started to join our group."

"Oh yeah! Like that really pretty lady!" Ethan said. "She was like a princess!"

"Platina? Yeah, I tried to rob her once too," Blue admitted.

"If you're such a good guy, then why do you steal?" Kris inquired, doubting Blue.

"Just because I joined the crew, doesn't mean I have the best intentions. Remember, we're a band of wanted pirates. There's not really any sunshine or rainbows in our relationship," Blue reminded. "Also, if you guys are worrying about your parents' past so much, you should just give it up. Though they're somewhat in a broken state, or how I would describe it, 'separate', doesn't mean anything. I'm pretty sure Gold and Crystal has feelings for each other and will get married again, so you better get used to this life. The past doesn't mean much anyways. It's the future that counts. Oh, but don't take my word for it. I don't want to get hopes up."

"Blue!" Yellow said in a harsh whisper, softly hitting her arm. She filled the air with a nervous laugh the same way Red usual does in the most awkward situations. "What she means is, since your parents were paired up together, there's a chance that they might forgive each other."

"Forgive? Are they in some kind of fight?" Kris asked.

"Err... Well, forgive is not the right world. More like... Uhh... I guess I would say _rejoined_, or something?" Yellow put her hand on her chin, trying to find the right word. "I don't know, actually."

"It's fine." Kris waved it off. She grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged it along with her. "Ethan and I are going to play on the deck!" And with that, the two kids scampered out of the control room, much to Blue's pleasure. Though she didn't hate them or hold anything against them, she wasn't the best with getting along with children.

She let out a sigh of relief, which Yellow quickly noticed. "You don't like them?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like them. They just ask the weirdest questions," Blue replied.

"Really? Though they're kids, they seem grown up to me," Yellow remarked. "The other three year olds I see are usually barely speaking, but Kris seems to already know how to read."

"Yeah, what is with that? They seem like they're ten," Blue commended. "Well, their heights are kind of normal. The only weird fact is that they're already 1/3 up to your height. But then again, that's kind of normal since you're pretty short, Yells."

"Thanks," Yellow said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know I'm not trying to make fun of you, Yellow," Blue told her.

"I know."

"Good. And anyways, I just wanted to point out that they seem... strangely mature," Blue said. She dropped the thought, feeling bad that she was suspicious of her own friends' (not to mention, her own ship) children. "But maybe that could just be me." She shrugged it off.

* * *

"We should've guessed his body was here the whole time," Yellow mumbled as she watched the platinum thing Red and Green were assembling connect together. The two were assembling a contraption together while the others watched in interest, anxious for it to be finished. It turned out to be a circle-like portal thing, a space in the middle in the shape of a ring.

"So much for everything..." Blue muttered next to her, doing the same.

"Mommy, when is it going to be done? It's been ten hours already!" A little girl tugged on her mother's dress.

She looked down at the girl, pushing her midnight blue locks out of the way. "Patience is rewarded, Marble."

"I'm bored. I'm going to go play with Brendan!" Marble replied, going over to the little baby boy's stroller.

"Kids have no patience," her mother said, letting out a sigh.

"Okay, we're finished," Red announced, putting the last part together.

After they had finished, he pressed a button and the thing started to glow. All sixteen people who were at the graveyard watched it as it glowed brighter. Slowly, something came out of the portal. A body. Green hair started to come out at first, then his face, and then slowly his body, which was dressed in pajamas he usually wore. He opened his eyes slowly as he stood on top of the portal, which immediately stopped glowing once his full body came out.

Everyone watched, amaze of the sight in front of them.

* * *

A/N — okay before I go into this story and how freaken long it took to reunite everyone, let me just point out the relationship chart of the future people!  
Crystal and Gold — absent kids, no interaction yet  
Yellow and Red — friendly, not much of dating shown  
Blue and Green — blue is seriously waiting for the prick to propose to her (as noted when she whined at present Green for how he was so rough to the point he doesn't confess)  
Ruby and Sapphire — married with one kid (it's a baby named Brendan)  
Platinum and Diamond — married with two kids (as shown in the Mall Madness chapter)

Got so much on this story! Almost two YEARS onto this story, but I'm still hanging on... Sigh, it'll probs be three years when I finish this (unless I let out super updates due to not school activities)! Got the next seven chapters planned! Haha! Oh well, at least I know I'm finishing this before My Online Life. Still got another arc... anyways, this chapter (like almost all my chapters) is introductory to the 'final' arc. Everyone is just chilling for now... well, except for Soul and Silver of course. But dun dun dun, sorry guys but i made Silv have some siscon. They'll be better later though. Trust me on it! :)


	23. Rely on Instincts

A/N — Hey so I'm back with another chapter! I don't know why, but this chapter happened to be way shorter than usual ones. I guess that's good (?) considering I went up from 2,000-3,000 words per chapter up to 8,000-9,000 then down to 5,000-7,000. I honestly don't know my rates anymore. Anyways, I don't have much to say but answer my reviews! :)

**TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**  
**xXSachixWakamuraXx —** lol so you're the mysterious guest! also haha, ships are life, but it's so hard to incorporate most of them in this story since it's mostly about plot DX  
**Twinfeather —** thank you!  
**Just Another Kid —** first, I'd like to thank you on the correction XD I always end up having mistakes bc I rush when I beta read it. also, yes I'm a terrible person who's drama obsessed. like seriously, all my three stories have drama rushing up one way or another LOL. anyways thank you so much for the kind comments XD I try my best with interactions! also, don't let yourself down! exams are seriously evil and time killing, but once you finish them, you'll feel better! but dang! this sounds super creepy, but where do you live LOL. you don't have to answer of course, but I'm just curious that you take exams so early already (early for me anyways). I don't take exams till December and May. i always end up studying while watching anime XD

As always, thanks for reviewing guys :))) okay now onwards to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two — Rely on Instincts

* * *

"Just one more hour and we'll be there!" Blue announced as she shouted out the window to inform everyone onboard.

Yellow looked up from her tray of sandwiches. "I'll be on lookout duty when you steer!" she hollered, placing the last sandwich onto the plate. Beside her, Kris and Ethan were seated under a table with an umbrella on it. They were having dinner on the deck after sailing for twelve hours. Unfortunately for them, Blue and Yellow were horrible cooks so sandwiches were the only things they could make.

After serving the kids, Yellow put the tray in the kitchen then went to the command room where Blue was. The brunette greeted her when she entered.

"Hey Blue, are you sure that this is a great idea? What happens if Ruby and Sapphire finds out we're tailing them?"

"Relax, Yellow. We're not exactly tailing them in general," Blue reassured, waving it off. "We should be a few hours behind too, so they should be there by now. If anything, I doubt that we'll run into them. Petalburg isn't as small as Twinleaf Town."

Yellow showed an incredulous look, but went along with her idea. "Mm... I guess."

* * *

Luckily for Green and Emerald, Floaroma Town was only a few hours away from Twinleaf. After they arrived, they immediately went over to the next route to ask the Windworks Company. The only clue they found was what they stole, which is the energy that was made from the windmills. After investigating that, the two boys went over to Celestic Town for the rest of the day, only to find ruins of some Pokémon. Now, there they were, using Charizard's flame to light the cave they were in.

"Palkia... and Dialga," Green muttered, brushing the walls gently with his hand. He got his pokegear and took a picture of it before sliding it back in his pocket.

"I got some info on my pokenav," Emerald announced, catching the brunet's attention. While Green looked at the ruins and tried to decipher them by the pictures, Emerald was on duty to search up information since his pokegear couldn't.

"Dialga and Palkia are the legendary Pokémon here in Sinnoh. They hold the power of time and space, and are apart of the creation trio. However, they aren't in this world, but in some other world right now, or at least that's what people say. Dialga and Palkia controls the dimensions of the world, and it is said that if the two were to meet, then there would be trouble and the world could be destroyed," Emerald recited. "That's all the information I could find. Other than the internet, the only information we're going to get is that ruin." He nodded his head towards the wall paintings. "You can't read it, right?"

"In these cases, we need Platina," Green said.

Platina was one of the smartest of the group, and despite her odd customs and interest, she studied how to read ruins and knew the language of unknowns, the Pokémon. Usually, she was the one to give information and decipher things. Even though she was intelligent, she couldn't compare to Red, who's a better fighter though.

Green put a hand on his chin, looking deep into thought as he examined the paintings. "But I don't think we have to decipher it. We just came here for clues to find out Team Galactic's motives. We can't really read the information about Dialga and Palkia, but we know Team Galactic must be interested in them."

"They're trying to get Dialga and Palkia..." Emerald summarized. Green nodded. "What should we do now?"

"First, we should rest in the hotel I reserved. It's dangerous to move at night when we're not too familiar with the region, and we're gonna need the energy when we head out," Green instructed. "We'll resume the search tomorrow morning."

* * *

"What do the Elite Four people look like?" Sapphire asked as she and Ruby arrived at the dock.

Ruby finished securing their tiny boat with a rope then grabbed his backpack and put it on. He snatched the map off of the seat and the manila folder Platina gave them. She was the most trusted when it came to information about enemies. Ruby pulled out papers from the manila folders and showed Sapphire the pictures Platina gathered last night. One was a picture of some Alolan looking girl, one looked like an old sailor, one was a blonde lady in her thirties, and the last one was some guy with pink hair in the middle of his head.

Sapphire stared at them with questioned looks then adverted her eyes up at Ruby. "Any leads on how ta find 'em?"

"The best solution is to ask around on whether the people here know."

"Okay, good plan. There's a _tiny_ setback though. We're _criminals_," Sapphire spat. "You might be some fashion designer or whatever, but that's only because ya didn't have yer hat in the shot when they took yer wanted poster. Even if ya do walk around with that white hat, you'll be spotted as the 'famous fashion designer' and cause attention; the last thing we want ta do. Meanwhile, me, the 'vicious pirate' is beside ya when someone calls the cops. Yer a pirate too, but apparently, people don't realize it's ya."

"Fair point," Ruby said, shrugging. "But that doesn't matter. You can walk around with no one discovering your identity like before. Just slide through the crowds."

"Yeah, but we need ta ask," Sapphire pointed out.

"You're sliding through the crowds with a disguise."

"Say what?"

...

"This is the dumbest plan ya have ever had, and yer the dumbest thing I've ever met!" Sapphire cursed as she yanked the giant soft pink ruffled skirt she was wearing.

Ruby dressed her up in his newest design. She was wearing a soft pink ruffled ball gown dress with a skirt puffer than a jigglypuff. Actually, she could pass for one. To match it, Ruby made her wear a matching pink flimsy sunhat. She looked like some rich snobby chick in the common's eye.

"You look great," Ruby complimented, secretly regretting he didn't have a camera with him. "Also, don't yank the dress. It will ruin it and wrinkle."

"How is this going ta work? I stand out more than a wailord!" Sapphire frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Easy. Here." Ruby dug in his bag and handed her a pink fan that matched her dress.

Sapphire grabbed it and looked at it with furrowed eyebrows. "What the heck am I supposed ta do with this thingy?"

"Open it and put it in front of your face," Ruby instructed, opening it for her since she didn't know. He put it up to her face, and it covered at least half, only showing her eyes. "There! You're unrecognizable!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes behind the fan. "I can't believe ya got me ta actually wear this stupid dress. Why couldn't ya give me something like yer disguise?"

Ruby was wearing a plain nice white shirt with black slacks. He had suspenders buckled down with red clips and a red tie. To match everything off, he wore nice brown dress shoes and a black fedora with a single red stripe going across it; which happened to cover his scar since he pulled it down past his forehead. He looked like a middle aged man that was with Sapphire.

"Because I'm a guy," Ruby stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ugh, I feel so dumb! Where's my cape?"

"Oh, I burnt the poor thing."

Sapphire glared at him and yanked his shirt collar. "What?!"

"I'm just kidding," Ruby said, making her release her grip. "I just left our clothes in the boat. Now c'mon, we've got to ask around. When I checked on our opponents online, there were previous sightings in Ever Grande City, but I'm not sure if they're still there."

"Ever Grande? You mean that lame city?"

"As in the city with the most breathtaking view and the beautiful flowers, yes, the lame one."

* * *

"We've arrived!" Blue shouted as she pulled the lever to drop the anchor. She was too lazy to get out and tie the boat the dock.

"What do we do?" Kris asked when the brunette ran out to the deck.

"You guys are to stay here. Yellow and I are going to do some 'investigation' stuff," Blue told her.

"Seriously? You're going to leave us alone?!" Kris inquired, disappointed in her abilities.

"Alright!" Ethan cheered, pumping up a fist. Kris gave him a glare to shut him up.

"Blue's just kidding," Yellow assured, coming out as well. "We're not going to do any investigation. Just checking out a place. I think it's safe enough for you guys to come along as well since we're not really doing something dangerous."

"We have to be careful because Ruby and Sapph are also in Petalburg," Blue warned, looking at the navigation on her key. "We need to avoid them. I don't think we have to worry about the two tracking us down with their keys since it's not needed. Anyways, c'mon kids. Let's go visit someone!" She motioned off of the boat.

Kris and Ethan just continued to look at her with peculiar looks, wondering if this was the right thing.

* * *

"Okay, so apparently, I was right, you totally should admit it," Ruby said in an arrogant manner, smirking at Sapphire with triumph.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Shut up, and let me change ta mah normal clothes," she demanded.

"Wait, Sapph. Be patient. Let me see the next signs we need to check out," Ruby said, looking at the data he collected from people.

So far, aside from the appearances he got from Platina, he collected their names, their activities, and the whereabouts from the past few days. Like they originally thought, the Elite Four from Hoenn isn't all bad. Though they weren't exactly clean, they were exactly evil either. They didn't drop any bombs onto the region, but they have broken a few laws before. He couldn't blame them though since their crew did the same things. Ruby couldn't decide whether they were or weren't a threat to be honest. The only way to know is to meet them in real life and ask them in person.

"This is easier than I thought," Ruby remarked. "I didn't even have to get my outfit dirtied. It's a win-win situation."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather get dirty than dress in_ this_."

"Well, it isn't a total loss. Before we go, I need to do something for Green," Ruby said.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Just the usual investigation," Ruby answered, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't any big deal. "You should just go to the hotel I reserved for tonight and hang there. It should be down the street."

"What? Isn't it reasonable if I join you? We're supposed ta be a team!" Sapphire argued, crossing her arms.

"He wanted me to buy him a new outfit for Blue," Ruby lied, hoping that'll keep her away. "I have the designer touch, so of course, he trusts me with it."

Sapphire raised an incredulous eyebrow, questioning him. She quickly waved it off with a visible grimace and changed her mood. "Okay, yea, I'll go. Ya do yer weird shopping stuff."

Ruby gave her a sly smile and held out the hotel key for her. "I'm glad we could agree."

* * *

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Ethan chanted as they skipped along the route, holding hands.

Blue wanted to become cheery with the kids, but it was kind of hard to with her arm being constantly yanked every single five seconds. Yellow was connected on the other side; Kris and Ethan between the two. Yellow didn't feel it as much since she and Ethan were separated by Kris. It was mostly Kris who was getting tugged along if anything.

"Stop it!" Kris hissed, trying to keep her balance the whole time. Ethan's strength and yanks kept pulling her towards him, and it felt annoying.

"Field trip! Field trip!" he sang, looking elated.

Blue finally smiled at the two, feeling good to see them happy. It slightly reminded her of Crystal and Gold, except for the shipping them together part because she didn't do incest shippings. "Hey, I have a question for you two. What was living with Gold and Crystal like for the past three years? Counting Soul of course since she lived with Crystal."

"Uh... I don't know," Kris answered, shrugging her shoulders despite the obnoxious pulling from Ethan's part. "I got in a car accident when about ten months ago, and I forgot all of memories."

"Dude, what the heck is with Gold letting his kid get in a car accident?!" Blue said, skeptical about it. She knew he was careless, but really?

"Were you okay?" Yellow asked worriedly.

"It wasn't serious though. I just got hit by a car, but I didn't really have a real injury besides smashing my head onto the street when I got hit. After that, it was a blur, but it quickly recovered in three weeks time," Kris reassured.

"Aren't you like two when you got hit?"

"I turned three on the day before, so no," Kris answered. "My birthday was just the day that Uncle Gold found me at his doorsteps. Well, I'm pretty sure my mom knows."

"Ten months ago? Uh... I didn't get hit that hard, but apparently from mommy's story, she said I was playing around in the grocery store and running around, and then I hit some stranger and fell backwards. After that, she said I collapsed and I didn't recognize anything afterwards," Ethan said.

"Strange..." Blue mumbled, looking ahead with her minds full of thoughts from last night.

* * *

Flashback to Last Night

* * *

After Blue dragged all the girls under the deck and forced a girl talk on them (which somehow ended up as a trash circle against the guys), she went up to get a snack. The deck was extremely quiet and empty to her surprise. The boys were most likely either in the control room, kitchen, or Emerald's chamber. Shrugging it off, she continued to what she was going to do in the first place and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hey, so what should we do about the future us problem?" When she was about to twist the doorknob, she stopped in her tracks. Through the crack under the door, she could hear muffled voices from the other side. She recognize it as Diamond.

Diamond continued, "I know we decided to go off of it, but something's going on. Are you going to check it out, Green?"

_What's happening?_ Blue thought as she pressed her ear against the door. She remembered Green saying he had other business to handle back at the announcement of the groups, but she didn't pay too much attention to it since she was focused on her own problem of being forced to guard the ship.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Green answered. "I told Ruby about it as well, and we both guessed the motives of them."

"What is it?" Diamond asked.

"Aside from the other threat, Team Galactic, the future us seems to have a goal as to why they're here. Ruby and I aren't entirely sure, but it could lead to something that involves Wally."

Blue widened her eyes. _Wally?_

"What do you mean?"

"Why else are they here? What are their motives? Just in case, I told Ruby to check up on Wally's corpse while I handle the other thing with Emerald. Our guesses aren't exactly accurate, but they're just estimations. First, I'll handle the Team Galactic trouble, and Ruby will just check out the future thing. While he's doing that, Sapphire can just investigate the Hoenn Elite Four. It could just be me underestimating them, but Sapphire should be enough to defeat them. She's been training all this time, so it should be easy for her. If everything goes downhill, and I was incorrect about their plan, then we'll switch to an alternative. For now, that's all we got."

"Wait, but I thought you gathered everyone because of the Elite Four being a threat to the regions."

"Well yeah, that's one reason. Now I have an entirely different reason after meeting the other Blue." _Other Blue?_ Blue wondered, extremely confused as to what he was talking about.

"I guess I could feel the same way about Crystal. She was acting really suspicious, and when I went to the lower deck and found the tube thingies, she got really upset. They held a resemblances to Kris and Ethan, so I'm worried about it," Diamond informed.

"Yeah, we should watch out for anything," Green said. "I'll leave it to Ruby for now, and if nothing in particular happens then I'll just continue investigating Team Galactic. I'll inform you if anything wrong happens. For now, focus on the Elite Four."

"Okay," Diamond replied. "I'm going to go check up with Pearl. Be right back."

Just as he said that, Blue quickly backed away from the door and stood in the middle of the deck, stretching. When Diamond exited out, his eyes immediately met with hers curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently, not at all suspicious.

"I've been in that stuffy space for at least an hour, so I thought it'd be better to get some fresh air and stretch," she answered, smiling at him.

"Oh," Diamond said, instantly believing it. "Well be careful not to pop anything!" He told her as he went to the trap door that led to Emerald's room. When he was finally gone, Blue stopped her stretching and stood up straight. She placed a hand on her chin and stared in thought.

Green was definitely planning something that she wasn't informed of. There's another 'Blue' mentioned, something called Team Galactic, and something involving Wally and his corpse. Putting all of this together, she didn't really understand it. But she did know that her curiosity was going to get the better of her. Grinning widely, she finally realized the adventure she was going to get after all. Completely forgetting the snack, she went back to the girls.

When she went down empty handed, Platina immediately noticed it. "Did you not find the snacks?"

"Snacks?" Blue muttered, forgetting. She quickly regain her composure and waved it off with a smile. "Oh, snacks! There were a few since I bought them on the way here, but I didn't feel like eating anymore so I came down."

"Hey Blue, are ya seriously going ta do the plan she made up?" Sapphire asked, gesturing to Platina by her nodding her head towards her.

"Well, I might reconsider, but I haven't really planned it out that much. I have another plan in mind actually," Blue admitted.

The girls looked her with confused looks. Yellow was the first one to ask about it. "What are you planning?"

"Wait, don't ask her," Crystal quickly stopped her before Blue could answer. She looked at Blue suspiciously while the brunette was innocently grinning, obviously cooking up something. "If it's her, then the plan is going to be crazy. It's better not to ask about it."

* * *

Back to the Present

* * *

"Blue, you have that crazy look in your eye," Yellow commented, snapping Blue out of her thoughts.

The brunette immediately brought a smile to her face and gave the blonde fake puppy eyes. "What ever do you mean, Yells?"

Yellow continued to eye her suspiciously. "You still haven't told me everything," she said, turning to the front to watch her path. "But honestly, I don't mind visiting Wally's grave, so I guess I can't complain. Also, I want to apologize to you."

"About what?" Blue asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I felt like Crystal and I went against you because you weren't following the plan, but we didn't consider your feelings in general. Though I dislike fighting very much, I can get your feeling to help out. After all, we gathered everyone, only to be on babysitting duty," Yellow empathized. "If you're going to rush into a battle, no matter how weak I am, I'll have your back. It's your call this time, and I'll follow without hesitation instead of accusing you."

Blue smiled at her and reached over to Yellow's hat with her free hand. She started to move it around to ruffle Yellow's hair. "Aw! You're so sweet, Yellow!" she remarked. "Don't worry! Even though we're tossed aside on the ship, we're still doing something!"

Yellow raised an eyebrow, still oblivious to Blue's plan. "You mean by visiting Wally's grave?"

"Yep!" Blue answered.

"Where is the graveyard anyways?" Yellow inquired, looking around the streets. Though her and Blue went to go pick up Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, they used the key tracker to find them. Besides that, Yellow hasn't been in this place since a few years ago.

"Up ahead," Blue replied, staring at the map on her key. Her grin dropped when she spot something. She immediately stopped in her tracks, pulling a chain of people with her. Ethan nearly tripped until he caught himself.

"Why'd you stop?" he inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We need to take another route. Ruby and Sapph are about to reach us."

* * *

They continued to watch in amazement as the boy opened his eyes slowly, like he was just waking up from a nap. It took him a few seconds to take in surroundings. Once he did, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked around at everyone in front of him.

"Umm... where am I?" he inquired nervously, looking hesitant to ask.

The whole cemetery was at silence as the crowd quieted down. Only one girl stepped up to him. She wore a blue sundress, and it dragged behind her. She put out her arms, quietly walking up to him. The boy cautiously watched her, wondering what she was going to do. Without any warning, the girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly strangling him and tackling him down.

"Wally!" He couldn't see, but she had a huge toothy grin on her face and tears coming out of her eyes. "Yer alive!"

Followed by her entrance, all the other people ran up to hug him as well, crowding around him. Wally tried to get through the crowd though, wondering who those people were and why they were hugging him in the first place. He gently pushed away them and backed away, giving them a small distance.

"D-Do I know you?" he asked, his eyes flickering back at them.

"You don't recognize me, but I'm from the future! It's me, Sapph!" the girl in the blue sundress introduced, pointing a thumb at her face.

"Sapph...?" Wally muttered, not knowing who she was talking about.

A man who wore a headband around his forehead stepped up next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Do you not remember us?"

"Um, look, I think you have the wrong person. My name is Wally, but I've never met a Sapph, nor have I seen your faces before," the green haired boy said, backing up even more. The large smile fell on the girl's face and everyone's as their faces looked crestfallen and serious. The kids that were with them only blinked in surprise, looking around at the adults' faces.

* * *

He finally reached the opened gate of the cemetery of Petalburg. It's been awhile since the two came here. He let out a deep breath as he stood in front of it, feeling uncomfortable with being surrounded with death and their dead bodies. Raising his foot and taking a step forward, he was quickly stopped by an accusing voice from behind him.

"Aha! I knew it!" Ruby whirled around his spot, only to see Sapphire crossing her arms in a pissed off manner. Before he could say anything to her, she started to point at him accusingly and continue, "I knew ya weren't goin' shopping for Green! As if he would buy clothes for Blue! This is another one of yer lies, ain't it!"

"Sapph**—**"

Sapphire quickly cut him off. "This is one of yer bad habits! Ya need ta stop hiding things from me! I'm sick of it!" she screamed, looking disappointed. "I've known ya for years. Don't expect me ta not catch yer dumb act. What is going on with ya? Tell me now."

"I promised Green I would do something for him," Ruby admitted, feeling no need to hide it. He had the feeling that if he were to lie to Sapphire even more, she would catch on and seriously kill him for it later.

"And ya didn't tell me, why?" Sapphire gave him a slightly hurt expression, feeling offended that he kept it from her. She should get used to his dumb habit, but it still stung each time.

"Because it's confidential, I couldn't tell you."

Given the lame answer, Sapphire rolled her eyes and snapped out of being hurt. She rolled her hands into fists, and looked very aggressive in the puffy pink dress she still wore. "Fine! Don't tell me everything! But whether ya like it or not, I'm going to be involved!"

Without waiting for him, Sapphire ran through the gate so that he couldn't stop her anymore. Someway or another, she'll find out what Green and him have been planning.

* * *

"Blue," Yellow called again, snapping her out of her thoughts. The brunette really needed to stop daydreaming when she had two kids to take care of.

Blue turned to her with a smile on her face. "Hm?"

"Is it okay to resume the thing you needed to do tomorrow morning or something? It's almost 8 PM, and we still need to feed Ethan and Kris a real meal," Yellow told her, nodding her head towards the two kids next to her who stared back innocently.

"I'm hungry~!" Ethan whined, placing a hand on his stomach.

"I don't care about food right now. I want to go find out what Auntie Blue said!" Kris argued, crossing her arms. "Just hold it!"

"But if I'm hungry, then I'm hungry!"

"What should we do?" Yellow asked, turning to the brunette.

Blue stared at the two continuously argue about whether to go on or not. Honestly, she was getting hungry herself, but she was trying to hold it in. There was also the fact where she promised Crystal that she would take care of her kids, and she couldn't just abandon them when they're hungry. But if she were to go eat, it'll be way too late and dark to go visit the cemetery, and something might happen in the night.

The brunette let out sigh as she started to rub her temples to calm her stress down. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to go eat a restaurant after we go visit Wally. We'll just spend five minutes there, okay guys?"

Kris nodded, grinning that she went along with her side, while Ethan just let out a whine but then agreed reluctantly when Blue threw in an expensive restaurant.

* * *

Sapphire marched through the cemetery as fast she could so that she wasn't stopped by Ruby. Unfortunately, she was stopped for another reason though.

"Hey, Sapph!" Ruby finally caught up to her, out of breath since he had to chase her and go through the place without getting dirty. He couldn't believe how many dirt hills the cemetery had. When he approached her, he noticed her froze in her spot, staring at something with extreme interest. "What are you—" He also froze in his place when he followed her eyes.

There, in front of him, was a mixed group of adults and kids gathering in the cemetery. The thing that caught his attention the most was the only teenager in the group. The boy in the pajamas backed away from them, looking very suspicious of the whole crowd. He couldn't back away anymore though because he hit the fence behind him.

Ruby immediately regain his composure and came out of his shocked state, remembering what Green had told him. He shook his head as he held it. He shouldn't had been too shocked about this. Green _did_ mention something about it, and the reason why he was there in the first place was because of them. Now, he had to finish the assignment he had gave him. Ruby looked around, finding a good bush on the side. If he could slowly creep to it, he could get out without getting caught and hide while listening to their motives and conversation.

When he was about to perform his decent tactic, Sapphire ruined it. "W-Wally..." she muttered, her eyes still staring at them widely with shock.

"Sapph," Ruby whispered, tugging on her arm and hoping that they wouldn't get caught. Everyone seemed to be focused on the pajama boy though.

"Wally," Sapphire repeated, louder his time. Her eyes looked like she was going to burst into tears, but she tried to hold it in.

"I-I don't know you, or know where I am... so umm... can you please not get so close to me?" Wally begged, looking around for any escape after being surrounded by total strangers who claimed they knew him.

One of the people in the group stepped forward with open arms. "Don't be afraid of us. We're trying to help you. Please come with us," the person said gently, walking up to him slowly. Unfortunately, Wally looked even more terrified at each step he took.

"Sapph!" Ruby harshly whispered again, trying to bring Sapphire into reality.

Sapphire just stared at them, frozen stiff. Memories rushed through her head as it started to pound, and she felt like she was about to throw up. Her heart was also rushing, beating faster than before. She couldn't hear any of the voices that surrounded her despite her good hearing. Without any common sense in her mind, the only thing she could focus her attention is on Wally. Her sapphire eyes brought itself to his scared expression as he tried to go but no escape.

_Ba-dump. _Her heart beeped louder and faster, the only thing she could hear at the moment.

She pushed Ruby aside and ran on four feet towards him, reacting to her instinct.

* * *

End A/N — I wanted to focus one or two groups at a time instead of like five (forgot how many groups there are), so I started with Blue and Yellow with Ruby and Sapphire and the future crew because why not? But unlike the other ones, scenes will be switching on and off to other scenes or groups due to the timing and whatnot. We're super, super, SUPER close to the climax and I am literally dying over here because I might be able to finish this story before 2017 ends. If that's true, then I would be so happy! I didn't think it took 100,000 to reunite everyone, but it's been a bumpy ride!

For Reference, the time to get from Sinnoh to places is —

Unova (Diamond, Pearl, Platina) — 3 days  
Hoenn (Blue, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire) — About 13-15 hours  
Kanto (Red, Crystal, Gold) — 3 days  
Johto (Soul, Silver) — Approximately 60 hours

Though these are made up headcanons for this story, those are amount of time/days I will be using for this story. Basically Crystal, Gold, Red, Platina, Dia, &amp; Pearl will be last. I basically made Hoenn closer probs 'cause it didn't take long for Blue and Yellow (w/ Ruby, Emerald &amp; Sapph) to come and because I wanted to start writing this part that intros to another thing! Sorry if it's confusing!

But guysssss, so school has just started for me (I literally just survived my first week and I want to seriously roll in a ditch or something), so my updates will be sporadic.


	24. Three Days

A/N — TAKES ME FOREVER WITH UPDATES OMG! Okay, so I've been having time by time to actually write and whatnot! School has been hectic with all the hard classes I took, but I'm surviving high school so yay! Aside from my whining, here's the next chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three — Three Days

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

Sapphire watched the man's claws stab Wally in his gut. The green haired boy fell backwards and laid there in his own pool of blood. She widened her eye, stunned. She tried to run after the man, but she couldn't. With the effects from the previous bomb, thunder attacks, sword scratches, and punch attacks, she could barely move with all the pain surging through her body at the moment.

"W-Wally..." she muttered, trying to keep her good eye opened while the other one was swollen from a punch. She crept slowly, putting her right arm out to him. "D-D-Don't worry buddy... I-I'll be t-the—" She stopped in mid-sentence, and fell towards the floor, her body finally giving up.

"Get a grip!" Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Sapphire snapped her eyes opened. She tried to get up from the bed she was laying in, but she couldn't move her body.

"Calm down, you're not ready yet, Sapph." She heard a familiar voice beside her, but she couldn't make out who it was. She tried to talk, but then she stopped when she felt something on her mouth. An oxygen mask. It was then she realized that she was completely hospitalized in the bed. She felt cold, surrounded in machines and things unfamiliar to her. The only part she felt warm was at her hand.

"You're going to be okay."

She tried to talk to the person again, "Did something happen?" she asked slowly, tears coming out of her eyes unconsciously. It hurt to speak, and it was hard with an oxygen mask over her mouth. "Who's there? What happened to me?"

"... You're going to be okay," the person replied again.

"Yellow! Hurry up and get the— Where is she?!"

"Stop yelling! We have people on the verge of dying in here!"

"Well your yelling isn't exactly making it better either!"

"Hey!" she shouted weakly, trying to get their attention. _I need ta get out of here and help Wally! _she thought, desperately trying to move.

"Hey, Sapph's conscious?" A new voice came into the room.

_I need ta get out of here_, she continued trying.

_BEEP! BEEP! _Something beside her started to make loud noise, making everyone else in the room stir around.

"Her heart beat is overexerting!" someone shouted. She couldn't make out the voice since it was hard to hear anything with the pillows covering her ears.

"W-W-Wally," she managed to say, shuffling around in her bed even though she could barely move.

The person who held her hand only tightened it. "Relax, Sapph. You're going to be okay."

"I don't care if I'm okay," she said, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. "I-I've got to help Wally..." Sapphire couldn't keep her eyes open anymore because it took all her strength to speak. She quickly fell unconscious, blacking out once again.

* * *

_Present_

Just as the girl approached Wally, stepping closer to him slowly, Sapphire jumped in front of the two, growling at the girl. She bent down and did a fighting stance, ready to rip everyone's heads off with her bare hands and fangs. The people at the cemetery only looked alert of her appearance, but didn't show any fear.

"Stay behind me!" Sapphire shouted, keeping her eyes on her opponent and her back to Wally. She didn't know why he was here, or whether or not he was a look alike or something, but she did know that he didn't want to be with these people and something's going on.

"Sapph, stop it!" Ruby ran to the scene, following her sprinting. He stood in front of the girl she was growling at and put out his arms to block them.

"What are ya doin'?!" Sapphire screamed. "Wally is here, and he's gettin' hunted!"

"You're not listening to me!" Ruby scolded, putting down his arms and going over to her. He turned around, returning the group an alert look back. "Sapph, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say earlier. These people... they're not bad."

Sapphire slowly relaxed her shoulders, but was still stiff. "What do you mean?" she demanded, adverting her eyes to him.

Ruby kept his eyes on them instead of Sapphire, finally turning around to them. "The reason why I came here is because Green discovered some girl that resembled Blue, which is her future self. It seemed their objective was to do something with Wally's corpse, and our predictions were right. Well, we didn't think Wally would come back alive, terrified of them, but we knew something big is going to happen."

"You mean..." Sapphire eyed the girl in front of her. "These people are from the future?!"

"If Green's words are right, then yeah," Ruby replied. He ignored Wally and Sapphire for a second to talk to the people. "Why did you bring Wally back to life? What's your goal for coming here?"

"Uh... we're not from the future. We're from the past," one of the guys in the group brought up, making everyone else give questioning looks, including the people in the group.

The blue haired girl next to him slapped the back of his head, looking annoyed. "Idiot. Our secret is already out! Stop saying the dumbest stuff!" she said, blowing her bangs out of the way. She made eye contact with Ruby. "I'm pretty sure we were discovered when Green found our ship. I knew everything would be Blue's fault."

"Hey! We didn't exactly reveal to him about anything! It was just guesses! If anything, it's Green's fault! Dammit Green, why do you have to be so calculated?!" The brunette started to pick a fight with the guy who Ruby assumed was Future Green based on his never changing spiky hairstyle.

He rolled his eyes. "We all know it's your fault. Don't start."

"How dare you say that?!" The brunette was going to pick a fight with him, but stopped when Sapphire interrupted them.

"Hey!" Her loud voice caught everyone's attention. "I'm not sure what's goin' on, or what prissy boy really meant, but if ya're really from the future, then why are ya here?! What's goin' on?! Someone answer me!"

"Err... Chill out, past me— or um, well, technically yer the present me, but uh... okay I can totally explain this," the other brunette at the front offered. "Basically we can't tell ya much 'cause y'know time slips or somethin'. And so, um yeah. Now, I will much appreciate it if ya will get out of the way and hand us Wally."

"That was a horrible explanation," the boy who spoke earlier snickered.

"No better than yours," the blue haired girl shot him down. "Look, I know you don't trust us or might not believe us, but we're you from the future. I'm pretty sure you know that already. Anyways, cutting to the point specifically like you asked, we're obviously here to change the future. In the future, they've come up with a device that uses Celebi's powers to bring back the dead AKA Wally here. We've come to revive him and get on our way."

"Crys! Don't tell 'em everything!" The boy nudged her.

"They already know!" she retorted, ignoring the nudge.

Ruby continued to look cautious of them though while Sapphire held a protective stance in front of Wally. "If that were true, then why didn't you just use it on Wally's corpse in the future?"

"In the future, this cemetery gets destroyed. His corpse would become ashes by then. Now hand over Wally so we could do something." The brunette crept closer, the others watching behind her, thinking she would be enough for Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby, however, was puzzled on what to do next. He didn't exactly talk it out with Green about what to do if they were to meet up, and didn't think they would be so obsessed with getting Wally. He knew they weren't bad, considering it was _their_ future selves, but what they were doing was changing a lot of things, and it didn't seem right either. It was obvious that they had a bigger objective as well, but didn't state it. Sapphire, on the other hand, just wanted to protect Wally from them because she didn't entirely trust them. Maybe they were their future selves, but it didn't explain why Wally was so scared of them and getting away.

Ruby didn't care about anything at this point, and finally reached a conclusion. He pulled out a pokeball, earning looks from everyone else.

"Sapph," he gestured, "Get him and get out of here."

Just when he said that, the others gave shocked looks, extremely surprised that he would go against them.

Ruby wasn't entirely sure of himself, but he did know one thing; the only people he trusted at the moment was the present self. This was Green's idea in the first place, so whether he'll go along with the future crew or not is also Green's decision.

Sapphire nodded and backed up before wrapping an arm around Wally's waist, making him shudder. She looked around for a route to run through, and went straight for the escape plan. Unfortunately, she was cut short and blocked when five people jumped in her way. She stopped and backed up, looking for another way to escape, but it was harder said than done, considering how they were outnumbered.

"Don't run. We've got ya two surrounded," Future Sapphire said, giving them a triumphed look.

* * *

"Shh!" Blue hushed Ethan, slapping a hand over the little boy's mouth to restrain him.

All four of them watched the scene with anxious eyes, wondering what the heck was happening. Though Blue had somewhat of a gist of what's going on (considering she eavesdropped the other day), she didn't exactly get their objective. Meanwhile, Yellow was focused on Wally, resisting the urge to burst into tears. Kris and Ethan just seemed confused, so Ethan continued to ask questions the whole time when Blue dragged them into a bush to watch their scene.

_Oh, they have Sapphire_, Blue thought, watching one of the guys grab both her arms. Surprisingly, Sapphire couldn't aim a punch at them, nor could her famous monster strength break their hold. If they were their future selves, then they really aged well in Blue's opinion.

While watching the scene, she adverted her eyes from Sapphire over to the others. _Hmm... there are kids present and they're not Kris and Ethan... not to mention, there's only— huh?_

"Huh?" Blue repeated her thoughts out loud.

"What is it?" Kris asked.

"Two people are missing from the group."

Ethan turned his head to the side and pointed straight at her, earning a raised eyebrow from Blue. "Um... Auntie Blue, I think they're behind you."

"Huh?"

Blue didn't get to even turn around before she was shoved into a sack and her vision turned black.

* * *

This was ridiculous.

When she finally came to it, she realized she was in some sort of jail. It had wooden walls, but on one side, there were steel bars, separating her from the exit. Their Pokémon have been taken away when she noticed something lighter, and all their weapons have been confiscated. There was also the jacked up fact that she was shoved in a jail with five other people, and it was getting claustrophobic.

Yellow was beside her, sound asleep while Sapphire was wide awake, trying to bend the bars but no avail. Ruby was sitting in the corner, staring into space the whole time and constantly sighing. And the two energetic kids had opposite moods, like usual. Kris looked terrified and worried, considering they were just kidnapped, and Ethan looked excited, looking around with a curious look.

"Ruby," Blue quietly called, catching the boy's attention, "Where are we?"

"Well after they snuck up behind you and made you go unconscious before shoving you in a sack, they dragged all of us to their ship because we will be in the way of something. But leaving that aside, why the heck are you, Yellow, and kids doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be guarding the ship?" Ruby pointed out. He didn't really remember any of the positions besides his, Sapphire's, and Green's (considering how important it is), but he somehow remembered Blue after the outbursts she gave Green the other night.

"Uh... I can ask you that. What's going on?" Blue gave him one of her arched eyebrows that made her curiousness look like she was up to no good.

Ruby backed away slightly, knowing that look. "I'm guessing that Green hasn't told you, so I don't think I should either."

Sapphire stopped her rage attack on the bars and turned around, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, c'mon, Prissy Boy! How many more secrets are ya gonna hide? We're in this situation because of it!"

"Correction, we're in this situation because you had to get all emotional and run to Wally which made us reveal ourselves!" Ruby countered, crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't act like ya didn't want ta do that either!" Sapphire argued, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty sure ya wanted to see 'im too!" She whirled around to Blue and the kids, showing a flash of hurt in her eyes. "W-What's goin' on? Why is Wally here? Is that guy even Wally?" Sapphire bent down to Ruby and grabbed his collar. She yanked him to her before shoving him away onto the wall.

"Look Prissy Boy, I don't know what the heck the future people are doin' here, but somethin' goin' on, and I want in! Especially if they're messin' with the dead!" Sapphire shouted in his face.

Ruby gently pushed her back, understanding why she was being over wrecked about it. Though she seemed crazy and was going insane, messing with Wally and bringing him back to life was personal to him, and he didn't know whether he should be happy or not. He and Sapphire were close to him, but Ruby was closer since he knew him since childhood, so the feelings were slightly stronger.

"If I knew what was going on, I would've utilized the situation already," he replied, refusing to give any answers.

Sapphire released him and slammed him on the wall a few inches. "You know more than I know, and that's what pisses me off."

"Guys, stop," Blue said, breaking up the fight. She had some strange feeling that Sapphire was going to punch him or something, and if she knew Ruby right, then after he's exposed, he wouldn't keep quiet and actually reveal the truth. There was also the conversation where Blue eavesdropped on Green, and they really did mention that they didn't know anything besides the fact that their future selves are here for some reason.

"How would Crys feel if she finds out that you guys are fighting in front of their kids?" she reasoned, nodding her head to the kids beside her, who watched blankly.

Sapphire relaxed her fist and pulled it to her side, withdrawing.

Ruby just turned to Blue and looked at her with a straight face. "How would Crys feel if she finds out that you're the one who brought her kids along with us in some jail?"

"Hey, I just saved your life from Sapphire's fists, so let me go on this one!" Blue retaliated, kicking her feet against the floor in a whiny way. Cuffing her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, she started to shout for someone to come down to the deck and explain something. During her shouting, Yellow slowly woke up, wiping her eyes drowsily and yawning.

"Guys, quiet it down! Green's getting angry!" They heard a voice come down the stairs, slowly revealing the owner of the voice to be some black haired guy in his late twenties or thirties. He wore a baseball cap on his head, hiding his messy hair and wore casual clothes like jeans and a t-shirt. His attire and bright red eyes gave away his identity.

"Seriously, that guy has a short temper," Future Red muttered, ruffling his own hair.

He walked over and stood in front of their little jail cage, he and the group separated by the bars. Placing his hands on his sides with an unsure look, he stared the crew. They were extremely quiet when he made his appearance, and they couldn't help but think that Red would grow up like that in the future. Yellow stared at him intensely, secretly blushing and thinking how much better he looked. Not that she thought he was ugly now, but it was just more manlier or better in her mind.

"Yo," he greeted them, giving a small wave at the jail group.

"Red! I'm going to kill you!" Blue screamed, running over to the bars and reaching her arms through them. Red was a few feet away from the bars, so she couldn't reach him even if she tried. Her arms were way too short to actually grab him.

"Woah, calm down, younger Blue," Red told her, giving a sheepish face.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blue snapped. "Just tell me what's happening!"

Red scratched his cheek, giving the usual sheepish smile he usual had. Yep, there was no mistake. This guy was totally Red. "Uh, just for the record, we have a very good reason for locking you up."

Blue stopped her rage attack and crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the wooden floor impatiently. "We're listening."

"Okay." Red paused, trying to find the words to explain. "Uh, okay. Umm... First I need Kris and Ethan." At that, the two kids huddled together, looking very cautious of the boy.

"I'll break your hand and stab your heart if you don't explain correctly," Blue threatened, getting annoyed by the second.

"Blue, just calm down. I'm pretty sure future Red has a reason for bringing Wally back to life. Same for the rest of the crew," Yellow said, speaking up. She made eye contact with Red and felt really awkward. "Please tell us."

Red groaned and looked away. "It's pretty much all that Sapphire—" Sapphire perked up, hearing her name. Red immediately corrected himself, "Future Sapphire, I mean, said."

"If you guys really did come to the past just to revive someone then you would've gone back afterwards and not shove us in this filthy jail," Ruby retorted, folding his arms. "I get the gist of the situation, but I'm not sure why you even imprisoned us.

"Well, there's a reason for that, of course. It was because you guys might be in the way," Red answered.

"In the way of what?" Blue inquired, immediately gaining interest.

"Uh... I can't say," Red replied, making the whole crew (except maybe Yellow) irked.

"Red," Ruby called, gaining his attention again. "One way or another, you guys will have to reveal the truth. We're not the only ones who are after you guys— Dia, Green, and etc. knows all about this. After they take down the Elite Four, they're coming after you guys."

Blue turned her gaze to Ruby and started to glare at him for the mention of that. How dare Green tell the gluttonous kid who loves food and peace, and not her? Her glare was literally burning the boy, but he ignored it because he knew it would be worst if he were to make eye contact.

"Oh the Elite Four? Dang, that was awhile ago," Red said, whistling at the long memory. "Just saying, the Elite Four wasn't that big of a threat. They might've had bombs, but that's literally all they have. But I guess I wouldn't say I detest them that much. Even though I can't forgive them for bombing Pallet Town, they're the reasons why the crew gets together. Anyways, I'm forgetting my purpose. I need Kris and Ethan, so please gladly turn them over to us."

"No way!" Blue argued, getting in front of the kids. Sapphire didn't know whether she wanted to go against Red (considering she still respected the guy, future or present), so she just stayed still.

Red rubbed the back of his head and softened his eyes. "We're you guys from the futures. There's no way we'll hurt those kids— especially since they're Crys' and Gold's."

"No!" Blue refused stubbornly, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

Red gave a nervous smile, shrugging his shoulders. To their curiosity, Red walked across the room to the back wall. Without warning, he pulled some sort of string and a huge lever was heard. The plank under Kris and Ethan opened up, and the two fell through it. Yellow and Ruby watched the scene in shock while Blue and Sapphire scampered to the spot, only for the spot to close up again. Blue swiftly whirled around and grabbed the bars again.

"Red! What the heck?!" she screamed.

"Sorry," Red apologized. "Nothing personal, of course."

"Oh yeah? Well I have something personal with you! Guess what guys, one time I saw Red three years ago wearing Pikachu underwear! He likes to prance around in it and use my comb as a microphone to sing that lame T.V. show theme song!" Blue exposed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ruby looked the boy in disgust as he saw him heat up at the secret. Sapphire just cocked an eyebrow, wondering if she was just saying that or it was real. Yellow's red face matched Red's when she imagined the boy half naked in his boxers.

"H-Hey!" Red stuttered, going over to Blue, embarrassed. "You said you would keep that a secret!"

"Oh, did I~?" Blue sang, acting innocent as if she forgot.

Red let out a 'hmph' then turned around. "If you think that's going stop us, you're wrong." Before he could hear more of Blue's big mouth, he hurriedly raced up the stairs, ignoring the calls Blue screamed out. After he was gone, she started to huff, her throat starting to hurt.

Sapphire banged her head on the wall. "What do we do?"

Ruby only slapped his forehead, trying to release the stress brought onto him. "Who knows?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe I got kidnapped twice in a week."

* * *

Kris and Ethan shifted their gazes uncomfortably as the whole crew had their eyes glued onto them as if they were some museum painting or something. Once they fell into a pit, it led to this small random room, in which they fell on a cushion. They were about to run away through the door until some random guy caught them and dragged them onto the upper deck, where they were now being speculated.

"So this is them, huh..." some blonde doctor mumbled, examining them with her eyes. She smiled at them to reassure them that she wasn't going to hurt them. When Kris saw her smile, she noticed the similar features the doctor shared with Yellow.

"Kris, what do we do?" Ethan asked in a whisper, now looking unsure. Even though he tried to whisper, everyone around him could hear him since it was pretty quiet except for the mutterings.

Kris honestly didn't know what to do. She was somewhat kidnapped by pirates along with other pirates, and the pirates who kidnapped them happened to be the future selves of the pirates who were also captured with them. Just knowing that sentence gave her a brain buster already. Now there she was, with her newly discovered idiot twin brother, sitting in front of those pirates. _Life just couldn't get better._

"Are you going to... kill us?" Kris asked hesitantly. If they were Uncle Gold's friends but from the future, she was 75% sure that they wouldn't kill them. Honestly, pirates scare her so she preferred not to get involved with docks or go outside when they're roaming around the casinos in Goldenrod.

"What? No! Of course not!" Future Yellow (or so she's assuming) exclaimed.

"Wow, you know a lot of words for a brat, huh," a blond haired guy said, looking over at them.

The blue haired girl who wore a long dress crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving voice. "Pearl, do not insult the kids. After all, they should be smarter than usual. Anyway, Crys, Gold, why are you two hesitating? Go over to them already."

The girl stepped aside as well as the others to reveal two people that was behind the crowd.

Kris and Ethan froze in their place when they spotted their future mother and father staring down at them from afar. Kris couldn't make out their emotions by looking at their face. It looked like they were mixed with happy but disappointed. Her thoughts were answered though when Crystal collapsed onto the ground in front of them, sitting on her knees. Without warning, she reached over to both Kris and Ethan, and pulled them into a hug. She could feel her tears trickling down her neck.

"You guys are still alive!" Crystal muttered against their skin. Gold bent down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Crystal finally released them after a good minute and let out a sigh. "You're so small."

"... Mommy," Ethan mumbled, giving an unbelievable look. He's never seen his mom actually cry before, so it was an odd experience. Even though they're a different version of their parents, they actually looked fairly similar. There was just a different vibe around them.

"You're three, right?" Gold asked them.

"Almost four!" Ethan responded, holding up four fingers.

Crystal nodded, biting her lip to hold back her tears. "Yep, this is the right time."

"Crystal, Gold," Someone called their name, ripping their attention off of the kids. A spiky haired brunet stepped forward, exposing the fact that he was the figure who said their names. "I know you're in an emotional state, but I need you to first hand me the map you had so that we could start preparations. I'll let you guys continue the reunion for the rest of the ride. We only have three days left, so we don't have much time."

The guy who took them in the first place, Red, stepped up and ordered them what to do. "I need the rest of you guys to split into positions. Original trio, you're on research duty; Crystal and Gold will have time to talk to Kris and Ethan; Yellow, Soul, Blue will be on steering; Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are on kid duty; Silver will be on lookout; and Green will take care of Wally while I will take care of our past selves. That's all for now."

Right next to them, a blond haired boy that's about their height groaned, looking displeased with the arrangements. "Why am I on babysitting?!"

The spiky brunet from earlier only folded his arms in a cool manner, not looking at all sympathetic. "It's not my fault you guys keep having kids."

"But I'm not the one who even has kids! They're the ones!" he complained, waving his sleeve at the people behind him.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Captain?" Future Blue (or at least that's what Kris concluded) questioned dubiously, giving him a skeptical look to match her words. "No offense Red, but you're not as slick and you might blurt something out."

"Hey, cut Red come slack," Future Yellow defended. "If Captain says that's what we'll do, then it's final." Red smiled and patted her shoulder, giving her a small thanks.

"Plus, you don't have a say in this. You're one of the reasons why the our past selves are after us in the first place," the spiky brunt deadpanned, folding his arms. "Anyways, Crystal, I need the map. Give it to me now." Crystal wiped her tears and nodded, going into the room for it.

Red looked at his crew with a determined look. "We've succeeded part one; now we need part two. We can do this, team."

Before Ethan and Kris could say or do anything, everyone already dispersed the crowd and left; the only ones left were their parents.

* * *

"He's back," Blue announced, hope slightly in her voice.

"Hey," Red greeted, giving another awkward wave at them.

Blue seemed to be the most active of the four. Yellow was awkwardly just staring at him, Ruby was doing it too, but he had extra thoughts as to the situation in his mind, and Sapphire... Well, she had mixed emotions about the whole entire thing and her brain started to hurt just thinking about how complicated everything was.

"Red!" Blue called out, grabbing onto the bars again. "How long are you going to keep us locked up in here?!"

The black haired boy only gave her a nervous smile. "You'll get out eventually," he told them. "We're only keeping you here so that you can't contact the others." He showed their keys all tied in a key ring together, shaking it to emphasize 'contact'.

"You're pissing me off by the minute. And dang, I thought Green could piss me off this much," Blue bluntly told him.

"Hey," Sapphire called, finally talking again after a long time of thinking. Blue turned around to look at her, and Ruby, Yellow, and Red gave their attention to her as she rose up from her seat and shoved her face against the bars like Blue was currently doing. With a serious face that she rarely had, she asked, "Where is Wally right now?"

There was a long silence as Red connected his eyes with hers, reading her emotion inside. "He's safe. We wouldn't hurt him."

"That's not what I asked," she snapped. "I have a request. Let me talk to him." Though Yellow didn't want to say anything, she really wanted to converse Wally. She saw him last time, but didn't even get the chance to actually talk to him before she was shoved in a bag along with Blue.

"I can't do that," Red said.

"Why not?"

Red let out a sigh and ran his hand through his black locks, obviously showing how stressed out he was. "Look, I don't have anything against you guys, obviously. I don't want any trouble; I just want to get through the next three days peacefully. If there's anything you want to say to Wally, tell me and I'll tell him."

Sapphire shook her head. "It's personal. I want to tell him something by mah own mouth. It means dirt if it came out of someone else's."

"Well, you'll be able to do that in three days," Red replied in a nonchalant manner. It's not that he didn't care about her feelings, but just thought it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Three days?" Blue raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. That's when everything will finally come to an end."

* * *

A/N — EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER. I've finally made ANOTHER story map that follows along with this story accurately all the way to the end, and I ended up writing what would be in each chapter. What I didn't expect though is how short it would be. Geez, if each chapter is this short, then I can write it in a week or something. Anywaaaays, nice to see you guys again! :) I've been keeping tabs with this story loosely, but I guarantee it's going to have an ending (that is, if I don't die before I write it)! The next chapter should be longer since I've planned more action. It will be based on the other members and their currently situation XD Can't wait to write it! Hopefully school won't get in the way!

Oh, but of course, the answers to the reviews!

Just Another Kid — I dunno what's up with me and filler chapters, but oh well. Also! I need to start writing that! I've planned to do it in this chapter, but in the end, I made the story map and strayed somewhere. Anywaaaay! It's cool! I just thought you lived in Asia or something lmao. I literally just started school a month ago, but everyone (including my friend who lives in Philippines) is literally almost done with school or something, or the middle of the year. Anywho's I'll try to make the chapters long again! I dunno what's up with me writing shorter chapters lately, whether it's 'cause of school or bc of my planning, but i'll try to maximize it more! Thanks for always reviewing :)  
Rena — thank yew I think?


End file.
